Melodía del Corazon
by Adele Melody
Summary: Eres una persona que solo se interesa en la música, es su perfección, que incluso estas dejando el amor a un lado, pero cuando lo encuentras ese amor esta en la cuerda floja,apunto de perderse.
1. Regalo de Cumpleaños

Hoy no era un día normal en la casa de lo Tsukimori, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de el mismo Len Tsukimori, a él no le gustaba que le celebraran ese día que para los demás se pudiera decir que es especial.

-FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS- llegó a gritar la madre de Len, claro llego a hacer media hora antes de que sonara el reloj de Tsukimori.

-º- Tsukimori no le conteste, simplemente se limitó a sonreír (claro una sonrisa que nadie se la traga)

Le recibió el pastel solo por señal de cortesía, la verdad no le apetecía nada esa mañana más que irse a la escuela, la verdad solo queria tocar el violin, ese violin que tanto le gusta, volver a sentir esa musica que le hizo soñar.

-veo que te encanto el pastel verdad?- le dice la madre en tono de sarcasmo.

-he?- pregunta regresando de si.

-creo que esa persona en la que piensas es un ELLA muy bonito- dice la madre sonrrojandolo

-no, no se de que me hablas- dijo tsukimori

-seguro, y la luna es de queso, hijo no puedes evitar tus sintimientos, ellos llegan y te atrapan demuestrate que eres un humano-dice la madre dirigiendose a la puerta para decirle -sera mejor que te apures, ya que se te va a hacer tarde-.

Tsukimori simplemente se obedece, se levanta y se desviste (uiii lastima no e agrada el "Lemon") y se mete a banar, alli en la ducha lo primero que se le viene a la mente son las palabras de la mama -_los sentimientos llegan al azar- _ pero de repente en ese momento lo único que se le viene a la mente después de recordar esas palabras es la imagen de Hino, se despierta de la nada, dando se cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el baño, se desierta todo alborotado sin perder el tiempo se termina de bañar y se prepara para ir al instituto.

La madre lo recibe con un desayuno exquisito y como siempre de agrio se prepara para irse.

El camino no hace nada más que pensar en lo que le dijo su madre.

-NO, NO, NO, eso no puede ser, ¿Por qué demonios no logro sacar de mi cabeza las palabra de mi madre, por Dios ya me estoy volviendo loco?- lo admitía todo menos el tener en la cabeza la imagen de Hino.

Paso por el camino que toma para ir al instituto, y al llegar lo único que pensó era en ir a practicar en una de las salas de música, la verdad que esa mañana tenia las ganas de tocar su majestuoso instrumento, que tenia de especial esa mañana NO LO SE, que era lo que le incitaba a tocarlo, NO LO SE, lo único que se es que ese violín le dará magia el resto de su vida.

Suena el timbre para entrar a clases y lo único que piensa es preguntarse porque Hino no fue a practicar esa mañana, tenía una extraña gana de oírla tocar, pero no se preocupó en eso lo único que hizo fue irse y entrar a clases.

Todo transcurrió normal, porque nadie sabía que hoy precisamente era su cumpleaños, porque nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Llego la hora de receso y Hihara, Yonuki y Fuyummi a juntarse con Tsuchiura, y Hino, ninguno invito a Tsukimori ya que sabían que él no iría a aceptar.

Todos estaban reunidos detrás de la estatua que se ubicaba en frente del colegio la que se parece a Lili platicando pero Hino estaba en otro mundo:

-que increíble debió haber sido escogido para irte a estudia a Inglaterra, pero me agrada más que te haya quedado Yonuki- decía Hihara recordando aquellos tiempos del concurso.

-si pero no quería irme si ya me faltaba poco para terminar mi escuela aquí- responde.

-y ya saben que seguirán, digo pues el otro año ustedes ya entraran en la universidad, ¿seguirán con la música?- pregunta Tsuchiura

-pues la verdad yo si pienso seguir con ella- dice Hihara.

Casi todo el receso estuvieron platicando cosas que no tenían sentido, hasta que se dieron cuenta que una personita muy platicadora no haría la boca ni para saludar, al parecer estaba ocupada buscando algo con la mirada, o… a alguien.

-que sucede Kaho- chan – pregunta intrigado Hihara.

Tsuchiura hace una cara, no le agrada que la llamen Kaho, pero lo trata de disimular.

-Ah!- lo lamento solo estaba buscando algo- (algo MMM NO, yo creo que alguien),

-y se pude saber que es- dice Yonuki son esa cara que Hino conoce perfectamente, jaja

Lo siento pero no la puede engañar.

-no es nada- responde mirándolo de manera desafiante.

Hino vuelve a voltear y encuentra no que estaba buscando.

-Tsukimori- kun- grita Hino, todos los demás se queda perplejos a lo rápida que fue al pararse de su asiento y correr hasta donde se dirigía.

-siempre tienes que gritar, y hablar de manera alborotada- dice

-lo lamento Tsukimori-kun, solo vine a darle esto- Hino le muestra la mano y en ella muestra una cajita muy bonita, decorada con papel dorado, parecido a su violín con un moñito de color amarrillo haciendo resaltar el dorado de la caja.

-Feliz cumpleaños- lo dice de forma susurrante ya que un pajarito se lo dijo que no le gustaba que la gente se enterara de su fecha de cumpleaños.

Tsukimori se sorprende al saber que ella sabe su fecha de cumpleaños peo no le dice nada, ni tampoco intenta tomar la cajita que ella le está ofreciendo.

-no quiero nada, no necesito nada- le dice de manera orgullosa, si sabemos que Tsukimori es muy orgullosos pero no tenía por qué hacerle este desplante.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba en grupito del cual se había fugado Hino, Hihara mirándolos con un celos más grande que si cabeza, Tsuchiura pensando en tontería y con celo, Yonuki simplemente miraba, parecía que no le importara, pero por dentro estaba muy enojado, ya que él se había apropiado de su nombre de primero y de por si sentía algo especial por "esa niña"

-Hino-sempai es muy buena con Tsukimori-sempai- dice Shimizo de manera muy lenta.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Hino le estaba ofreciendo una cajita dorada a Tsukimori, y con lo disimulador que es Hihara rápidamente empezó a hacer tontería y a gritar cosas que nada que ver en el tema.

-AYYYYYYY, NOOOOOO, AY NO, AY NO- decía sin cesar, nadie entendía porque gritaba simplemente lo hacía.

Tsuchiura solo volteo para verificar lo que Shimizo estaba alabando. La verdad no el gusto que Hino le estuviera dando algo al Tsukimori pero lo que ellos le gusto era lo que acababa de ver.

-ya te dije que no me interesa nada de ti- le dice dándole la espalda.

-por favor tómalo, me esforcé en hacértelo-

Esas palabras fueron especiales para Tsukimori "_, me esforcé en hacértelo" _acaso ella le haría algo a él ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de hacerle algo a él?

-no seas engrudo tómalo y después sin que ella o vea lo tiras, pero que por lo menos no afecten tu modales- ambos al voltear mira que Tsuchiura les hablaba cruzado de brazos.

-por lo menos acéptalo, después lo regalas, lo tiras, lo vendes, pero no seas descortés-

-que yo sepa esto no es algo que te importe- dice Tsukimori.

-vamos cumpleañero nadie es lo bastante grande para no recibir un regalo-

-hum- como se había enterado, huy, de plano escucho a Hino.

-porque no nos dijiste nada- pregunta Yonuki con su tono gentil, que la verdad a Hino le cae re mal.

-no es de tu incumbencia Yonuki-sempai- dice no dándole la cara.

-Tsukimori-sempai no debería despreciarle nada a una mujer-dice Shimizo llegando ya que se había qué dado dormido.

Esto ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre que siempre llegaran los 4 mosqueteros a defender a Hino, (pero porque no lo haría, ya cupido metió la pata)

-está bien- dice arrebatándole la cajita a Hino, ella lo sintió mero brusco ya que se había cansado de tenerla en alto y que él no la agarrara, es decir ella tenía la cajita agarrada con ambas menor en frente de su estómago y el jalón la asusto.

-pero tampoco se la quites así- dice Hihara muy molesto por la forma en que se la quito

- -_- - simplemente no responde a lo dicho por el sempai y se dirige a su clase ya que acababan de tocar el timbre para que todos regresaran a su salón.

Todo el camino de regreso al salón de clases fue muy largo ya que él se la pasaba mirando esa cajita.

Al llegar a su salón se sentó en si escritorio, dejo su violín a un lado del mismo y guardo la cajita en su mochila.

Las clases comenzaron pero él no estaba con sus 5 sentidos prestando atención ya que su mente lo tenía distrito con lo que paso hace un momento a la hora de receso "feliz cumpleaños Tsukimori-kun" la verdad es que esas palabras lo hacían sonreír, y recordad el rostro de Hino, alegre y espontaneo como siempre le daba buenos ánimos.

Por suerte el profesor de la clase de solfeo no le prestó atención a que Tsukimori ignorara su clase.

El resto de las clases termino, es decir el día de cumpleaños de Tsukimori en la escuela termino. De camino para su casa se iba preguntando como es que Hino descubrio que hoy es o era su cumpleanios se supone que el no se lo dijo a nadie, bueno le dej de restar imrpotancia y decide irse a su casa lo mas rapido que pueda.

-como te fue en la escuela hijo?- le pregunta se madre con un tono diferente.

-bien , no paso nada interesante-

-seguro?, no me estas ocultando nada-

-madre, acaso te deveria estar ocultando algo?-

-no lo se, como tu rostro refleja algo distinto-

-madre si me disculpas me gustaria irme a baniar-

-esta bien te espero para cenar-

Luego de la platica con la madre de tsukimori, el se fue si como lo habia dicho a baniarse.

-me pregunto, Porque se habra querido baniar 2 veces al dia?, jijiji, muy bien hecho mi ninia- dice la madre cuando olla la regadera.

Realmente tsukimori no se estaba baniando, solamente dejaba que el agua le cayera encima del cuerpo.

Se sale de la regadera dandose cuenta que fue un acto innecesario y se viste.

Cuando en un momento innecesario vio su mochila pareciera que algo lo esruviera llamanando.

Oviamente se dirige a ella y ve la cajita que le dio hino.

La agarra y...

_-"si no te interesa tirala despues"-_ esas palabras le regresaron a la mente.

Y asi lo iba hacer pero algo lo detuvo.

Algo es su corazon no dejaba tirar esa cajita que hino le dio algo no se que es pero algo no lo deja tirarla.

-que me pasa?, porque no lo puedo tirar- se repetia (la verdad no es que no pueda, la verdad es que no quiere, poero su orgullo no lo quiere dejar ver).

Sus ojos miraban la cajita nisiquiera la ha habierto, ni siquiera la ha intentado habrir, si no tenia nada de valor o de importancia, pero no no queria no podia habrirlo y la verdad solo dios sabe el porque.

Una gotita de sudor le estaba cayendo por su frente al no puder tirar la cajita hasta que ollo una voz por detras que lo detuvo de pensar y tratar de hacer tonterias.

-porque no dejas tu orgullo a un lado, y aceptas lo inevitable- si era la voz de la madre de tsukimmori.

-de que cosa inevitables me hablas-

-hijo NO MECHUPO EL DEDO-

Tsukimori se sorprende porque es rara las veces en que su madre se enoja, ella de por si tiene una paciencia que supera las imaginaciones.

-madre... -

-MADRE nada, hijo porque no lo quieres aceptar, despues puede ser demaciado tarde-

La madre se fue de la habitacion de tsukimori, dejando a un violinista muy confundido.

Decidio dejar a un lado su orgullo y se sento en la cama y decidio abrir esa cajita que le llamaba tanto la atencion pero no queria habrirla. Pero de tanto pensar (la verdad no se que tanto pensaba "hombres :( ") empezo a desatar la pequenia moniita que se posaba arriba de la cajita, la termino de sesatar y abrio la famosa cajita.

Se sorprendio por lo que vio la verdad no era na fuera del otro mundo, ni siquiera fuera de la casa.

Eran una simples galletas en forma de notas, a tsukimori se le salio una pequenia risita que incluso a le sorpendio cuando el mismo se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Sonreir por una simples galletas, Que es lo que le estaba pazando?...

- tsukinori baja- lo llama la madre.

El obedece y baja pero con la cajita ahora de galletas en la mano.

-y... Esas galletas donde o mejor dicho quien te las dio-

Esas palabras asustaron a tsukimori, momento, eso quiere decir que ella sabe algo?

-madre tu... –

«FLASH BACK»

_La madre de tsukimori llamo a hino una semana antes del cumpleanios de tsukimori._

_(Celular)_

_-hola habla hino-_

_-hola querida tienes unos minutos para mí-_

_-¿disculpa quien es?-_

_-soy la madre de tsukimori-_

_-seniora hola, digame en que le puedo ayudar-_

_-por telefono nada, me gudtaria que nos vieramos en algun lugar-_

_-¿cómo para cuándo?-_

_-para cuando puedas querida, te pareceria hoy mismo si puedes, sino mejor tu dime-_

_-si hoy puedo, le pareceria en la cafeteria que se encuentra a dos cuadras del instituto-_

_-a las 5:00-_

_-si-_

_-esta bien, querida te espero-_

_Eran las 3 de la tarde, la verdad Hino estaba muy asustada, la verdad que la madre de Tsukimori la llamara, si hay que admitirlo no era algo muy natura y la verdad así fue._

_Llego la hora de ver a la madre de Tsukimori ya estaba en el restaurante, y como siempre la típica de Hino llegando tarde:_

_-¡disculpe de demora! De verdad lo siete-_

_-no te disculpes yo llegue un poco temprano- (típico de la dulce mama de Tsukimori)_

_-…- Hino_

_-tu… ¿sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Tsukimori?-_

_-mmm, no a verdad no me lo ha dicho, ¿porque?... si puedo preguntar-_

_-eso déjamelo amo, pero ¿no te gustaría darle algo?-_

_-¿a qué se refiere señora?-_

_-E que aquí la verdad Tsukimori no tiene muchos amigos, y como tú eres uno de ellos, tal vez Para que mi hijo se sienta apreciado un poco más pues pensé que tales, bueno si te agrada quieras regalarle algo por su cumpleaños-_

_-¡SIII!, señora la verdad es que admiro muchísimo a su hijo, y la verdad él me ha ayudado tanto que no sé cómo poder agradecérselo, esta podría ser una buena excusa sin que la demás gente lo moleste con que seamos algo más, si señora gracias-_

_-bueno, el cumpleaños es…- (lo lámete pero preferí mejor no ponerle fecha, no sé en qué feche la gente lectora lo encuentre así que la fecha póngala ustedes :*)_

_-bueno será mejor que me valla que ya se está siendo tarde que tengas suerte- _

_La madre de Tsukimori se levanta y se hace un movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida y se retira sin comprar nada en el restaurante._

_Hino se queda en una gran duda, ¿PORQUE LA MADRE DE TSUKIMORI LE DIRIA SU FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS?_

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

-madre, disculpa la pregunta y tal vez te moleste, pero... ¿Por qué le dijiste la fecha de mi cumpleaños, no sabes que es algo personal, no me gusta que la gente se sienta comprometida por algo…?-

Tsukimori la verdad se lo dice de manera abusiva, pero mera cordial, (ustedes me entenderán).

-te pido por favor que no me hables en ese tono, muy tu cumpleaños, muy grande seas, siempre serás mi hijo y me respetas en esta casa-

-…- Tsukimori baja la cabeza y no dice nada.

-la verdad no quiero contestarte la pregunta, pero mejor te la contesto con otra-

Tsukimori no entiende esa pregunta, pero prefiere no decir nada, la madre el ver que levanta la cabeza, ve en sus ojos una duda, y empieza a hablar.

-¿Por qué dudabas tanto en tirar esa caja si no te interesa que la gente te regale cosas, y porque la cargar es tus manos, si la verdad no te interesa desde hace rato esa caja ya no existiría?-

La madre le de la mano en señal que se levante, la verdad ella no le gusta meterse en cosas ajenas, pero su hijo se encerró en un cuarto, construyo un muro que no deja que nadie se acerque, ni entre en sus sentimiento, y todo es por ser perfecto, nunca sufrió por falta de cariño, o que le faltará un objeto, pero el afán de ser perfecto fue más grande que él, y la madre ya se había dado cuenta que ese corazón de su hijo empezaba a latir no por la música del violín por la perfección, sino empezaba a latir por la música de amor…

-hijo yo sé que… bueno no importa-

Le da un beso en su mejilla, le dice que mejor coma que mañana tiene un examen, ella le dice que no tiene hambre, el sueño le gana pero antes de salir del comedor dice:

-No puedes detener lo inevitable, siempre llegara tu turno, cupido nunca falla, el que falla es el hombre-


	2. ¿porqué me siento ASÍ?

**HAYYYYYYYYYY QUE ALEGRE ME SIENTO QUE POR LO MENOS UNA PERSONA AYA VISTO MI FIC…**

**ADAGIO1O:**

**Gracias por tu comentario y aunque sea solo para ti voy a terminar ente fic, créeme que no te vas a arrepentir.**

**Y si alguna otra persona ve que mi fic existe y lo lee pos gracias y también va para ellas(os)**

**A leer:**

Luego de que la madre de Tsukimori se fuera de la cocina él se quedó muy pensativo, le extrañaba que su madre se metiera en donde no la llamaba, pero sobre todas las personas que a él se le pudiera cruzar por la mente a quienes les pudiera decir de su cumpleaños ¿Por qué a Kahoko, porque se lo dijo a Hino Kahoko? ¿Qué tiene ella tan especial?

Preguntas sin respuesta, mejor decidió dejar ese tema a un lado y se dispuso a cenar, lo hizo, se aseguró que la cocina quedara limpia y bien arreglada y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto la madre de Tsukimori que ya estaba hace rato acostado, pero no dormida, se preguntaba, ¿porque su hijo salió tan amargo? ¿Nadie le hizo nada?, no tenía porque huir de amor.

-hijo, recuerda este refrán, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", no la dejes ir, porque puede que no logras reponerte después-

Diciendo esto la madre más para sí misma que para su hijo se fue a dormir.

Tsukimori en su habitación, estaba "dormido", pero las palabras de su madre no lo dejaban en paz, tenía sueños que la verdad le era a graduables, pero su orgullo no le parece en lo más mínimo agradable.

Soñaba que estaba con Hino, recordando todo lo que vivió con ella, cuando se fueron de campamento, cuando tocaron el Ave María Juntos, esos eran sueños, los que eran pesadillas era cuando Yonuki la beso en la cabeza, La llamaba Kahoko, si ninguna palabra después, cuando el engreído de Aoi la besaba en la mano, incluso su subconsciente creo una imagen que hizo que se despertara de forma muy agitada.

Soñó que Aoi y Hino se estaban a punto de besar:

-¡NO!- se despertó agitado.

-¿que fue eso?- vaya que pregunta más idiota pero bueno, es un hombre.

Se volvió a recostar y trato de dormir si antes preguntarse:

-¿Por qué soné a Hino?-

Pregunta sin que nadie la pudiera responder.

Ala mañana siguiente obviamente ya no era el cumpleaños de nuestro guapísimo violinista, pero las riñas con su madre no paraba.

-buenos día hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Dormiste bien?-

-si madre, buenos días-

-¿Qué tal de pesadillas?-

-¿Cómo?

-nada, hijo, -_- nada, "este se hará el idiota lo realmente lo será"- se voltea y le da el desayuno.

Tsukimori come, se despide de su madre y se va para la escuela.

Todo el camino es silencioso como siempre, hasta que llega a la escuela, como siempre llega temprano se iba a ensayar, pero esta vez lo que no hizo fue ir a dejar sus cosas al salón, simplemente con todo y maleta, se fue a la sala de prácticas.

Llego a la misma, coloco su maletín en una mesa que estaba allí, y a la pare coloco el maletín donde siempre lleva su violín, solo que al colocarlo, no se fijó que puso el maletín de los libros muy cerca de la orilla de la mesa y lo boto.

-demonios- se dijo sí mismo.

Solo que a la hora de levantarlos vio que del maletín, salía migaja

-desgracia- sus típicos monosílabos.

Se enojó por haber olvidado sacar las galletas de su mochila.

FLAS BACK

_Después de que Tsukimori subió a su habitación después de la cena, junto a si caja de galletas, hizo algo por inercia, coloco su caja en su maletín aun abierto y con todas las galletas a dentro, lo cerró, se cambió, y se fue a dormir._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-QUE DESGRACIA-

Todos sus cuadernos llenos de migajas de galleta.

Saco todos sus libros sacudió la mochila en un bota de basura, y los pedazos grandes de galletas que quedaban también los tiro, todo menos una galleta que por puro milagro no se rompió, una galleta en forma de corazón.

Se le quedo mitrando como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa de mundo, y poco a poco se fue acercando la galleta a su boca y el probo, se le hizo agua la boca, pero sobre todo le encanto que se la haya regalado Hino.

Momento, ¿PORUQE HINO OTRA VEZ EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS?, algo extraño, se sacudió de sus pensamiento, si darse cuenta perdió su tiempo de ensayo matutino en todo eso, recogió sus cosa rápidamente y se fue a su salón.

Llego el primer receso.

Hino se disponía a irse a practicar:

-¿A dónde te diriges Hino-kun? Pregunta una de las amigas de Hino.

-iré a practicar, la verdad hace rato que no lo he hecho, y pues me parece buena idea ir hoy-

-de acuerdo nos vemos en el segundo receso-

Hino se despide de sus amigas y se dispone a ir al salón de prácticas, obviamente se va corriendo hacia el mismo, ve que casi todos están vacíos pero elige el que estaba hasta el fondo, practicar en donde casi nadie la oiga, si era buena idea.

Entra, no se fija en nada y se dirige hacia una mesa pero antes de que llegue el piso esta resbaloso, el pie se va de largo y cae.

-pero ¿Qué…?- no termina la pregunta porque por el golpe se le nubla la vista.

Así que intenta agarrase de algo pero no lo hace de algo bueno.

Se agarra del bote de basura, que por no tener peso se cae junto a la chica de cabellos rosas, casi morados y TODAS LAS MIGAS DE GALLETAS LE CAEN LA CARA.

Se levanta y se sacude la cara y al distinguir lo que era una furia enorme le llega del corazón a la cabeza.

-¡ESTUPIDO!- fue lo único que pudo decir-creí que eras una persona que sabía lo quera el respeto-

Automáticamente se agacho y al toma un poco de polvo de galletas y lo aprieta en su puño ese poco que agarro, las lágrimas de furia le llegaron a humedecer sus mejillas, seguía apretando y temblando su puño, se levanta enojada y con la respiración agitada.

-seguro señora, su hijo es único, su hijo es el único tonto que no se pone a pensar en tirar su regalo en otro lado que no sea descubierto.

FLASHA BACK

_A Hino le costó mucho hacer esas galletas, se quemó varias veces, tuvo que repetir la receta y ensucio la cara, y todo porque le gustara al chico de cabello azul._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Agita sus brazos pero aun con los puños cerrados, se le olvida que su violín estaba adentro y sale furiosa del cuarto de prácticas.

Avance a grandes pasos, no corriendo, pero si avanzando rápido

PUMB

CHOCA CON ALGUIEN…: O

-oye y si te fijas por como caminas-

Hino suelta sus manos y deja caer las migajas al piso, lo ve con odio y rencor y le contesta pesado.

-lo siento, por no fijarme por donde pasa su majestad-

-¿Qué te pasa Hino?-

-nada-

Y Tsukimori mira hacia el piso ve las migajas, abre muy grande mente los ojos y:

-Hino, la verdad… que,… no fue…-

-no tiene nada que hablar joven Tsukimori…- dice Hino, sus ojos se empiezan a llenar humedecer, y una rebelde y traicionera lagrima abandona su ojo derecho.-ya entendí-

Trata de avanzar pasando a Tsukimori por el lado derecho pero este la sujeta por el brazo.

-Hino lo hice sin querer no, no fue mi intención, tenía la cabeza caliente y… y…-

-si me disculpa me tengo que ir…- se suelta de agarra moviendo el brazo bruscamente hacia adelante.

Empieza a caminar fuertemente.

-HINO, ESPERA-

Casi empieza a correr.

-HINO-

Está corriendo, Tsukimori empieza a correr tras ella, pero algo lo detiene.

-¿Qué sucede Hino-kun?-

Esa voz hace que pare Tsukimori de golpe

-nada Aoi-kun- dice con los ojos llorosos

-en tones porque lloras-

-me entro algo al ojo-

-si, y la luna es de queso.-

-jiji, no…-

-bueno como no me quieres contar que te parece si, te invito a comer un helado.-

-mjm, de acuerdo- dice secandoce las lagrimas.

Aoi la agraza y la lleva afuera del colegio, esa escena fue sigilosamente observada por Tsukimori quien la miraba con furia al ver que hino se iba muy abrazadita por el jove rubio de Aoi, la sangre se le subio a la cabeza. Se avanza a la sala de prácticas y entra nuevamente al salón que utilizo en la mañana y se da cuenta de la estupidez que cometio.

-en verdad lo siento hino, te ko juro que me encantaron, pero… bueno… fui un estúpido-

Se dedica a recoger lo que hino boto y al voltear ve el violin de la chica, soloca su violin a la par y lo acaricio.

-porque me siento muy diferente con lo que se refiere a ti... ¿Qué significas para mi Hino Kahoko?

Acarizia el violin de hino con su mano derecha y una rebelde lagrima, que nisiquiera se tomo el valor de avisar que iba a salir a explorar la cara del chico, respalo silenciosamente pasando por su mejilla, explorando su cachete y finalizando por su boca.

-¿Que SIGNIFICAS PARA MI KAHOKO?-


	3. El verdadero inicio del cuento

**HAYYY QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO 4 RWS QUE EMOCION, (ME CONFORMO CON TAM POCO) BUENO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y NO PUEDO PEDIR MUCHO, SIQUE NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS QUE AGRADECER Y ESPERAR Q QUE LES GUSE ESTE CAP…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER: **

(Tok, tok)

Ese sonido saco a Tsukimori de sus pensamientos, al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la lágrima rebelde que se paseó pura turista por ese bello rostro banco, pego un suspiro acompañado de un saltito y respondió:

-pase-

-hey Tsukimori-kun, que bueno que te encuentro, te estaba buscando para averiguar si pues ¿me harías un favor?-

-dígame Kanazawa-sensei-

-te quería pedir si les pudieras avisar a los demás que tenemos una reunión-

-¿a los demás?-

-si a todos los que participaron en el concurso musical-

-¿a todos?-

-si, _"este me está exasperando", _bueno eso incluye a Aoi, claro-

-bueno, si los encuentro les dire que valla a…-le hace un ademan con la mano para sber donde es la reunión.

-en la sala de juntas de siempre, esta reunión será en el segundo recreo, y… Tsukimori…-

.Si?-

-cuidado con las piedritas en los ojos-

Esta rase desconcertó por completo a Tsukimori, si saber a qué era lo que se refería, obviamente esa lagrima viajera ya se había esfumado, pero el rastro quedo allí. Levanta su modo derecha y se toca en rostro, de igual forma no siente nada, pero a así actúa como si nada estuviera pasando.

Y otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que el sensei se había marcado de la escena donde el (Tsukimori) nunca dejo de tocar el violín de Hino.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases…

-bien entonces, ¿esa carita ya no llora más por nada? Obvio en la voz de Aoi.

-SIP, ya no llora por nada-

-bueno entonces que te parece si nos vamos apurando porque si no nos dejaran fuera del salón-

-claro-

Ambos venían de la terraza después de ir a comprar ese magnífico helado que Aoi le invito a Hino, se apresuraron y al estar entrando a la puerta cierta peli-rosa se da cuenta de otro cierto peli-azul que se iba acercando a su salón de clases.

-hola Hino-

-hola, Tsukimori-kun- la verdad ni lo miro por el simple berrinche que había hecho por una simple galletas, en esos momentos quería desaparecer, momento ¿Por qué quería desaparecer? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Un sonrojo total le lleno el rostro y SABE DIOS PORQUE…

-se te olvido esto en el cuarto donde ibas a practicar- le dice entregándole el violín.

Hino lo recibe- gracias, Tsukimori-kun- hace una pequeña reverencia pero Tsukimori los detiene. (Y digo los porque…)

-esperen, Hino, Aoi-

-que sucede- esta vez el que responde es Aoi.

-Kanazawa- sensei quiere vernos en el segundo receso en la sala de jutas donde siempre nos reuníamos para ver eso del concurso.

-¿a los dos?- pregunta Aoi

-si a los dos-

-bueno, gracias Tsukimori-kun- respondió Hino.

Tsukimori no responde y se dirige a su salón de igual manera que apareció yéndose como un fantasma, Hino y Aoi entraron al salón, junto con las miradas de todos y haciendo preguntas que no venían para nada al tema, pero prefirieron ignorarlos, porque cada uno veía en su propio mundo lejos del real.

Aoi venia pensando que era lo que había hecho llorar a Hino, y preguntando también s Tsukimori tenía algo que ver con eso.

En cambio Hino, estaba preguntándose, porque se sentía tan deprimida solo porque Tsukimori le tiro las galletas, ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? La verdad eso es tonto.

… PLASH sonó el escritorio de Hino parándola e golpe haciendo que todo el alumnado del salón reía.

-pro, profesor…-

-SEÑORITA HINO, SERA QUE ME PUEDE EXPLICAR ESTA OPERACIÓN-

-yo, heee, bueno yo…-

-mejor tome asiento y PRESETE ATENCION LA PROXIMA, que no quiero que me vuela a decepcionar con esas notas…-

- ''- se marcha el profesor y la case sitio más aburrida de lo que era entes de semejante grito

Llego el segundo receso, y la verdad nada había cambiado, Hino se disculpó con sus amigas por haberles prometido algo pero las circunstancias tomaron otro repentino camino.

Hino y Aoi iban llegando a la sala cuando...

-HEY, KAHO-CHAN, AOI-

-Hola Hihara-sempai-

-hola-

-qué bueno que a ustedes también los citaron- dijo esa voz falsa que todos sabemos de quien es

-si gracias Yonuki-sempai

-y que te parece si entramos, que la verdad me muero de hambre-

-"ay, Hihara-sempai, nunca cambiaras"-

Entraron y cada uno tomo un asiento.

En la primera fila del lado izquierdo se estaba sentado Tsukimori con su rostro serio, ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas. En la primera fila se sentaron los segundos en llegar que fuero, el risueño de Shimizo hasta el fondo, y la linda Fuyummi. En la segunda fila del mismo lado derecho se sentaron los que fueron terceros en llegar, hasta el tope estaba Aoi, hacia su lado se sentó Hino, y a la par de ella se sentó Hihara. En la misma fila solo que de lado izquierdo se sentó claro hasta el fondo Yonuki, y le ultimo llegar pero justo a tiempo fue Tsuchiura que se excusó porque tenía que decirle al capitán del tipo de futbol que esta vez no podía practicar con su equipo.

-bueno ahora que ya todos estamos aquí, pues Ousaki, se encargara de decirles los pormenores de nuestro festival de navidad, y... bueno escúchenlo- e

-si gracias Kanazawa-sensei,-dijo Ousaki muy sonriente como siempre- bueno como se dan cuanta estamos en octubre, ya el frio de fin de año se está sintiendo, y por supuesto nuestro festival de navidad, este año no será como los años anteriores, no solo será un festival cualquiera, con música, para recaudar fondos para los niños necesitados, en fin –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- este año, con se han podido observar este instituto ha llamado la atención de muchas instituciones privadas y de la mejor calidad en Europa, así que una prestigiosa escuela de música de Francia va a becar a los 3 primeros lugares:

El primer lugar será el 100%

El segundo lugar será e. 75%

Y el tercer lugar será el 50% de la beca.-

Todos se empezaron a emocionar ya que esta vez no solo era un trofeo sino también una beca para irse a Europa ¡QUE EMCIOOOOOOOOON!

-bueno- continua Ousaki- el concurso de dividirá el 6 conciertos, 5 de concurso y el ultimo de concierto normal para recaudar los fondos. En este concurso no se sabrá la puntuación, ni la opinión de tus jueces, solamente el lunes siguiente del quinto concierto se sabrá cuáles son los 4 lugares que pasaran al sexto concierto de donde se sabrá quienes son los premiados, pero el orden en que los digan no significa que ese sea el orden en los lugares que vallan este concurso será si se le puede llamar así, "SECRETO" El concurso se dividirá de esta forma:

Día: segundo sábado del mes de noviembre…

Tema: esperanza

1º concierto: tríos= 1º trio. Fuyummi, Shimizo, y Yonuki 2º trio. Tsuchiura, Tsukimori y Hino 3º solo que este será dueto que no hay para trio: Hihara y Aoi.

Día: tercer sábado del mes de noviembre.

Tema: perdón

2º concierto duetos= 1º dueto Hino, Yonuki 2º dueto Fuyummi y Hihara 3º dueto Tsukimori, y Shimizo 4º dueto Tsuchiura y Aoi

Día: cuarto sábado del mes de noviembre

Tema: alegría

3º concierto cuartetos= 1º cuarteto Fuyummi, Tsukimori, Yonuki y Shimizo 2º cuarteto Hino, Hihara, Tsuchiura y Aoi

Día primer sábado del mes de diciembre

Tema: sueños

4º concierto tríos= 1º trio Hihara, Aoi, Tsukimori 2º trio Fuyummi, Hino, Tsuchiura 3º dueto Yonuki, Shimizo

Día: segundo sábado del mes de diciembre.

Tema: amor

5º concierto duetos= 1º dueto Fuyummi, Yonuki 2º dueto Aoi, Shimizo 3º dueto Hihara, Tsuchiura 4º dueto Tsukimori, Hino

Y por último el sexto y más importante concierto habrán 5 presentaciones, 1 todos ustedes tocando 2 canciones 1 navideñas y otra las que ustedes consideren y 4 solistas, el tema será: ADIOS.-


	4. Detrás de la alegría viene la tristeza

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, AQUÍ LE SDEJO EL CAPITULO 5 DESDE AQUÍ MI IMAGINACION YA EMPEZO A VOLAR, APARECERAN MAS PERSONAJES MIOS DE MI DE MIGUELITA (JIJIJIJIJI) DONDE SEGÚN MI RARA MENTE DICE QUE EMPEZARA LO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTA, A Y SE ME OLVIDABA, SI TIENEN IDEAS BIENVENIDAS SEAN…..**

**ADAGIO10:**

**Bueno el final esta algo borroso, pero de algo si te aseguro, tratare que no sea dolorosa, esq mi musa es algo loka como iio pero lo intentaremos, pero va a ver mucha acción.**

***MeLoDy* **

**A LEER:**

-Bueno eso es todo, ya saben las fechas y los temas, les sugieren que, empiecen a buscar ya sus temas y a practicarlos.- diciendo esto, Kanazawa y Ousaki se retiran dejando a unos chicos muy emocionados con la idea.

Hihara se levanta y toma de las manos a Hino, hace que se levante y le dice:

-no te parece emocionante Kaho-chan-

-si Hihara-sempai- le dice pero muy sonrojada

-lástima que no me toque de primero contigo…- momento que dijo, ¡¿SE LE ESTA DECLARANDO?!

-heee, Hihara-sempai…-

-NO, N-N-NO, ME MALENTIENDAS, EEEEEE KAHO-CHAN, NO, BUENO, LA VERDAD… NO ESQUE SOLO…- se estaba enredando solito hasta que su dulce amigo Yonuki le ayudo a hablar…

-lo que Hihara, supongo yo, lo que quiere decir es que como te aprecia micho como amiga, pues le gustaría comenzar de buen pie-

-SI, SI, SI, S-S-S-S-I, ESO, ESO ERA KAHO-CHAN-

-a bueno- dice Hino

Ya todos se estaban levantando para irse, Fuyummi, le platicaba que estaba muy emocionada, de irse a Francia por medio de la música, y con una beca, mientras hino le respondia que iba a poner todos sus sentimientos en ese concurso, porque había descubierto algo sumamente especial, en la música, y sabia que su madre no tenia el dinero suficiente, para mandarla a estudias lejos, asi que la beca seria un sueño para ella, hasta que cierto peli-verde hablo, junto a yuniki y a Tsuchiura a su lado…

-heee, ¿Kaho-chan?-

-si- le dice, volteando a verlo…

-heee, bueno…- lo siento hihar pero tu nunca cambiaras… timido hasta por los piojos… jijiji y no tiene.

-lo que Hihara-sempai quiere decir es que su hermano, me invito a jugar un partido de básquet ball, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, y para que no te quedaras sola invitamos a Yonuki, que acepto gustoso- esto lo dijo Tsuchiura

-si hino-kun, acompáñanos- dijo Yonuki con su cara angelical, que a otras ya las hubiera derretido. Pero a ella NO…

-pues claro no tengo nada bueno que hacer, pero…-

-¿Pero que hino?- pregunta intrigado Tsuchiura

-que…- y se jala a Fuyummi de la mano- si Fuyummi nos acompaña-

-he, Kaho-sempai yo…- pero fue interrumpida por Hihara…

-claro por mi no hay problema, bueno, ya que vamos casi todos, hey, Aoi, Tsukimori no nos quisiera acompañar, por cienrto ¿Aoi tu juegas básquet verdad?-

-he, si Hihara-sempai-

-bueno si aceptas podremos jugar un partido real-

-bueno, claro, no hay problema-

-y tu que dices Tsukimori-kun- pero esta vez la persona uqe pregunta era hino.

-…- la voltea a ver con los ojos medio abiertos, pero por dentro muy sorprendido, no dice nada ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando Hihara se le acerco muy emicionado.

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas, y talvez juegas un poco, bueno si te gusta-

No contesta, entoces habla Tsuchiura.

-no esuqe su majestades demasiado delicado como para rasparse un dedo- en tono de burla

-no es eso- dice molesto.- Lo que pasa es que deverian estar buscando ya sus temas-

-si ya sabemos que este año el festival sera un cosa-dice hino- muy grande, y que oviamente necwesita todanuestra atención, pero si por lo menos volvemos a estar enfocados y sobre todo en etsa época navideña por lo menos adelantémonos un poquito asi disfrutamos esto antes de volver a encerrarnos en la música, ¡vamos tsuchimori-kun!-

-(hace un gran suspiro y cierra los ojos y eso da a entender que hacepta ir, muy rogado para mi gusto)-

Mientras ellos salían del la sala de juntas, unas personas, estaban escondida entre los arbustos, viengo como el grupo de "AMIGOS" salían.

-veo que tienes muchos amigos Len, pero te digo algo, tu seguramente no me recuerdas, pero yo te tengo en la mira, tu mundo perfecto se derrumbara, y creo que llegue en el momento perfecto.- rie en silencio- vas a conocer al diablo personoicado- luego de decir eso se desaparece, ¿Quién sera? ¿Qué le hizo tsukmori? ¿Qué es lo que hara?.

La hora de salida llego, y con ellos es típico grupo de hino saliendo de el.

-entonces a las 4:30 nos vemos aquí- dice hino

-si- dice Hihara.

-bueno hasta luego- se despide la dulce hino, con su mano levantada bien alto.

-es única- dice Tsuchiura, mas para si que para comentarlo con los demás

Cada uno de los misicos llega a su casa y se cambian el uniforme, el tiempo paso volando hasta que llego la hora de encontrarse con los amigos…

-en donde estarás Kaho-chan-

-no te preocupes ela siempre es asi, algo se le abra aravesado en el camino-

-si talvez tengas razón tushiura-kun, pero nunca a tardado tanto ya son las 4:45-

-hihara-sempai,no s porque creo que lo que te preocupa es no verla pronto-

-¿QUEEEE, NO, N-N-N-NO , EOS NO, NO ES CIERTO, QUE SOLO ME –ME ..?

Todos: -¡¿"Hihara"?!

-disculpen la tardanza- llega una hino, muy sudada- la verdad lo siento, es que me quede un poco dormida-

-un poco- le responde un serio y con los ojos cerrados Tsukimori-kun.

-…-*-*' (imaginen a hino con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa picara y una gotita detrás de su cabeza)

-bueno que tal si ya nos vamos- dice Yonuki

Y después de esas palabras todos agarran camino para el campo de básquet ball, la verdad todo fue divertido, los chicos estaba jugando muy bien, hino y Fuyummi muy contentas apoyando a los chicos a jugar, Yonuki, simplemente los observada siendo muy bien atendido por las chicas, pero detrás sentado en una banqueta no apartando la vista de una chica peli-rosa estba tsukimori, perido en sus pensmientos, aunque el tiempo ea frio, y la hermosura del paisaje blanco hazia que el partido de básquet fuera algo extraño, pero eso no evitara que la mente de sierto joven volara.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa, desde hace dia que estoy asi? ¿porue las palbras de mi madre me persigue incluso durminedo? ¿Quién es hino Kahoko para mi…?

La tarde paso rápidamente y cuando todos se estaban a punto de despedir.

-bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y el comienzo de otro concurso- se despide hino.

Todos los chicos de despides todos y cada uno por su lado, hinoy Tsukimori al parecer toman el mismo camino…

Tsukimori deja de ver a hino dexde hace rato, y con cada paso que daba una nueva pregunta se le asomaba. La noche ya estapa sobre las cabezas de todas las persona, la luna en su máximo esplendor, romaos y julietas en restaurantes, en cuartos, y el lago mas próximo, o simplemente conectados por algún medio de comunicación.

Familias disfrutando el cielo nocturo, preparándose para dormir, y orando para que mañana sea un dia expectacular. Pero no todas las personas son como Dios las creo, buenas e inocentes.

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-esa voz, la conozco- Tsukimori olle una voz femenina a lo lejos y la reconoce, esta voz suena, suplicante, llorosa y con un miedo terrible. Busca de donde viene ….

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR AYUNDENME-

Tsukimori encuentra el camino de esa voz corre como un idiota, buscando sudado hasta que por fi da con ella.

La escena que ve lo horroriza…

-AYUDAAAaaa-

Abre los ojos lo mas que puede..

-_**HINOOOOOOO-**_

**BIEN LO SE ME QUEDO CORTO PERO SI LO HACIA UN POQUITO MAS LARGO NO SE QUEDABA EN ALGO INTERESANTE, BUENO SEGUN MI GUSTO, JIJIJI, BIEN YA LO SABEN SI HAY SUGERENCIAS ¡BIENVENIDAS SEAN!**

**PLISS DEJEN REVIEWS**

***MeLoDy* :***


	5. Lagrimás

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, ME VENGO APARECIENDO POR AQUÍ, LES JURO QUE INTENTE, HACER TODO LO QUE PUDE PARA TRATAR DE ACTAULIDAR RAPIDO, PORQUE COMO SE DARAN CUENTA A MI TAMBIEN ME CAE RE MAL QUE ME DEJEN CON LA DUDA TANTO TIEMPO, LO QUE SI LES DIGO ES QUE SOLO MUERTA DEJARE ESTE FIC.**

**CON DEDICACION A LA PERSONA QUE NUNCA ME DEJA Y ME DA ENERGIA PARA CONTINUAR:**

**ADAGIO10**

**A LEER:**

-AYUDAAAaaa-

Abre los ojos lo más que puede...

-HINOOOOOOO-

**Esta es una escena no muy bonita, ya que la dulce p**eli-rosa** se encuentra tirada en el piso, con un hilito de sangre en la boca, sus cosas tiradas en el piso y un hombre no mayor de 25 años sobre ella, tiene la camisa rota, mostrando solo el brasier que traía.**

**Tsukimori se esconde detrás de un poste de luz y le marca a la policía les da la dirección, y les `pide que vengan sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, es decir sin las sirenas.**

**Cuando se voltea después de la corta llamada, ve que el hombre ya no tiene ni camisa ni pantalón, solo unos bóxer muy corto y sucio.**

**No lo piensa dos veces y se le tire encima. Obvio como nuestro violinista no tiene madera de boxeador, el hombre lado le da un golpe que lo deja tumbado en el piso.**

**-que no te agrada que intente agarrar a tu novia- le pregunta de manera desafiante.**

**-nadie la va a tocar, me oíste no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida en ello-**

**-con que si quieres morir te ayudo, niño bonito- el hombre saca de su ropa interior una navaja que se la está mostrando a Tsukimori, él no sabe qué hacer, primero, el no lleva nada y segundo es obscuro el ambiente, casi no lo logra ver.**

**El hombre se le abalanza en sima, él lo logra esquivar de lado, milagrosamente, el hombre como llegaba la cuchilla de frente se le atora en una basura que estaba tirada en el piso.**

**Tsukimori aprovecha esa oportunidad, y le da una patada en la cara, el hombre sale volando, cayendo al piso de manera muy fuerte, Tsukimori aprovecha esto para buscar algo con que atacar, ve entre la basura unos pedazos de madera, los agarra los usa con si fuera una espada.**

**Ve el bolso de Hino, y se da cuenta que la pita que tiene es muy grande perfecta para amarrarle las manos a esa cosa.**

**El hombre se levanta y aun con la cuchilla en la mano le dice:**

**-tú no sabes cómo defenderte, más te vale que dejes esto por la paz y si quieres compartimos a la chica-**

**Este último comentario le da una rabia a Tsukimori "**_**compartimos a la chica" **_no, él no la iba a tocar, ni que fuera un objeto, pero este comentario le da gracia, y sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede le da miedo que lo acabe?-.

-no digas tonterías muchacho, no tientes tu suerte-

-usted no tiene la suya-

Tsukimori corre para hacerle frente y con el palo de madera que tenía en la mano le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo que hace que el hombre tire la cuchilla, y caiga casi inconsciente, Tsukimori tira el palo y corre a agarrar la cuchilla, y se la apunta al hombre ve que no se levanta, así que aprovecha y saca las cosas de Hino de su bolsa y la utiliza como soga, lo ata a un porta de manera que no se pueda mover

La da asco tocar a semejante criatura pero no lo iba a dejar así, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Corre hasta donde se encuentra Hino, se quita el chaleco que llevaba `puesto, la levanta con sumo cuidado apoya su cabeza en sus piernas.

La verdad que la ve en ropa interior y se sonroja al verla de semejante forma, le acaricia el rostro. Se sacude el mismo la cabeza para dejar de pensar tontería y con cuidado se lo mete por la cabeza. Con cuidado de no tocar su piel, o mejor dicho su busto le sierra, o le junta la blusa desgarrada, y después le toma la mano derecha, viendo que tenía sangre en los nudillos. –Intentaste defenderte ¿verdad?- luego la izquierda, solo le faltaba terminar de meter el resto del chaleco en su cuerpo, lo hace con muchísimo cuidado.

La carga, y se la lleva a la esquina más limpia que encuentra de callejón, cerca de la poca luz que reflejaba una lámpara de calla, con él se lleva el cuchillo claro, se sienta y la receta es su pecho, con el brazo izquierdo la cubre como si fuera una bebe, y con el derecho tiene lista la cuchilla para cualquier cosa.

Pasa como 15 minutos.

El hombre ya despertó pero de da cuenta que no se puede mover, aun sin ropa solo la interior, ve que Tsukimori lo ve con cara de odio, y mejor decide quedarse quieto, no sea que sea capaz de matarlo.

En ese momento la pequeña peli-rosa se empieza a despertar cuando abre sus ojos ve a Tsukimori abrasándola, mueve la cabeza y va al hombre que intentó abusar de ella se asusta y se acurruca más al pecho de Tsukimori, él le corresponde el abrazo y le dice, en un susurro:

-no te preocupes, él no te va a tocar, ni un solo cabello nunca más-

Hino asiente con la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, se levanta y abraza a Tsukimori, como si de ello dependiera la vida, el con su brazo izquierdo la abraza también y le acaricia el cabello.

Hino tenía los ojos secos, los recuerdos de la escena del asalto volvía a su mente.

FLASH BACK

_Hino, venia del parque de donde se había realizado el partido, se detuvo a comprar un panecillo en una panadería, y al salir a se sentía vigilada, sigue caminando, de vez en vez apresura el paso, hasta que comenzó a correr pero no duro mucho, si no es que tropieza y cae un hombre se le abalanza en sima y la lleva al callejón de salida, tapándole la boca._

_-mmm, mmm, mmm- decía quino con la boca tapada._

_-ni lo intentes que no te va a funcionar-_

_El hombre la da un golpe en la cara y cae al piso, el hombre le agarra el bolso y se da cuenta que no carga nada de valor._

_-bueno como no tienes como pagar el impuesto tú cuerpo va a ser el billete-_

_Hino lo ve asustada.- ¡No aléjese de mí, no me toque!- el hombre sigue avanzando, Hino le da un golpe en la cara, pero solo consigue voltearle la cara, el hombre ríe.- no creas que con eso te salvaras, la empuja y la pega a la pared._

_La empieza a besar en el cuello, y ella lo intenta quitar pero es inútil._

_-no, suélteme, AUXILIOOOOO-_

_El hombre intenta quitarle la camisa pero ella se resiste pero él le pega y la deja en el suelo._

_-POR FAVOR AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO-_

_Y el hombre se le pune en sima y ella vuelve a gritar._

_-__ AYUDAAAaaa-_

_Allí cae desmayada por otro golpe y…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-no- dice en susurro, y se aferra más a la camisa de Tsukimori, su respiración es agitada, y el la intenta calmar.

-Hino, tranquila, él no te volverá a tocar, además no te pasó nada, no pasó nada-

UUUIIIUUUUUUIIIIUUUUU (sonido de sirena)

En ese momento llega la policía pero aun así con las sirenas puesta. Llegan 2 carros, y de ellos bajan 5 policías, 3 venias en uno, y 2 venían en otro.

Los de 3 policías agarran el hombre y lo suben a la patrulla, otro viene y va a donde se encuentra Hino y Tsukimori.

-ya todo está resuelto, nos podría acompañar así se verifica que todo está bien- le muestra la dirección que los guiaba al carro policía.

Tsukimori los ve con odio en la mirada, pero aun así:

-Hino, vamos, va a ir a que te revisen-

Ella siente, y se levanta pero no deja que agarrar a Tsukimori de su camisa que ahora se encontraba sucia, otro policía les abre la puerta, Tsukimori le hace un ademan en la mano a Hino, y ella sube aun así no lo suelta, luego entra el policía les cierra la puerta y ambos autos se van.

Pero una sombra escondida detrás de uno de los postes de luz los ve con odio y dice:

-qué suerte tuviese Tsukimori-kun- esto último lo dice en forma de desprecio y burla.- pero la próxima lo hare yo mis m -

En el carro de la policía, han seguía abrazada a Tsukimori, sin derramar una sola lagrima, eso preocupada a Tsukimori, y ¿Qué tal se quedaría marcada mentalmente, o traumada? En estos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que algo temblaba…

Era Hino… empezaba a llorar Hino escondió su rostro en el pecho de Tsukimori, y se empezó agarrar de una extremadamente fuerte, espeso a sollozar y a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

-Tsukimori ahora la braza con los 2 brazos y apoya su cabeza en la de ella…

-yo… yo... yo tenía mucho… mucho miedo Tsukimori-kun, yo... yo, pensé que...

-pero no paso, nada te ocurrió, ese hombre nada te hizo, ¿le viste la cara?

-no,…, no… y no quiero… hacerlo-

-no te preocupes si hay que identificar a alguien yo lo hare por ti... y ahora llora todo lo que quieras tienes que desahogarte, llora tranquila Hino llora-

Como si no fuera una orden, era un deseo, lloro, lo más que pudo, se desahogó del trauma que esto le había ocasionado, de algo era seguro, mañana no iría a la academia, y Tsukimori le haría compañía.

Continuara…

**BUENO, BUENO, JIJIJI, YA ME GUSTO DECIR ESO, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, LE PROMETO QUE EL OTRO LO HARE MAS LARGO, SOLO QUE NECESITO INSPIRACION, JIJIJI, OIGAN, ESPECIALMENTE LOVUU15 SI SIGUES ALLI PLIS DEJAME TU OPINIO, SOLO TENGO 2 PERSONITAS QUE ME SIGUEN Y QUEIRO MAS, SI ME PUEDEN AYUDAR CON ESO, CHII, PERO BUENO, NO IMPORTA CON QUE ADAGIO10, Y LOVUU15 ME SIGAN APOYANDO MAS QUE CONTENTA… :***

***MeLoDy***


	6. Yo siempre te protegeré

**BUENO, BUENO, REGRESE, REGRESE, REGRESEEEEEEE, JIJIJI, Y SIN MÁS…**

**A LEER: (NOS LEEMOS ABAJO)**

Al llegar al centro de policía, Hino no despego su rostro del pecho de Tsukimori y él no la soltó, por otro lado el hombre semidesnudo lo llevaron a las celdas.

Ambos fuero guiados a la enfermería, un hombre tomo a Hino por la cintura y la iba a llevar que una enfermera la atendiera, pero…

-NO, NO, NO- dice la pequeña violinista, aferrándose más a Tsukimori

-pero señorita tiene que ir a que la revisen-

-no la moleste oficial- dice el jefe de policía.- está asustada, deje que el joven valla con ella y después rinden declaración.-

Ambos los llevan a la enfermería, a Tsukimori lo sientan en la cama de la derecha y a Hino en la izquierda. A ambos los atienden enfermeras.

A Tsukimori le revisan el pecho, (AIIIIIIIIIII QUE SUERTE TIENE ESA ENFERMERA, HAY NO QUE CAIELNTE SOY :D) y el rostro dando se cuente que solo tiene 2 moretones, uno en el cachete y otro en la boca, en el cachete le ponen esos papelitos cuadrados que se ven en las series en el cachete y en la boca simplemente se la limpia, ahora en la mano, si se la vendan le dicen que no la use por lo menos en 2 días para que la hinchazón se le baje.

A Hino tenía un moretón cerca del ojo izquierdo, y como 2 en la boca, a ella si le pusieron esos papelitos en los 3 moretones, le revisan el pecho y no tiene nada, a ella también el vendan la mano solo que le dicen que n días sanara, porque ella si recibió un golpe fuerte en su mano derecha, le sugieren que no la use en 4 días para estar mejor.

-bueno, ya está todo listo, ahora si pueden ir a la sala de interrogación... dice haciendo un ademan la señorita que atendió a Tsukimori…

Él se levanta pero Hino no se mueve, entonces él dice…- no se preocupa ahora vamos-

Las enfermeras se retiran y él se acerca a Hino acariciándole al cabeza...

-¿Hino que sucede?-

Apenas diciendo esto ella lo vuelve a abrazar y vuelve a llorar…

-"no sé porque pero me agrada bastante que me abrace y busque apoyo en mi"- piensa Tsukimori mientras la abrasa.

Después 2 minutos él se separa de ella y le dice:

-ya todo paso, ahora deja de llorar, que nada más te va a pasar- le pasa una servilleta que ve en la mesa de la enfermería y ella la toma y le agradece moviente la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

Él se levanta de piso (porque resulta que se incoó para que ella llorara más a gusto) pero:

-Tsukimori-kun- dice ella levantando el rostro y dejando ver sus hinchados ojos…

-¿si?-

-gracias por todo, y gracias por prestarme tu chaleco-

Él le sonríe –no hay de que, ahora a movernos que a me quiero ir de aquí-

-SIP-

Cuando llegan al salón, el que se dedica a casi responder todo el Tsukimori, Hino no responde casi nada, aparte que no se acuerda ni quiere acordarse de nada…

-bien en 5 días el juez dictara sentencia, así que joven si puede venir a la 10:45 se lo agradecería, no es el único cargo de robo y abuso que tiene el preso- dice el policía

-bien así lo hare-

Las hace un ademan para que se puedan ir, y Tsukimori…

-puedo usar un teléfono…

-oh, sí claro-

Tsukimori va hacia donde le indica el policía que está el teléfono y llama a su madre

Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut…

-halo-

-hola, madre-

-LEN, ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE ESTAS? YA CASI SON LAS 10:30 DE LA NOCHE-

-bueno, madre, tranquila, es que… (Tsukimori le cuenta todo esto del embrollo del asalto y lo demás)-

-bueno, hijo, pero ¿estás bien?, ¿ambos?-

-si madre-

-bueno quédense donde están allá vamos tu padre y yo, dame la dirección-

-(Tsukimori le da la dirección de la policía)

-bien ahorita vamos para allá-

-aquí los esperamos-

Tsukimori y Hino esperaron casi 30 minutos en que llegaran los padres de Tsukimori, mientras esperaban, ellos permanecieron sentados en una sala de espera que estaba a la entra da de la oficina hasta que por fin llegaron…

-HIJO…-

Grita la madre de Tsukimori, entrando como una loca, y llego a abrazar a su hijo, mientras el padre de Tsukimori, se quedó hablando con la policía, sobre cuando era el juicio, y cosas por el estilo.

-y tu querida dime ¿te encuentras bien?

-si señora muchas gracias-

-mi niña- la jala la abraza –como te debiste haber asustado, ven nosotros te llevaremos a casa-

-si-

La madre guía a ambos jóvenes hacia la lujosa limosina que los espera afuera de la oficina, la limosina tiene 2 sillones en la parte de atrás.

Tsukimori abre la puerta y les deja el paso libre a su madre y a Hino, en cambio…

-no, tu pasa querida que yo me iré con mi esposo en el silo de adelante (en medio de la limo), y ustedes en la parte de atrás.-

Diciendo esto el conductor de la limosina le abre la puerta del medio y deja que la hermosa pianista entre, Tsukimori entra en la de atrás, y que Hino se acurruco en la otra puerta viendo al cielo, como si estuviera perdida hablando con algún fantasma... y así era…

-"gracias papá, por no dejar que me pasara nada"-

Tsukimori solo se le quedo viendo, y una media sonrisa se le formo en los labios, no por otra cosa sino porque le alegraba que "su" Hino estuviera bien…

MOMENTO "SU HINO", AMI QUE SE ME HACE QUE CUPIDO YA ESTA HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS EN NUESTRO JOVEN VIOLINISTA. TT.

Se sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en tontería y todos esperaron a que el padre de Tsukimori regresara de la policía.

Sube al auto y…

-que te dijeron querido- pregunta la madre de Tsukimori

-que ese hombre tendrá mi o menos d años de cárcel-

-ojala le den 5-

-no, creo que solo le darán 3-

-¿pero, porque…?-

-porque necesitan que la señorita Hino declare y lo reconozca, pero me dijeron que ella se negó a darle la car, así que Len, con su declaración por lo menos 3 años seguro-

-bueno no hay que presionarla, con que olvide todo esto es más que suficiente-

-si, ¿luis…?-

-si mi señor-

-a la casa de la señorita-

-claro,… he ¿señor?-

-¿si?-

-¿Dónde queda?-

-así, disculpe señorita, Hino, en qué dirección se encuentra su casa-

-pues…- y Hino les da la dirección de su casa y se dirigen a ella.

El camino parece tranquilo aunque ya son la 11:00 de la noche, Hino seguía viendo el cielo, y Tsukimori al otro lado de la limo…

Ya casi llegando a mitad del destino una fuerte lluvia, o mejor dicho tormenta empezó a caer sobre la ciudad, yeso ocasiono un terrible congestionamiento, que la verdad si irían a llegar a la casa de Hino a las 12:00 pm, con eso llegaría a las 2:00 am.

-¿Luis…?-

-dígame señora

-pon algo de música para tranquilizar el ambiente-

-claro-

El conductor puso uno del clásico que siempre tocaban la señora y señor Tsukimori, eso realmente fue tranquilizando el ambiente…

Ahora sumándole la lluvia y la música eso fue un buenísima canción de cuna para los dos jóvenes, Hino se quedó profunda, mente dormida... igual que Tsukimori… pero…

YYYUUUUUUIIIIIIIITTTTTT

El sonido del rechinar de las llantas de la limo y la vuelta inesperada que tomo la misma izo que Hino resbalara de un lado del carro hasta donde se encontraba Tsukimori choco con él y el solamente se despertó por el golpe.

Hino trato de despertarse pero la madre de Tsukimori le hizo una cara ( : s ) para que la dejara dormir.

Tsukimori con el sueño que cargaba no le dijo nada y dejo que Hino se durmiera en su regazo. El no pudo aguantar mas el sueño asique otra vez quedo profundamente dormido, solo que la cabeza de este cayo suavemente encima de la rosada de Hino haciendo una escena muy bonita.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Luis…?-

-señor perdón, es que un sujeto paso a toda velocidad mientras volvía a encender el vehículo que tuve que voltear el carro sino, nos choca y muerte segura-

-de acuerdo, me alegra de tenerte como mí empleado…-

-gracias por el alago señor-

FLASH BACK

_Como el transito no caminaba, el señor Tsukimori le sugirió apagar el carro, para UE así no se desperdiciara ni la batería ni la gasolina de la misma, y a la hora de encender el carro, porque la cola ya empezó a vasar un auto aprovecho el especio, para avanzar al otro lado._

_Luis lo vio y como adivino que no podría pasar tuvo que medio voltear la limo para que no hubiera un accidente…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La señora Tsukimori no dejaba de ver hacia tras, le encanto ver esa imagen…

Hino inclinada, y sentada, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tsukimori, con su mano apoyada en el sillón, y las piernas subidas al mismo. Tsukimori sentado completamente casi rico, salvo por la cabeza, que se encontraba apoyada a la de Hino.

Hubo un movimiento que hizo el carro, que la mano de Tsukimori resbalo hasta ponerse sobre la de Hino, una escena muy romántica…

Pero Hino, es sus sueños le volvió a la mente lo que le ocurrió, así que cuando en sus sueños el hombre le iba a golpear para poder abusar de ella, Hino se estremeció, que hizo que Tsukimori la abrazara, (fue un acto de inercia)

-ya tranquila Hino, lo fue un sueño, nada te pasara, "aquí estoy yo"- esto último lo dijo en pensamiento. ("aquí estoy yo, KYAAA eso se me ocurrió porque precisamente ahorita estaba oyendo esa canción"

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer cariño?-

-yo… nada, simplemente mi hijo me enoja un poco-

-¿Por qué?-

-no quiere aceptar su sentimiento-

-pero la defendió con su vida-

-sí, eso ya lose, peo lo que me moja es que no le diga lo que siente-

-¿acaso tu intervendrás por el?-

-él ya es un hombre amor, y tiene que hacerlo el cuándo crea conveniente-

-si es que su orgullo lo permite-

-ya lo permitió, cuando hicimos ese concierto para los niños aquella vez, el solamente invito a Hino, desde allí su orgullo se enamoró de ella, pero no lo quiere aceptar ahora-

-¿entonces?

-solo nos queda esperar a que se atreva-

Así transcurrió el resto del camino.

Mientras tanto ella casa de Hino, estaba la madre de ella, con el alma en un hilo, ya se había comido las uñas, ya estaba por el pellejo, solo le faltaban los músculos y el hueso para quedarse sin manos.

No sabía nada de su hija, y su hermana ya había salido 3 veces a la calle, al tormenta no la dejo salir una 4 vez.

La madre miraba la calle esperando algo, pidiéndole a su difunto esposo una ayuda, o señal y así fue. Una hermosa limosina se estaciono y de ella salió un señor con un paraguas para tocar la puerta de la casa.

Tok, tok, tok…

-si…-

-disculpe señora, ¿aquí vive la señorita Hino Kahoko?-

-SI, SI, SI, ES MI HIJA USTED SABE DONDE SE ESNCUENTRA…-

-aquí viene señora, ahorita se la trigo-

Y regresa el conductor del auto y le avisa a la señora que si es allí donde vive.

-Tsukimori, Tsukimori…- la madre lo intenta despertar.

-sí, madre- todo adormilado-

Ya llegamos, llévate a Hino-

-¿Cómo?-

-a, "Dios ¿seguro que es mi hijo?", pues en burra-

-¿?-

-que la cargues, no la valla a despertar, que yo en su lugar no me hubiera podido dormir-

Y así lo hizo, su brazo derecho, cargo la espalda de Hino, y le brazo izquierdo cargo sus piernas. El padre de Tsukimori también bajo de carro con otro paraguas y tapo a su hijo y a Hino, Tsukimori se mojó todo el pantalón, pro Hino como si muerta nada seguía durmiendo, buscando acomodo en Tsukimori.

-disculpa será que puedes llevarla de una vez a su cuarto…- pregunto dudosa la hermana de Hino.

El asiento cola cabeza y la hermana y el suben a dejarla en su habitación, mientras tanto en la sala…

-gracias por traerme a mi hija-

-no se preocupe señora, solo que baje mi hijo y nos retira…-

BUMMMM, el ruido de un relámpago no dejo que el padre de Tsukimori terminara.

-¿Por qué mejor no se quedan esta noche?, debo suponer que usted, su esposa y su empleado han de estar muy cansados-

-ni quisiéramos molestar-

-y yo no quisiera ir a un hospital o funeral-

Por el ruido de la tormenta, no era recomendable negarse así que el padre de Tsukimori fue por la madre y los 3 entraron a la casa…

En cambio en el segundo nivel…

-recuéstala en su cama-

-si-

La recostó con mucho cuidado, su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y luego la hermana de Hino, le bajo un cobertor y se lo dio a Tsukimori, él lo extendió y sacudió con mucho cuidado y se lo puso en sima de su cuerpo sin despertarla. Tsukimori se arrodillo y acaricio el rostro de Hino, componiéndole un mechón rebelde que tapaba su hermoso rostro.

-¿la quieres verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-tú, ¿estás enamorado de mi hermanita?-

Todo asustado-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-¿acaso no lo estás?-

Tsukimori no respondió-…-

-bueno mejor nunca pregunte nada, olvídalo. Tsukimori se levantó y ambos fueron al primer piso.

-Hino, hoy nos quedaremos en casa de la madre de Hino-

-¿si?-

-si hijo- le conteto la madre de Tsukimori-

Termino de bajar las escaleras y bajando de ellas venia la madre de Hino, que traiga algo en las manos…

-mira, esto era de mi esposo, porque no subes y te das una ducha, así duermes tranquilo y limpio-

Tsukimori recibe una ropa masculina y unas 3 toallas limpias.

-si sube- dice la hermana de Hino- el último cuarto a la derecha es el baño-

Tsukimori ve a sus padre y ellos le pacientes, mientras tanto, la madre les da otros atuendos cómodos a los padres.

-pueden usar mi cuarto y el de mi esposo, yo me puedo quedar con mi hija-

-no se preocupe señora, aquí nos acomodamos los trae- dice la madre de Tsukimori

-no, mi madre tiene razón, ustedes en la habitación de mi padre y Tsukimori en el cuarto de visitas-

-está bien- ya el padre sabía que con ellas nadie puede decir que no.

-porque no mejor-dice la madre de Hino viniendo de la cocina con una bandeja de plata, te, tasas y galletas, colocándola en el comedor- esperamos q que su hijo se bañe, y me dicen lo que pasó-

La hermana se disculpó y se fue a dormir, mientras los padres de Tsukimori iba a tomar él te, el padre fue el encargado de contar la historia. La madre de Hino se asustó, pero al mismo tiempo le dio gracias a Dios porque Tsukimori estaba cerca, y ayudo a su hija.

Tsukimori se terminó de bañar y se vistió con la ropa del esposo de la madre de Hino, bajo…

-bien, si les gustaría acompañarme, les mostrare el baño para que ustedes se bañen, se vistan y descansen a su gusto, y tu Tsukimori acompáñame te mostrare donde dormirás.

La madre de Hino les mostro el baño y el cuarto que ocuparon los padres de Tsukimori y a Tsukimori le mostro el cuarto de visitas…

La tormenta fue cesando pero no lo suficiente, como para retirarse, ya siendo las 3:23 de la madrugada la casa de Hino estaba ahora si en paz.

Los padre de Tsukimori orgullosos de su hijo y durmiendo tranquilamente.

La madre y la hermana de Hino, tranquilas de que Kahoko, ya este de vuelta, sana, salva y VIRGEN en su casa.

Y Tsukimori y Hino, soñando inconscientemente uno con en otro. (Digo inconsciente porque a la hora de despertar no se acordarán del sueño que tuvieron)

Continuara…

**BIEN, BIEN, BIEN, COMO LO PROMETI, MAS LARGO Y TERMINADO EL DIA MAS FEO DE LA VIDA DE HINO, AGRADEZCO LOS RVWS Y SOBRE TODO A MIS QUERIDAS LECTRORAS QUE LAS ADORO CON EL ALMA Y GRACIAS POR DARME IDEAS, LOVUUU15 GRACIAS POR TU IDEA Y DILE A TU AMIGA, QUE CON QUE ME LEA MIS FIC MAS QUE SUFICIETE, ADAGIO10 SIMPRE TAN MOTIVADORA, GRACIAS… Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA RPOXIMA (ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO JIJIJIJIJI**) :*

*MeLoDy*


	7. Visitas

**JIJIJI, YA CON EL SEPTIMO CAP, AVISO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO SE MEDIO REVELARA QUIEN ES LA PERSONITA QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE LOS HUESITOS DE LEN, EL ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? JIJIJIJI, AHÍ NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**A LEER:**

Se nos olvidaba mencionar que la tormenta, anterior, no solo era una tormenta cualquiera, también fue de granizos, esto nos da a entender, que hoy, ya que es un nuevo, y maravilloso día, da el gran inicio de un maravilloso invierno.

Empezando noviembre, en la academia Seiso, ya las clases habían comenzado, pero había ciertos alumnos, que estaban muy preocupados, ya que 2 de sus mejores amigos habían faltado…

-Tsuchiura-kun ¿has visto a Kaho-chan?-

-no, Hihara-sempai, es extraño pero desde ayer que nos separamos, no he sabido nada de ella-

-¿será que se habrá enfermado, Hino-san?- esto lo dijo Yonuki

-de un día para otro, la verdad no lo creo- esto lo dijo Hihara.

-Hino hoy no vino, porque resulta que ayer hubo un pequeño percance, así que su madre nos llamó, para avisar que hoy n vendría-

-pero, Kanazawa-sensei, Tsukimori-sempai tampoco vino-

-bueno, Shimizo, él también tuvo algo que ver con eso-

-Kanazawa-sensei, ¿Por qué no nos dice que fue lo que paso ayer con Kaho-sempai, y Tsukimori-sempai?- pregunto muy dudosa la linda Fuyummi.

-porque no mejor, les preguntan a ellos, hoy iré a su casa para decirle, que hoy ya se comenzó la práctica de los temas, y a preguntarle si ya eligió, o eligieron el suyo, y a dejarle las tareas de hoy-

-no hay problema, pero ¿seguro que podremos llegar sin previo aviso?-

-no te preocupes por eso Tsuchiura, que yo le aviso, así que si me hacen el favor de irse a clases, que si no llegaran tarde-

Y diciendo esto, todo asintieron a su manera y cada uno su sección, y grado correspondiente, en la sección general, todo normal nada nuevo, pero en la sección de música…

Y precisamente en el grado de 2º (grado de Tsukimori)…

-bueno alumnos, le pido que le den una fuerte y calurosa bienvenida, a una nueva integrante de este salón…- esta frase la dijo el sensei de la clase.

-buen día compañeros, mi nombre es "Rosalía Kaino", tengo 17 años, y mi instrumento es la voz, es decir soy cantante-

Rosalía es un achica de cabello largo, bueno le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, medio colocho, de color morado, de ojos del mismo color, y grandes, parecida a Hino, en lo físico, un cuerpo muy definido, un voz angelical, (obvio es cantante baka) pero con un genio muy engreído, seria, y con una aura muy apagada…

-bueno señorita Kaino, si me hace el favor de irse a sentar, el joven que será su compañero de clases hoy no pudo venir, pero luego lo conocerá, siga, el penúltimo asiento a la derecha-

La chica asiente, con su cara seria y se sienta en el lugar asignado y piensa…

-"que mal, no no viniste, pero luego lo harás, debí suponerlo, ¿será que te acordaras de mi Len Tsukimori?"-

La clase avanzo como siempre, la chica nueva resulto ser muy inteligente, bastante casi como nuestro hermoso peli-azul, pero resulta que llego la hora de recreo, es decir el momento de las dichosas prácticas para el concierto, el primer concierto de la siguiente semana…

El primer concierto: esperanza:

1º trio: Fuyummi, Shimizo, y Yonuki, ellos hará una melodía de "TITANIC", el papel principal se lo llevara Yonuki, Fuyummi, será como por así decirlo la segunda voz, ellos fueran los principales, pero el turno de Shimizo, no se quedara tras, el hará el ambiente de armonía, el hará, el fondo de la actuación…

2º dueto: hará y Aoi, aran unja combinación de lancino de "MARMOTTE "de Beethoven, Hihara hará si se le puede llamar así el papel, principal, pero Aoi ara las segunda e incluso ambos tocaran a l mismo tiempo en algunas partes de la canción.

3º Tsuchiura, Tsukimori y Hino: Tsuchiura, no sabía qué hacer, ya había que entrega cuales eran las canciones que se iba a tocar en la primera presentación, y ni Hino ni Tsukimori estaba allí, así que decidió buscar en sus recuerdos alguna melodía que fuera impresionante y que dijera esperanza…recordó a Beethoven "sonata no.9 KREUTER", y esa fue la que dio, esperaba que a Tsukimori fuera de su agrado, no porque le importara su opinión, sino porque él era un hombre muy testarudo y no quería que su estadía con Hino se arruinara con "este"…

Pero en eso entro la famosa Kaino.

-Valla, así que tiene piezas muy buenas- dijo con un tono seco y muy aterrador.

-sí y tú has de ser la nueva- dijo Tsuchiura después de darle a Ousaki la melodía que irán a tocar…

-sí que mal que no entre antes, sino yo hubiera ganado este concurso, ¿pero que cuento, quiere decir que faltan 2 integrantes?, se nota que les da miedo la competencia-

-ellos tuvieron un emergencia, así que por eso no pudieron venir, pero ninguno le da miedo la competencia- esto lo dijo Yonuki, con su tono que a cualquiera la derretiría, pero menos a ella.

-ja que hipócrita tu sonrisa, yo puedo fingir mejor-

Diciendo esto se va y deja a todos muy sorprendidos por su forma de ser…

-bueno así, o más amable, se nota que es niña rica y consentida, ni la llevo conociendo ni 2 minutos completos y ya me cae re mal, que bueno que no la tengo que aguantar en la clase, ni a la hora de ensayar, "y yo creí que Tsukimori era insoportable)-

-tranquilo Tsuchiura-kun, ella tendrá su carácter, pero si no le hacemos caso será mejor- dijo Aoi u tranquilo y amable.

-si, bueno mejor cada uno a su lugar para ensayar, o mejor dicho cada dueto-

Todos obedecieron a la orden de Ousaki, menos Tsuchiura que decidió mejor irse a otro lado ya que su trio no llego…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hino, ya eran las 10:00 y ni Hino, y Tsukimori se habían levantado, al parecer sus cuerpo le exigieron bastante descanso por todo el alboroto de ayer, y ninguno de los padre los quieran levantar, que ellos lo hicieran por su cuenta.

Luis el conductor se fue a la casa de los Tsukimori para traer ropa limpia a la familia, y ya la señora y el padre ya estaba listos, bandos desayunados y preparados para irse, pero no lo hacía porque su lindo hijo le agarro el síndrome del bello durmiente…

Llegando las 11:30 Tsukimori parecía un tomate de lo roo que estaba…

-pero hijo… ¿Por qué bajas con esa cara de asustado?-

-es que me apena mucho haberme quedado dormido- susurro Tsukimori porque la verdad le daba pena... pero un voz femenina o distrajo.

-¿Tsukimori-kun?-

-¿Hino…?-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Bajando por las escaleras venia Hino, con su traje que cargaba ayer

-buenos días hija-

-buenos días madre-

-bueno querida como veras, ayer te quedaste dormida en el auto de los señores Tsukimori, y ellos te trajeron.

-eso quiere decir que ya sabes lo que me paso- dijo abrasándose a su madre

-si mi niña, ya le agradecí a Tsukimori lo que hizo, y también a sus padres-

Hino voltea a ver a Tsukimori y se da cuenta de la pijama que carga- ¿eso no es de papa?-

Tsukimori se puso rojo por ese comentario.

-como ayer hizo una lluvia muy fuerte pues no podía dejar que se fueran así como así, además el invierno ya llego, todavía no está nevando, pero la formante de ayer lo aviso…-

-hijo- dijo la madre de Tsukimori- toma vete a dar un baño y vístete, así ya podremos dejar de darles molestia a la familia Hino-

-no te preocupes, que aquí no hacen problemas, además todavía no se puedes ir, avise al instituto que ellos no pudieron ir así que Kanazawa-sensei vendrá para dejar las buenas nuevas y los deberes, y los compañero del concurso también vendrán-

-bueno querida- dijo el padre de Tsukimori a su esposa – yo tengo asuntos que atender, así que si es así, te recomendaría que te quedaras ayudaras a la señora Hino y vengo por ustedes a la 6:00 ¿te parece?-

-si querido-

Ambos se abrazan, se dan un beso decente y el señor se va de la casa…

Ya son las 3: de la tarde, Tsukimori estaba no le jardín trasero de la casa de la casa y Hino estaba en su habitación, recostada, lo de ayer era muy reciente y fuerte, no lo podía dejar a si como así, una cuantas lagrimas traicioneras, se escaparon, pero se las limpio de golpe, se levantó y se dijo "la vida sigue, no me paso nada ayer, y el concurso está por comenzar y si quiero ganarlo e irme a estudiar a Francia, no puedo dejar que una tontería me gane" .

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la venta para ver el lindo y frio invierno que está comenzando… pero lo ve a él…

-Tsukimori-kun- se abraza a sí misma, se soba los brazos, una media sonrisa adorna su rostro

-valla veo que cupido ya te flecho-

-MAMÁ-

-¿porque tan soñadora?-

-no… no nada mamá-

-hija, soy tu madre, actúas como siempre en frente de él, lo ves igual como cuando solo era un amigo, cuando solo tu corazón lo quería como un amigo, sabes disimular bien lo que sientes por él, pero cuando estás sola tus sentimientos te delatan-

-mama…-

-si ya sé que soy tu madre, pero solo falta que sepas lo que sientes por el.-

-madre solo tengo 17 años, todavía no puedo enamorarme-

-no, todavía, no puedes hacer el amor con alguien, no puedes casarte, no puedes morir, pero Nadia dijo que no puedes enamorarte-

-madre ¿Por qué dijiste hacer el… el…?-

-lo dije porque las chicas de tu edad hacen cosas que no debería hacer, pero que te enamores es lo más hermoso de la vida…-

-madre el acaba de cumplí los 18, dentro de 4 meses comenzamos 3º y luego la u, madre él es un sueño muy grande para mi…-

Eso quiere decir que si lo… quieres…-

-NO- dice asustada, mira a la madre y luego baja la cabeza- no, no quise darte a entender esto, solo… madre… ¿Por qué SIMPRE LOGRAS CONFUNDIRME?-

-yo no hago nada, solo ordena tus sentimientos, hija ¿Por qué simpe quieres lo casi imposible?

-¿aquí te refieres?-

-lo del violín, en menos de 1 año lo lograste mejorar de manera increíble, y ahora a él.

-madre...

-bueno, será mejor que practiques o mejor dicho calientes que pronto entran tus amigos a ver qué fue lo que pasó...-

Baja la madre del cuarto de su hija y deja a una Hino muy enredada…

-Dios, ¿realmente me enamore de él…?-

Vuelve a ver a la ventana y se da cuenta que Tsukimori ya no estaba en el jardín, sí que decide bajar, dejar de estar encerrada en su cuarto, y…

-KAHO-CHAN…- Hihara sempai, corre y la abraza muy fuerte…

-hola, Hihara-sempai-

-Hihara-sempai, deja de abrazar a Hino así que la destriparas-

-ha, si lo siento Kaho-chan-

-no te preocupes Hihara-sempai, hola chicos-

-Kaho-sempai, ¿te encuentras bien que fue lo que paso en el rostro?-

-bueno Fuyummi- chan, pues veras…

-¿Por qué no mejor pasan a la sala y allí toman asiento y les cuentas toda hija?-

-si madre, pasen por favor- haciendo un ademan con la mano para que pase

-hola chicos-

-¿Miami-san?-

-hola Tsuchiura-

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por ver a la madre de Tsukimori, pero lo que los aprende mas es ver que detrás de ellos viene entrando de la puerta a Tsukimori.

-chicos…- dice el en un susurro

-bueno, me retiro- las madres de los violinistas se fueron al patio trasero para que Hino se enfrente a su pasado día, y que el día de mañana comenzara como otro normal…

Dentro de la sala

-oye Tsukimori ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el rostro y en la mano?-

Tsukimori se ve la mano- pues…-

-¿Qué tal si toman asiento y beben un a tasa de te mientras cuentan la historia?-

Y así lo hicieron todos tomaron asiento y Hino empezó contando la historia, Tsukimori no tomo asiento, etapa parado recostado en una de las paredes a la par de Hino, con los brazos cruzados los ojos cerrados recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

A Hino las ganas de llorar no le faltaron, pero quería cumplir su promesa de olvidar o que paso, o recordarlo como un mal sueño, así que cuando sus ojos se le podía cristalinos, rápidamente se las limpiaba tragaba saliva para retener el llanto.

Todos estaba atónitos, por ejemplo, Hihara estaba realmente furioso consigo mismo, porque si él no hubiera invitado a Hino a pasear con el nada le hubiera pasado, o por lo menos la hubiera acompañado.

Tsuchiura estaba también muy molesto porque también pensaba si la hubiera acompañan nada le hubiera pasado, igual con Yonuki. Fuyummi pensaba si ella se la hubiera llevado en su carro cuando sus padres mandaron por ella NADA HUBIERA PASADO…

-… y eso fue lo que paz…- no pudo terminar porque alguien la abrazo

-Kaho-chan lo siento, si yo no te hubiera dejado ir sola, si no te hubiera invitado, nada, nada…-

Todos los hombres (que sabemos perfectamente que la quieres) voltean la vista para que cierta chica no se dé cuenta de su celo…

Hino le corresponde el abrazo. – No te preocupes Hihara-sempai, además me hubiera perdido un emocionante partido de básquet val- se separa del abrazo

-lo bueno es que nada paso, y que Hino-san quiere olvidarlo, así que Seri a bueno que nosotros no mencionemos el tema, así que sería bueno a lo que venimos-

-Yonuki tiene razón, mira Hino esto fue lo que se hizo hoy en la hora del primer receso-

-¿un tema de Beethoven?-

-si Tsuchiura fue el que lo escogió-

Hino mira a Tsuchiura

-he, bueno, lo siento si no es de tu agrado pero como no es…

-no te preocupes, supongo ha de ser un tema muy bonito-

-lo es- dice Tsukimori- pero las notas del violín son algo complicadas, y se tiene que tener mucha fuerza y agilidad en la mano izquierda.-

-no importa, daré todo mi esfuerzo para que llegue a su nivel, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun, prometo no decepcionarlos en el primer concierto-

-seguro que no lo ha…-Tsuchiura fue interrumpido por Tsukimori

-pero esta semana no podrás hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tsuchiura, mírale su mano derecha, la tiene lastimada, y por lo menos en 4 días no la puede forzar, 3 en realidad pero le recomendaron 4-

-bueno eso no es problema-

-¿a qué se refiere Kanazawa-sensei?- pregunta Yonuki

-un músico no solo es músico por tocar, sino también por leer- dijo Shimizo con su voz lenta.

-¿no entiendo, Shimizo-kun?-

-lo que Shimizo quiere decir es que puedes practicar sin tocar el violín- dice Yonuki

-¿Cómo?-

-leyendo las partituras, imaginando los sonidos, los que tú tocaras, los que Tsuchiura y Tsukimori tocara, oyendo la música, oyendo y leyendo la música.- dice Fuyummi

-y así cuando llegue el momento de tocar ya tu cerebro-dice Kanazawa acariciando la cabeza de Hino puro perrito- sabrá la nota que debe dar la cuerda del violín-

-si-

-¿Tsukimori?-

-¿si Kanazawa-sensei?-

-tú también este lastimado de tus manos-

-no es nada grava ya mañana poder quitarme las vendas de las manos y pasado mañana poder volver a tocar-

-y los de la cara…-

-también-

-¿Kaho-chan?-

-si Fuyummi-chan-

-¿tus golpes en la cara cuando se curaran?-

-en el transcurso de la semana, jiji, el único golpe que me gustaría desaparecer ya en el de la boca, pero para dentro de 5 días ya casi no estará-

Todos estaban muy contentos cambiando de tema, y poco a poco se fueron todos incluyendo a Tsukimori y a su madre. El habiente de la casa de Hino fue tranquilo hasta que llegaron las 8:30 pm.

-bueno hija, mejor vete a dormir, que mañana comienza tu nueva rutina-

-si madre, buenas noches-

-buenas noches hija-

-buenas noches hermana-

Buenas noches hermanita- Hino iba a pasar a la par de su hermana, pero esta la tomo del brazo y la acerco a su cara y le dijo en un susurro – sueña con tu príncipe azul-

Hino abre muy grande sus ojos pero hace como si nada.

Sube a su habitación, se cambia y se recuesta en su cama, ya recostada suspira profundamente y dice:

-mañana será un nuevo día, y luchare por mi sueño…- terminando de decirlo cae profundamente dormida, descansando en paz para una nueva batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar…

Pero en otro lado una chica peli-purpura también le habla al viento con voz tétrica y llena de odio:

-este concierto comenzó hace años Len, y yo me encargare de dar la nota FINAL-

Continuará…

**BUENO, BUENO, ME INSPIRE, Y MIS DEDOS ESCRIBIAN SOLOS, JIJIJIJII, ADAGIO10, E ENCANTAN TUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE ME DAN ANIMOS, Y YA LO DIGE, AUNQUE SEA CON SOL LECTORAS TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE APROVECHEN QUE ACTUALIZO CASI CADA 2 DIAS, PERO NO SE ACOSTUMBREN… SOLO DIOS SABE QUE PASARA MAÑANA (soy cristiana a todo orgullo y honra)**

**SAYONARA**

***MeLoDy***


	8. ¿accidente? no lo creo

**HAAAAAAA Y EL OCTAVO, PARA SERLES SENCERA NO SE CUANTOS CAPS HARE MI MENTE ME TRAICIONA Y ME DA MAS IDEAS, PROMETO QUE TODO SERA INTERESANTE, DIGANME QUE PIENSASN ¿SI POR "CASUALIDAD" (casualidad, mi abuela) A KAHOKO LE PASARA ALGO EN ESTE CAP? JIJIJIJIJI**

**A LEER:**

La noche paso tranquila para todo el mundo, bueno, el preso que intento pasarse con Hino, no tanto pero eso no importa, lo importante es que nuestra chica estaba de lo más tranquila, y mañana haría todo lo posible para no quedarse atrás, que su equipo en el primer concierto eran los 2 primero lugares de toda la academia Seiso… si mañana sería un día espectacular.

El mañana llego…

-hija apura que se te va a ser tarde, recuerda que tienes que ponerte al día de lo que no fuiste ayer, así que quiero que comas bien- le decía la madre de Hino.

-si madre ya voy-

Hino aun llevaba la cara con los curitas que le pusieron las enfermeras el otro día, sus manos vendadas, pero estaba segura que en dos días lograría ponerse mejor y tocar el instrumento que tanto amaba.

-¿sabes algo madre?-

-dime… Kahoko- decía mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes.

-anoche soñé con papá-

CHIRIIIIN (sonido de un plato quebrándose)

-MADRE ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-

-si hijo ano te preocupes, es que me asuste, la verdad como no hablamos mucho de tu padre desde que bueno… desde que…-

-desde que murió- dijo Hino un poco triste- si madre, pero ayer fue como una película, recordando todo, y presiento como si él me hubiera dicho algo-

- ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto terminando de recoger los vidrios del lava trastos, para luego irse a sentar a la mesa con su hija que ya había terminado de desayunar solo esperaba el momento adecuado para irse…

-me dio que me esforzara-

-bueno creo que es porque quiere que ganes ese concurso- dijo la madre poniendo esa cara única de una madre- ¿recuerdas Hino?-

-¿Qué cosa madre?-

-la última vez que vimos a tu padre… fue en...-

-en navidad- termino ella.

La melancolía estaba a punto de llegar cuando la madre lo impidió.

-bueno tu padre siempre fue un hombre alegra, y no creo que le guste que nos vea llorar por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo-

-si madre tienes razón, bueno, adiós que ya se me hizo tarde-

Hino se despidió de su madre, y por costumbre se fue corriendo, el reloj avanza amas rápido de lo normal así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Para suerte suya, a la campana apenas estaba sonando. Pero no contaba con una cosa.

CLICK., CLIK, CLICK, CLICK… (Sonido de una cámara fotográfica)

-Amao-san, ¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto Hino sobándose el ojo con una mano.

-Pues veras- todas emocionadas- necesito las fotos de Rapunzel para ponerlas en la primera plana del diario escolar-

-¿primera plana?-

-SIIIIII, veras mi primera plana se llamara "El rescate de Rapunzel"-

-¿y porque tendría que ser yo Rapunzel?-

-¿Quién fue la rescatada hace más de dos días, y no vino ayer?-

-¿QUEEE, COMO TE ENTERASTE?-

-SOY PERIODISTA-dice gritando orgullosa- DE TODO ME ENTERO-

Desde allí la peli-café sale corriendo y Hino aparece con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, "Amao-san" piensa la peli-rosa, pero al darse cuenta que el tiempo se le estaba oyendo de las manos, no podía seguir allí parada con cara de idiota.

Corría y corría rogando que el maestro aun no hubiese llegado a la clase, peo lo que se encontró fue que antes d llegar se topó con alguien.

-¡estúpida!-le grito una chica que no era de esa región

-lo siento, perdón es que como vengo tarde pues no me fije, ¿perdón, tu eres nueva, en la sesión de música?-

-sí, soy Rosalía Kaino-

-pues mucho gusto, soy Hino Kahoko- le da la mano para aliar de manera cordial.

-"conque tu eres Hino, te encontré sin siquiera buscarte" hola si me ahora quítate que necesito pasar- no le contesta el saludo, y sigue su camino.

Hino se le queda viendo con cara de sorpresa, ¿Sera que habrá hecho algo?, bueno es todo casi ella también iba tarde así que se apresuró.

-que mal ya llegó el profesor, bueno me tendré que querer este primer periodo afuera-

Se sentó en el suelo, pero en cuanto puso todo su peso en la mano derecha para así acomodarse en el suelo, la mano le empezó a doler. – ¡ay! Que tonta se me olvidaba que todavía no te puedo forzar- dijo acariciándose la mano- bueno mejor no lo intento sino, perderé mi oportunidad- diciendo esto se acomoda, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-señorita Hino, ¿Qué hace allí sentada?- el profesor allí el quejido de dolor y salió a ver-

-profesor, perdóneme, es que…-

-¿Por qué no entro?-

-porque no se puede entrar a interrumpir el primer periodo-

-usted, es un caso especial, vamos, puede entrar además, sus amigas están muy preocupada por usted, pero esto no le da el derecho de venir tarde todos los días, esto será por el incidente que paso-

-"ni color que Amao-san ya se encargó de que Francia se entere", gracia profesor-

-al momento de entrar, el salón le aplaudió, eso la descoloco, "que yo sepa no salve a nadie, YO FUI LA SALVADA" pensaba Hino, mientras seguía con un gran signo de interrogación se formaba en su cabeza.

Aoi que se sentaba a l par de ella, se levanta y toma su maletín y su filin y la aula hacia su escritorio, ella asiente avergonzada, pero Aoi como un buen caballero le mueve su silla hacia tras y le indica que se siente, y le coloca sus cosas a la par.

-bueno salón, ya sabemos que la señorita Hino paso por un momento mi amargo así que si nos les molesta repetiremos la clase de ayer, para que ella se ponga al corriente, y aprovechamos para que ustedes perfecciones el tema para el examen de fin de año-

En pocas palabras las clases del sea de ayer se volvieron a dar en todo el día, ósea el día de ayer se iba a revivir el día de hoy.

Llego el momento de receso y las amigas de Hino querían saber los pormenores pero ella no podía.

-lo siento chicas necesito `practicar para el festival navideño-

-ni lo recuerdes- dijo una de su mejor amiga- ya el invierno esta acerca, aun no cae nieve pero el frio es insoportable-

-oye Hino- pregunto la otra-

-¿si?-

-¿cómo vas a prácticas es tus mano están lastimadas?-

-bueno – no sabía cómo explicárselos además ya era tarde (que novedad)- un músico no solo toca, bueno chicas nos vemos después-

-suerte Hino- gritaron ambas para darles ánimos a su amiga.

Al momento que Hino entraba a la sección de música, todos se le quedaban viendo "¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?, o monos NO, SINO VENDAS" se corrigió a sí misma. Sus mejillas se estaban aponiendo coloradas, hasta que se encontró con Tsukimori.

-bueno días Tsukimori-kun-

-buenos días Hino, ¿Por qué decidiste venir hoy?-

-porque no me quiero atrasar, además tengo que recuperarme completamente- baja su vista y de cuenta que las manos de Tsukimori ya no tenían vendas- ¡qué bien ya no tiene las vendas!-

-no lo mío no era tan grave, pero los golpes de la cara todavía no han pasado como lo suponía-

-si lo sé, a mí no me gusta tenerlos, pero espero que para el concierto dentro de una semana ya no los tendré-

-bueno, ¿vienes a practicar?-

-si-

-bueno pasemos que de plano Tsuchiura debe de estar esperándonos-

-si-

Y ambos caminaban juntos por la acción de música, lo demás estudiantes murmuraba cosas de ellos, peo no malas sino buenísimas, hasta que apareció cierta periodista que a Tsukimori no le agradaba para nada.-

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK (sonido de la cámara)

-¡AMAO-SAM!-

-no te enojes Hino, que solo necesito las fotos del príncipe y rapuce juntos, y que ya las tengo por separado-

FLASHA BACK

Al momento que Tsukimori Amao también lo había atormentado con fotos y preguntas que él no antes, todo el colegio se enteró por esa escandalosa bienvenida que le había dado Amao a Tsukimori

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-bueno gracias chicos- y se desvanece somos el humo

-¿Tsukimori-kun?-

-dime- respondió parado aun por la impresión de que era lo que acabada de pasa, que fue algo tan rápido.

-¿Qué cree que vaya a hacer Amao-san?-

-preferiría no saberlo-

Así siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde Tsuchiura los esperaba.

-valla que bueno que llegan, buenos días-

-buenos dos Tsuchiura-kun-

-buenos días-

-aquí tienes las partituras- dijo Tsuchiura dándoles los papeles a cada uno con su lema para tocar.-que te parece Tsukimori si empezamos pero a practicar solo lo nuestro...

-es decir que el solo de Hino y las partes donde le toque a ella no las hare- oración dubitativa, casi afirmativa (SIIIIIIII ESO ES PARA QUE VEA QUE NO ME DUERMO EN LA CLASE DE IDIOMA JIJI)

-exacto-

-bueno empecemos-

Tsuchiura de se dirige a el piano de la habitación y Tsukimori toma su violín, en cambio Hino se sienta a ver y a leer su partitura.

El que comienza a tocar el Tsuchiura, a pocos segundos casi un minuto Tsukimori el sigue, ella va oyendo y leyendo las notas hasta que llegan al momento donde ella toca, se quedan en silencio, que ella era la última en tocar un solo (me explico, hay un pedazo de la canción de Beethoven en donde solo hay piano, "el solo de Tsuchiura· y otro donde solo se olla el violín oyes el primer solo es de Tsukimori y el siguiente solo es de Hino). Ella en su cabeza se va imaginando el sonido, incluso lo tararea, y vuelve a sonar la unió de las melodías desde Tsuchiura y Tsukimori, justamente la que termina esa canción es ella con Tsuchiura en el piano.

Suena la campaña indicando que el receso termino.

-que bien Hino-

-¿Por qué Tsuchiura-kun?-

-porque se nota que le estas poniendo ganas incluso tu voz se acoplaba al sonido que tendrías que hacer con el violín-

-Tsuchiura tiene razón-

-gracias chicos- se ruborizo

Pero por detrás de la puerta todo el receso una chica de cabello violeta estaba oyendo todo lo que pasaba, la mañana que había pasado con Tsukimori le indicaba que aunque no se acordara de ella, lo le caía bien.

FLASH BACK

Tsukimori ib. entrando al salón de clases después de la "hermosa bienvenida que le había dado la periodista"

-joven Tsukimori- le dijo el profesor

- si profesor…-

-siente una nueva compañera de ciento, se llama Rosalía Kaino, me hace el favor de llevarse bien con ella-

-"haga" si profesor-

El joven tomo asiento y minutos después llego la susodicha, llega se le queda viendo, él se sorprende de lo bonita que es de cuerpo pero su aura no lo llenaba de confianza, era algo de distinto como MALDAD.

-"veo que no has cambiad nada Tsukimori" ¿con que tú eres el joven Tsukimori?- fingió no conocerlo y pregunto con un toque de arrogancia

-sí, y tú eres Kaino…-

-si- dijo haciendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir hacer

-bueno, siéntate que no necesitas que me mueva-

-¿siempre eres tan amable con los chicos nuevos?-

-no te importa-

-¿tan mal te caigo a tan solo 2 minutos de conocernos?-

-…-

-bueno- se hizo la ofendida –"hay Tsukimori, que feliz me hace que no me recuerdes, así la venganza será mejor"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-con que ya tienes dueña Tsukimori-kun- esto último lo dijo en tono de burla- bien empezare con ella- y diciendo esto se va a esconder antes de que ellos salgan. Ya que tenía un plan entre ceja y ceja.

-adiós chicos-

-adiós Hino- dijeron al unísono ambos se ruborizaron

-jiji- adiós-

Ya casi no había alumnos en el departamento de música así que Hino se apresuró para los vestidores ya que después les tocaba educación física de detuvo cerca de las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso ya que se encontraba en el segundo, se detuvo a respirar y al a intentar baja sintió que alguien la empojaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa persona que la empujo traiga un acopa para que si alguna mosca estuviera allí, no la reconociera

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-.

Después del empujón subió lo más que pudo las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso y se perdió en una de tantas habitantes del instituto.

Hino rodo por las 2 escaleras dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En el segundo piso por la parte de arribe venia Tsukimori junto con Shimizo que venían de hacer un favor a la dirección, y por el primer nivel venia Yonuki que venía de una clase de solfeo (si Hino continuaba en la sección de música y Kaino la había seguido) al oír el grito los tres corrieron y como Hihara estaba regresando de un partido de básquet que tuvo con sus compañeros de tercero corrió a ver lo que pasaba.

El primero que la vio fue Yonuki.

-HINOOO- grito muy preocupado que la chica no estaba despierta

Ese grito altero a Tsukimori y bajo la escalera junto con Shimizo que también se asombró. Yonuki la se arrodillo hay la acomodó sobre sus piernas, le daba palmaditas en la cara para que despertara pero nada. Tsukimori también se arrodillo y también la hablaba pero nada.

Shimizo y Hihara fueron a ver si estaba desocupada la enfermería, y al estarlo Yonuki cargo a Hino y junto a Tsukimori le llevaron a la misma.

El doctor del colegio les pidió que acostaran a la chica en la camilla, mientras Hihara fue a la clase de Hino a informar lo que había ocurrido

El doctor se asustó porque el golpe fue cerca de "el árbol de la vida" (es una parte de cerebro que con un golpe hace que mueras al ínstate)

-¿Qué sucede doctor?-pregunto Yonuki

-tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-fue al final de las escalera que daba al primer piso- respondió Tsukimori

-me preocupa si no despierta por lo menos en 1 minuto va a ver que llevarla al hospital un golpe así de esa caída le podía dar un derrame y hasta la muerte…-

-¡¿QUE?!-

Y por fuera en la ventada de la enfermería estaba Rosalía Kaino, con un acara de satisfacción muy grande.

-esto es el comienzo, no me conviene que se muera porque ella será una buena herramienta para que me pagues lo que hesite pero si lo hace pues ya veré que hago, te lo dije Tsukimori, YO DARE LA NOTA FINAL- diciendo esto se va para que nadie la vea, y NADIE LA VE…

Continuara….

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA EL ACCIDENTE QUE LES DIGE AL PRINCIPIO, CREO QUE ESTE FIC SERA MAS LARGO DE LO QUE TENIA PLANEADO PERO ES QUE ROSALIA HACE QUE ME ALARGE, SI TIENEN ALGO QUE REPROCHAR DIGANSELO A ELLA, QUE SI NO DEFINO LO QUE HACE SIENTO QUE EL FIC PIEREDE EMOCION PERO SI NO QUIEREN QUE SEA LARGO ME DICEN, PORQUE MI MENTE TIENE VARIOS PLANES ANTES DE QUE ESTA CHICA DE EL GOLPE O MEJOR DICHO "LA NOTA FINAL", ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMOS, LO QUE QUIERAN… GRACIAS POR LEER**

***MeLoDy***


	9. El inicio del plan

**OK, OK, OK, AQUÍ ME VENGO APARECIENDO CON EL NEXT CAP, (vieron soy gringa) EN ESTE CAPITULO MI MUSA, ME DIO UNA IDEA, TANVEZ SEA MUY ÑOÑA, PERO SE ME OCURRIO, AVER QUE TAL LES PARECE…JIJIJI, NOS LEEMOS ABAJITO:**

**A LEER:**

-A KAHO-CHAN LE OCURRIO UN ACCIDENTE-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Hihara llego todo agitado a la clase de física, a gritar lo que le había pasado, como Aoi estaba en esa clase, se fue corriendo junto con Hihara para la enfermería. Cuando iba corriendo se toparon con Tsuchiura, que venía de hacerle un favor a un profesor, se le olvido que tenía clase, y se fue con ellos…

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

-no despierta- dijo muy preocupado Yonuki, que estaba ahincado a la par de Hino tomando su mano izquierda, aun vendada con esa cara que si era cierta, realete estaba preocupado por Hino, Tsukimori estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, murando de soslayo a Yonuki que no paraba de hablarle a Hino, Tsukimori también estaba muy preocupado, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba acercarse, sobre todo cuando es combinado por celos.

Se sacudió la cabeza al pensar en la palabra celos, pero un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo esta Hino-san?- pregunto Aoi muy preocupado.

-si ¿Cómo está?- volvió a preguntar Tsuchiura

-no ha despertado- respondió el doctor con una toalla y una bolsa de hielo en sus manos.

Aoi se va del otro lado de la cama y se inca, y empieza a acariciar la cara de Hino. Ese acto también enfurece a Tsukimori pero solo Shimizo que estaba cerca de él se da cuenta, pero como siempre pone su cara de niño tonto y se preguntó "qué le pasara a Tsukimori-sempai"

-Aoi te molesto que le levantes la cabeza a Hino- le dijo el doctor

-si- dijo Aoi. Y le levanta la cabeza con cuidado. El doctoro coloca enrolla la bolsa de hielo con la toalla y la coloca debajo del cuello de Hino.

-esto hará que la inflamación le baje-

Parasen caso 5 minutos que Hino no despertaba, el hielo ya estaba convirtiendo se en agua, pero la bella durmiente ya iba a despertar…

Yonuki aún continuaba con la mano de Hino a carrada, del otro lado Aoi acariciando su rostro, Tsukimori y Tsuchiura estaban parado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzado cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, y Hihara y Shimizo, perdidos viendo que Hino no despertaba, hasta que lo hizo.

Hino iba abriendo lentamente los ojos, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían retener y dijo:

-¿chicos…?-

-Hino- dijo muy amable Yonuki

-Hino-san- dijo Aoi, ya que eran los dos hombres que estaba cerca de ella.

Tsukimori y Tsuchiura acercaron a los pies de la cama para ver a Hino mejor.

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste?- pegunto cortante Tsukimori

-oye, salúdala primero, y déjala respirar- le conteste molesto

-no te preocupes Tsuchiura-kun-lo ve y vuelo volea a ver a Tsukimori- no se solo sentí que alguien me empujaba y ya no recuerdo más- diciendo esto se zafo del agarre de Yonuki lentamente y se soba la cabeza.

-bien ya que la bella durmiente se despertó sin la ayuda del beso del príncipe, me gustaría que nos dejaran solos para así poder revisarla- dijo muy amable el doctor.

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo, el último en salir fue Tsukimori pero oyó algo que no le gusto, algo que dijo el doctor:

-abrase un poco la blusa-

Cerro la puerta de golpe, y los hombres que ya habían salido se quedaron sorprendidos…:

Tsuchiura: ¿qué te ocurre?

Tsukimori: nada

Tsuchiura: ¿seguro?, que de la nada cerraste así la puerta

Tsukimori: te dije que nada- le respondió de forma cortante.

Aoi: ¿Cómo fue que paso?

Yonuki: ¿paso, que?

Aoi: ¿lo que le ocurrió a Hino?

Tsuchiura: eso no fue un accidente.

Yonuki: pero que yo sepa Hino no tiene enemigos

Aoi: si los tibiera hace rato que ya lo hubieran hecho.

Yonuki: Tsukimori tu que estabas arriba lograste ver quien la empujo…

Tsukimori: no, venia distraído.

Tsuchiura: qué raro, tú nunca te distraes- en tono de burla

.Tsukimori: no molestes

Shimizo: tenia capa negra

Yonuki: ¿Qué?

Shimizo: la persona que la empujo…

Tsukimori: ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Tsuchiura: de plano porque iba viendo por donde iba

Tsukimori: no te cansas de molestar

Tsuchiura: no

Aoi: ya deje de pelear, ¿no viste algo más?

Shimizo: era mujer

Yonuki: y… algo mas

Shimizo: era estudiante de la escuela

Tsukimori: ¿somos te diste cuenta?

Shimizo: por la falda escolar, pero no se le vio el color de la blusa, si era estudiante general o de música.

Tsuchiura: si como si nada más hubiera cerca de 500 mujeres en la escuela, si sabrá quien fue…

Hihara: ¿Qué motivos tendría en lastimar a Kaho?- era la primera vez que hablaba, el que siempre habla era extraño

Yonuki: que te ocurre Hihara…

Hihara: Kaho. Chan no le hace mal a nadie, que tienen que meterse con ella, ¿QUE?- Diciendo "que" le da un golpe a la pared.

Yonuki: tranquilo, todos estamos enojados

Aoi: serás celos…

Tsuchiura: ¿celos? ¿De qué o de quién?

Aoi: no estoy seguro, Hino-san es guapa, muy talentosa, algo distraída, pero ¿Qué otros motivos tendrán por tratar de hacerle daño?

En esas andaban, pero dentro de la enfermería, el doctor le había pedido a Hino que se desabotonara un poco la blusa para oír su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, (no piensen mal)

-dime ¿cuantos dedos vez?-

-dos- responde Hino

-bien, ¿los ves borrosos?-

-no-

-¿te duele la cabeza?-

-no-

-¿te sientes mareada…?-

-no, solo cansada-

-bien, no duerma hasta por lo menos 8 horas, para que nada más le pase- se aleja, Hino se abrocha la blusa, y el doctor regresa con una cajita en sus manos- estas pastillas son por si te duele la cábela, pero si el dolor es intenso, parecido a la migraña, ve a un médico y que te haga una radiografía ¿ok?-

-si, doctor-

-bueno tus amigos te querrán ver, los dejare pasar y cuando comience el otro periodo te sugiero que vayas a clases-

-si doctor-

Sale el doctor y: -ya pueden pasar-

Los chicos entran, y le hablan a Hino, ella no se recuerda de si tuviera enemigas o no, pero dejan ese tema por la paz, y todo el resto de di aescolar pasa de la manera normal.

A la hora de receso vuelven a practicar, y después a clases y luego la hora de salida, ya todos listos para ir a su casa, pero Yonuki, no pierde la oportunidad:

-Hino, te llevo a tu casa…-se le acerca y la toma de la mano. Y la jala

-pero, Yonuki-sempai…-

-vieron eso…-

-que dichosa-

-¿Por qué Yonuki-sama nunca me toma de la mano?

-que engreída-

¿Qué tiene esa tipa que yo no?

Todas las chicas se le quedan viendo a yonuki y a hino, que le monta a su limosina y le dice al chofer que la lleven a su casa. (a la casa de hino, NO A LA DE YONUKI)

-mike- dice yonuki

-si- responde mike

-llevanos a la casa de la señorita-

-si señor-

Yonuki se acomoda en su lugar pero hino como siempre s apena.

-yonuki-sempai, no tenia que hacerlo-

Yonuki se le acerca de manera peligrosa y demuestra la cara que realmente es de el.-no dejare que te hagan daño otra vez ¿Qué tal si hoy te pasara algo mientras vas a tu casa?-

-no tiene por…-

-escuchame bien Kahoko-

-(hino se sonroja)-

-(se acerca ma a su rostro), no me agrada que la gente se meta contigo, asi que sera emjor que te acostumbres que yo te llevare a tu casa todas las tardes-

-yonuki-sempai-

-(se aleja de su cuerpo y se sienta en donde estaba a principios de la conversación, la ve y hace esa cara de inocente), espero que no te moleste hino-san-

- n-no, no, yonuki-sempai- una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza y piensa "eres único yonuki-sempai"

Mientras tanto la verdadera responsable del accidente de hino estaba apenas saliendo de la escuela.

**POV ROSALIA KAINO**

me gusta irme de ultimo para asi pordr meter mis narices donde me interesa, me alegra que nada le alla pasado a esa chiquilla, asi podre planear miplan como es debido.

Voy camino a mi casa, soy hija adoptiva, sigo caminando pero no entro a mi casa, me adentro a un cayejo y toco:

TOK, TOK, TOK

Alguien dice: -no-

Y yo respondo: -la venganza es mejor-

La puerta se abre y me encuentro con un chico de mi edad, mejor dicho mi gemelo.

-hola, Shun-

-hola Rosa-

-y ya lograste …-

-si mis padres me transfirieron a la academia seiso, empiezo la el lunes-

-bien, todo va caminando a la perfeccion- rio de manera maligna

-¿Qué es lo que te paso, estas demasiado alegre?-

-esque y acomenze con el plan-

-que le hiciste a tsukimori-

-a el nada, a su corazón si-

-¿Cómo que a su corazón?

-que ya descubri su punto débil-

-¿tiene novia?-

-no, pero si ya se enamoro-

-que le hiciste a la chica-

-solamente la tire por las escaleras

-¿SOLAMENTE?-

-no le paso nada-

-y porque lo hiciste, ella no tiene nada que ver-

-la mejor forma de de lastimar a alguie es no tocarlo-

-y que ganamos con eso-

-descubrir que por ella haría lo que fuera-

-¿pero si no es su novia, que ganamos?-

-te explicare hermanito, el la ama en secreto, y no solo es el, tiene competencia, si algo le pasa, lo vamos lastimando poco a poco, de manera sentimental, o si logramos que ella se enamore de otro tamien.-

-quieres decir que ella es la carnada, ¿pero no la vas a ir matnado poco a poco verdad?´-

-no, solo lo hice hoy para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas, solo tengo que ver como lastimarlo a el por medio de ella, sin que la vuelva a tocar, y para eso te necesito a ti hermanito-

-¿yo?, ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto, mi carnada en len tsukimori, no esa chica?-

-si, por eso, tu la enamoras, o simplemente no la dejas ni a sol ni a sombre y…

-y le doy celos, y como no tiene nada que ver ocn ella…

Ambos lo decimos al mismo tiempo: -va sufriendo poco a poco antes de la tonana final-

Esto lo dice Shun: -no se que es mas frio-

-que cosa- digo yo

-si tu o el invierno que se aproxima-

Me despido de mi hermano, y me voy para mi casa, "tsukimori por tu culpa nuestra, no mi vida se arruino, y no parare hasta hacerte sufrir cada una de mis lagrimas, y golpes que tuve que soportar por a verme umillado aquella vez, creo que cupido NO te debio flechara"

**FIN POV ROSALIA POV**

Continuará…

**OK, COMO SE PUDIERON DAR CUENTA ROSALIA NO PODIA ACTUAR SOLA, ASI QUE LE TUVE QUE METER UN HERMANO, PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA MATANDO A LA POBRE DE HINO A CADA CAPITULO, JIJIJI, COMO SE DAN CUENTA ELLA SUFRIO MUCHO HACE AÑOS Y AL PARCER TSUKIMORI TUVO LA CULPA, "SUPUESTAMENTE" EL PROBLEMA SE VA A DESCUBRIR MAS ADELANTE, EL LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS ME CONCENTRARE MAS EN EL FESTIVAL DE NAVIDAD Y VA A PARECER "LILI", SI LO SIETNO SE ME OLVIDO QUE EXISTIA, SORRY…**

***MeLoDy***


	10. Shun Kimoto

**SORPRESA, DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, LA VERDAD TENIA TIEMPO LIBRE U MI MENTE NO DEJABA EL FIC, ASI QUE A REGAÑADIENTES ME ENCERRE EN MI CUERTO Y DEJE QUE LA MECA HICIERA SU TRABAJO, SMAK DEDICADO A LA QUE NUCA ME DEJA Y AUNQUE NO LLA CONOZCO EN PERSONA SE A CONVERTIDO EN MI AMIGA **

**ADAGIO10**

**A LEER: (NOS LEEMOS ABAJITO)**

El día termino tranquilo, cada uno en su casa, ya siendo las 12:00 de la noche, Hino tiene un sueño muy especial: SU PADRE...

(Sueño)

**POV HINO KAHOKO**

Me encuentro muy sorprendida, no puedo ver lo que hay alrededor de mí, pero lo extraño es que si me puedo ver, mi manos, mis pies, mi cabello, mi pijama, pero nada más…

-Kaho-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto asustada, volteo a todos los lados y no veo nada…

-Kaho-

La voz de oye como un eco, pero habrá paredes, no veo que allá un límite, camino y no de siente nada, como si estuviera en medio de la nada.

-Kaho-

-¿QUIEN ES? ¿Por qué NO RESPONDE?-

-Kahoko, no te asustes, ¿acaso no reconoces a tu propio padre?-

-¿papá?, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-tranquila-

Volteo y lo veo, esta da tras de mí, mis ojos se empañas, hace más de 10 años que en veía su rostro, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, corro hacia él y lo logro abrazar. Pero mi alegría se desvanece cuando menciona estas palabras:

-no tengo mucho tiempo cariño- me di ce acariciándome la cabellera

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto secándome las lágrimas

-solo quiero decirte que no te des por vencida, lucha por tus sueños por tu amor-

-pero es tan difícil, necesito que me llames "mi princesa"-

-siempre lo serás, y siempre estaré contigo, lucha, y no te dejes vencer-

-papá…-

-adiós "mi princesa"- me da un beso en la frente y se desvanece.

(Fin de sueño)

Me despierto agitada, me levanto voy a la ventana y me doy cuenta que la luna es hermosa, siento un escalofrió en la espalda y me doy cuenta que el invierno se acerca, y será fuerte, pero yo lo seré más.

**FIN HINO KAHOKO POV**

El siguiente día comenzó, y Hino se fue a la escuela más temprano, quería ver si el doctor estaba en la enfermería y para su suerte si estaba…

-señorita Hino, ¿le sucede algo?-

-no nada-

-entonces ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-quería ver si usted me podía ver si mis heridas ya sanaron-

-bueno siéntese- le hace un además para que se siente en la camilla- veamos su rostro-

Se da cuenta que las curitas que cargaba, ya no le eran necesarias, se las quito y nada más les quedaba esas pequeñas costeritas que desaparecerán a más tardar el domingo, es decir en 2 días.

Le ve las de las manos, y las vendas ya no eran necesarias, pero aun no podía.

-te recomiendo que las empieces a usar el lunes-

-¿perderé 3 días más de práctica?-

-si quieres tenerlas bien para el primer concierto…-

-está bien doctor- dice un poco irritada

Se despide de él y se dirige a la terraza, y allí ve a un viejo amigo que hace tiempo que no veía:

-hola, Hino Kahoko-

-¡LILI!-

-jiji, un nuevo concurso, ¡te deseo suerte!-

-Lili, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Creí que ya no te vería mas?-

-te prometí que siempre te apoyaría, pero también merezco unas vacaciones, cuando me entere que había un nuevo concurso, así que vine para apoyarte-

-que bien, me hacía falta tu compañía-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-bueno Lili tengo que entrar-

-suerte Hino Kahoko-

Se va corriendo y entra antes de que entre el maestro.

-buenos días Hino-san-

-buenos días Aoi-san-

Se siente y en ese preciso momento en maestro seguido de un chico muy apuesto, bien formado y de cabello negro, pero de ojos azules y tez blanca, todo un galán.

A Hino se le abran los ojos de manera extrema y Aoi lo nota, y no le gusta para nada.

-clase denle la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante-

El chico se inclina un equito y habla – soy Shun Kimoto-

-se nota que no habla mucho Jove Kimoto, bueno mejor, su lugar es atrás de la joven Hino- se voltea y le hace un ademan a la chica para que se pare- señorita Hino póngase de pie-

Hino lo hace y el Shun piensa –"que hermosa, espero no enamorarme de ella sino Rosa, me mata"-

-puede tomar asiento-

-si-

Shun camina haciendo suspirar a algunas chicas, y se acerca a Hino, que aún se encontraba de pie, Shun se le acerca y le dice:

-la famosa Hino Kahoko, la violinista, eres más hermosa de lo que ellos dicen- le toma la mano derecha y la besa.

Aoi se le sube el calor a la cabeza, se enoja y se compone la garganta.

-bien alumnos continuemos con la clase de…-

Hino se sentía muy nerviosa, los periodos pasaban más lento de lo normal, hasta que por fin la dichosa campana sonó…

-Hino-kun hoy iras a ensayar-

-chicas les he dicho que no me esperen que de aquí a fin de año tener que ensayar siempre, en ambos recesos, Hino pero ya puedes tocar el violín-

-no creo que pueda- se entromete Shun- como pianista y violinista sé que esos dedos deben estar al 100%-

-Kimoto-kun, si sabes tocar porque no te inscribiste a la sección de música-dijo Hino

-porque mi familia adoptiva no contaba con los recursos, pero para la universidad si lo hare-

-que le deseo suerte-

-Kahoko-san, bueno te puedo llamar así-

-(Hino se sonroja, y asiente con dificultad) s-s-s-i, si-

-te puedo acompañar hoy, es que como soy nuevo-

-claro, no creo que Tsukimori-kun y Tsuchiura-kun se enojen-

-¿Por qué mencionan a los que no están presentes?-

-Hola Tsuchiura-kun-

-hola Hino, ¿Quién es el?-

-es un nuevo amigo mío, se llama Shun Kimoto-

-hola- dice Tsuchiura muy seco, al parecer no le da tanta confianza

-Tsuchiura-kun…-

-si Hino-

-Kimoto-kun nos puede acompañar a ensayar-

-pero Hino-

-no creo que haga molestias- dice Shun otra vez de metiche- además yo también toco el piano, no es novedad-

-si tocas por...-

-mi familia no tenía la economía suficiente-

-si Tsuchiura-kun-

Él no sabía porque a Hino no le podía decir que no, asiente con la cabeza, y toman camino los 3 ya que Aoi toma otro camino porque a él le tocó otro trio, es decir otra habitación.

Al momento que iban caminando Hino tropezó y Kimoto la sostiene y entrelaza sus brazos y le dice:

-no te vayas a lastimar, no quiero perder la oportunidad de oír tu música- (les daré una ayudadita paz que se lo puedan imaginar, para que me largo imagínense a un señor llevando a una novia al altar, solo que aquí no la llevara al altar si no a la práctica de violín)

Hino iba muy rosada y Tsuchiura rojo, pero del enojo (soy yo o ¿estoy haciendo rimas muy seguidos? :()

Entran al salón y Tsukimori pregunta molesto:

-¿Quién es él y que hace aquí?-

-Tsukimori, es un amigo de Hino es nuevo y Hino quiso que viniera con nosotros-

Ninguno de los 3 hombres estaba agosto allí pero 2 estaban más que molestos estaban celosos.

Porque al momento de que le vieron las partituras a Hino para que las leyera y fingiera que tocaba el violín, Kimoto se acercó demasiado a ella.

(Me explico, no mejor con un POV.)

**POV SHUN KIMOTO**

Yo me senté en una esquina, me fije en Tsukimori, y mi hermana tenía razón, esta perdidamente enamorado de Kahoko, pero ama también me gusto y si la tengo que enamorar, mejor que sea de verdad, no quiero que salga lastimada por no venganza que nada tiene que ver ella.

Me volveré su amigo personal y después su novio, esa chica me focino desde un principio.

Veo que le dan una partitura, y ellos empiezan a tocar, me refiero al Tsuchiura y a Tsukimori, Hino la lee, y después trata de hacer su parte sin el violín, creo que es el momento de aprovechar.

Me levanto, ambos hombres me miran, pero no les tomo importancia y me acerco a Hino.

Me pego a su espalda, mi brazo enrolla su pequeña cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo, oigo que Tsukimori desafina tratando de no tomarse demasiado a pecho lo que hago. Hino se sonroja y mis manos toman las suyas.

Hago que sus manos hagan la forma como si realmente tuviera el violín, acerco mi rostro a su oído derecho y le digo:

-de nada sirve tararear el sonido, si no lo sientes ni lo tocas-

Muevo su mano derecha, yo leyendo las partituras, para moverlo de forma como si realmente estuviera un violín entre nuestras manos.

Luego le digo: -no tararees, simplemente cierra tus ojos e imagina que el sonido sale de tu corazón, imagina el violín en tus manos y oirás el sonido que producen-

**FIN POV SHUN KIMOTO**

**POV HINO KAHOKO**

Me siento extremadamente nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca, pero sus manos se siente diferente, siento un calor bastante agradable, le ago. Caso y cierro mis ojos, no tarareo las notas, y es como si me transportara a otro mundo.

Me siento en medio de una naturaleza bastante limpia, el aire llena mis pulmones, y la verdad siento entre mis dedos las cuerdas del violín, los empiezo a mover y realimente pareciera que estoy tocando mi instrumento favorito oigo sus hermosas melodías.

Como si yo fuera la autora de estas notas no necesito ver otra vez la partitura, me siento 1 con mi violín.

Sin darme cuenta, como si llevara años tocando esta canción, porque toque toda la canción, quiero decir lo que me toca en la canción incluso cuando oía que Tsuchiura y Tsukimori dejaban de tocar para mí solo, yo oía mi violín. Me encanto, por primera vez no quería despertar. Al momento que termino la canción me i la vuelta y abrase lo más fuerte que pude a Kimoto

**FIN POV HINO KAHOKO**

Cuando Tsuchiura y Tsukimori vieron esa escena con celo, Tsukimori bajo su violín con fuerza, y Tsuchiura le dio un golpe a las teclas de piano y eso saco a Hino de donde la tenía la emoción.

-lo siento Shun-san-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Tsukimori y Tsuchiura

-baya, por fin me llamaste por mi nombre, es que mi apellido no me agrada-

-en verdad te puedo llamar por tu nombre, lo siento fue un impulso y… y…-

-si te sientes mejor llamándome por mi apellido no importa-

-gracias Kimoto-san-

Los dos hombres que estaban del otro lado de la habitación estaban furiosos.

Pero los salvo la campana.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NN

-bueno Kahoko-san nos vamos-

-Kahoko- dijo Tsukimori

-san-dijo Tsuchiura

-si, chicos, ¿nos vamos?-

- yo me iré después solo guardo mi violín, Hino- dijo Tsukimori sin mirarla ya que estaba de espaldas.

-yo solo guardo las partituras- dijo Tsukimori el si la vio pero la vio de forma seca

-entonces vámonos Kahoko-san que no debemos llegar tarde- la frase "Kahoko-san" la remarco con un tono de "yo le digo como quiero" y la toma por la cintura.

Ella se sonroja y pero solamente se zafa del agarre de forma respetuosa y casi invisible y se van.

PAM (sonido de un maletín somatado)

-ese tipo no me agrada, me cae en la punta del hígado- dijo Tsuchiura luego de somatar su maletín.

Tsukimori mueve la silla de mala manera y le responde: -me trae muy mala espina, tan perfecto no puede ser-

-con que se aleje de Hino estoy conforme-

-no lo creo, si ella no lo alga él no se alejará-

Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo, ambos se fueron, y el día de clases termino, pero otro se unió al club "anti Shun"

-Hino-san, es hora de irnos- la cara de amable de Yonuki desapareció al ver que venía muy contenta acompañada de ese chico nuevo.

Hino se soltó del agarre que tenía con Kimoto y se fue corriendo a ver a Yonuki.

-hola Yonuki-sempai-

-es hora de irnos Hino- le toma del brazo con la cara que solo Hino conoce.

-pero…-

-no te `preocupes Kahoko-san- dicho Kimoto

-¿Kahoko-san?- se preguntó bajito Yonuki, y frunció el ceño.

-yo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kimoto.

-bueno, adiós, Kimoto-san-

-adiós-

Yonuki no se despidió y subió a Hino al auto, ni ella ni Yonuki dijeron nada ella siente incomoda, así que inicio la conversación...

-Yonuki-sempai, porque tan callado-

-tengo problemas y aprovecho para pensar-

-es que te miro enojado-

-"es por ese estúpido que te acompaño", no tengo problemas con mi abuela, pero ya hoy los arreglare- mintió, y desvió la mirada-

-ha, bueno, te deseo suerte-

Todo el camino estuvo tranquilo, bueno Yonuki estaba peleándose consigo mismo por los celos de la nada que le estaba saliendo, fue algo extraño.

Cuando Hino estuvo en su casa, le conto a su madre todo lo que había pasado, la tarde termino bien, pero en otro lado se juntaron aquellos gemelos que no se parecen en nada y llevan diferentes apellidos.

-y bien ¿Cómo te fue con la chica?-

-mejor de lo que me imaginaba, es hermosa-

Solo espero que no se te ocurra enamorarte de ella-

-¿y si lo hago que?-

-ella no lo hará de ti-

-esa es mi meta-

-nuestra meta es que Tsukimori se cele-

-pero si se enamora de verdad un beso apasionado y que él nos vea a Hino y a mí no es mejor-

-haz lo que te plazca, pero que no arruine nuestra venganza.

Rosalía está completamente dispuesta a hacer su venganza contra Tsukimori y no le importa la vida de Hino, pero allí está Shun que está dispuesto a enamorarla y enamorarse…

Continuara…

**RECOOOOOOOOOORD 2 CAP POR DIA, COMO LO DIJE, LA INSPIRACION HOY NO ME ABANDONO Y LAS MANOS SE PINTABAN SOLITAS PARA ELLO, BUENO, NO ME QUEWDA MAS QUE DECIRLES GARCIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y YA NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO AL PRIMER CONCIERTO.**

**CUENTA REGRESIVA: 7 DIAS PARA EL PRIMER CONCIERTO; ESPERANZA.**

***MeLoDy* **


	11. La amo, y no me atrevo a decirselo

**BIEN, ESTE CAP TSUKIMORI LLORA, SI LO QUE DIJE LLORA JIJIJIJ, REAPARECE LA MADRE, Y LE SACA TODO LO QUE TSUKIMORI DESCUBRIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO CUANDO VIO QUE OTRO CHICO SE ATREVIO A HACER LO QUE LOS DEMAS NO SE ATREVIERON A TOCAR DE UNA MANERA TAN SENSUAL A HINO Y QUE AL PARECER A ELLA LE GUSTO: (soy mala con Tsukimori, pero ya me cayó mal que no haga nada ni demuestre sus sentimientos, pero esa no es la personalidad que Tsukimori demuestra en el manga y anime, y si la cambio YA NO SERÍA LEN TSUKIMORI el serio, que tanto amo).**

**A LEER: (NOS LEEMOS ABAJITO)**

**(7 días: concierto; ESPERANZA)**

La noche llego, el frio empeoró (y dale duro con las rimas) y un chico peli-azul iba rabiando, iba recordando lo que paso con Hino esa mañana con un acercamiento tan horrible con Kimoto, tan solo pensarlo le daban ganas de atravesar a quien se le atravesara.

Llego a la casa y según él no había nadie, así que solo abriola puerta y la somato de tal forma que la pobre puerta casi lloro.

Entro jadeando puro perro , echando miradas de laser a lo que encontraba a la vista, llego a su habitación y dejo en la cama su maletín y su violín no sea que lo fuera a arruinar, no encendió la luz y se recostó debajo de la ventana. Las lágrimas le salían del coraje.

Pero que coraje era ese, ¿PORQUE SE ENOJABA CON SOLO RECORDAR ESO?

-¿será que realmente me gusta Hino?- se preguntó con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomo una almohada y la tiro para la puerta, estaba que estallaba, a que lo único que se le ocurrió fue entrar a la ducha, ni siquiera se desvistió, solo se metió a la misma, se sentó y dejo que el agua callera sobre él, no él no podía enamorarse, no, todavía no quería, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, él no era de esos sentimientos todavía.

-no puede ser- se dijo- NO-

Salió de la ducha y allí si se cambió, se puso su pijama, (hay que caliente ya me lo imagina, ESPERAME PAPAITO AUU, hay no MeLoDy que caliente JIJIJI) y se sentó en su cama.

Saco el violín y se puso a tocar el Ave María, no debía tocarlo ya que eso le recordaba a Hino…

Cada vez que tocaba una nota, recordaba la imagen de Hino, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero una imagen se le coló a su película perfecta.

_-imagina que tienes el violín…-_

CHRUUURIIINNNN (sonido de cuerda desafinada)

Primero sueña a Hino y Aoi, y ahora Shun y ella…

-¡HINO SAL DE MI CABEZA!-

Deja el violín en la cama, y poco a poco se desliza, la rabia le viene desde adentro, u aunque no lo quieran las lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin permiso. Las lágrimas salen a pasear a un país extranjero sin visa, sin permiso, cruzan la frontera emitida por el chico, y él no puede hacer nada para retenerlas.

Pregunta:

¿ESTABA LORANDO POR UNA MUJER?

Las lágrimas siguen de saliendo de sus ojos, se jala el cabello para dejar de pensar en ella, que le pasa solo se hizo amiga de un chico más, pero ese chico se acercó demasiado a la zona de ella, i ella lo permitió, no ¡ELLA LO DEJO!...

Se seguía jalando el cabello, hasta que tuvo por jalar una almohada para taparse el rostro... pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento…

-¿aun quieres seguir ocultando lo que sientes?-

-madre- se sorprendió al verla alii-¿desde hace cuánto estas allí?-

-¿de veras te contesto…?-

Se levanta y se sienta en la cama, la madre camina desde la puerta y Tsukimori se recuesta en la pared las lágrimas siguen cayendo, sigue sollozando, suspirando y con la cara de enojado. La madre se sienta a la par de él y comienza a hablar:

-¿porque te quieres hacer el duro, el chico piedra?- levanta se mano derecha y acaricia el cabello de su hijo, él se da al rogar. No aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla, pero quería seguir manteniendo su semblante de invencible-

-hijo, te dejaste enamorar, y no es malo, lo malo es tragárselo-

-madre-solloza- madre, yo no se lo… lo que siento-

-si lo sabes lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo-

-no yo no… no… me pude… haber enamorado… toda… todavía…-

-deja de negarlo- seguía acariciando la cabellera azul de su hijo

-madre-

-ya e que soy tu madre, ahora dilo, no es tan difícil, solo di 2 palabras-

-¿Cuáles?- pregunta, de verdad quería dejar de sentir esa presión en su pecho, ese dolor de cabeza, ese mariposeo en su cabeza quería estar en paz.

-me enamore-

-me…-

-me enamore, dilo hijo-

-me… me… enamore- extraño sintió ese chico la paz que le vinal cuerpo después de decir esas simples 2 palabras.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta la madre-

Ya no lo soporta más y se abraza a su madre, que bien se siente, sentir los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo, y llorar en su hombro-

-ven- y la madre se corre y hace que Tsukimori se recueste en sus piernas-¿Por qué no querías decirlo?-

-no me…- suspiro- no lo sé-

-yo si- le responde la mamá

-…- y la ve

-tenías miedo a ser rechazado-

Baja la mirada y las caricias de su madre hacen que se duerma, por fin en paz… La madre se va zafando después de unos minutos de que su hijo se durmió en entre sus piernas, ella se sintió tan bien de tenerlo igual que hace años. Jala un almohada, y una cobija y lo acomoda y se va.

-así que nuestro hijo se enamoró- dijo el padre que escucho todo por afuera de la puerta

-así es amor- se acerca y le da un beso- y de la chica correcto-

-entonces, ¿Por qué lloro?-

-porque no lo quería aceptar, ahora de quien adelante él debe trabajar ese tema por sí solo, yo ya no me puedo meter en más-

-¿segura amor?, tu eres una mujer de temer-

-si- y una punzada le da en el pecho

-que pasa amor...-

-no lo sé cariño, pero tuve un mal presentimiento-

-ha de ser por el mismo tema-

-si tienes razón- dice dudosa, y se va con su marido a su habitación… "eso espero" piensa esto último.

Y así el día termino, Tsukimori por fin termino durmiendo como un bebe.

(6 días: concierto; ESPERANZA)

Ese día era sábado, así que no hay mucho que contar, Hino se quedó en su casa, practicado como Kimoto le había dicho, incluso solo salió para comprar la canción, para así serlo más real.

Tsukimori también practicando en su casa todo el día, el so con su violín y su partitura, y Tsuchiura en la tienda de música donde siempre lo hacía años atrás.

Si no hay mucho que contar, de los hermanos, tampoco se supo nada de ellos si un di a muy aburrido para el lector así que solo se contó lo indicado.

(5 días: concierto; ESPERANZA)

Fue domingo nada nuevo que contar, lo mismo del día anterior, bueno casi, la diferencia que Hino fue al doctor para que le dijera que ya podía usar sus manos, y Tsukimori fue a la policía para declarar en contra de ese hombre que intentó violar a SU Hino el otro día y dar por terminado ese horrible capitulo para siempre.

También fue un día aburrido para el lector así que A SALTARLO…

(4 días: concierto; ESPERANZA)

Bueno un día mas, y esta vez Hino si practicaría con ellos, era la prueba de fuego, practicaría con las mejores músicos de toda las escuela, no solo imaginaria los sonidos, los haría, necesitaba a Lili.

Subió a la terraza antes de que comenzaran las clases, y se encontró con su gran amigo Lili.

-hola Hino Kahoko-

-hola Lili- le dijo de forma reprimida

-¿Qué pasa Hino Kahoko, mucho frio?-

-si hace frio Lili, pero no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-tengo miedo-

-¿OTRA VEZ?-

-es que Lili, no he practicado como debería, con el violín, solo imagine el sonido por mis manos, no sé cómo sonara hoy, cuando lo toque de verdad-

-¿quieres otra vez el violín mágico?- le pregunto de forma de prueba

-NO- dijo enojada- Lili no quiero trampas, yo quiero ganar este concurso limpiamente-

-entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo lograras-

-si tienes razón-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINN

-adiós Lili- se despide ahora si alegre

-adiós Hino Kahoko-

Un viento helado le da a Lili una impresión bien fea…

-HUUUUU, este no es un aire de frio- se dijo a sí mismo- este es un aviso, será que ¿Hino correrá peligro?, mejor no la dejo sola ni un minuto-

Y desde ese ratito, se mantuvo cerca de Hino, no el dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, obviamente ella no se dio cuenta, ya que la clase se llenó de presión por lo ocurrido.

FLASH BACK

Cuando Hino estaba llegando al salón de clases, al primero que se encontró fue a Shun que al parecer la estaba esperando a fuera del salón.

-hola Kahoko-san-

-hola Kimoto-san, ¿Qué haces afuera?-

-te estaba esperando-

-¿pero para qué?-

-me agrada empezar el día viéndote sonreír- este comentario lo ello Aoi que venía con Tsuchiura…

-hola, Hino-san- dijo Aoi de manera seca, rara forme de él. (UUUU CELOS)

-hola- responde dudosa- ¿Qué ocurre Aoi-kun?-

-nada-

-hola, Tsuchiura-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a dejarte esto- y le da unas hojas.

-¿Qué es esto-

-son los puntos a calificar para el concierto del sábado-

-gracias-

-bueno nos vemos en el ensayo-

-si, adiós Tsuchiura-kun- el ya avanzando levanta la mano derecha y la mueve diciendo adiós, y la izquierda en su bolsillo.

-pasamos, Hino-san, no sea que venga el profesor-

Y Aoi casi como empujando aleja a Hino de Kimoto, él se da cuenta y se adelanta para sentarse en su asiento, allí obviamente Aoi no le podía decir nada, así que llego el maestro y la clase empezó.

Cuando Hino tomo asiento, Kimoto le empezó a jugar el cabello…

-Kimoto-san, ¿Por qué me juegas el cabello?-

-es que me gusta tu cabello, es tan bonito-

-ha-

Este último comentario no le agrado a Aoi ya que eso le daba a decir que le daba permiso a que Kimoto siguiera con su juego, y eso quiere decir que tal vez, solo tal vez a ella le guste que lo haga.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo enfadar, y como tenía un lápiz en la mano, lo doble tanto que se quebró.

-Aoi-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada Hino- dice sin mirarla.

Después que Hino voltea su rostro Aoi voltea a ver a Kimoto que lo ve con una mirada triunfante y el ambiente alrededor de Hino se volvió tenso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sonó la campana y eso indicaba que llegaba el receso, o mejor dicho la hora de ensayar.

Aoi y sus amigas se despiden de Hino, y ella se va con Kimoto a la sala de prácticas. Llegaron y no se encontraron ni con el peli-verde, ni con e peli-azul.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?, ellos nunca llegan tarde-

-o tal vez llegamos muy temprano- dice Kimoto

-oye Kimoto-kun…-

-si Kahoko-san-

-me puedes mostrar como tocas el piano-

-seria todo un placer-

La verdad Hino tenía curiosidad si realmente el chico de cabellera negra tocaba los instrumentos que había dicho.

Él se siente y se acomoda, empieza a acariciar las teclas del piano, y de repente…

PUM, empieza a tocar una melodía muy hermosa… (Revolutionary, creo que es de Chopin).

El chico seguía tocando pareciera que sus manos tuvieran vida propia, su interpretación sonaba, dulce, pero a la vez fuerte que indicaba valor, eso a Hino le gusto.

Por afuera venia pasando Kanazawa, que iba precisamente a la sala de prácticas donde se suponía que debía estar el grupo de Hino.

-debe ser Tsuchiura- dice al oír la pieza que se estaba contando adentro, pero al voltear un poco logra de que de la izquierda venia Tsukimori y de la derecha venia Tsuchiura.

Lo semana con el dedo y le pregunta- si no eres tú el que toca, entonces quien…-

Los dos chicos también se sorprende al oír semejante interpretación, pero Tsukimori serio dice:

-creo que la mejor forma de saberlo es abriendo la puerta y ver-

Y así lo hace Kanazawa, todos se sorprenden al ver a Hino sentada a la par de Kimoto con sus ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Kimoto tocaba

Todos se quedaron perplejos y cuando finalizo, Hino abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que allí estuviera sus amigos y su sensei.

-QUE FANTASTICO TOCAS, CREO QUE TU ERES EL QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO PARA ACOMPAÑRAS A ROSALIA- dice Kanazawa

-¿Rosalía?- pregunta asustado Kimoto

-sí, es que venía a pedirle ese favor a Tsuchiura, venia craneano como le convencía, porque según tengo entendido el y Rosalía no se llevan bien, pero tú me salvaste- dice Kanazawa

-Rosalía, no es un nuevo estudiante del sector de música- pregunta Hino

-si- contesta Tsukimori- y se encuentra en mi clase-

-pero, ¿para que ella necesita acompañante? Y ¿Tsuchiura-kun porque no te llevas bien con ella?

-es una chica muy engreída, y amargada- dice Tsuchiura contestando la pregunta de Hino

-ella necesita compañía porque ella será un acto especial en cada concierto, siendo cantante necesita acompañante-

-¿actuación especial?- preguntaron todos. (Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hino y Kimoto)

FLASH BACK

Era una clase especial, en la sección de música, y el maestro de música había pedido que cada uno diera una demostración de una canción en especial, que necesitara notas difíciles, que superaran al pentagrama.

Pasaron todos, el que sorprendió mas fue, Tsukimori con su interpretación del lago de los cisnes, pero cuando paso Rosalía…

-señorita Kaino, usted es cantante, espero que tenga una gran presentación, ya que su instrumento es el más hábil y pacto y fuerte de todos-

-si profesor-

La chica peli. Violeta canto: WITH LOVE (Witney hudgtons)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y es eso paso el nuevo director.

-que hermosa voz tienes, me gustaría que hicieras un acto especial en cada concierto, si no te molesta-

-claro sería un placer "valla tendré la posibilidad de tenerte cerca Len"- dijo y pensó Kaino.

-pero qué e quede claro no vas a participar-

-si lo tendré siempre presente-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ha, eso quiere decir que es una chica talentosa-

-si, Hino- dijo Tsukimori- pero deberíamos practicar ya que el sábado es la primero presentación-

-si- pero bajo la mirada

-¿Qué ocurre Hino?- pregunto Tsuchiura al ver el cambio de actitud de Hino

-es que hoy ya practicare con mi violín-

-no te preocupes, podrás hacerlo, confió en ti- le dijo Kimoto y le dio un gran abrazo.

-he si, chico- dijo Kanazawa

-soy, Shun Kimoto-

-sí, Kimoto te molestaría acompañarme, es que si aceptas tendrás que practicar desde hoy con la joven Kaino-

-si claro que acepto-

-"gracias Dios"- dijeron en sus mentes Tsuchiura y Tsukimori

-bien vámonos- dijo Kanazawa

-si- y se voltea, con una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla derecha de Hino y le besa la izquierda y le dice – confió en que podrás-.

Este acto hace que los otros chicos se sonrojen y se sorprendan por lo que Hino le contesta.

-gracias, me da valor tus palabras-

Kimoto se va de la habitación y deja que ellos practiquen.

En medio de la práctica cuando a Hino le tocaba su turno recordó las palabras de Kimoto y Tsuchiura y Tsukimori se sorprendió por lo bien que toco.

Se terminó el receso, continuaron las clases y después el otro recreo, no se necesita especificarlo, porque no hay nada interesante que contar.

Lili seguía al pendiente de Hino, y a la hora de salida Hino se estaba despidiendo de Kimoto, Lili se acerca, algo en ese chico no le agrada, y él va a descubrirlo, no por nada es el protector de Hino.

Hino se fue a su casa acompañada de Yonuki, que de igual manera no le agrado que se juntara tanto con el chico nuevo, pero que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto Tsukimori llego a su casa:

-hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?-

-hola madre, si te refieres al instituto bien, pero sobre Hino nada ha cambiado sigue con Kimoto-

-bueno tal vez es porque no le has dado la suficiente confianza-

-no como dársela mamá, no pudo demostrar lo que siento por ella cuando la tengo cerca-

-bueno dale tiempo al tiempo-

Sí, eso hare- dice Tsukimori, y se va a su habitación

-"Hino, por favor, fuiste la única que logro derretir el corazón duro que mi propio hijo se formó, espéralo, no lo hagas sufrir"- pensaba la madre mientras veía subir a su hijo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto por otro ladito:

-que conveniente, no crees-

-la verdad pura casualidad hermana-

-lo sé, pero al parecer la suerte esta de nuestro lado-

-¿quieres hacer algo en este primer concierto?-

-no, aun no, tengo que armar el rompecabezas, cuidadosamente-

-¿Qué tanto planeas?-

-cosas-

- gracias-

-no te desesperes, pronto lo sabrás, pero no me gusta contar el cuento cuando no está completo-

-cambiando de tema, ¿no parece extraño?-

-¿Qué cosa Shun?-

-que aún no halla nevado-

-sí, pero nada es predecible- risa malévola- nada…-

Continuara…

**QUE LES PARECIO, QUIERO COMENTARIOSOBRE LOS PRIMERO PARRAFOS, CUANDO HICO LLORAR A TSUKIMORI, CUANDO LA MADRE LO HACE DECIR LO QUE SIENTE, JIJIJI, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER, Y PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NECESITO RVW, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PARA CONTINUARLO HAGANMELO SABER, SMUAK.**

***MeLoDy***


	12. Fin de la espera, mañana: ESPERANZA

**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDON POR LA DEMORA, SQ LA INPIRACION SE SFUMO, Y SEGUDO ¡COONII!, BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILA, BUENO, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP ANTES DEL CONCIERTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… (ACEPTO TOMATASOS Y PIDO IDEAS…. MI MUSA YA LE DIO HUEVITIS Y NO TENGO REMEDIO, ME LO SUGIEREN USTEDES, AL PARECER SE ENFERMO POR TANTO INPIRAR HACE UNA SEMANA JIJIJ)**

**A LEER:**

(3 días; concierto: ESPERANZA)

El día comenzó, todos los participantes del festival navideño, se estaban poniendo más nerviosos, ya que no sabían quién serían los jueces, y como no sabrían las posiciones en que poco a poco irían quedando, todo sería un misterio, es miércoles, solo eso y dos días mas y todo comenzaba…

Tsukimori es siempre uno de los primeros en llegar, ya que le gusta tocar un poco el violín antes de entrar a clases, es una simple rutina, pero al llegar cerca de su edificio se encontró con Kimoto, que simplemente está viendo el edificio de la sección de música, pero como sabemos ellos dos no se llevan nada bien:…

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Tsukimori

-simplemente viendo, que ¿te molesta?- respondió Kimoto

-esta no es tu sección-

-pero no molesta ver, ¿o lo que molesta es que tú me veas?-

-eso es algo que no te interesa-

-¿porque no me quieres responder?-

-…-

-valla, tal vez soy tan poca cosa, para la respuesta del gran Tsukimori-

-…-

-lo bueno que Hino no piensa así-

-¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?-

-YA SALIO EL PEINE-

-Ahora eres tú el que no responde.-

-pues la verdad, AUN- esta palabra la remarco- aun no tengo nada con ella, pero lo planeo

-ni siquiera lleva una semana conociéndola-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-que no la conoces lo suficiente-

-¿y?-

-como que ¿y?-

-¿y... eso en que te mete a ti?-

-…- Tsukimori no contesta, la verdad que lo dejo callado

-tu llevas conociéndola más o menos un año, y no hay nada entre ustedes, ¿o sí?- esto último lo remarca.

-…- Tsukimori se vuelve a quedar callado.

-si hay algo dímelo, así me aparto del camino-

-…-

-entonces, no te metas donde no te llaman-

-me preocupa que le hagan daño, ella es muy inocente-

-¿crees que no lo es?, no soy estúpido, es una mujer única, e inocente, por eso la quiero a la buena-

-…-

-yo sé lo que ella tiene, y lo que vale…-

-…-

-no lo dejo al aire, hasta que se me ocurra-

-…-

-con tu permiso, me tengo que retirar-

Kimoto se retira dejando a un Tsukimori con la boca abierta, sabía que él tenía razón, él la tuvo en su nariz, sin competencia que fuera tan amenazante como Kimoto, inclusive Yonuki, que era el amor de toda mujer, Hino solo lo ve como un hermano, un amigo, si la está a punto de perder y él se la dejo a broche de oro…

Hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-a mí también no me simpatiza ese sujeto-

-Hihara-sempai…-

-hola, que tanto hablabas con el-

-cosas sin importancia-

- no sé porque no te creo…-

-lo que creo que me creas es que no me cae nada bien-

-ni a mí, ojala que no le haga daño a Hino, porque mi va a conocer-

-…- Tsukimori no dice nada

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIN

Ambo se van ya que el día de clases estaba a punto de comenzar, todo está tranquilo, incluso en la clase de Hino, Aoi y Kimoto se evitaron lo más posible, ya que tampoco se llevaban, y el primer receso llego:

-¿Kimoto-kun?-

-si, Kahoko-san…-

-te deseo suerte, ojalá que tu participación que salga bien con la señorita Kaino-ç

-ambiente deseo suerte Kahoko-si, y da tu mejor esfuerzo-

-bueno, me tengo que retirar a ensayar-

-yo también, adiós-

-adiós-

Hino empieza su caminar hacia la habitación que ocuparía junto a sus dos compañeros de participación hasta que se encuentra con Rosalía Kaino

-buenos días Kaino-san-

-hola-

Hino iba a pasar de lado pero Kaino la detiene

-¿tienes algo que ver con Kimoto?-

-¿Qué?-

-no te hagas la tonta, estas muy pegadita a el-

-no la verdad no tengo nada con…-

-pues que pérdida de tiempo, él es un hombre que vale mucho-

-¿tu…?-

-no- contesto seca- solamente me gusta el chisme-

-…- Hino le iba a responder pero la dejo con la palabra en la boca ya que Kaino pasa a su lado…

Después que se retira Hino dice en voz baja- yo no siento nada por Kimoto-kun, es un gran amigo, mi corazón aun no tiene dueño… eso creo-

Y se dirige a su aula de práctica, al principio lo hace bien pero después empieza a desafiar, y Tsuchiura le pregunta que pasa..-

-Nada Tsuchiura-kun, solo que me quede pensando…-

-¿será que s e puede saber en qué?-

-nada, solo que… recordé a mi papa- mito, ya que estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Kaino, y de repente siempre que pensaba en ello la imagen de Tsukimori se le aparecía en la mente- casi en esta época fue la última vez que lo vi-

-pues échale ganas, y así le demostraras que puedes-

-si-

El resto de ensayo fue tranquilo, el día siguió tranquilo, no hubieron más proles con los gemelos, o con los del concurso y las emociones se fueron aumentando ya que el día finalizo y solo faltaban 2 días para el `primer gran concierto.. (hay me sentí como la presentadora de "La Academia" jiji)

(2 días; concierto: ESPERANZA)

El jueves llego, y las emociones en la academia continuaron, el director de la academia Seiso a los demás alumnos excepto los 8 del concurso, eso incluye a los del general y música, la escuela vacía, eso incluya a Kaino, y Kimoto, ellos tampoco se quedaron ya que su participación no es para ser juzgada, es solo un entretenimiento antes del verdadero concurso… todo listo para dentro de dos días.

(1 día; concierto: ESPERANZA)

Viernes, Hino se levantó muy asustada, nerviosa, de todo la pobre, estaba muy extraña ya UE mañana seria el gran día, su debute, y lo haya con los grandes e la academia y ella siendo una principiante, este sería el primer concurso donde ella empezaría sin magia seria ella la que tocara, Nadia la ayudaría, aunque estén en grupo, se calificara individual. Y lo que ella deseaba era demostrarle a su adre que ella podría, que ella era buena, en lo que amaba, y lo demostraría.

También hoy los estudiantes se irían temprano, y sería el ensayo general de lo que harían mañana en la tarde.

La hora de salida llego y Ousaki los mando a llamar para hacer el sorteo de quien iría primero:

-bien, necesito un representante de cada grupo para hacer el sorteo del orden de mañana-

Los que pasaron a frente fueron: Hihara, Yonuki y Tsukimori.

Según el sorteo el orden de la presentación su así:

Yonuki, Fuyummi y Shimizo.

Hihara y Aoi.

Tsukimori Tsuchiura y Hino.

-bien- dice Ousaki- ya que todo está resuelto empezamos con el ensayo...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* (esto significa el ensayo, no les diré nada mejor espérense al concurso, nada especia pero si se los digo ME QUEDO SIN CAPITULO -_-)

El día termino todos se fueron nerviosos pero Tsukimori se atrevió a hacer algo que deja todos sorprendidos:

-te acompaño a tu casa-

-¿Tsukimori-kun?-

-¿Qué?-

-pe-pero usted no… no te…-

-no es molestia pero y aes tarde-

-pero también se le hará tarde-

-no te preocupes, vamos-

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Tsukimori y Hino se van, pero ella se va muy nerviosa.

Todo el camino lo hacen en silencio pero

**POV HINO KAHOKO**

Vengo caminado con Tsukimori-kun y la verdad no entiendo porque mi corazón no para le correr, pareciera que se fuera a salir de mi corazón, no puedo pararlo.

Mi cara, siento que mi rostro está caliente, siento mariposas en mi estómago, no puedo quererlo, él nunca me miraría como una mujer, soy demasiado torpe, distraída, no, no, no.

**FIN POV HINO KAHOKO**

Hino se sacude la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías, Tsukimori lo ve pero prefiere no decir nada… hasta UE llegan a su casa.

-a-a-dios Tsukimori-kun-

-buenas noches Hino- se voltea y se va para su casa

Hino entra y…

-hola hija con te fue-

-…- Hino no responde y se va roja para su cuarto

-bueno creo que no es buen momento para preguntar- la madre se dirige a la cocina y no molesta aino el resto de la noche. Pero Hino se cambia, y si acuesta a dormir, pero o lo hace… hasta un buen rato después.

-papá, ayúdame, ¿Por qué me siento así cuando camine junto con Tsukimori?-

Se voltea, y queda de lado viendo el violín

_-"el romance de dos violinistas, que se formó por un concurso, fue hace 25 años y la gente espera que se vuelva a dar"-_

Hino recordó esas palabras de una de sus amigas…

-será que se hará realidad- sacude la cabeza- no, el nunca…- bosteza- se fijara en mi…

**CHAN, LA NOCHE TERMINO Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL TAN ESPRADO BUENO ESO CREO, CONCIERTO, TODAVIA ESTA EN PROCESO,PERO LO QUE SI LES DIGO ES QUE VA A VER MUCHA MAGIA POR PARTE DE LILI, KIMOTO, TSUKIMORI Y POR SUPUESTO NO PODIA FALTAR DE KAHOKO…. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES PIDO NO IMPORTA QUE ES LO QUE ME ESCRIBAN NECESITO RVWS, CON SUS IDEAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, CON LOS QUE SE LES OCURRA, NECESITO SABER QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN LEER, ASI LA HISTORIA NO SOLO SE HARA CON FORME A MI TONTA CABEZA, SINO TAMBIEN A LA SUYA, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS**

***MeLoDy***


	13. Esperanza, parte 1

**LLEGUE OTRA VEZ, Y EST AVEZ CON EL CONCIERTO, VEAMOS QUE TAN LARGO SERA, LOS JUECES, ES DECIR SUS NOMBRES SON MIOS DE MI DE MI PROPIEDAD, JIJIJI ¿HAN VISTO "LA ACADEMIA"? PS MIS JUECES SERAN ASI, SOLO QUE EN VES DE GAVITO, SERA GAVITA JIJIII, BUENO YA NO LES QUITO MAS EL TIEMPO…**

**A LEER:**

(El gran día: ESPERANZA)

Hino se despertó más temprano de lo normal, ya que los nervios no la dejaban ni cerrar los ojos, se levantó y se tardó más o menos una hora, si una hora, los nervios solo las estresaban más de lo que deberían, así que el agua la ayudaría…

-hija, ya baja a desayunar-

-si madre-

Hino usa una playera morada con un pantalón azul, un par de tenis rosa y un micro bolso que creo que no tiene nada, (JIJIJI).

Ya abajo comienza una conversación entre madre e hija:

-hola Kahoko-

-hola madre- suspira algo estresada

-Kahoko, no te pongas nerviosa, ya has estado en otros concursos antes-

-si madre, pero este es diferente-

-¿y qué es lo que tiene de diferente?-

-que es para mí…- baja la mirada – padre-

-¿Cómo que para él?-

-si madre- vuelve a levantar la cabeza- quiero dedicarle este concurso a el-

-Kaho, ¿tanto lo extrañas?-

-más de lo que debería-

-pues si es así- se levanta la madre y sube a su habitación (a la de la madre) y a la par de su cama que se encuentra situada en medio de la habitación, al lado izquierdo hay una mesita de noche, en el último cajón, hasta el fondo, saco una cajita. Bajo las escaleras de regreso al comedor donde la estaba esperando Hino, con una cara de asombro.

-sabes Kaho, nunca te lo dije, porque no quería que te aferraras a algo que no te gustara-

-¿a qué te refieres madre?-

-normalmente las personas que mueres siempre tuvieron algo que apreciaban más que cualquier otra cosa- saca ja caja de delantal y se la coloca en frente de Hino – y las vivas por no perder su recuerdo se aferran a ellas aunque nos les gusten, y yo no quería eso contigo, pero saliste igual a el-

-no te entiendo ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Hino muy intrigada

-esto- y lo toma y lo abre…

-madre…- dice Hino abriendo los ojos muy grandemente

Resulta que es un dije en forma de nota música rodeado por un corazón.

-tú pare siempre amo la música, y siempre soñó en tocar el piano, pero nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para lograrlo, pero dijo que le encantaría que tú tocaras algo-

-madre-

La madre se levanta y le coloca el dije alrededor de su cuello.-el soñaba el dártelo, si es que te encantaba la música, así que lo mando a hacer-

-esta hermosa madre-

-Kaho...-

-¿si?-

-este dije, es muy especial, ten por seguro que tu padre siempre estará contigo, llévalo con orgullo, y no importa si gana o no el concurso, tu amor por la música es lo importante.

-si madre, daré todo mi esfuerzo, y mi padre me ayudara-

-¿y ahora a dónde vas?- le pregunta porque Hino toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

-ira dar un paseo ates de que llegue el momento de ir al teatro-

-suerte-

-¿madre?-

-si Kaho...-

-¿me irán a ver verdad?-

-nunca nos lo perderíamos…-

Hino se fu a dar un paseo, la verdad que no buscaba a nadie, la verdad iba muy mal vestida, ya que aunque no hubiera nieve, el frio era grande, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, estaba más que contenta, estaba emocionada y feliz.

Caminaba por el parque paso por unas canchas de futbol y básquet bol, quería perderse y disfrutar.

Pero algo llamo su atención, un llanto; era una pequeña niña que tenía el cabello dl mismo color que ella. Resulta que se calló, y se raspo la rodilla; Hino iba a ayudarla pero se detiene en seco, ve que un señor corre hasta ella, la levanta le limpia las lagrima, y le da una paleta.

-…- no dice nada y se tierra, en ese momento una lagrima solitaria le resbala de sus ojos, y una aire caliente le rosa la piel…

-si papá, ya sé que siempre estarás con migo…-

La hora de entrada para los concursantes era a las 5:30, aunque el concierto comenzaba a las 7:00pm era necesario que todos estuvieran allí…

El tiempo a Hino se le paso volando, incluso se le puede decir que ni siquiera almorzó, así que cuando le dieron las 5:00pm corrió para su casa a coger su violín, y se fue corriendo, se puede decir que llego justo a tiempo.

-Kaho-chan, porque tan agitada- pregunta Hihara

-es que…- recuperando el aliento- se me fue el tiempo y apenas logra ir a mi casa por el violín-

-bueno, entonces a arreglarse, para la primera presentación…-

-si-

Hino se fue a su camerino, y se quedó viudo en el espejo, hasta que un a voz muy amigable la saco de sus pensamiento…

-hola, Hino Kahoko, es momento de ponerte bonita-

-si, hola Lili-

-y a hacer mí…-

-espera Lili-

-¿Qué sucede Hino Kahoko?-

-me gustaría que lo que usara hoy sería algo especial-

-¿especial?, lo que yo te dio siempre es especial-

-Si Lili, pero, es que este concurso, en especial este concierto es muy especial para mí-

-entonces que te gustaría…-

-algo sencillo, especial, y negro…-

-¿Por qué negro?-

-porque ese color es especial- realmente lo quería porque quiera demostrarle respeto a la memoria de su padre…

-bueno, entonces si así lo quieres…-

Lili creo un hermoso vestido negro era de tubo, me explico, es un vestido negro, extrapole, pero no el extrapole recto, sino un escote en forma de corazón, que venía por sobre su busto y por la parte de atrás le quedaba a la mitad de la espalda, llegaba hasta el piso, y de la pierna izquierda tenía un pequeño corte desde la rodilla para hasta bajo, los zapatos eran de tacón chiquito de unos 5 cm, color negro también. El vestido no solo era negro, era de esa tela que brilla, como si tuviera diamantina en toda la prenda, en la orilla de la parte superior tenía una orilla de 3 cm color blanco puro, y la orilla de abajo del vestido.

Lili también le dio un par de guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo, un par de aretes colgantes que le llegaban a la mitad del cuello, y una gargantilla que hacia juego con los aretes que eran de color plata, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, incluso se podrá decir que se lo cepillo, ya que las puntas estaba hacia afuera.

Se veía realmente hermosa…

Eran ya las 6:00 pm a solo una hora de empezar el primer gran concierto…

-se llama a todos los participantes que se reúnan en la sala principal del teatro- decía una voz femenina que también era la que iba a presentarlos en el escenario cuando llegara el momento.

Ya todos (eso incluye a los gemelos) estaba en la sala, pero como Hino se perdió fue la última en llegar, y al abrir la puerta todos, pero digo TODOS los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Naturalmente todos los hombres con su típico traje negro, y Fuyummi con un vestido violeta, inocente como ella, pero Kaino, con un vestido creo que solo a dos dedos meñique de que mostrara el calzón, con unos tacones altos y su largo cabello violeta suelto, (eso evitaba que los hombres vieran de mas), pero ella no robo las miradas que Hino si robo al entrar a la sala.

-bueno- dijo Kanazawa- les deseo suerte, ya saben que Nadia sabrá nada de este concurso hasta el final, esfuércense al máximo, que 50 minutos no son nada-

-si- respondieron todos al unísono.

-pueden retirarse solo que a las 6:45 los quiero en sus respectivos asientos

A cada alumno se le asignó un lugar específico en primera fila viendo al escenario, el orden iba

A si:

Kaino

Kimoto

Hihara

Aoi

Yonuki

Fuyummi

Shimizo

Tsuchiura

Tsukimori

Hino

Todos se estaban por ir, hasta que:

-creo que ni la más bella rosa del jardín del cielo paria ganar esta noche, Kaho-san-

-g-gracias Kimoto-kun-

-te deseo la mejor de las suerte mi bella flor- toma la mano derecha de Hino y la besa, luego se va.

Tsukimori ve esto y se pone furioso y se va pero no a su camerino sino al baño de hombres para refrescarse la mente.

Kaino se da cuenta, y lo sigue, obviamente ve que no se dirigía a su camerino, y entonces se le ocurrió un pequeño plan.

-No creo que de esta te salves Len-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su camerino, claro se quitó las trancas que traía, y llego, empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosa, y cuando lo encontró salió lo más rápido que pudo...

PLAN… tropezó con alguien.

-cuidado idiota-

-y si no corres tan rápido rosa-

(A que ya adivinaron quien es)

-Shun, no me llames así, aquí no podemos darnos confianza-

-entonces tampoco me llames así Kaino-kun-

-solo…-lo empuja- dame permiso-

Él la toma del brazo y le pregunta- para que lleves esas tijeras-

-voy a cortar algo que no es necesario-

-¿Qué harás Rosalía?-

-ya lo veras-

Se zafa del agarre, y se va corriendo, y llega a al camerino de Tsukimori, verifica que no se encuentras el violinista, entra y… -, y sale de la habitación…

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres Tsukimori, se estaba viendo en el espejo, (si yo no dejaría de ver esa cosa, AGUU oye mujer cosa tu abuela), estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, miro cono Kimoto se le adelanto, pero no podía hacer ya nada el pasado era pasado, e intentaría hacer las cosas a su manera y rogando que nada pasara entre ellos dos.

En el camerino de Hino, estaba ella perdida viendo su violín, y de la nada un nombre sale de sus labios:

-Tsukimori…-

Y sin darse cuenta cierta hada la ello y la interrogo

-Hino Kahoko… ¿Qué sientes por el violinista Tsukimori Len?-

-¿Por qué PREGUNTAS ESO LILI?- pregunto asustada.

-porque tu rostro dice que estas enamorada-

-n-n-no Lili eso no es cierto-

-Hino Kahoko, yo presencie el romance de violín hace caso 26 años, y tu cara es la misma que tenía esa chica cuando se enamoró, solo que ese amor no fue tan complicado como este-

-no es cierto Lili, además el…- suspira- él nunca se fijaría en mí.

-pero si lo hiciera, tú te fijarías en el-

-eso no te interesa Lili-

-claro que me interesa Hino Kahoko, porque me preocupa tu felicidad-

-entonces no te metas donde no te llaman-

-Hino Kahoko te prometo que no diré nada, o es que estas enamorada de ese chico llamado Kimoto…-

-NO- dijo hasta poniéndose de pie- es decir, no, el solo es un gran amigo para mí, es como mi hermano, pero mi amor no…-

-eso si te lo creo, pero entonces ¿Por qué dejas que él se te acerque tanto a ti?-

-porque, siento una especia de calor en sus ser, que me da confianza, pero sé que no es amor-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no es lo mismo que con Len-

-¡LO LLAMASTE POR SU NOMBRE HINO KAHOKO!-

-shhhhh, Lili-

-no te preocupes que aparte de ti nadie podrá, oírme ni verme-

-pero aun así-

-Hino Kahoko por favor dime la verdad-

-Lili…- suspira- si Lili, se puede decir que siento algo por el-

-YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (puchis, ni que a mi correo me metiera)

-pero, no se lo vallas a decir a nadie-

-si claro, como si todos me pudieran ver-

-JIJIJI-

Pasa el tiempo hasta que la hora de presentarse al escenario llego…

-"S e solicita a los participantes del concurso su presencia en el escenario"-

-bueno Lili, llego la hora-

-te deseo mucha suerte, y toca con el corazón-

-lo hare Lili-

Ya casi todos estaba en la puerta para salir a tomar su lugar pero…

-KANAZAWA-SENSEI-

Detrás de ellos llego un Tsukimori que echaba rayos y setillas por todos lados.

-exige una explicación- dijo Tsukimori muy molesto a casi a grito

-Tsukimori relájate ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-nada- responde muy enojado

-¿nada?-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta el director del concurso.

-Kioshiro-sama- dice Kanazawa- no lo sé el joven Tsukimori está molesto y no sé porque-

-me puede explicar el motivo de su enojo, porque aquí no es mercado para gritar porque si-

-con gusto- dijo Tsukimori mostrando su violín

-¿PERO COMO PASO?- pregunto molesto Kioshiro

Hino se acerca y ve que el violín esta…

-como se da cuenta Kioshiro-sama, ¿tengo razón de estar enojado o no?-

-esto fue hecho a propósito, sin necesidad de ser músico se nota que las cuerdas de este violín fueron cortadas…-

Continuara…

**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY, BIEN, NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A QUE SUCEDIERA ALGO ASI CON L VIOLIN DE TSUKIMORI, PERO YA COMO QUE LA VENGANZA SE STABA TARDANDO UN POQUITO, ASI QUE PS ROSALIA ME PIDIO QUE ESCRIBIERA ALGO MALO JIJIJIJI, SOY MALEVOLA, NI COLOR QUE EL QUE SE META CON MIGO PIERDE, JIJIJI, BUENO QUE CREEN QUE PASARA… TENGO 2 OPCIONES PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUAL CREEN QUE SEGUIRA**

–**Tsukimori- dice el director- lamentaos lo que ocurrió, y no logramos averiguar quien fue, pero el espectáculo debe continuar, ya 500 boletos vendidos y eso sería un perdida bastante grande de manera económica para el teatro, solo nos queda sacarte de este primer concierto. (SIIII SOY MALA JIJIJI)**

–**Kioshiro-sama, Tsukimori es uno de los mejores violinistas de nuestras academia, no podemos dejar lo ocurrido así-dice Kanazawa-**

**-lo sé- dice el director, y luego se voltea a ver a Hino- tu- la señala con el dedo- ya que eres una principiante y no eres muy buena, ni tienes participación importante, te pido que te retires de este primer concierto y le entregues tu violín a Tsukimori.**

**-¿Qué?- pegunta Hino muy asustada**

**-el joven Len, se puede decir que es uno de los más importantes y tiene mucho mejor nivel que tu persona, así que no eres necesaria, en el segundo concierto te repondrás…**

**KYYAAAAAAAAAA YA SE SOY MALA, PERO NO SE CUAL DE LAS DOS ME VENGA MEJOR, BUENO VEAMOS QUE ES LO UQE DICE LA ALMOHADA JIJIJIJI…**

**PLISSSS DEJENME UN RVW PA SABER SI LES GUSTO, Y SU OPINIO DE CUAL SERIA LA MEJOR OPCION PARA EL CAP 14 (GUUAAAUU, "CHUCO DIJO PS" NO PESE QUE LLEGARIA TAN LEJOS JIJIJI)**

**PLIIIIIIIIIII 1 RVW**

***MeLoDy***


	14. Esperanza, parte 2

**BIEN VENGO PONIENDO MIS IDEAS EN LA CONTINUACION DE "ESPERANZA PARTE 2", VEAMOS CUAL DE LAS IDEAS DE MI CABEZA RESULTADA LA ELEGIDA, JIJIJI**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-…las cuerdas de este violín fueron cortadas- dijo el director Kioshiro

-y ¿no tienes ni siquiera las de repuesto?- dijo Kanazawa –un músico siempre viene prevenido-

-no cree que si servirían ya se las hubiera puesto…- dijo Tsukimori

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Kioshiro

-a que las cuerdas de repuesto - muestras otras cuerdas también cortadas a la mitad – también mágicamente fueron dañadas.

-EXIGO UN ARESPUESTA, ¿Quién FUE EL CULPABLE?-

Nadie movió un solo dedo, ni nadie dijo una sola palabra, era un silencio sepulcros, el único que vio de manera sigilosa fue Kimoto, que volteo a ver a Kaino, que tenía una mirada de "AHORA AL QUE LE TOCA PASAR VERGUENZAS ES A TI LEN" en pocas palabras de satisfacción.

FLASH BACK

… y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el violín de Tsukimori encima de la mesa.

Ella se acerca y con las tijeras en su mano derecha las coloca en medio de su busto y con sus guantes puestos abrió el maletín de violín. Observo con magnificencia el hermoso violín dorado que estaba guardado allí.

-lástima que hoy no podrás funcionar- le hablo al instrumento como si realmente la escuchara.

Se saca las tijeras de su busto y justo en medio del instrumento las coloco, abiertas y en medio de las dos afiladas hojas ella dijo:

-qué pena…- ríe d forma malévola –que no sirvan el día de hoy-

PLAF, sonaron las 4 cuerdas al ser cortadas, rápidamente se coloca las tijeras otra vez en su busto y busca en una de las bolsas del maletín y encuentra las de repuesto…

-tan precavido como siempre- y agarra las cuerda de repuesto – pero lástima que no te servirá hoy-

PLAF, otro corte, las coloca en su lugar, se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta, nadie, ni un alma pasaba por allí, corrió hacia su camerino y...

-crimen perfecto- dijo Rosalía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Y BIEN?- volvió a preguntar el director.

Nada…

Y que haremos, Tsukimori es uno de los participantes más importantes de este concurso, es mas de toda la academia Seiso, ¿no podemos hacer nada?...-

Sino, tiene instrumento no puede participar, y como nadie habla, no podemos hacer nada- se volta y ve a Tsukimori- lo siento muchísimo muchacho, no puedo hacer nada-

Tsukimori suspira: - no se preocupa-

-"excelente"-piensa Kaino

-al menos- dice el director- tu- ve a Hino y la señala con el dedo- tú también tocas el violín, pero como no eres tan importante, TU SERAS LA QUE NO PARTICIPE EN ESTE PRIMER CONCIERTO-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunta Hino muy asustada con respecto el tema…

-lo que oíste- dice el director

-P-P-PERO, PERO…- dice Hino muy angustiada

-¡NO!- dice Tsukimori y se para enfrente de Hino-ella no es responsable de lo que le paso a mi violín, y ella SI, participara-

-¿pero Len?, tus padres están allá afuera, los mejores músicos del mundo esperando tu actuación, NO PUEDES FALTAR- dice Kanazawa

-pues lo hare, Hino se ha esforzado mucho por este día, y por un estupidez no faltara-

-creo que yo puedo ayudar-

-Kimoto-kun…- dice Hino

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Aoi- la tienda más cercana de música cerró a las 6:00 porque compro boletos para el concierto de hoy-

-si ¿Cómo Kimoto?- dijo Yonuki

-no importa como solo confíen en mi- dijo el

-Kaho, ven conmigo- la toma del brazo y se la lleva- pero déjale tu violín a el-

-pe-pero-

-confía en mi Kahoko-

Hino ve la confianza en sus ojos un brillo muy especial: -si, Kimoto-kun-

-vamos-

-si-

-"bueno, primero Kahoko-san, luego Kaho-san, ahora solo Kaho, y este que ¿sele olvidan las palabras que?"- piensa Tsuchiura que no dijo nada ante todo esto.

Ya en camino Hino pregunta: -¿Qué hacemos Kimoto-kun?-

-haremos a mi casa-

-¿Qué?- pregunta caminado hacia la calle

-¿te recuerdas que yo también toco el violín?, pues tengo uno en mi casa, y no te preocupes que no esta tan lejos-

Y si la verdad que la humilde casa de Kaino no estaba muy lejos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba en la casa de Kaino.

-sígueme- dice Shun, suben a su recamara –pruébalo- le da el violín, y Hino lo coloca como es y empieza a tocar, estaba perfectamente afinado…

-Kimoto-kun, es perfecto-

-si, bueno vámonos que no llegaremos-

-si rápido- salen de la casa y al teatro

-"huy maldito estúpido, no pensé que harías algo así, ESTUPIDO"- Pensó Kaino que ya estaba en su lugar...

-bueno, entonces a esperar- dijo Yonuki

-bueno si las cosas funcionan, será mejor que se dirijan a sus asientos porque el concierto está por comenzar.- dice Tsuchiura

-si- dicen todos…

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos y…

Era un hermoso escenario, parecido aldol primer concurso, solo que con la diferencia que no tenía techo, era un teatro al aire libre, la tarima si tenía, techo, pero donde estaban los futuros jueces, y el público, no solo se miraba la noche fría y obscura, las estrellas perecían cabezas de alfiler (esta frase me la saque de nacuma eleven) y una hermosa armenia se veía por la gente que estaba allegando a sus respectivos asientos…

La hora de comenzar llego…

-bienvenido sean todos- dice una hermosa rubia con traje blanco- mi nombre es Satsuma, tengo el gran honor de ser la conductora de este maravilloso concierto.

Les presentare a los 3 jueces que estarán a cargo de elegir a los ganadores de las becas: con ustedes:

June Takaishe: es la especialista en afinación, ninguna nota se escapa de sus oídos, peor en mu comprensiva.

Shiryu Montoya: el encargado de expresión corporal, muy guapo y atento.

Y por último nuestra juez de hierro, la dueña de la prestigiosa academia de Francia; Shainy Kirie. La que casi nadie logra impresionar…- dijo satsuma.

Todos los participantes estaban muy emocionados, después de la presentación comenzó el concurso:

-primero que nada, tenemos una participación especial- dijo satsuma- una presentación fuera de concurso- y señala a Kaino y Kimoto.- ROSALIA KAINO Y SHUN KIMOTO, CON LA CANCION:

"El lamento de Athena"

En ese instante Kimoto y Hino llegan todos agitado, Tsukimori ve a Hino con un violín y su corazón se tranquiliza, Hino se va a sentar y Kimoto a tocar…

Shun comienza con un tono suave, un tono melodioso, tranquilo, cuando Kaino empezó a cantar pareciera que un ángel lo estuviera haciendo, no me meto con tantos detalles, porque no se puede describir, la combinación delicada del piano de Shun con la voz mágica de Rosalía hacían un momento mágico…

Para todos era magia solo que Shainy no se lo creía, para ella había algo detrás de Kaino, así que cuando termino su presentación, todos, eso incluye a los participantes se pusieron de pie menos 4: Shainy, Tsukimori y Tsuchiura y Yonuki.

-excelente la participación de Kaino y Kimoto, bueno como solo es presentación no va a haber critica, gracias de todas formas por tan maravillosa presentación- les hace un ademan con la mano para que baje, y una vez abajo – bueno, sé que es una semana de trio pero como son 8 participantes no se pudo así que comenzaremos con un dúo de trompeta y viola, CON USTDES AOI Y HIHARA-

Aoi comienza con la melodía, da un haz de sueño, no de dormir sino que la gente se transforma con un sueño, Hihara se introduce al tema, como si la trompeta fuera la voz, ambos hacían una presentación espectacular, la verdad que hacía que todo se transformara en el país de las maravillas…

Termino la presentación:

-GUAUUU, increíble, me hicieron temblar, jueces:- dijo satsuma.

June: la verdad que solo tengo una quejilla, falta de aire con la trompeta, al final se oyó un off no aguantaste el aire lo suficiente, pero de afinación, que es lo mío exquisito.

-gracias june, Shiryu-

Shiryu: me dieron en todo, me gusto solo que Aoi, falto tu rostro, muy enojado, muy metido, relájate, y disfruta…

-gracias, Shainy-

Shainy: creo que hubiera sido mejor comprar el disco, la verdad estuvo aceptable, pero para mí no merecerse la beca, es como si lo hubiera escuchado por la radio, no me trasmitieron nada.

-hui, bueno, esa fue la calificación de Shainy, la juez de hierro-dijo satsuma- pero a mí me gusto, chicos felicidades, y a ponerle muchas ganas-

-bueno- sigue satsuma- conteníamos ahí si con un trio Fuyummi, Yonuki y Shimizo-

Comienza la interpretación del primer trio, Shimizo, es como decir la melodía y los principales fueron Fuyummi y Yonuki, es una canción dulce, que llena el alma, que imagina la paz y si, la esperanza, llena de amor, increíble.

Finaliza la interpretación:

-felicidades chicos me encanto, pero yo no soy músico, soy conductora así que a los profesionales-

June: 2 buenas, 1 medio, comencemos con las buenas, 1; afinación de Shimizo y Yonuki, increíble, 2; me hicieron soñar, y la mala, Fuyummi, mi pequeña, no tengas miedo, se la canción.

-Shiryu-

Shiryu: felicidades a los chicos, pero Fuyummi, con miedo, no llegas ni a la esquina.

-Shainy-

Shainy: no tengo nada que decir.

-bueno, llegando al final de la noche, del primer gran concierto, el ultimo trio, que tiene a dos grandes y a una principiante, espero que la chiquilla logre alcanzarlos, CON USTEDES EL GRAN PIANISTA TSUCHIURA, EL GRAN VIOLINISTA TSUKIMROI Y HINO-

-te arrepentirás con hacer de menos a mi hija- dice la madre de Hino al ver que la hicieron de menos.

Suben Tsuchiura y Hino, y después viene Tsukimori, Hino suspira de alivio, los tres de ponen en posición y la presentación comienza:

Tsuchiura empieza tranquilo como si fuera fantasía, luego lo agarra lento y cuando se queda en las notas graves, Tsukimori y Hino entran la magia se siente, el amor, la combinación de los tres en grande, hubo un momento donde Hino no toca, no porque no le tocara sino porque le empezaron a temblar las manos, Tsukimori y Tsuchiura se las arreglan para que no parezca un error, Hino ya no se involucra hasta después del solo de Tsuchiura, cuando Tsukimori ya le tocaba como trio, ella se mete otra vez, pero esta vez suena diferente:

FLASH BACK CUANDO Y CUANDO YA NO TOCO:

**POV HINO KAHOKO**

Tengo miedo, me tiemblan las manos, tengo pánico, no, no puedo alcanzarlos, son unos profesionales, no, no puedo, tengo miedo…

-tranquila, hija-

-padre-

-olvida que la gente existe, que solo eres tú y t violín-

"_vuélvete uno con tu violín" _

-es lo mismo que quinto-kun me dijo-

-entonces hazle caso-

-si padre-

**FIN POV HINO KAHOKO**

Hino se olvida que la demás gente existe, y su interpretación cambia, se vuelve suave, llena de amor y ternura, llena de esperanza. Los jurados se dan cuenta del error cuando dejo de tocar, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo se puede decir que fue un acto por inercia, 2 de los jueces, (June y Shiryu) cerraron los ojos, y solo escucharon el violín de Hino, ella estaba tocando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su actuación, dijo de tocar cuando Tsukimori le tocaba el solo, y luego otra vez los tres, hasta que llego su tan deseado solo.

Se suponía que tenía que para en seco y en pesar con su presentación, pero no fue así, se fue a la nota más aguda del violín y perfectamente afinada, hizo un anula larga y se quedó en silencio, se acomoda el violín aun con los ojos cerrados, suspira profundo, y comienza, con su solo.

Comienza con una parte lenta, pareciera que sus dedos, tocaran finas plumas que solo al roce que desintegraran, un a suavidad que empalagaba, en ese instante, la lágrimas de Hino empezaron a correr, por la cabeza de Hino imágenes de su vida cuando era pequeña hasta ahora de grande le llegaron pura película, hasta que llego a la parte difícil, hasta que llego a la parte rápida, a la parte difícil de su interpretación, a la pate que decía, "si la vida no me da esperanza yo la creare" la melodía de su violín decía "fuerte decidida, y al mismo tiempo suave" hermoso, todo es decir TODO EL TEATRO CERRO LOS OJOS, oyendo la interpretación de Hino, fue realmente hermoso, Hino seguía llorando en silencio, termino su solo y por último el ultimo pentagrama del trio.

Fin de la presentación:

Todavía se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y cuando abrieron los ojos algo mágico paso.

-¿ESTA NEVANDO?- Pregunta incrédula satsuma.

Los jueces y la gente ni cuenta se había dado, se puede decir que la interpretación de Hino lo saco de sus cuerpo, para demostrar que ella si puede, ni Shainy se había dado cuenta, incluso ella cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que ni la fría nieve la pudo sacar del calor que le provoco la magia del violín de Hino…

-bueno jurado, es momento de la crítica, que para mí fue el mejor trio que pudimos tener esta noche-

June: estoy de acuerdo con trigo satsuma, y de afinación este trio P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A, simplemente, ni siquiera, cuando esta chica, Hino empezó dudosa, desafino, pero si para tener una afinación como la que ella tuvo después de ese selección hay que ponerse nervioso, me apunto…

-buena crítica para los tres, en especial para Hino, felicidad chiquita- dice satsuma

Hino agradece moviendo la cabeza.

Shiryu: Tsuchiura, tranquilo, normal, una canción más que vas a tocar, bien tu confianza me agrada, Tsukimori, seriedad, le tomas la seriedad que necesita la música, excelente Hino…, ni seriedad, ni tranquilidad, ni paz, pero tú, chica tienes potencial, si no te hubieras equivocado, hubiera sido excelente…

Shainy: Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, profesionales, pudieron arreglan el desastre que se iba a provocar por la inutilidad de esta chica al quedarse callada, pero… - silencio sepulcral, se pone de pie- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hino Kahoko- responde Hino nerviosa-

Shainy: inteligente quedarte callada cuando sabias que no podías toca, es todo…

Hino pareciera que ni atención le paso a la crítica de la juez de hierro, porque ella solo miraba la nieva caer, llenando el piso y formando esa bella alfombra blanca que indicaba pureza, y paz, si darse cuenta satsuma despidió a la gente y la gente ya se iba, la madre y la hermana de Hino subieron al escenario, y cuando se acercaron tocaron la piel fría de Hino, pero ella seguía perdida en sus pensamiento.

-Kaho, Kaho, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Hino tenía aun su violín es sus manos, los ojo entrecerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa. Kimoto iba a subir, cuando Tsukimori se le adelanto, tomo la cara de Hino entre sus manos, y la hizo que lo viera. Cuando ella lo ve, suelta el violín, Yonuki que estaba acerca lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo, y ella se abra a Tsukimori.

Los padres de Tsukimori también se habían quedado hasta el final, y viendo el abrazo entre los jóvenes la madre se vieron, y ambas pensaron; "A ESTO LLAMO YO AMOR"

Hino lloraba abrazada a Tsukimori, que el aun no salía del shock, y cuando salió, también la abrazo, y cuando ella sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, ella dijo:

-mi padre vino a verme, vino-

Tsukimori le acaricia el cabello, y dice: -seguro que quedo orgulloso de ti-

Hino se separa de Tsukimori, se disculpa por su atrevimiento pero obvio que a Tsukimori no le molesto en lo absoluto, todos se despiden y "SE RONPIO UNA TASA Y CADA UNO PA`SU CASA"

Ya todos en sus hogares, tranquilo ya incluso durmiendo que la era las 10:00 de la noche, pura paz, excepto en una casita donde dos hermanos, estaba hablando no tranquilamente:

-ESTUPIDA, NO PENSE QUE FUERA A AYUDAR A LEN, Y MENOS QUE LA IBAS A AYUDAR.- decía Rosalía muy enojada

-pues tampoco sabía que iba a presionar a Shainy de esa forma, además, el perjudicado era Tsukimori NO HINO, el concurso es importante para ella.-

-A EL CONCURSO NO ME IMPORTA- voltea y ve la nieve en el suelo- TE SALVASTE DE ESTA LEN, PERO YA VERAS…-

-no creo; después del "incidente con las cuerdas" va a haber más cuidado-

-TU NO ME CONOCES HERMANO, ESPERA Y VERAS-

-no sé porque pienso que le tiraras un carro en la cabeza-

- pues pensaba en un tren mejor dicho-

-(póker fase), rosa-

Rosalía voltea y lo ve a los ojos…

-¿Qué te sucede hermana?- pregunta muy nervioso, esos ojos de Rosalía no eran los mismos

-Tsukimori Len, tengo un gran regalo de navidad para ti-

Continuara…

**OK SE QUE ME TARDE PERO… (ME ENCANTAN LOS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS JIJI), LOS PROYECTO DE FIN DE AÑO COMO LO JODEN A UNO, Y UNA ****"AMIGA"**** (ENTRE COMILLA Y SUBRAYADO) NO ME APOYO EN UN TRABAJO QUE POR SALUD NO FUE AL COLE, Y ME TUVE QUE RIFARLO PA`PODER SACARLO, PERO BUENO DIOS ME AYUDO…**

**LOVUUU15 TE PROMETO QUE MAÑANA SUBO LA CONTI DE TECNICA DEL AMOR, ESQ PREFERI HACER ESTA CONTI PRIMERO QUE YA LA TENIA EN LA MENTE JIJI… HASTA LA NEXT.…**

***MeLoDy* **


	15. La (otra vez) ida a un campamento

**SE QUE ME TARDE, GOMENE, SE QUE SUBI MAS CAP DE KALEIDO, GOEMNE, PERO MI MUSA SE QUEDO EN KALEIDO, BUENO, LE GUSTAN LAS ACROBACIAS, PERO JIJIJI AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE RETRANCA…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

La noche del sábado término normal, cada uno para su casa, loa verdad que nada extraño paso, solo que Rosalía no dejaba de quejarse y creo que hasta humo le sale por la cabeza de tanto pensar en que otra forma puede vengarse de Tsukimori.

El día domingo también paso tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común, así que mejor lo pasamos para el lunes.

Las clases comenzaron de la manera más normal que se puede hacer: pero se oyó por el altavoz de la institución que se requería la presencia de los participantes del festival. Así que ahí van todos y…

-que bien que han venido todos- dice Ousaki con su cara alegre

-¿Qué sucede Ousaki-sempai?- dice Tsukimori ya que es raro que los llamen en medio de las clases.

-pues vera como ya es costumbre a los concursantes del concurso se les dará esta semana para ir de campamento- dice Ousaki

-¿Cómo que de campamento? ¿Y las clases?- pregunta Yonuki

-eso tampoco se preocupes tendrán su tiempo para poder ponerse al día, pero esto será para que se relajen y olviden el mal sabor de boca que supongo les dejaron los jueces así que para que represente perfectamente al instituto Seiso-

-¿eso quiere decir que lo hacen para nuestro y su beneficio?- dijo Tsuchiura

-se puede decir…- volvió a decir Tsuchiura

-y ¿Cuándo nos vamos Ousaki-sempai?- pregunta por primera vez Hino que estuvo solo oyendo la conversación

-mañana-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-

-si-

-pe, pe, pero no es muy precipitado- dijo Fuyummi

-por eso se ira solo usted 10 temprano para ir a arreglar su cosas, para que mañana a las 5:00 estén aquí esperando el bus-

-¿Cómo que 10, si solo 8 somos los del concurso?- pregunto Tsukimori

-digo 10, porque Kimoto y Kaino vendrán con nosotros-

-¿enserio?- dice Hino si se puede sir algo emocionada.

-si-

-¿y ellos porque o están aquí?- dice Shimizo

-ellos si están solo que están allá- y señala una mesita a lo lejos que nadie le puso la mayor atención- ellos pasaban por aquí y entraron por eso no fue necesario llamarlo-

-pero ¿no cree que fue demasiado rápido?- dice Fuyummi

-no, porque solo son 4 días y no es necesario llevar 20 maletas- dice mirando de reojo a Rosalía (Ousaki)-

-no me mire así, yo no llevo tantas-

-si, seguro-dice Kimoto que solo estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

-cala- te dice Kaino.

-jiji- se ríe Hino

-bueno, será mejor que se vallan a sus casa que así descansan lo suficientes porque mañana tendrán que madrugar- dice Ousaki.

-de acuerdo- y todo se van

Hino venia saliendo de su aula después de arreglar sus cosas, que no llevo mucho tiempo si lo podemos decir, pero bueno, pero nada fue más divertido de lo va a pasar:

-Hino- dice Kimoto- ¿te puedo acompañar?-

-claro- dice sonríete- ¿pero no debes arreglar tus cosas?-

-no te preocupes, no llevo 20 maletas como otras- diciendo esto voltea hacia a otras y se ve que allí venia Rosalía, tan coqueta como siempre.

- y dale la burra al trigo- dice acercándose con paso coqueto- yo solo llevo como 3-

-si, 3 pero solo de pinta uñas-

-¿y cómo sabes eso si no me conoces?- dijo Rosalía como para darle a entender que eta hablando de más y podrían darse cuenta que podían descubrir que son hermanos

-no es difícil de adivinar que tus uñas siempre vienen de manera distinta-

-bueno- dice mirándose las uñas – eso si-

Mientras ellos siguen peleándose Hino aprovecha y se va porque imaginaba que esa pelea iba a durar demás, así que se escapa. Después de tanta charla, Shun reacciona y pregunta:

-¿Hino, Hino, donde estás?-

-hace tiempo que se fue- dice Tsuchiura que estaba pasando por ahí con paso lento.

-¿Qué?- Kimoto después de decir esto se va corriendo dejando a Kaino en la palabra en la boca. Esta se enoja y se va somatando los tacones de sus zapatos y…

-¿Por qué no aprovechaste en ir en busca de Hino mientras Kaino peleaba con Kimoto?- le dice Tsuchiura a Tsukimori que se fuera junto con él porque "casualmente" le iba a pedir un favor.

-¿Por qué tendría que haber ido?-

-o vamos Tsukimori, a otro perro con ese hueso-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-sabes Tsukimori, la vida solo es una y es demasiado corta como para dejarla pasar- y diciendo esto se va.

Tsukimori se queda y obviamente sabe que eso era un atrampa para que el viera eso, así que triste agarra sus cosas y se va para su casa.

Shun corrió y corrió y pensaba que no iba a alcanzar a Hino pero ve que la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que ella había pasado a comprar un pequeño pastelito.

-Hino, Hino- llego a ella con falta de aire.

-¿Kimoto-kun?-

-qué bueno, que, que te alcance-

-¿Por qué tan agitado-

-porque te me escapaste-

-no escape, solo me fui de una discusión en la cual no encajaba-

-jaja-

-he, oye Hino…-

-¿Qué pasa Kimoto-kun?-

-¿no has pensado en tener novio?-

Eso toma por sorpresa Hino y hace que por poco se atorrante con el pastelillo.-cof, cof, cof-

-¡Hino!- le palpa las espalda.

-no, no, cof, cof, no te preocupes Kimoto-kun, no fue nada-

-de acuerdo lo siento, perdón por la pregunta-

-no, no te preocupes- Hino voltea y ambos siguen su camino, pero Hino piensa-"claro que he pensado en eso, pero creo que todavía no es el momento"

Y todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Hino y Kimoto, se fueron a su casa a prepararse para el gran día.

Cada uno de ellos no tardó demasiado en arreglar sus cosas para poder ir al campamento, bueno no tomando en cuenta a Rosalía, ya que el campamento iba a ser al día siguiente, pues cada uno se ocupó en sus cosas, ya nada iba a pasar fuera de lo norma.

Tsukimori, pasó el resto del día practicando su violín, lo mismo que Hino, Tsuchiura se puede decir que se mantuvo tocando su piano, Shimizo y su chelo, Yonuki y su flauta, Fuyummi y su clarinete, Aoi y su viola, y Hihara y su trompeta.

Rosalía se mantuvo pues tratando un plan que se los contaré más adelante...

El día terminó, la luna aparece y los músicos con el sueño se adormecen... (Me encantan los puntos suspensivos)

El día comenzó, tranquilo, la luz del sol todavía aparecía perezosa al salir, proceso no impidió que los chicos se levantaron temprano para partir.

-he, Kaho -chan-saludo Hihara muy contento, alzando su mano derecha para moverla de un lado ara el otro.

-hola Hihara-sempai-

-veo que no trajiste muchas cosas-

-no, con que traiga mi violín es más que suficiente -

-y... Nerviosa?-

-no veo porque...-

-no lo sé sólo preguntaba- dice3no esto web sobra la cabeza con oasis mano que tenía libre ya que la otra cargaba su única maleta.

-hola Kaho-san-

Hino se botea a ver quién era y... -hola, Kimoto-kun-

Kimoto se acerca de manera imprevista a Hino y le da un beso en la mejilla, que eso hace que ella se sonroje.

Por la parte de atrás de ellos, apareció un cierto peli azul, que venía llegando al lugar de reunión, lo que vio hizo que las hormonas le llegarán a la cabeza, camino con paso firme y llegó interrumpir con su presencia el "amistoso saludo"

Llega y no dice nada sólo va a Kimoto con una mirada culminante pero Kimoto se hace el descendido.

-Tsukimori-kun- dice Hino, viendo que había algo extraño en él.

-hola, Hino- respondió de manera seca.

Kimoto no desaprovecha la oportunidad de hacer enojar a Tsukimori, y...

-Kaho...- dice Kimoto

-"como que sólo Kaho"- piensa Tsukimori ocultado su enojo.

-sí, Kimoto-kun-

Kimoto le toma la mano que tiene desocupada, y la acerca a él, Kimoto de manera de provocar celos baja también su mano vacía hacia la mano que cargaba la maleta, pero lo hace se manera sensual.

Hino se sonroja.

-dame tu maleta, una dama no debe ser burro de carga-

-pe, pe, pero- dice nerviosa ya que ese acercamiento no es familia para ella

-no te preocupes no pesa tanto-

-... Gran, gracias Kimoto-kun-

Kimoto toma la maleta y la carga él, Hino se queda apenada, pero Kimoto le demuestra que nada malo es que la ayuden.

En cambio nuestro querido violinista sequedad muy enojado, cambiando si se puede decir, ya que él llegó y no se le pudo ocurrir ayudar a Hino. (Y como dicen amiga adagio10; otro punto más para Kimoto, creo que hay que tomar norma de los puntos, a ver quién gana la pelea jijijijijiji)

Tsukimori no piensa más y se retira del lugar a tomar su asiento en el bus.

Llegan los demás chicos, y Kimoto quería tener más punto a favor, así que pensó en sentarse o mejor dicho sentar a Hino a la par de él. En cambio Rosalía tenía otro plan en mente, ya que toda la noche se mantuvo en la peligrosa tarea de pensar un plan, y la verdad ya lo tenía, sólo faltaba afinar los detalles con su hermano.

-Hino...- llamó Kimoto

Hino volteó pero Rosalía actuó...

-lo siento querida pero yo soy la que se irá con Kimoto-

-QUE! PERO PORQUE?-pregunta disgustado Kimoto

-porque -Rosalía lo voltea a ver- tenemos que terminar de discutir sobre nuestra presentación en el segundo concierto-

-no lo podemos arreglar después?-

-NO-gritó ya enojaba

-pero, Kaho no tiene donde sentarse- dice Shun haciéndose entender

-claro que si- voltea a ver a Tsukimori que tenía a la par de él el único asiento que quedaba -te sientas a la parte de él y ya, LISTO-

Hino, no dice nada, simplemente baja la cabeza, así que Rosalía buque a actuar, tenía que hablar urgentemente con Kimoto.

-ven -elle dice Rosalía a Hino, la agarra del brazo, y la lleva al lugar a la par de Tsukimori y la sienta a la fuerza - aquí está tu asiento, feliz viaje.- y se va a sentar con Kimoto.

Kimoto no entiende esa actitud tan amable de Rosalía con Len, porquería ayudó a que ellos dos se juntan más así que se...

-qué tipo de intenciones tienes, en ayudar así a Len-le pregunta a Rosalía que se encontraba sentada a la par de él.

-ayudar? no, ninguna, lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar contigo-

-sobre, que?-

-pues... (Y no se los cuento porque me quedo sin capítulo)

**(MeLoDy: bien les explicarle el diseño de nuestro querido bus; es uno de tamaño mediano, que tenía 8 asientos, 4 de cada lado, pero los últimos dos estaban siendo ocupados por las maletas, así que sólo quedaban 6, y así es como iban ubicados o ubicadas las parejas:**

**1. Kanazawa y Ousaki**

**2. Yonuki y Hihara **

**3. Tsuchiura y Aoi **

**4. Fuyummi y Shimizo **

**5. Kimoto y Kaino **

**6. Tsukimori y Hino)**

...

Él viaje estaba de los más normal, salieron del lugar de partida a las 6 am y estaría llegando a la 8am si un viaje aburrido, perdono lo iba hacer tanto ya que el sueño, no tardó en invadir a la tripulación de músicos.

Vamos a hablar de nuestro parejita, que las demás no me importan, así que...

Tsukimori tenía ventaja en poder dormir, ya que él viaje pegado a la ventana y podía recordarse en ella, pero Hino no, ella estaba del otro lado, aunque ella tenía su brazo derecho agarrado al respaldo del sillón delantero, y la cabeza recostada en él.

En un mal movimiento que hizo el bus, hizo que todos saltaran pero al que le afectó más esa acción fue a Tsukimori que se golpeó la cabeza. Y eso hizo que se despertara.

Sé sobo l parte golpeada y con una cara de enojado volteo y se enterneció con lo que vio...

Era SU Hino durmiendo en una posición muy difícil, así que su corazón actuó...

Tomó a Hino con cuidado y la apoyo en su hombro, ella sin despertarse, se cómo mejor, que eso hizo que él peli azul se sonrojara, pues así se acomodó.

Hino tenía la cabeza en su hombro, y so volteó un poco para que casi el cachete toque mismo, su mano izquierda se apoyó en el brazo de este y el derecho quedó atrás del cuerpo de Hino.

Este al verla dormida no pudo sentirme más enamorado de ella, y en un acto de inconsciencia el también apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, y ahí ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo...

Y así todo siguió su viaje al dichoso campamento.

**Bien, comprendo que me querrán ahorcar por mandarme tanto en subir esta actualización, pero tengo una buena excusa, mi masaje quedo en Kaleido, y pues no quería dejar de ver las acrobacias, pero también le gusta la música y regreso con una escena muy bonita de ver. Jijijijiji, si ya se no es una buena excusa pero le prometo UE subiré lo más rápido que pueda la siguiente actualización de melodía del corazón, NO DEJARÉ ABANDONADO MI FIC...**

**Gracias a mi musa: LUCARLIECULLENBLACK (si ya se nombrecito, pero bueno B-)**

**ADAGIO10: pliiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss, no me mates, por mandarme tanto, si lo haces no habrá final jiji**

***MeLoDy ***


	16. Crazier

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, ya regrese más rápido y con la conti del capítulo anterior, jijijijiji, bueno aquí está el momento mágico que se me ocurrió viendo una película que se llama "Sueños sobre hielo" cuando vean esta carita B-) coloquen o busquen la canción "Crazier" de Taylor Swift, y allí sabrán que la magia comienza jijijijiji**

***MeLoDy***

**A leer:**

Él viaje continuo de manera tranquila y tierna... Él tiempo paso, y el viaje en bus terminó, pero la bienvenida al majestuoso lugar no fue tan agradable para la pareja de los bellos dirigentes.

Todos los que estaban en el bus no quisieron bajar, prefirieron quedarse, ya que 6 hombres no estaban a gusto con la imagen de Hino y Tsukimori.

Tsukimori cuando sintió que el bus no se movía más despertó, la primera impresión queso rostro reflejó fue de enojo ya que nadie lo dejaba de ver, se enderezo pero este movimiento hizo que Hino también se despertara.

No podía aguantar la vergüenza que sentía, es decir ella si sentía algo por Tsukimori pero no se lo había dicho, y lo peor es que se había dormido sobre su hombro, y para terminar de jugar totito chino lo tenía agarrado de la mano. (Huuuuuyyy no mano traviesa).

Pero el estrés fue interrumpido por una persona que era muy querida por todos. Ousaki-sempai.

-bien chicos como este lugar es nuevo, pueden perderse y explorar pero a las doce y media los quiero en la sala de esta casa -

Después de decir esto, los chicos se bajaron del autobús y entraron a un casa blanca con decorado negros, que la verdad hacia que se viera un paisaje celestial, ya que después que se bajaron del bus, ver la casa y el paisaje de un bosque detrás de ella con un gran manto de nieve encima hacía que te sentirías en el cielo.

La casa no hay que especificarla, ya que es de esas típicas casada ricos, amplia, bonita, tranquila, todo lo que un pudiera desear.

Hino subió a su habitación, y l verdad se quedó impactada, era realmente hermosa, y la vista era mejor, ya que mostraba un hermosísimo paisaje se ensueño, mostraba un hermoso lago congelado, rodeado de unos hermosos arboles con nieve, y bien repartida una alfombra blanca que le da el toque mágico.

Hino se impactó con semejante visión, a que no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir a ver en persona ese maravilloso paisaje, rápidamente dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, se arregló (se puso un abrigo rosado y un par de botas blancas para la nieve) y se fue a verlo en persona.

Paso corriendo que no se dio cuenta que Tsukimori estaba entrando con una caja en sus manos:

-lo, lo siento Tsukimori-kun, no me…- pero fue interrumpida por él.

-no te preocupes- se levanta del piso ya que ambos chocaron y cayeron – pero ten más cuidado- le da la mano para que ella tenga donde apoyarse y después levantarse- ¿A dónde ibas tan rápido?-

Ella acepta la mano – gracias - dic después de ponerse de pie- iba a ver un hermoso lago que esta encendido en el bosque

Tsukimori agarra la caja que nada mas trauma más mantas ya que las noches ahí van a ser más fría de lo normal - ¿a un lago?- pregunta confundida

-sí, me encanto y quise ir a verlo, es tan hermoso-

-y por lo menos iras a patinar un rato-

-¿ah, patinar?-

-si- dice ya cargando la caja

-no, a eso no- dice deprimida

-¿Por qué?-

-no, no se-

-…- no dice nada –_"estúpido, que querías, que te dijera que sí y después tu que dirías vamos a patinar justos, imbécil"- pensó Tsukimori._

-así que solo pensé en ir a verlo-

-si quieres te enseño- a pareció una persona detrás de ellos, que hizo que Tsukimori se pusiera celoso.

-Kimoto-kun.., ¿tú sabes patinar en hielo?-

-si, de chico me encantaba hacerlo, y aprendí a goles pero lo hice ¿quieres?-

-claro. Pero no tengo patines-

-si quieres mañana vamos, los compramos y te enseño-

-¿no es problema?-

-jamás lo seria-

-entonces… de acuerdo-

Tsukimori se va sin despedirse de Hino y del "otro". Hino se despide de Kimoto y cada uno a su destino.

Cada músico se ocupa en su asunto, y por supuesto Hino maravillada con semejante paisaje. El tiempo pasó hasta que la hora de reunirse llego.

-ok chicos, no será mucho tiempo el que les voy a robar, esta vez no se les pedirá la canción- esto lo dijo Kanazawa- como ya saben el tema del segundo concierto es "Perdón", así que tienen que tener él cuenta 5 características que se les van a calificar, aunque sean un dieta, en esta ocasión, se les calificara de manera individual, y los aspectos son:

Entusiasmo

Creatividad

Transmisión

Pasión

Calidad

Así que con que tengan en cuanta esto es más que suficiente- y con esto finalizo Kanazawa

-bien así que tendrán 30 minutos, para conversar con su pareja acerca de un tema y después podrá irse, y de una vez les aviso que los ensayos están programados de 8:00 am a 12:00pm en la primera parte y de 2:00 a 5:00, así será este tiempo que estemos aquí, bueno, ya no les quito el tiempo- diciendo esto con su típica mirada de inocente se retira, (junto con Kanazawa) de la habitación y dejan a los dúos a solas.

-que bien, es este concierto me toca contigo, Kahoko- Yonuki se le acerca por atrás a Hino que esto hace que a ella le dé un escalofrió.

-sí, sí que bueno no Yonuki-sempai-

-cuando aprenderás a llamarme por mi nombre o aunque sea sin el sempai-

-no, no creo poder-

-pues vas a tener que intentarlo algún día- dice de manera picara y se acerca demasiado que hace que Tsukimori que por "casualidad" los estaba viendo (casualidad la abuela de Lu) se puso celoso, y voltea la cara muy enojado, pero Shimizo, que es su pareja para el concierto le pregunta:

-¿Por qué Tsukimori-sempai no se atreve a decirle a Hino que la ama?- con su voz lenta lo dice, pero aun así hace que a Tsukimori se le pararan los pelos de los nervios

-¿Qué?-

-es muy notorio que a Tsukimori- sempai le guste Hino-sempai-

-no, no…-

-no trate de engañarme, pero no se preocupe, yo ni ninguno de los de grupo le diremos nada a Hino hasta que usted se lo diga.-

-¿todos?- pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos

-sí, pero no se preocupe, nadie dirá nada-

-O.o-

-oiga Tsukimori-sempai-

-¿sí?- pregunta aun fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Qué vamos a tocar en el segundo concierto?-

-¿Qué?- pregunta, ya que no le estaba poniendo atención

-…-_-… -

-…- Tsukimori voltea y ve a Hino y a Yonuki platicando, así que prefiere enfocarse en el segundo concierto.

Mientras Hino y Yonuki…

-y que te parece esa canción Kahoko-

-bien, muy bien-

-¿la conoces?-

-pues he oído de Mozart así que creo que será bonita-

-…-_-.. Kahoko…-

-jiji, lo siento Yonuki-sempai-

-bueno lo importante es que mañana te la muestro y en la segunda etapa de ensayo ya empezamos-

-y ya tienes listo quien tocara quien-

Yonuki se le acerca d manera peligrosa- desde que me dijeron que tendría el gusto de compartir el escenario contigo Kahoko-

-jiji, _"¿Cuándo aprenderá a no llamarme así?"- _

Bueno, no hay nada más que contar de este día, ya que termino de manera singular, Hino volvió a ir al lago congelado y los otros músicos en lo suyo, pero Rosalía estaba tramando su nuevo plan, y pronto verán cual será, y esta vez creo que se saldrá con la suya… DIJE CREO…

El día termino y l siguiente comenzó…

Hino se levantó, se bañó, con agua caliente por supuesto y apenas pudo comer a que Yonuki no la dejo en paz hasta que por fin se fueron a su salón para poder practicar.

Ya en el salón:

-bien comenzaremos oyendo esta canción estas cuatro horas-

-¡¿LAS CUATRO HORAS?!-

-si- la ve con picardía -¿algún problema Kahoko?-

-…-_-… no…-

Las cuatro horas pasaron, y la verdad sirvió mucho ya que Hino se pudo aprender el ritmo de la canción y así las siguientes horas les serán más fáciles para así poder tocar su parte con el gran flautista.

Saliendo estaba Hino cuando se encontró a Kimoto que la miro con tristeza y decepción.

-¿Qué sucede Kimoto- kun?-

-sé que te prometí que iríamos a comprar tus patines y te enseñaría pero Kaino no quiere dejarme ni un momento, esta necia en práctica cada instante en su presentación, la verdad está peor que los participantes-

-ha…- Hino se decepciona- no, no importa Kimoto-kun otro día será-

-bueno, la verdad lo lamento Kaho-san-

-no, no importa-

Kimoto se da la vuelta y Hino también, ella empieza a caminar hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta principal y se dio u gran suspiro, y bajo la cabeza y dijo –otro día será- pero no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella cierto peli azul, que la vio con tristeza y se armó de valor.

-¿te quedaron mal?-

-Tsukimori-kun- se voltea y que la asusto- no, no es eso solo, solo que-

-querías estar con el…- dijo de manera seca

-¿ESTAR CON EL?- dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos- no, no, no- dice moviendo sus manos de manera que dijeran que no- solo es que…- y se volvió a quedar en esa parte de la oración.

-¿entonces?-

-es que quería patinar-

-según me contaste nunca lo has hecho-

-no, una vez lo iba a ser, pero mi padre murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo-

-¿lo deseas de verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-patinar-

-siempre he querido hacerlo-

-entonces…- cerro los ojos – vamos-

-¿…?-

-yo se patinar, pero no lo practico mucho, pero no me gusta verte así-

-Tsukimori-kun-

Tsukimori empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- y ¿vienes?-

Hino sonríe y se van…

Pero por detrás de ellos Kimoto no l gusto que se fueran juntos pero su hermana se lo había pedido, después que ellos se fueran Kimoto se reunió con su hermana en el salón.

-¿ya se fueron?- dijo Kaino

-si- dijo Kimoto - ¿Qué propósito tenías que no fuera con Hino?

-necesitaba que Tsukimori se fuera-

-¿y somos sabrías que él se iba a ir?

-porque ella quiere-

-yo también-

-eso no me importa-

-pero a mi si-

-bueno eso tampoco me interesa, pero volviendo a lo de antes, ya tienes que ir-

-¿Por qué quieres que entre a su habitación?-

-quiero que le tomes fotos a todo el violín de Len- y se para ya que se encontraba sentada, y se le acerca y le dice- a T-O-D-O, el violín, perón mas fotos a la etiqueta- y se da la vuelta

-¿y porque yo?-

-porque eres el hombre-

-cuando te conviene-

-bueno, ya apúrate-

-esta bien ya me fui-

Mientras tanto Hino y Tsukimori ya había salido de los terrenos de su casita, y ya habían llegado al pueblo más secano, para no alargarles la historia ya había comprado los patines de ambos, y ya iban de regreso para la casa ya que después del segundo tiempo de ensayo irían a patinar.

…

…

…

En el tiempo de ensayos

-bien Hino toma- y le da las partituras

-esto es lo mío-

-si-

-entonces...

-entonces empecemos Kahoko-

-si-

El que comienza s Yonuki, con una melodía simple, dando señales de tristeza, y que como si dijeran que esa persona fallo y busca perdón. Al ratito que empezó de tocar Hino empezó con lo suyo, obviamente le costaba más, pero ella al principio hacia el fondo, dando el toque que la flauta necesitaba para así poder dar la historia completa.

Ellos solo practicaron la primera parte y son tres ya que le ultimo día practicaran la tercera y trataran de hacerla completa, ya sé que es muy poquito tiempo, pero de eso se trata UN RETO.

Yonuki tenía que parar varias veces ya que a Hino, a veces se le confundía las notas, y eso era en la partes que iba de manera regular, ya que en las rápidas, le iba a costar más, así que Yonuki la esperaba a que ella se acostumbrara o para que practicara a esa parte que no era fácil para ella.

La verdad que ese ensayo fue de lo mejor para Hino ya que siempre vio a Yonuki de una forma extraña, porque nunca muestra quien es, por todo ese roll de su abuela y no ser el hijo mayor.

Pero las apariencias engañas, ya que si es una persona gentil, pero cuando quiere algo pues es capaz de demostrar ese "yo" que no puede mostrar. Y como ustedes y yo sabemos que quiere a Hino, pues no ve otra forma de enamorarla que mostrando esa parte que solo ella ve.

La verdad las 4 horas de ensayo, no se sintieron, y para Hino cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en el lago, esperando a que Tsukimori aparezca, pero para ella fue una eternidad, le emocionaba la idea de por fin pararse en sima del agua, era un sueño. Así que se colocó los patines y se dispuso a pararse en el hielo y

-HINO-

PUNK

Tsukimori corre a levantarla, con cuidado claro está.

-¿estás bien Hino?-

-sí, sí, gracias Tsukimori-kun-

-¿se puede saber qué pretendías?-

-es que me desespere-

-solo me tarde 5 minutos-

-lo siento-

Tsukimori rueda los ojos y la lleva a la orilla del lago. Él se colocó las zapatillas de hielo y con cuidado lleva a Hino al centro del lago.

-bien abre un poco las piernas.-

Y Hino lo hace –así...-

-un poco más, esto es para equilibrarte-…- ahora no abras tanto los brazos, el equilibrio viene de tu mente, suéltate-

-¿así?-

-si-

-camina un poco, n levantes los pies como a marchar-…- deslízate-…-suéltate-…-no temas-…

Hino sigue todas sus instrucciones, hasta que llega a un punto que ya puede pasearse por todo el lago. Tsukimori la sigue con la mirada, hasta que el cielo les manda una pequeña manta de nieve. Esos copitos que caen lentos y delicada mente haciendo una cortina de sueños.

Lili que estaba ahí simplemente viendo, como su pequeña e enamoro y necesitaba ayuda, así que agito su varita y los pues de Hino se movían solos dándole libertad a su mente en enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, en silencio. Dejando que todo actuara por sí solo, simplemente así, por sí solo.

**B-) (Crazier; "Taylor Swift")**

Hubo una parte en la que Hino se acercó lo más lento que pudo a Tsukimori, sus mirada se cruzaron, y como si los pies de Tsukimori se movieran solos se fueron acercando a una tímida chica que no dejaba de mirarle.

La cortina de nieve les daba una privacidad de ensueño, cada uno se mostraba perdido en sus pensamientos que se conectaba con el otro. La magia se hacía presente.

Las zapatilla de hielo de ambos de la nada se empezaron a mover, al ritmo de una música lenta, y llena de armonía, paz, pero sobre todo de amor… ese amor que solo un par de jóvenes tímidos de demostrar lo que sienten por el rechazo del otro les hacia callar.

Ambos corazones latían, mientras que ambos pares de pies se movía creando una danza, que solo ellos oian la música, que sus propios latidos les brindaban.

Tenían que abrir los ojos, demostrarse lo tanto que se querían, lo que se necesitaban, lo que los complementaba. Demostrarse que nada es imposible.

Demostrarse que no hay brujas celosas que impiden ese amor, que ninguno es príncipe o princesa para tener un reino que proteger y sacrificarse por otro, no había nada, NADA que los separara, solo ellos mismos, que esa es la magia que deben vencer y al mismo tiempo aprovechar.

Ambos cuerpos bailaban, como si estuvieran en las nubes, demostrando que la magia no solo existe en la imaginación.

Tsukimori sostenía a Hino por la cintura, con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda la guiaba por toda la pista de hilo, que era solo para ellos dos.

Hino, se dejaba hacer y deshacer, dejaba que los pies y las manos de Tsukimori la guaran a un mundo lleno de paz y armonía. Hubo un momento de Tsukimori le dio vueltas, y ella cerro los ojos, pero como nada es perfecto casi caía.

Tsukimori la atrapa antes de que toque el frio, duro pero hermoso hielo, se nota que las coincidencias no existen, pero a veces son hermoseas. Ya que ambos cuerpos quedaron juntos, casi pegados.

Hino se encontraba incada y Tsukimori arrodillado, solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, viéndose a los ojos, contándose todo, todo, todo.

Tsukimori se apoya en su rodilla para así poder levantarse y le da la mano a Hino, esta se encontraba torpe y perdida, fuera de sí.

Esos ojos azules, los ojos de Tsukimori la llenaba, la vaciaban, la levantaban, perdida se encontraba que por tonta resbalo, y antes de caer lo abrazo.

Él le corresponde el abrazo, y ambos se enderezan, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban el aire faltaba, miedo, emoción desesperación, sentimientos opuestos, corazones contra mentes, una guerra se daba entre ambos y ninguno la quería perder, pero al mismo tiempo nadie la quería ganar.

Por inercia, ambos miraron la boca ajena, y la imaginación de probar esos labios, saber cuál es ese sabor que tiene el ser amado.

Hino empieza a temblar, los ojos se le humedecen, las lágrimas quieren salir, pero ella no quiere dejarse ir, los imposibles no existen, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas femeninas, los escalofríos no se hacen esperar, ella tiemble, sus piernas flaquean, quiere besarlo, quiere tenerlo, lo desea, lo ama.

Él la ve, sus cambios de humor, las lágrimas traicioneras, un nudo en el estómago por parte de él, los labios se le secan, los ojos no apartan esos labios rosados, puro, que nadie los ha besado, el, él quiere ser el dueño de ellos, la boca del entre abierta buscando aire, buscándola a ella.

Tsukimori levanta su mano derecha y retira unos cabellos rosas de su cara, la cara de la mujer que ama, lo hace para ver con más claridad esos bellos diamantes que estaba siendo empañado por esas lágrimas que significaban deseo, pasión amor. Si esa es la palabra magia AMOR.

Los dedos de él expulsan esa agua salada que no haría nada más que arruinar ese momento que el tiempo les brindaba.

Ella levanta su mano izquierda y toma la de él, levanta él se vuelve a perder en esos ojos, viene viniendo el tiempo, la luz del sol ya se estaba perdiendo, ya se estaba viendo el brillo de los diamante que Dios puso en el cielo nocturno y ese astro hermoso, que estaba siendo testigo de ese amor desesperado que ambos querían mostrar.

No, al parecer la lejanía era demasiada, no podían estarse así más tiempo. Demasiado diría yo, demasiado…

La noche llego, la gran esfera estaba en posición perfecta, el viento jugo con los cabellos de ambos, los centímetros de acortaban, cada vez más y más corta es distancia asesina.

Y los rostros cada vez más y más cerca.

Lento, pero seguro…

Más y más cerca.

Más y más cerca.

La mano derecha de Tsukimori y la de Hino dejaron su rostro, e inconscientemente se entrelazaron, y luego se separaron, para tomar posesión de otra parte del cuerpo ajeno.

Tsukimori su cintura, su estrecha y delicada cintura.

Hino posado ambas manos en ese pecho, bien formado, duro, perfecto.

Y como dice un narrado de base bol…

Se va…

Se va…

…

…

**Bien para no arruinar el momento, que bonito, no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusto, y si buscaron la canción, créanme me auto emocioné, jjijijijiji, que bonito, yo quiero un amor así.**

**Bueno para no echarlo a perder más preguntas:**

**¿Qué creen?, ¿se besaron?, ¿o algo paso? Jiji pliss rwvs**


	17. Te Amo :')

**BUENO OK NO ME MATEN JIJIIJIJ, PERO YA ME DESESPERE ASI QUE HAREMOS UQEESTOS DOS SE JUNTEN, NO SE USTEDES PERO AMBAS HISTORIAS MIAS ESTAN TOMANDO SU LADO ROMANTICO JIJIJIJI VEAMOS QUE PASA CON ESTA…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Y como dice un narrador de base bol

Se va…

Se va…

…

…

-NO- dice Hino separándose de Tsukimori- no, no- dice dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Tsukimori

El apenado no dice nada, simplemente se le acerca a la tímida y temblorosa chica y la abraza por la espalda. Esta se pone roja, más roja que un tomate. Él la abraza, se quedan un rato así, hasta que Tsukimori hace el primer paso.

Salir del lago congelado… (Ya era hora)

Ambos se sientan en el césped, se quitan los patines y se colocan sus zapatos para la nieve, la luna es hermosa las estrellas brillantes, que bonita vista, el tiempo pasa pero ambos violinistas se quedan ahí sentados, esperando a que pase algo.

Hino estaba bastante nerviosa, ella tenía abrazadas las piernas, y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, lloraba en silencio, no quería hacerlo, pero su corazón no dejaba de regañarla que había arruinado un momento hermoso, tal vez el único que hubieran tenido para saber si era correspondida o no.

En cambio Tsukimori estaba regañándose así mismo, como se dejaba dominar por esos sentimientos que la verdad ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo, su corazón ya no podía más, los celos que le daban al verla muy cariñosa con otro, que le permitiera a Kimoto acercársele de esa forma tan confiada, NO, ya no podía hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle que la quería, que la amaba.

Tsukimori se acerca a ella y le acaricia el brazo, ella asustada levanta su rostro y lo ve.

-Hino, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-…- ella asiente con la cabeza

Pero ninguno dice nada, solo se ven a los ojos y eso es suficiente, con eso se dicen y cayán lo pensado, lo deseado, lo dicho y por decir.

De la nada deja de nevar, pero eso no quita el nudo del estómago de Tsukimori, ni la presión de pecho de Hino, ambos querían probarse, ambos quería tenerse, pero ninguno quería expresarlo, tenían miedo.

¿Qué hacer?

Tsukimori se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Hino, ella solo ve la mano y luego lo ve a él, pero el de manera seca responde:

-ya es de noche hay que irnos- momento ¿NO IBA A HABLAR CON ELLA AGG?

Ella toma la mano y se levanta. Lili que estaba viendo todo, se enojó al ver la ineptitud de Hino así que se prepara, apunta y… …

**(COLOQUEN LA CANCIÓN "A UN PASO DE MI AMOR" DE JACI VELASQUES)**

…empuja a Hino.

-AAAYYY- grita ella y cae sobre Tsukimori otra vez en una situación comprometedora. Y Lili sonríe triunfante.

Hino se pone rosa, se iba a levantar pero Tsukimori la toma de la cintura y la pega más a si pecho, la abraza más fuerte y le dice: -no te muevas, quédate así-

Ella no dice nada solo obedece, cierra los ojos, le fascina ese firme pecho, la nieve no impide ese momento, en serio YA HABIA QUE HACER ALGO, YAAAAAAAAAAA. (Está bien MeLoDy: usa tu magia)

-Hino- dice Tsukimori. Ella no responde. Él la levanta o mejor dicho le indica que levante la cabeza, y otra vez ambos pares de ojos se ven, Tsukimori sonríe de lado. Hino también lo hace Y LILI SE PONE COMO LA GRAN DIABLA ASI QUE ACTUA DE NUEVO.

-lo siento Hino Kahoko pero esta novela se está alargando demasiado- otra vez se prepara, apunta, y EMPUJAAAA.

Mientras Hino y Tsukimori se compartían una sonrisa inofensiva Lili empuja a Hino y hace que…

Ambos labios se juntan, al principio fue solo por golpe, pero eso solo fue por un segundo, ya que al probar los labios deseados, se dejaron llevar.

De la nada Hino empieza a llorar, pero eso no impidió que siguiera probando desesperadamente esos labios masculinos que tantas veces deseo.

Él podía sentir sus lágrimas caer, pero si abría los ojos, no, tenía miedo de darse cuenta que solo fue un sueño y que realmente no la estaba probando, lo siento pero no los abriría.

El beso se prolongó, pero el desgraciado oxigeno era necesario, tuvieron que separarse. Hino al verse separada, se levanta de la nada, pero Tsukimori la detiene antes que desaparezca ella lo ve llena de lágrimas y temblorosa, Tsukimori no aguanta verla así y la abraza.

Un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura, Hino lo corresponde, lo abraza, como si de eso dependiera la vida, o, como lo amaba necesitaba estar con el quererlo tenerlo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo.

Abrazados caen hincados en la nieve, Tsukimori recuerda la primera vez que lloro así y fue cuando casi era violada, pero no importaba, ella estaba en sus brazos y nada le pasaba, a Tsukimori le entro una preocupación así que mejor pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Hino?-

-no-no-no lo sé-

-tiene que haber algo...-

-es- es que es…-

-¿es…?-

-ese, ese beso-

-¿acaso no debió ser?-

-no, digo, sí, pero- empieza a llorar más- no lo sé- se sujeta más a su ropa de nieve, tenía miedo angustia desesperación, amor…

-pues yo si lo sé- dice Tsukimori apretando más el abrazo

-¿Qué?-

-que si debió ser- dice separándose del abrazo, y luego su mano derecha acaricia el rostro de Hino y quitando las lágrimas que paseaban por todo el bello rostro de la peli- rosa.

-¿porque?- pregunta ella raramente recuperando el aliento.

-¿Por qué?- dice él y ve para el suelo, luego la ve a los ojos- porque…- y se va acercando

A su boca- porque…- más cerca- te amo- se juntó.

Esa frase, "te amo", hizo que Hino se le fuera la baranda, Tsukimori tampoco se movía, el también tenía miedo que no fuera correspondido, pero ella le dio la seguridad, ya que ella cerro sus ojos, y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello, entonces el atrapa su cintura y la pega más a él.

La necesitaba, el empieza a mover sus labios, y ella temerosa los intenta seguir, hasta que ambos se encuentran en una danza, **(LuCarlieCullenBlack me va a matar jiji) **hasta que la lengua del pide permiso para entrar en su cavidad, necesitaba profundizar el beso.

Ella sin dudarlo lo dejo pasar, ambos se probaban, se tenían, la verdad la gravedad era una molestia así que cuando otra vez el oxígeno fue necesario, ambos cayeron al césped.

Tsukimori estaba rojo, entonces viene Hino, y lo ve y dice las palabras mágicas:

-yo también te amo-

Solo eso falto para que la dulce de Hino se desapareciera. Ahora es ella la que propone el beso, se necesitan, ella empieza a aferrarse más a Tsukimori hasta que la espalda del toca el piso y ella cae sobre él.

Después de un largo beso, ella baja un poco su cuerpo de manera que su cabeza quedara sobre el fornido pecho de él y lo abraza, si estaba en medio de la nada, con nieve, pero no importaba.

Él la abraza, sus piernas se entrelaza, y Lili, que venía bien cansado por cargar una manta que fue a traer desde la casita donde se hospedaban los cubrió al ver que ya se habían quedado dormidos debajo de nieve y su amor ya confesado…

Y Lili dice:

-creo que la cuenta regresiva esta por empezar- y ve para el cielo y pregunta -¿acaso que Hino encontró a su amor, ya no me necesitara?- y los vuelve a ver, y de la nada ya ambos estaba a la misma estatura y abrazados.

Qué bonito amor…

Continuara…

**BIEN YA SÉ QUE ADAGIO10 ME VA A MATAR POR LO CORTO PERO DE ESTO SE TRATABA, DE QUE ELLOS POR FIN DE DEMOSTRARAN SU AMOR JIJIJIJIIJ, BUENO PERO HE OTRO CAPÍTULO TRAERÁ PROBLEMAS PARA NUESTRA PAREJA PORQUE COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA NO LLEGARON A DORMIR A LA CASA ASÍ QUE HABER QUE PASARA, JIJIJIJ, HASTA LUEGO…**

***MELODY***


	18. El AMOR sabe esperar

**BUENO, MI QUERIDA AMIGA ADAGIO AQUÍ TA EL CAP QUE TE PROMETI, CREO, NO ESTOY SEGURA, PERO CERO QUE LO SUBI MAS RAPIDO, IJIJIJIJI, BUENO A LA REGAÑADA QUE LES DIERON A LOS FANTASTICOS VIOLINISTAS, SMUAKC…**

***MELODY***

**A LEER:**

Era una hermosa mañana de invierno allá en la casita, el sol brillaba aunque no calentaba, la cubría todo lo que se le interpusiera a su paso, pero esto no fue todo.

Ahí en una de las habitaciones, de la misma había una peli.-rosa que dormía placida, acurrucadita entre sus sabanas, si muy cómoda. De repente así como si nada, la bella durmiente se empezó a despertar, y abrió sus ojos:

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- se preguntó desilusionada, vio por todos lados, y si estaba en su habitación, de la casita-quiere decir que fue… ¿un sueño?- dijo escondiendo la cabeza en medio de la sabanas-claro era demasiado bueno para ser real- se terminó de acurrucar en la sabanas pero una voz la saco de ese acogedor lugar.

-buenos días Hino Kahoko-

-¿Lili?- preguntó ella saliendo de las sabanas

-si, valla al fin despertaste-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?-

-las 8:00-

-¿Qué, tan tarde?- digo tan tarde porque esa es la hora ya de práctica.

-claro, pero a la hora que se durmieron ayer no creo que sea para menos-

-si ¿Qué?- o. O, momento dijo "se durmieron- ¿Lili, como así que _**"se durmieron"**_?-

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-

-sí, pero, como según mi sueño me quede dormida allá en la orilla del lago congelado, y despierto aquí, no creo que…-suspira indicando desilusión- fue todo un bello, pero triste sueño-

-¿sueño?-dice Lili- pues yo lo vi bastante real-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que no fue un sueño-

-¿Qué?-

-sí, lo que oíste-

-y… pero… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-

-pues veras…-

FLASH BACK

_**POV LILI**_

_Veo al cielo y me doy cuenta que ya está amaneciendo, veo a la hermosa pareja que estaba dormida dejado del árbol, si realmente hermosa._

_Pero también ya estaba amaneciendo, y si no llegaban antes del amanecer habría problemas, necesitaba despertarlos, no podían seguir ahí, además les daría un buen y gran resfriado, por dormir en la nieve. ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Miro al cielo, estaba cambiando de oscuro a claro, pero miro y encuentro una rama con varias varitas secas en ella, así que una idea se vino a mi mente._

_Fui y corte una, después de cortarla me dirigí a la cara de Len Tsukimori, aunque él no me pidiera oír ni ver, eso no quiere decir que no pueda usar otras cosas para que él se diera cuenta. Me puse arriba su rostro y PUF la solté._

_Justo en el blanco…_

_-¿Qué?- dice Len Tsukimori y ve por todos lados, se da cuenta de que mi querida Hino Kahoko estaba durmiendo a su lado, pero el solo se acomodó más a su lado, y ESE NO ERA EL PLAN._

_¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Pero en eso… -ASHU, ASHU- ¡Hino Kahoko estornudo!, PERFECTO._

_Si perfecto, lo que necesitaba, en eso Len Tsukimori se levanta con cuidado, se estira un poco y… levanta a Hino Kahoko, con mucho cuidado, la carga como si fuera una bebe, que hermoso, si la verdad que era hermoso verlos así._

_Yo los sigo, y si, se dirigían a la casita, pero si tocaba, aparte que iban a despertar a todos, así que me adelante y les abrí la puerta, si muy obvio que alguien más estaba ahí, pero bueno. Len Tsukimori no espero a averiguar que o quien así que entro a la casita con cuidado y sube a la habitación de Hino Kahoko._

_Y la coloca en medio de su cama, le quita la sabana que la cubría desde el lago y le coloca unas limpias y calientitas desde su armario, cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho él se dirigió a su habitación._

_Sí, yo lo seguí._

_**FIN POV LILI**_

FIN FLASH BACK

-entonces no fue… un sueño- dice Hino ya poniéndose alegre, si muy feliz.

-sí, pero creo que deberías arreglarte Hino Kahoko que en dos días el concierto y es necesario que vayas a practicar-

-SI ES CIERTO-

Y Hino se levanta se da un bus duchazo, y se viste, pero cuando baja no es lo que esperaba, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Se encuentra a Kanazawa y a Ousaki que estaban en la orilla de la escalera.

-Hino necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Ousaki mirándola seriamente.

-s, s, si- dice nerviosa

La llevan a la sala central, y ahí estaba el Tsukimori, con su hermoso cabezo azul, y su mirada seria, pero, pero con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

-ve siéntate a la par de Len, por favor- dijo Kanazawa sentándose a la par de Ousaki que este se sentó precisamente enfrente de los dos adolescentes.

-bien, supongo que deben tener una idea de que porque los cite-dijo Ousaki

-…- -…- ninguno contesta.

-el silencio otorga, pero a mí no me gusta regañar, solo les pido un favor, respeten las reglas y este lugar, me extraña que ustedes dos hayan venido a saber que horas en la noche, pero- dice Ousaki todavía con su rostro serio-no se les hará ninguna sanción, porque son unos alumnos respetables, así que lo dejaremos por alto-

-…- -…- solo asienten

-que no se repita-

-…- -…- solo asienten

-bueno pueden retirarse- esto lo dijo Kanazawa

-…- -…- solo asienten, se levantan y salen.

Ya fuera Hino tiene miedo, pero decide preguntar:

-¿Tsukimori-kun, he lo de ayer…?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta

-lo hablaremos a la hora del almuerzo- dice serio y se dirige a su sala de practica

Hino hace lo mismo, y cuando entra su encuentra con Yonuki que la ve con cierto desagrado. Él se le acerca.

-vaya, Kahoko, te dignaste a aparecer- y se le acerca hasta que su rostro se coloca muy, muy cerquita al de ella-buenos días-

-buenos, días yo, yo, Yonuki-sempai-

-bueno parece que estas algo nerviosa, mejor practiquemos, no me gustaría tener una mala presentación por tu culpa-

-no, claro que no-

-bien, comencemos-

La práctica estuvo más fácil, ya que Hino iba progresando en el tema y como violinista también, todavía había partes que la atarantaban pero trataba de seguir. La verdad Hino estaba nerviosa, no quería fallarle a Yonuki aunque porque además le tenía mucho agradecimiento, ya que aunque sea solo con ella era real, lo era con ella.

Tenían que apresurare, ponerse muy vivos, ya que solo les quedaban 2 días para el segundo gran concierto, y un paso más ara el concurso.

Ya iban progresando, hasta que la hora de almuerzo llego.

Hino se fue directamente al comedor, pero no vio a Tsukimori:

-¿Sera que…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que alguien la interrumpió

-hola- -_- que original.

Hino se da vuelta-oh, Tsukimori-kun, me asustaste-

-lo siento-

-no importa- sonríe pero después baja la mirada.

-bien- dice Tsukimori y luego ve por la ventana –me acompañas-

-¿A, afuera?-

-¿algún problema?-

-no, bueno es que…-Hino estaba preocupada por lo de esta mañana.

-no hay de qué preocuparse, solo saldremos aquí enfrente, no nos perderemos-

-bueno, está bien- y ambos salen.

Pero por arriba dos personitas los estaban viendo:

-bueno, al parecer ya se confesaron su amor- dijo Rosalía

-¿y?- dijo Shun

-no te enojes hermanito, te había dicho que no te fijaras en ella-

-…-

-ja jaja, ja jaja. Pero no creo que les dure-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto intrigado.

-porque no está en mis planes que Len Tsukimori sea feliz-

-y hablando de planes, ¿para que querías las fotografías de todo el violín de Tsukimori?-

-no comas ansias, espérate solo 2 días más y lo sabrás-

-siempre tan misteriosa, eres más impredecible que las novelas de Sherlock Holmes-

-jiji, puede ser, pero esta vez no creo que el bueno gane-

-¿?, no sé por qué, pero mejor no preguntare-

-jiji-

Mientras tanto afuera estaban Tsukimori y Hino…

-y ¿sobre qué querías hablar Tsukimori-kun?-

-¿Qué piensas con lo de ayer?-

-¿con lo de ayer…?-

-si, ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?-

-no comprendo-

-Hino, ya no solo somos amigo, nada más, ayer lo cambio todo-

-¿Por qué tendría que cambiar?-

-¿acaso me podrías tratar igual después del beso de ayer?-

-pues, no… no creo-

-¿y?-

-bueno, yo quiero saber algo, o mejor dicho asegurarme de algo-

-¿Qué?-

-si es cierto lo que me dijiste-

-sobre que te amo-

-si- dice Hino jugando con sus manos-yo, no quisiera ser solo una Tsukimori-kun-

-¿solo una?-

-si, bueno, es que…- se le empieza a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Tsukimori se le acerca y levanta su cabeza cuidadosamente con su mano derecha:-tu jamás, serás una, tu serás la única en mi vida-

Hino bota una lágrima:-¿en serio?-

-siempre- dice el dándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿pero…?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿serias capaz de esperarme?-

-¿de… esperarte?-

-es que aún no me creo capaz de, bueno…-

-no hay ningún problema para mí-

-¿en verdad lo dices?-

-tu no serias la Hino de la que me enamore si no, furas así, tímida y reservada, de aquellas que ya no hay, y la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocerte-

-…- Hino solo lo mira muy feliz

-tomate tu tiempo, concéntrate en el concurso primero y cuando estés lista…-

-¿me esperaras, estás hablando en serio?-

-claro-

Hino le da un gran sonrisa y se le lanza le da un gran abrazo, Tsukimori le responde. Después de unos 5 minutos entran, y se van a almorzar, ya que aún quedaban 4 horas de ensayo.

El resto del día y del día siguiente fue de lo más tranquilo, bueno en los ensayos ya que Hino estaba perdida. Claro que sentía una gran atracción por Tsukimori, LO AMABA, pero primero lo primero su futuro, ya que ella no lo tenía en un firme piso como Tsukimori pero le alegra que él lo entienda, además estaba su madre y su hermana, tenía que contárselos primero, pero eso será después de concierto.

Por otro lado, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Yonuki y Kimoto ya se olían lo que pasaba entre los dos violinistas. Pero ninguno lo aseguraba ya que nadie lo quería aceptar, así que la noche antes de regresar a la casa, (viernes por la noche) los cuatro se encontraron en la sala, y sin querer una plática salió de ellos…

-al parecer a todos se nos espantó el sueño- dijo muy tranquilo Kimoto que iba apareciendo de la nada.

-sí, es que la emoción del concierto se hace presente- dijo Hihara que como casi siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿será eso?-dijo Yonuki viendo hacia la luna con una taza de té en sus manos

-¿a qué te refieres Yonuki?- dijo Hihara

-a Hino, ella esta mera rara, algo fuera de si- dijo Yonuki

-bueno, eso es normal-interrumpió Tsuchiura- ya que el segundo concierto se acerca y cada vez se pone más difícil-

-yo creo que es otra cosa- volvió a decir Yonuki

-si te explicaras sería más fácil este acertijo- dijo Kimoto ya perdiendo la paciencia

-me refiero a Tsukimori y Hino, están mero raro, y cuando llegaron tarde hace un par de días- intento no parecer molesto, pero casi le imposible.

-yo creo que ese es asunto ajeno- dijo Hihara algo triste.

-¿Hihara?- pregunto Yonuki viendo a su casi hermano apagado

-si- y levanto su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa, falsa, pero sonrisa-y si algo paso entre ellos deberían dejarlo, y después lo sabremos-

-Hihara-sempai, tiene Razón- dijo Kimoto ya que no quería seguir con esta conversación, puesto que él ya sabía-ya verán que no es nada fuera de lo normal, solo hay que esperar-

-bien- dijo Tsuchiura levantándose-ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar para ir de vuelta a nuestras casas y prepararnos para el concierto.- después de decir eso se va.

Todos lo siguen, porque saben que tenía razón, y así toda actividad en la casita desapareció, esperando al que el mañana llegara y viniera el segundo gran concierto, "Perdón"…

Ya siendo las doce de la noche cierta chica peli-violeta recibe una llamada:

RING, RING:

-¿hola?- dice medio adormilada

-¿Rosalía?- dijo la voz detrás del teléfono

-eres tú…- pregunto algo emocionada

-si-

-bueno, espero que esta llamada tenga algo de sentido, ¿ya viste la hora que es?-

-sí, pero tenía que decirte que ya está hecho-

-¡ ¿ya lo tienes?!-

-sí, ya está-

-bien, mañana, bueno hoy llego como a las 8:20 a mi casa, llévamelo ahí-

-con gusto-

-gracias… … …-

-no hay de que princesa, feliz madrugada-

-feliz madrugada, adiós- y cuelga. Se levanta y se va a la ventana, ve la hermosa luna y el frio paisaje invernal. ¡Que hermoso!

-de esta no te salvaras Len Tsukimori, hoy no abra nada que te salve de pasar el mayor oso de toda tu vida, así como me lo hiciste pasar, querido, de esta nadie, ni tu querida Hino te salvara, NADIE-

Continuara…

**BUENO, CREO QUE LA REGAÑISA, NO FUE TAN GRNADE COMO CREI, PERO DESPUES DE VOLVER A VER LA SERIA, NO OUSAKI, NI KANAZAWA SON DE CARÁCTER REGAÑON, ASI QUE LO TUVE QUE HACER MEDIO, PERO AHÍ TA, TODAVIA NO ME CONVIENE QUE ESTOS DOS HAGAN PUBLICA SU RELACION, ASI QUE DEJE QUE HINO SE PREPARARA PRIMERO EN EL CONCURSO, YA QUE ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE Y ESO ES LO QUE YO CREO, JIJIJI, BUENO PREPARENCE PORQUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VENDRA "PERDON PARTE 1", YA QUE PRIMERO ES EL PLAN DE ROSALIA, JIJIJIJ PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS SS 1 RWV.**

***MeLoDy***


	19. Perdón, parte 1

**NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECER TU APOYO Y LOS ANIMOS QUE ME DAS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA ADAGIO10, Y LOVUUU15 GRACIAS POR TU RWV, YA ME HABIAS DEJADO ABANDONADA. BUENO NO LAS DISTRAIGO MAS…**

**A LEER: **

***MeLoDy***

Era una fría mañana de invierno, y los chicos ya estaban dentro del auto bus, esta vez Hino no se fue con Tsukimori ya que Yonuki se puso antes en la fila y (por decirlo así), le gano el lugar a Tsukimori he invito a Hino a sentarse con él.

Obviamente Hihara no lo tomo a mal, y aquí él no es de esos pensamientos, muy ingenuo y bueno. Tsukimori se fue con él.

Po otro lado Rosalía iba bastante pérdida en la ventana, como si en ella estuviera vendo algo muy importante y no solo las nubes frías. Kimoto que iba a la par sabía perfectamente el plan que tenía en mente así que supuso que lo estaba perfeccionando. Esta noche seria inolvidable, y pensar que nadie sospecharía que ellos.

El viaje fue de lo más normal, no traía nada emocionante solo silencio y sueño, ya que como vino se fue. Un viaje tranquilo, aunque el final, está en duda…

Fueron 4 horas en las que Hino no aparto la vista del cielo, recordando ese momento, en el cual ella y Tsukimori se dijeron la verdad, pero tenía miedo, de no ser suficiente mujer para él, así que por lo memos iba a tratar de ser un buen contrincante en el concurso. Quería superarse no solo por ella, sino para hacer sentir orgullosos a Tsukimori, su ese era su plan.

…

…

…

Por fin se llegó a la ciudad, y la verdad no dejaba de verse hermosa por el manto de nieve que la cubría, si realmente hermosa. La hora de bajar e irse a sus casas llego.

Kimoto que se había dado cuenta de la actitud de los violinistas, le pareció más que suficiente para que se sintiera celoso y depreciado, pero eso ya lo tenía más que claro. Pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentir esos celos.

Hino que bajo media adormilada se tropieza en la primera grada del autobús, pero lo bueno que su romeo la estaba esperando.

-ten más cuidado, no sea que te vayas a golpear-

-…- ella solo sonríe de manera tonta y se pone d pie-gracias Tsukimori-kun-

-no hay de que- él le devuelve la sonrisa, y ella estando parada, ambos se van cada uno por su lado, bueno hasta que los celos de Tsukimori se hicieron presentes en la escena.

-qué te parece Kaho-san-dijo Kimoto-se te acompaño para tu casa-

-pero no tienes que prepararte para el concierto-

-mi presentación no es importante, no tanto como la tuya-

-bueno, si no es mucha molestia-

-en lo absoluto-

-entonces creo que estará…- no pudo terminar ya que un ruido de "componerse la garganta "la interrumpió -Tsukimori-kun-

-Hino puedo haber contigo a solas- este "a solas "lo hizo viendo específicamente a Kimoto

-claro-

-este ya se las olía-dijo Kimoto, así que mejor se acercó a ellos y les dijo-no hay problema, bueno, Kaho, fíjate que mi querida acompañante se está poniendo un poco molesta, ya que quiere impresionar a los jueces así que me esta "pidiendo"- mintió-que la acompañe, ¿entiendes eso verdad Kaho?-

-"ese Kaho se o voy a meter por donde más le quepa si la sigue llamando así"- pensó Tsukimori que solo miraba a los dos amigos hablar

-sí, claro, no hay problema Kimoto-kun- dijo Hino de lo más normal, y Kimoto se va-bueno-se voltea a ver a Tsukimori-¿Qué era lo que querías hablar Tsukimori-kun-pregunta Hino

-perdón- de Tsukimori con voz apagada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Hino algo preocupada ya que no entiende esa actitud del violinista

-es que…-

-¿es que, qué?-

-no hay nada de qué hablar- dijo mirando hacia el piso

-¿cómo?-

-solo lo hice por…-

-¿celos?-

-si- mira para otro lado avergonzado.

-no me molesta-

-¿Qué?-

-que no me molesta Tsukimori-kun, mi madre me dice que los celos son buenos, con medida, porque indica que no se quiere perder a la persona amada, pero sin medida solo indica posesión-

-…-Tsukimori se sorprende con semejante discurso, no cabe la menor duda que se enamoró de la persona correcta-gracia Hino- dice con una sonrisa

-…no hay de que…-dic Hino poniéndose roja.

-bueno- dice Tsukimori-¿te gustaría que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-claro que me agradaría-dice ella con su típica sonrisa

Y ambos se van en dirección a la casa de Hino, pero por detrás varia personas los estaban viendo detenidamente una de ella era Yonuki que ya tenía su presencia en su elegante limosina.

-con que Tsukimori…- dice Yonuki en voz baja apretando una botella de agua que tenía en sus manos

-¿disculpe joven me dijo algo?-pregunto el conductor

-no, nada, podemos irnos-dijo con su sonrisa falsa

-está bien joven-dijo en conductor y se fueron

Yonuki viendo por la ventana del lujosos auto pensó-"Hino no se puede fijar en ti, así que tendré que ponerme en marcha si quero que ella sea mía"- dijo levantando una ceja-"Hino será mía"-

…

…

Por otro lado Kaino y Kimoto, hermanos con diferentes apellidos miraban a hacia donde la pareja desapareció.

-¿no sé porque te lo dije?, pero TE LO DIJE-dijo Kaino

-si eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo varias veces-dijo Kimoto

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí, acompáñame que tengo que pasar a traer algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no comas ansias, solo espera-

Kimoto solo levanto los hombros y se echó un gran suspiro y se fueron, el solo siguió a Kaino ya que él no sabía la dirección, y ninguno de ellos dos se dirigió la palabra. En mas o menos 20 minutos se encontraban en un terreno madi baldío, sucio y feo, Kaino caminaba de lo más normal, pero Kimoto traía un mal presentimiento hasta que…

-¿pensé que vendrías sola?- dijo una voz masculina que venía detrás de una columna de una casa abandonada.

-no te preocupes él es mi hermano, el que tomo las fotos-

-bueno, mis felicitaciones por tan excelente trabajo-

-…-Kimoto no respondió ya que no le triga confianza

-algo cayado ¿no?- dijo la voz

-eso que no te interese, bien ¿lo tienes?- dijo Kaino

-claro que si princesita- dijo el saliendo de donde se encontraba con una maleta en forma de... Era un muchacho de más o menos 19 años, con el cabello corto y negro, ojos de color café, pero de buen cuerpo.-aquí lo tienes-

Kaino lo agarra y:-gracias, te lo agradezco en demasía, como puedo pagarte este inmenso favor-

-ya sabes…- dice el haciendo cara de pícaro

-cuando termine-

-bien estaré esperándote-

-de acuerdo-

Los hermanos se van y Kimoto pregunta:-¿Qué llevas ahí adentro?-

-el regalo de Tsukimori para este concurso- dice ella y ríe de lado, Kimoto solo decide esperar.

El día continúa, Hino fue llevada a casa por Tsukimori, pero todavía no quería decirle a su madre lo del campamento porque sabría que no saldrá de la casa en toda la noche y no se puede perder el concierto, así que se fue a tomar un buen baño…

-veo Hino Kahoko que no has parado de reír- dice llegando Lili

-si- dice ella metiéndose más en la tina

-¿y? ¿Qué piensas decirle a Len Tsukimori?-

-¿decirle que?-

-que si quieres ser su novia-

-Lili ¿sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?-

-ni siquiera me lo ha preguntado-

-¿Qué?- dice Lili cayéndose del lugar de donde estaba sentado-¿no te lo ha pedido?-

-no-dice ella atránquela-aún no ha hecho, pero estoy segura que lo hará-

-y cuando lo haga…-

-le diré que sí, pero para eso todavía falta-

-hay, Hino Kahoko y lo mucho que me costó que sucediera algo entre ustedes-

-¿Qué?- dice Hino ya poniendo verdadera atención a Lili.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que creías que era la fuerza de la naturaleza-

-no, digo, no sé, pero ¿fuiste tú?-

-hay Hino Kahoko el amor es una enfermedad severa, es serio-

-no, pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, o ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-porque te estabas tardando demasiado en dar un pasito y un besito Hino Kahoko-

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Lili, si no fuera porque estoy desnuda te haría añicos-

-jiji, jiji, pero bueno, yo me voy, te espero en el teatro y será mejor que te apures que el tiempo avanza-

-de acuerdo Lili nos vemos haya-

Si, el tiempo avanza, el concierto empezaba a las 7:00, pero todos tenían que estar ahí a las 5:00 para arreglar cualquier cosa, así que se pusieron en marcha.

…

…

…

…

A Hino, cosa no rara se le hizo tarde, así que llego como 15 minutos después, no demasiado pero fue la última. Lo bueno que t3nia 30 minutos para arreglarse, y con a ayuda de Lili, no fue tan complicado.

-bien Hino Kahoko, ¿cómo quieres vestirte para la ocasión?-

-quiero algo discreto Lili, pero bonito y elegante-

-bien veremos que nos trae la magia hoy-

Lili le dio a Hino un vestido precioso, de color rosa, que tenía destellos en la parte del busto y que iba desapareciendo mientras más bajadas la vista hacia los pies, que era estraple, no mostraba mucha espalda, pegadito a su cuerpo, con unos zapatos blancos, iguales a los guates que llevaba puestos, su cabello recogido en una cola de lago, unos aretes largos que llevaban forma de estrella, dentro de una luna, y una gargantilla con el mismo dije que los aretes.

Un maquillaje discreto, un brillo en los labios, un perfume de fragancia a rosas, y su hermosa presencia, un conjunto hermosamente perfecto.

"_**A todos los participantes se requiere su presencia en la sala principal"**_

Y ahí se reunieron todos, y todos los hombres que estaban ahí, se quedaron boqui abiertos con cómo iba vestida Hino.

-te ves hermosa Hino-san- dijo Aoi que venía entrando después de Hino

-gracias Aoi-kun- poniéndose algo roja.

-…- Aoi solo ríe…

-bien, muchachos es hora de que se enteren en qué orden pasaran-

1º dueto: Fuyummi y Hihara

2º dueto: Tsukimori y Shimizo.

3º dueto: Hino y Yonuki

4º dueto: Tsuchiura y Aoi

Bien es todo, pueden irse, pero a las 6:45 tienen que estar todos en su respectivo asiento según su participación.-dijo Ousaki acompañado de Kanazawa.

Y todos se fueron a sus camerinos excepto Hino, que siguió su camino hasta una gran ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo que se encontraba a la par de su camerino.

Ahí ella apoya sus manos en el barandal de la ventana y dice:

-padre, por favor ayúdame en este concierto, dame tu apoyo, por favor- de ahí bajo su cabeza pero algo la asusto

-no te preocupes-dice Yonuki que se iba pegando de forma peligrosa a su cuerpo

-yo, yo, Yonuki-sempai-

-si, oye Kahoko te ves hermosa, es serio, que bien te vez- con ese carácter frio y malvado que ya conocemos.

-gracias, pe, pero, no se me acerque así por favor-

-¿y si no lo hago?-

-pues, por, por, por favor Yonuki-sempai aléjese un poco-

-mmm, sabes, me encantas cuando te pones roja y tímida, pero hoy no es el momento para eso, hoy hay que prepararse para el concurso, así que nos vemos en el escenario Kahoko- y se va.

Hino da un respiro y vuelve a ver la ventana, de por si la luna se miraba más hermosa en medio de ese cielo frio.

El frio de la noche le indicaba que el tiempo iba pasando, y tal vez debería ir a practicar o repasar su número, pero no quería alejarse de la ventana le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que lo la quería espantar.

-que hermosa te ves Hino-

Hino voltea-Tsukimori -kun…- dice tranquila, ya no quería ver Yonuki-gracias-dice apenada jugando con sus manos.

Entonces se acerca Tsukimori y las toma entre las suyas:-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?-

-es que…- ella no puede terminar ya que Tsukimori, le suelta una de las manos pero se coloca a la par de ella.

-que hermosa esta la luna- dice el solo viendo el satélite.

-si- dice ella y ve su mano dentro de la de Tsukimori y sonríe y se sonroja.

-¿Qué?- dice el viendo que Hino no apartaba su mirada de sus manos casi entrelazadas.

-¿Qué?-dice asustada viéndose descubierta-nada, nada, nada…-

El solo sonríe y ahora si entrelaza sus manos, los dedos de él se abren dando paso a los dedos de ella, en cambio Hino solo deja que sus dedos se muevan solos y cuando ya ambos quedan en perfecta combinación, los aprietan.

Tsukimori aun con sus manos entrelazadas, se gira para quedan frente a ella, y con la mano que no estaba ocupada acaricia su rostro y le dice:-te amo Hino-

A ella solo se le acelero el corazón por oír otra vez esas palabras por la voz de ese hombre, el hombre al que ella amaba, y necesitaba. Solo sonríe como boba.

-bueno mi querida Hino, será mejor que te deje, que ya será la hora de comenzar- y le toma ya la mano agarrado, por las dos de él y la besa- no vemos en el escenario-

-sí, nos vemos Tsukimori-kun-

Tsukimori se va y mientras iba por su camino piensa-"cuando ella me deje de llamar con el –kun será el momento"-

Y decide seguir su camino… mientras tanto con Hino:

-gracias- dice bajando la cabeza y viéndose la mano que fue ocupada por las de él.-y… espero… que a ti te vaya… bien también-… …

Ella suspira y se va a su camerino…

Mientras tanto con la hermosa y malvada Rosalía…

-bien, bien, bien, mi querido juguetito- y lo hace sonar (me imagino que ya saben que es) y rechina, hace un sonido demasiado desafinado, realmente feo-huy, que mal suenas- dice como si estuviera decepcionada por el sonido-jiji, jiji, jiji, perfecto- y lo vuelve a dejar en su estuche, lo cierra, y vuelve a verse en el espejo, toma un pintalabios rojos y se retoca los labios.

En eso ve el reloj: 6:40…

-bueno, creo que es el momento de prepáralo todo-

Y se va hacia la entrada, con todo y maleta y la esconde detrás de las cortinas asegurándose que nadie la viera y luego vuelve lo más rápido que puede a su camerino para salir de ahí como si nada…

Los cinco minutos pasan y los concursantes se van a sus respectivos lugares:

_**EL CONCURSO COMIENZA…**_

-bienvenidos de nuevo-dijo la presentadora Satsuma-esta es una noche espectacular, aunque esté llena de fría, pero hermosa nieves esperemos que nuestros concursantes nos hagan entrar en calor- dijo la bella presentadora y al mismo tiempo colocándose enfrente de los jueces.

-bien-continua Satsuma – les recordaremos quienes son los jueces encargados de esta hermosa actividad:

June Takaishe- y la juez se pone de pie, y la gente a recibe con aplausos.

Shiryu Montoya- se pone de pie y también lo reciben calurosamente.

Y Shainy kirie- en cambio ella no se pone de pie, pero el público aun así le aplaude.

Y para no darle más vueltas al asunto esta maravillosa noche comienza- el público aplaude- empezaremos con una hermosa introducción de nuestra pareja Kaino y Kimoto con una hermosa interpretación de:

"Ave María"

Kaino y Kimoto se presentan y el público los recibe, Shun se coloca detrás del piano y comienza a tocar de manera dulce y delicada, y a los pocos segundos Kaino empieza a cantar.

Un conjunto hermoso, igual que el de la semana pasada, pero solo que había una chica entre los concursantes (Hino) que de por si esta canción le fascinaba. Ella cierra los ojos y una película de recurso llegan a su mente…

…

…

…

La interpretación termia.

-realmente hermosa- dice Satsuma- chicos en realidad asombran- y amos hermanos se inclinan dando las gracias, y bajan de escenario.

-bien continuamos, con el concurso, la semana pasada, nos demostraron lo que era la esperanza y hasta magia crearon ya que hasta nevó por primera vez en este año, pero ahora nos tendrán que demostrar lo que es el perdón…

Bien comenzaremos con el primer dueto formado por: Fuyummi y Hihara-

Ambos músicos suben a su respectivo lugar en el escenario y la que comienza con la interpretación fue Fuyummi.

Ella empieza con un tono suave, como diciendo que esta triste por algo o alguien, la verdad que si da tristeza, pero después era Hihara, con un tono consolador, con tan alegre como lo es el, pero da la señal que nada pasara, realmente pareciera una conversación entre los instrumentos como si estuvieran discutiendo por algún objetivo, hasta que llega una parte que ambos instrumento de viento combinan, Fuyummi hace la primera y Hihara hace la segunda, y así finaliza su interpretación.

-bien realmente fantástico, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlos, vamos con los verdaderos del concurso- dice la presentadora, guiándolos hacia los jueces:

-bien- dice june dando un gran respiro- la verdad que me gusto bastante, solo que vi a Fuyummi muy nerviosa al principio y flato un poquito de afinación, y si me dieron la sensación de perdón en esta interpretación.-finaliza ella dándoles un par de aplausos

-concuerdo contigo-dice Shiryu-ya que de este dueto fue Fuyummi a la que le falta carácter fue igual que en el trio de la semana pasada, Fuyummi hay que trabajar tu carácter-

Fuyummi solo asiente.

-para mí fue esperanza lo que me demostraron, de perdón ni una nota- dice la amargada de Shainy

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta algo indignada June

-porque pareciera que la flauta estuviera deprimida y la trompeta la animara-

-yo por el contrario, pereciera que la flauta estuviera indignada por algo y la trompeta e estuviera pidiendo perdón, pero que la flauta ni se lo quisiera dar-

-pues yo percibí otra cosa-

-si, y lo de amargada también lo presiento yo, ¿pero qué presientes tú?-

-esto ya se está volviendo algo personal ¿no cree June?-

-lo arreglaremos después-

-bueno, bueno, ya tranquilas- dice Shiryu- mejor seguimos con el concurso ya que para eso estamos acá-

-si, bueno, gracias por su participación, chicos- y Satsuma los despide y Fuyummi como Hihara bajan del escenario

-lo, lo, lo siento mucho, Hihara-sempai, por mi culpa usted no dio una gran participación- dijo algo triste Fuyummi.

-no te preocupes Fuyummi-chan, a mí me pareció que se dio lo mejor de cada uno y eso es lo que importa de expresar la música, y es darlo todo- dice Hihara con su gran sonrisa, demostrando que lo único que le importaba a él era demostrar la belleza que Dios dejo en la tierra, llamada MUSICA.

Ya los dos primeros participantes abajo del escenario Satsuma continúa:-bien, ahora me toca presentar a uno de los favoritos, según he escuchado del público, para ganar el primer lugar de las becas, nuestro siguiente dueto son: Len Tsukimori y Shimizo- Satsuma levanta uno de sus brazos para indicar de donde ambos entran -ambos toca instrumento de cuerda, ¿nos lograran sorprender?-

-suerte Tsukimori-kun- dice Hino viendo algo sonrojada a Len y con una pequeña sonrisa muy sincera.

-gracias Hino- dice Tsukimori y toma "su" (entre comilla y subrayado) violín y sube acompañado de Shimizo.

Ambos músicos se colocan en sus respectivos lugares y Shimizo comienza tocando…

Una melodía triste, sonando a decepcionada, dando una melancolía, como su hubiera cometido un error, pero verdaderamente hermosa, Shimizo tarda unos segundos más con su interpretación, y luego entra Tsukimori…

El violinista se prepara, coloca el violín en posición, pone sobre el violín el palito, ( no sé cómo fregados se llama ese palito, siempre se me olvida :'''''(), se prepara para tocar y… …

CHIIIIIRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGSSSS S

Tsukimori abre lo más que puede sus ojos, Hino se levanta de su asiento asustada, los jueces se quedan boqui abiertos, Shimizo deja de tocar, satsuma se tapa sus oídos, que sonido más feo fue ese…

¿Qué le paso a Tsukimori? ¿Por qué salió un sonido tan feo del violín de Tsukimori?

¿QUE FUE ESO?… … … …

Continuara…

**BIEN SUPONGO QUE YA SABEN LO QUE HIZO ROSALIA, PERO LAS EXPLICACIONES LAS DARE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, JIJIJIJIJI, BUENO CREO QUE ESTE FUE EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, Y NI IDEA COMO SE ALARGO, HUUUUU, JIJIJIJI.**

**OK, BUENO ESTA VILLANA ME ESTA DANDO UNAS IDEAS MAS MACABRAS CON CADA CONCIERTO, PERO VEAMOS QUE REACCION SUCEDERA EN LA CONTINUACION, JIJIJI, BUENO 1 RWV PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS Y SI TINEN ALGUNA IDEA, SABEN PERFECTAMENTE QUE SERA BIENVENIDA.**

***MeLoDy***


	20. Perdón, parte 2

**JIJIJIJIIJIJI, BUENO MEJOR LO DEJAREMOS PARA BAJO, VEAMOS LA TRAVESURA DE KAINO ROSALIA…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

CHIIIIIRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGSSSS S

Tsukimori abre lo más que puede sus ojos, Hino se levanta de su asiento asustada, los jueces se quedan boqui abiertos, Shimizo deja de tocar, satsuma se tapa sus oídos, que sonido más feo fue ese…

¿Qué le paso a Tsukimori? ¿Por qué salió un sonido tan feo del violín de Tsukimori?

¿QUE FUE ESO?… … … …

Tsukimori abre sus ojos a mas no poder, también abre su boca como para preguntarse ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca, agarra su violín y lo ve, como si solo con verlo pudiera descubrir.

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto intentas hacer Len?- pregunta muy enojada Shainy

-…-Tsukimori no puede hablar, esta atónito, por lo que acababa de pasar, el público comenzaba a murmurar, y a Hino no le cabía la sorpresa, de lo que oyó hace uno segundo, fue HORRIBLE.

-RESPONDE TSUKIMORI- vuelve a decir la juez de hierro poniéndose de pie- este concurso, no es un juego, y si lo es para ti, te suplicaría que abandonaras la competencia, inmaduros con tus no gracias-

-no, no, no es así, señora juez- dice Tsukimori tratando de excusarse

-entonces me vas a decir que un violinista tan experimentado y perfeccionista no pudo hacer sobar una nota afinada mente, que el violín se te revelo-

-pero, no fue mi culpa- dice Tsukimori viendo de frente a la juez de hierro

-¿ENTONCES YO SOY LA ESTUPIDA?- dice ya muy molesta

-NO- grita el indignado por lo que pasaba.

-¿Entonces?- y Shainy le hace un ademan con la mano para indicarle que diera otra explicación.

-…- Tsukimori niega con la cabeza y levantando un poco sus hombro. No sabe que responder.

-te suplico que abandones el escenario, y piénsalo bien antes de burlarte de otro concurso y compañero- y se sienta Shainy.

-…- Tsukimori da un gran respiro y asiente sin decir una palabra u se inclina, se da la media vuelta y…

-ESPEREN- grita una hermosa peli-rosa que iba subiendo con su violín al escenario.

Tsukimori voltea:-¿Hino?- se pregunta-

-no, pueden juzgarlo así, tiene que darle otra oportunidad, señora juez-

-Hino no te metas- dice Tsukimori- te pueden sancionar a ti también-

Ella se da vuelta-es que no pueden sacarte así, tu no tocas de esa forma-

-Hino…-dice Tsukimori en un suspiro.

-SEÑORITA HINO, LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE MEJOR SE PREPARE PARA SU INTERPRETACION Y DEJE DE ENTROMETERSE- dice Shainy

-no, no se puede, tiene que darle otra oportunidad-

-¿entonces que sugiere?- pregunta otra vez la juez de hierro jugando con un lápiz.

-que lo intente de nuevo, todos nos podemos equivocar-

-entonces, que solo toce el joven Tsukimori, pero si solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo señorita le suplico que se prepare para las consecuencias-

-si- dic ella decidida, y luego ve a Tsukimori- vamos-

Tsukimori solo asiente y se vuelve a preparar, y cuando va a tocar…

CHIIIIIRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGSSSS S

Otra vez…

-pe, pe, pero ¿Tsukimori-kun?- ya una segunda vez no era posible- porque toca a si-

-…- Tsukimori otra vez se queda sin palabras, que le sucedía esa noche.

-¿quiere otra prueba señorita Hino?, ahora háganos el favor de retirarse, usted y el joven Tsukimori quedan expulsados de este concierto, y esto afectara bastante en su calificación-

Tsukimori se sintió devastado por su culpa Hino perderá su oportunidad, ¿Qué podía hacer?, hasta que…

-porque no revisan el violín- era la voz de…

-¿Kimoto-kun?- pregunta Hino

-si fuera eso sería una falta de profesionalismo de su parte joven Tsukimori- dice June que por primera vez s metió en este tema- un instrumento siempre tiene que estar perfectamente afino para ocasiones con esta.

-pero estaba afinado cuando llegue aquí- vuelve a decir Tsukimori

Por otro lado Kaino Rosalía estaba furiosa, otra vez se metía en sus planes su metiche hermano, estaba roja.

Kimoto Shun, solo la ve de reojo y sube al escenario:

-estimados jueces, pido perdón por mi atrevimiento y aunque no soy un concursante, también puedo dar el lujo de decir que toco el violín-

-¿y eso en que nos concierne?- pregunta interesada Shainy.

-que el sonido del violín de Tsukimori, no parece muy convincente-

-claro-dice sarcástica Shainy- pero, ¿puede ser porque esta desafinado?- y todos los demás presente excepto Hino, Tsukimori y él se ríen.

-no es eso estimada juez- y se va donde Tsukimori- ¿me lo prestas?- Tsukimori asiente y se lo da, con algo de desagrado, no le gustaba que él lo defendiera, de por si lo odiaba por la forma como trataba a Hino.

Shun toca:

CHIIIIIRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGSSSS S

-como se puede oír, no es la nota de desafinación-

-explícate- dice poniéndose de pie la juez de hierro, y se va a donde esta Kimoto.

-que este violín no es real-

-quieres decir que es falso- dice Shainy tocando el violín

-si-

Shainy se prepara para tocarlo y lo mismo

CHIIIIIRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGSSSS S

Lo intenta afinar, pero las cuerdas se oyen diferentes, -no se puede afinar este violín- dice finalmente Shainy.

-exacto, a simple distancia se puede notar que la cuerda no es de la originales y el violín no está hecho del material adecuado- y pasa sus uñas por la madera que se empieza a raspar, como un mueble cualquiera no de la madera especial para instrumento.

-pero ¿Cómo?- pregunta Tsukimori

-¿Acaso este no es su violín?- pregunta Shainy.

-se parce demasiado al mío, pero ahora veo que no es el mío-

-entonces…-

-no sabré decirle, señora juez

-…- Shainy, se queda cayada y luego ve a Hino, sabe perfectamente que no podría expulsarlos del concierto, no era justo, además la cara de asustado y sorprendido de Tsukimori no se podía fingir, así que tomo una decisión. - señorita le molestaría prestarle su violín al joven Tsukimori, me parece que me tendré que retractar, ya que la noche avanza y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en este tema. Pero.- dice desafiante la juez- si no aparece el verdadero y afinado violín de Tsukimori habrá consecuencias para todos los participante, ya que esto fue una trampa para perjudicar al músico- y ella vuelve a si asiento como juez y se lleva con sigo el violín falso.

-claro- die Hino en susurro, voltea y ve a Tsukimori- toma-

Tsukimori solo sonríe lo toma, pero también toma las manos de Hino- gracias- dice con voz dulce.

Hino solo abre más lo ojos, da una pequeña sonrisa y se pone sora y solo asiente.

Kimoto Shun avanza hasta donde ella esta y la toma por la espalda:

-vamos Hino, el concurso debe continuar-

-si- dice ella tranquila.

Kimoto se iba a ir pero Tsukimori le dice un -¿Por qué?-

-sigue ya voy contigo- dice Shun y luego se voltea y ve Tsukimori muy serio- porque lo hice por Hino, ella saldría perjudicada solo por defenderte y ella es la que me importa, pero tú, se te aplasta un camino me viene valiendo poco- esto lo dice en voz, baja de manera que solo Tsukimori lo oyera y se regresa a su lugar junto con Hino.

Shun siendo un caballero la lleva a si asiento, se despide de ella y regresa a su lugar junto a Rosalía…

_**POV KAINO ROSALIA:**_

Shun se viene a sentar otra vez a mi lado, mientras a mí me hierve la sangre, la verdad, nunca o pensé que arruinaría por segunda vez mis planes, esta Hino se está metiendo demasiado en asuntos que no le incumben.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto con enojo, y en voz baja de manera que solo él me oyera.

-porque Hino estaba en peligro-

-pero yo no vi la sangre-. Apretando mis puños y mirando hacia el escenario, donde se estaba llevando acabo la interpretación de Tsukimori.

-tú sabes perfectamente que ella es muy importante para mí-

-te advertí que no te metieras donde no te llaman-

-¿y dónde es que no me llaman?-

-en el corazón de Hino-

-…- huy al parecer eso hirió a mi hermanito querido, ya que me miro con unos ojos, que dan miedo.

-y bien…-

-…- el solo voltea y ve la actuación de Tsukimori…

-te advierto que si Hino se vuelve a entrometer en mis planes, no dudare en la siguiente exterminarla-

-…- él me toma del brazo fuertemente y hasta me lastima.

-oye- digo en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-si le haces daño, juro que diré quien fue.

-aunque lo digas el daño ya estuviera hecho, que ambos satisfechos-

-…-solo me ve con una especie de odio…

-pus más te vale que no se vuelva a entrometer…-

_**FIN DE POV KAINO ROSALIA**_

FLASH BACK:

_Justamente después de salir del escenario Rosalía y su hermano Shun, él se fue a sentar, y ella lo acompaño, solo que en vez de sentarse dice:_

_-re al tocador, Kimoto-_

_-está bien- le contesta el._

_Pero ella en vez de ir al tocador…_

_Ella se va a su habitación y saca un estuche de violín, y va al lugar donde se supone que deben estar todos los instrumentos de los concursantes a excepción del que toca el piano ya que por el incidente por las cuerdas del violín de Tsukimori se decidió que los instrumentos estarán cerca de la tarima, ella se acerca sigilosa he intentado ser lo más rápida posible, saca ese violín y se acerca a uno en particular:_

_-bien Len, veamos que tal tocas sin tu violín-_

_Ella toma el dorado y hermoso y bien afinado violín de Tsukimori, y lo cambia por otro que es idéntico al del violinista solo que este es madera pintada y formada como violín y curdas de adorno._

_Ella esconde el verdadero violín debajo del escenario, ya que venían personas encargadas del mantenimiento asique no le dio tiempo de deshacerse del verdadero violín, así que solo lo dejo ahí y se fue devuelta a su asiento, esperando que todo llegara a salir a la perfección…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Resulta que no fue así ya que la interpretación de Tsukimori con Shimizo fue la mejor hasta el momento, y llego la hora de ver que opinaban los jueces…

June: creo que el pequeño error, u horror de hace un momento, ya fue olvidado, con lo de ahorita, felicidades…

Shiryu: felicidades Tsukimori, espero que no le hayas quitado la magia al violín de Hino, porque después le toca a ella.

Shainy: la verdad si fue una buena interpretación, pero falto mucho para mi gusto.

-bien, según veo es una buena crítica, gracias Tsukimori y Shimizo- dice la conductora-bueno seguimos con la noche, y ahora la interpretación de Hino y Yonuki.

Tsukimori bajando y Hino subiendo y:

-aquí tiene tu violín, Hino, gracias- le dice de forma seria y sensual.

-por nada- dice ella dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-suerte-

-…-ella siente, y solo sube, pero por detrás cierto flautista le lanza una mirada llena de odio a Len, entonces se le ocurre dar otro paso más.

Quiero decir, que cuando Hino se despide de Tsukimori, Yonuki se apresura, se escapa de tirar al violinista y toma a Hino por la cintura y le dice en frente de Tsukimori:

-apresurémonos Kahoko- y agarradito de la diminuta cintura de Hino la lleva al escenario.

Tsukimori se escapa de partirse la lengua para no insultarlo, además no podía hacer escenitas en medio del concurso, así que no le quedo de otra más que esperar he irse a sentar.

-bien, con ustedes Hino y Yonuki-

Ya ambos posicionados en el escenario comienzan su presentación.

La que comienza es Hino, con un toque mágico, y después como a l minuto comienza Yonuki, la verdad es una hermosa interpretación, dando la señal de que pedir perdón no es nada malo, es más es de valiente disculparse.

Ambos confiados, y aminados por hacer bien su presentación…

…

No hay desafinaciones

…

No hay fallas

…

Perfecto…

-bien, la verdad a mí me gusto bastante, pero veamos que dicen los verdaderos en este tema-

June: creo que es la mejor interpretación, que he oído, si la pasada fue realmente buena, pero en esta yo pude sentir la tristeza de no poder ser perdonado…

Shiryu: estoy totalmente de acurdo contigo, en la interpretación anterior, no hubo desafinaciones, y buena melodía, pero en esta la deferencia es que si me hicieron sentir.

Shainy: (seguida cayada viendo a Hino y dice): no tengo nada que decir. (Seca como siempre)

-bien chicos gracias por tan agradable momento pueden retirarse- y ambos se bajan del escenario…

-bien continuamos y finalizamos con Aoi y Tsuchiura, esperemos que sea una hermosa interpretación-

La interpretación comienza:

…

…

Mientras tanto Hino en vez de irse a su asiento se dirige al tocador, ya que estaba algo aturdido por lo que pasó antes de su interpretación, así que decide irse a refrescar.

Ya estando ahí adentro:

-hey, Hino Kahoko-

-hola, Lili-

-que bien tocaste-

-Gracias Lili-

-¿Qué sucede Hino Kahoko?, deberías estar feliz-

-si lo estoy Lili, solo… solo que-

-no te preocupes por lo que paso antes de tu turno, tu corazón ya tiene dueño y sabes que es correspondido, así que lo que hagan los demás que note afecte-

-sí, lo intentare Lili, gracias-

Hino se deja de ver a espejo y se dispone a salir del sanitario, y cuando ya se encuentra afuera…

-AA…- alguien la agarra por detrás y le tapa la boca…

La lleva a un salón que se encuentra cerca y la sienta en una silla.

Ella ya sentada ve a su agresor se queda perpleja: -¿Por qué, Yonuki-sempai?-

-tenía que hablar contigo, Kahoko-

-¿pero, era necesario agarrarme así?-

-me gusta el suspenso- y se acerca peligrosamente a ella-y también me gusta tu sonrojo-

-yo, yo, Yonuki-sempai…-

-¿Qué hay entre Len y tú?-

-nada…-

-¿segura?-

-s, s, si…-

-mmm, no sé porque no te creo, Kaho-

-pe, pero es cierto-

-mmm, bueno, lo dejaremos así, porque si no hay nada, entonces si.-

-¿si, que?-

-no seas impaciente Kaho, ya verás- y se aleja de ella y se acerca a la puerta- será mejor que te apures que la noche está por terminar- y sale de ese cuarto.

Hino está algo aturdida, pero no piensa arruinar su noche por una pequeña distracción, así que se levanta de la silla, se arregla e vestido y se pone en camino para su siento.

Resulta que cuando llega ya estaban terminando de calificar a Aoi y a Tsuchiura, latina ella quería oír su interpretación, pero perdió demasiado tiempo, bueno mejor se va a su lugar a esperar que todo termine oficialmente…

-bueno, eso es todo por esta noche, los esperamos la siguiente semana con el tercer gran concierto-

Ya todos están por irse pero…

-MOMENTO- dice una juez

-¿Qué sucede señorita Shainy?- pregunta satsuma.

-recuerden que yo dije que si no aparecía el verdadero violín de Tsukimori habrá grandes consecuencias para todos los concursantes-

Los 8 concursantes se ven, entre sí, no sabía que hacer ya que ninguno tenía la menor idea donde estaba ese violín.

-¿y bien DONDE ESTA?-

Nadie contesta…

-entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, la verdad no creí que hubieran ese tipo de tretas para con sus propios compañeros, así que…- no pudo terminar ya que un asistente de limpieza llego.

-disculpa las molestias, pero encontré esto debajo de la tarima-

-mí, ¿MI VIOLIN?- dice Tsukimori y se acerca al señor, y toma el violín.

-¿pero, porque estaba ahí?- dice Shainy.

-imagino que se cayó, señorita ya que estaba debajo de la tarima, pero detrás de la mesa donde estaban todos los instrumentos-

-eso quiere decir que alguien está detrás de los huesitos de Tsukimori-dice Tsuchiura

-¿pero quién?-dice Fuyummi

-esto es extraño, y van dos veces seguidas que intentan apartar a Tsukimori del concurso, primero las cuerdas y ahora el violín, solo falta que lo toquen a el-dice Hihara.

-¿Qué intención tendrán contra Tsukimori?-dice Aoi

-lo que sea que haya sido, se debe tomar precauciones ya que se die que la tercera es la vencida-dice Shainy,- pera el próximo concierto los instrumentos se colocaran a la par del lugar de los jueces, así nadie se atreverá a tocarlos-

-pero ¿no piensa atrapar al culpable?- pregunta Kanazawa

-Kanazawa-sensei, hay más de 300 espectadores, alrededor de 150, personas encargadas de este concurso y 10 músicos aquí, es como encontrar una guja en un pajar, mejor se cuida lo que quieren dañar, así que esto será más fácil y rápido, ya no quiero más imprevistos- dice desapareciendo a su camerino la juez de hierro.

-bueno lo importante que tu violín regreso a donde pertenece-dice Ousaki.

-si, y será mejor que se apuren que al parecer se acerca una noche bien fría, y no quiero enfermos para la siguiente semana-dice Kanazawa.

Todos asienten y se retiran del lugar. Hino va a su camerino, guarda su violín y se coloca un abrigo que Lili él hace, no quiere cambiarse ya que es muy tarde, y no cree que encuentre taxis, así que tendrá que caminar bastante, pero:

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-¿Tsukimori-kun?-

-no piensas irte sola caminando bajo la nieve y lo peor tan noche-

-pero, no quiero molestar-

-créeme, no molestaras-

-…-ella asiente y se dirige junto con Tsukimori a su limosina, pero por detrás 6 hombres los ven irse, 3 están normales, pero 3 en el estómago revuelto.

-me alegra que Tsukimori- sempai y Hino-sempai ya se lleven mejor-dice Shimizo ya con el sueño demasiado presente.

-bueno, creo que el cuento de hadas ya está por comenzar para esos dos- dice Tsuchiura con tono de resignación, ya que el también quería mucho a Hino, peo sabía que no habrá oportunidad para él. Así que si ella es feliz, él también lo será, hasta encontrar su media naranja. El siempre será su amigo incondicional.

-me alegra que Hino-san este contenta-dice Aoi-ojala que le dure- y diciendo esto se va para su camerino y se prepara para irse.

-conque Kaho-chan, ya decidió-dice Hihara algo apagado-bueno, ojala le vaya bien- dice triste.

Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizo, Aoi y Yonuki seguían viendo el en dirección en donde desaparecieron los violinistas, era demasiado obvio que algo más había entre ellos.

Shimizo, se dio un gran bostezo y luego se dio la media vuelta para irse a su casa, después de unos dos minutos Tsuchiura y Aoi cada uno por su lado también se fueron a casa, casi a los 20 minutos después se fue Hihara que iba bastante deprimido, pero también trato de alegrarse, no quería que Hino lo viera triste ya que el siempre supo que ella lo miraba como un hermano.

El que paso casi 1 hora y media y no se iba era Yonuki, que seguía viendo el lugar por la misma dirección, sus ojos mostraban un odio demasiado grande; llenando las 10pm se fue de ese lugar. Si su limosina lo espero todo lo que él quiso, y cuando iba de camino para su casa dijo en voz baja:

-jamás- y fue lo único que dijo en toda la noche…

Mientras tanto Rosalía ya en su casa, se estaba imaginando otro plan para sacar del juego a Tsukimori, pero se le estaba ocurriendo otro plan que pudiese ser aún mejor…

-si…-dice con malicia- creo que la "Alegría" en el siguiente concierto NO vendrá para él-

Continuara…

**BIEN OTRO CAPITULO QUE SE ME ALARGO DEMASIADO, JIIJIJI, BUENO PERO MIENTRS LO IBA ESCRIBIENDO NO ENCONTRABA EL FINAL, ASI QUE TUVE QUE ESPERARME, HASTA AYARLO, JIJIJIJI, OK, OK, SEGÚN MI GUSTO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO ALGO ABURRIDO ASI QUE LE PONDRE UN POCO MAS DE ACCION Y ROMANTICISMO, (ósea "celos")AL TRAMA YA MUCHA MÚSICA Y RESPETO, QUE NO ES LO MISMO VERLO QUE LEERLO… (les doy una pista, mmm: "Rosalía) JIJIJI…**

**BUENO ESPERO AUNQUE SEA UN RWV DE MI AMIGA ADAGIO10…**

***MeLoDy***


	21. Comienzo de un plan ¡PELIGRO!

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK, BIEN YA REGRESE Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, ADAGIO10, POR TI STA HISTORIA Y ME PROPUSE VOLVERTE A EMOCIONAR, ASI QUE VEREMOS LO QUE DIOS ME MANDO A ESCRIBIR, JIJIJI, BUENO, AHÍ VAAAAAA…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

La noche del sábado termino, dándole paso al domingo, y la verdad ese día no sucedió nada que valiera la pena contar, así que, así como vino, se fue y llego el lunes…

Cierta peli-rosa estaba entrando a su instituto pero fue interrumpida por:

-hola Kaho-chan-

Ella voltea y lo saluda con una de sus mejores sonrisas-hola Hihara-sempai, te veo más contento de lo normal-

-lo que pasa es que ahora me tocara compartir contigo el escenario y eso me emociona mucho-

-pero que dice-dice Hino sonrojándose y apretando más su maleta y el estuche de su violín.

-si-dice poniéndose enfrente de ella-¿sabes? Muchos dicen que los has impresionado con tus actuaciones y creen que eres una de las favoritas-

-bueno, la verdad no me he dado cuenta de ello-dice viendo hacia abajo-pero aun así me emociona saber que ya se acerca el final-

-¿final?-

-si, ya solo quedan 3 conciertos y la verdad, no sé si pasare-

-Kaho-chan-

-pero no me importa- dice levantando se rostro-lo más importante para mí es que pude volver a pisar el mismo escenario que ustedes-

-si-dice Hihara sonrojándose un poco-a mí también me complace compartir el escenario contigo-

Ambos siguen caminando un poco, pero en ese instante Hihara se acuerda del ¿Por qué? Llego un poquito más temprano.

-bueno Kaho-chan, la verdad no me gustaría dejarte, pero necesito buscar a una compañera para que me esplique algo de una terea que no pude entender así que nos vertemos en las practicas ¿te parece?-

-claro, no vemos más tarde-

Hihara se va corriendo hacia su salón, en cambio ella sigue caminando muy tranquilamente, la verdad muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente, por ejemplo, que hace una semana no le había revelado sus sentimiento a Tsukimori, y eso la hizo sonrojarse:

-valla-dijo una voz detrás de ella-te ves muy mona así de sonrojada-

-¿he?- ella se voltea y un rostro ya muy familiar se le acerca demasiado, pero eso ya se está volviendo costumbre-he, hola Yonuki-sempai-

-hola Kahoko, ¿porque tan contenta?-

-pues…-

-mmm-se trata de acercar más

-¿Yonuki-sempai?-

-¿Cuándo dejaras el sempai por un lado Kahoko?-

-…- ella se sonroja, al darse cuenta que casi todas las chicas la miraban con odio…-he Yonuki-semi…-

Él le tapa la boca-olvida e sempai, si lo vuelves a decir, grito que solo yo te he llamado Kahoko- hace una mueca sínica y levanta una ceja-¿quedo claro?-

-si, ¿pero también en frente de…?-

-de todos, solo Yonuki-

-pe-pero…-

-créeme, no creo que a Tsukimori le importe-

-¿QUEEEE?-dice Hino asustada

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, además si el realmente te ama no creo que se ponga loco con que solo me llames por mi apellido, en cambio a él lo debes llamar por su nombre- se le queda viendo muy fijamente-¿no?-

-…-Hino solo lo ve.

-…-Yonuki sonríe triunfante-bueno mejor me voy-se aleja-nos vemos después Hino- y se pierde de manera hipócrita.

Hino se queda algo confuso, ¿tan obvio es?…

**POV HINO KAHOKO…**

Voy caminando hacia mi salón de clases, pero las palabras de Yonuki-sempai no se me salen de la cabeza:

"_Además si el realmente te ama no creo que se ponga loco con que solo me llames por mi apellido, en cambio a él lo debes llamar por su nombre."_

Llamarlo por su nombre; si supiera que no somos nada aun, yo, yo fui la que le dijo que me diera tiempo, pero, pero… (Suspiro al pensar que…)

La verdad, no me puedo resistir a sus bellos ojos azules, y tan solo en pensar en el ciento que me desmayo.

Su voz, la manera en la que toca el violín, tan mágico, si en verdad parece un hermoso cuento de hadas, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. La verdad es que si lo amo…

Pero cuando me lo dijo, fue algo verdaderamente sorprendente, n sabia con reaccionar, y fue en un lugar muy romántico, si parcia un hermoso sueño, pero tenía miedo de despertar y fijarme que fue un sueño…

Pero conforme que paso el tiempo me di cuenta que era una hermosa realidad, si, realmente me gustaría decir a los cuatro vientos que lo quiero, pero no sé cómo, yo le pedí a Tsukimori tiempo, pero no para pensar y entender si lo amo, fue un acto de inercia, una maldita inercia…

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ir y decirle "el tiempo ya paso, ahora si me puedes pedir que sea tu novia" si saber si realmente estaba pensando en pedírmelo, y si lo sigo ignorando o no hablando mucho el creerá que no lo quiero y lo que le dije fue solo para no herirlo.

¿Dios mío, que hago?, necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda, como puedo hacer para que Tsukimori y yo nos juntemos más…

Si, solo Dios sabe cuánto lo amo…

Solo él.…

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentada en mi pupitre, y ya había comenzado la clase, ¿tan perdida y enamorada me encuentro que ni cuenta me di de esto?…

¿Qué hago?

**FIN POV HINO KAHOKO**

El tiempo paso, y la hora de ensayar llego, Hino salió directo al salón indicado para empezar…se da cuenta que es la primera en llegar… ve su reloj y si en efecto solo habían trascurrido 2 minutos desde el toque del timbre…

-ha-suspira la chica y toma asiento-. No sé porque pero tengo mucho sueño- y como a la par de ella se encuentra un piano se recuesta y automáticamente se queda profundamente dormida.

-Hino- y la chica siente como acariciando su cabeza

-Hino- repite esa voz masculina…

La chica abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra con:

-¡Tsuchiura-kun!- se levanta sobresaltada…

-he, tranquila ¿no dormiste bien anoche?-

-no, digo si, bueno…-

-bueno, eso no importa-dice Aoi entrando-lo que importa es que Hino está bien y creo que ya tiene fuerzas para ensayar…-dice dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a Hino.

-si- dice ella muy contenta.

-bueno-dice Hihara que se encontraba recostado en la pared-Aquí tienes Hino-y le entrega una partitura…

-esto es…-

-si-le responde-es nuestra canción, es de Mozart y la verdad que creo que es bastante alegre-

-igual a ti-dice ella

-O. O-él se sonroja y Tsuchiura y Aoi ríen tratando de no ser muy notorios

Y después de esa pequeña interrupción los cuatro se pusieron en marcha para empezar a practicar…

Ambos cuartetos estaba muy concentrados en su práctica, aunque eran amigos ninguno quería perder, es decir una beca par air a estudia a una de las mejores escuelas francesas, si realmente un sueño…

Por azares del destino, ni Hino ni Tsukimori se encontraron, primero ya que estaban en cuartetos diferentes, segundo no eran de la misma sección, y tercero, pues simplemente que no había tiempo…

Pero existían dos personas que no dejaban de pensar en ellos; el prieto era Yonuki que no sabía qué hacer, la primera fase de su plan ya estaba hecha, que Hino lo llamara más familiar mente, ya que él se imaginaba que no había nada serio entre los violinistas asique tenía que aprovechar, ahora solo faltaba más acercamiento pero ¿Cómo?.

Por segundo era Rosalía, que estaba bastante misteriosa, siempre era engreída y le gustaba moverse de manera extravagante; este día se mantuvo en silencio, tenía que planear algo, tenía que lograr algo…

…

…-¡bingo!- dice Rosalía…

…

El tiempo paso, y llego la hora de salida, se podría decir que este día ni se sintió, ya que por ejemplo para Hino fue muy divertido, era algo obvio puesto que ella compartía sus recreo con una persona súper alegre y tanto como Tsuchiura y Aoi era muy amigable… así que no se podía quejar, no cabía duda que el concierto era una verdadera alegría…

O, eso creía…

Como lo había dicho anteriormente ya era hora de salida, y todo el alumnado estaba saliendo excepto tres personas:

FLASH BACK

_Rosalía quería realizar su plan ya que esto llevaría tiempo y aun debía pensar en las demás faces, pero ya con la primera realizada sería un buen gran paso:_

_Ella escribió una nota y a dejo en el escritorio de Tsukimori sin que él la viera y se fue. El obviamente la vio y pues la curiosidad mato al gato y si decidió ir…_

_Pero como que dirigirse a la terraza cuando se supone que es hora de salida, no era algo muy común, y cierto chico popular lo siguió…_

_Realmente no le importaba lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer, lo que le importaba era que era Él, precisamente, y nada queda fuera de un buen plan._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

En fin, arriba, en la terraza estaba cierta chica de largo cabello purpura, y para ese lugar se dirigía cierto vio9linista, pero seguido de cerca de alguien más:

-valla Tsukimori-kun, veo que viniste- dice Rosalía mirándolo seductoramente…

-¿Rosalía?-dice el arqueando una ceja…

-que honor que sepa mi nombre-dice acercándose a él.

- la esquiva y le pregunta-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-mmmmm-hace pucheros-no te alegra verme-

-tú y yo no tenemos nada, no te conozco-

-mmm "eso creer idiota "si, pero tu si me interesas-

-pues a mí no-

-mmm, ¿porque?, ¿soy tan fea?-

-mira, si solo estamos perdiendo tiempo mejor me retiro- y a punto de irse estaba hasta que ella le tomo la mano:

-no-y lo abraza-tú te quedas-

-será mejor que me sueltes, no te quiero dañar-

-¿Acaso le eres tan fiel?-

-¿fiel?-

-si, con tu novia-

-no-y en ese instante recuerda a Hino- ¿tú qué sabes de eso?-

-mira mi vida- y se acerca mucho a el-solo por el hecho de ser mujer ya se bastante-

-y que pretendes-

-pretendo que la olvides-

-¿Qué?-

-si- y lo toma del rostro, Tsukimori se siente nervioso ya que nunca se imaginó en una escena tan rara como esa, una mujer abrazándolo, con una mano y con la otra acariciándolo, la verdad que no sabía cómo actuar…

-Rosalía…-

-sah-

-no-

-SI- y BUM…

Por otro lado estaba Yonuki viendo todo, pero solo viendo, ya que no se podía acercar a oír, debido a que sería descubierto, pero lo que acaba de ver lo dejo hecho piedra…

FLASH BACK

_-Rosalía…-_

_-Hash-ella lo agarra de su rostro y lo acerca al suyo_

_-No-_

_-SI- y ella une sus labios con los de él…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yonuki abre los ojos lo más que puede, esa imagen lo deja erizado y a la vez feliz…

Ya tiene a Hino y a Tsukimori en sus manos…

Dos pájaros de un tiro…

**Continuara…**

**BIEN, LA VERDAD QUE AHORA NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECRI QUE YA ME COME EL SUEÑO, ASI QUE, ¿QUE OPINAN? ¿MERECE UN RWV?**

**SI PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SSSSSSSSSS, NECESITO UN RVW…**

***MeLoDy***


	22. ¿Quieres?

**BUENO, BUENO, JIJIJII OK SABES Q, MEJOR LO DEJAMOS PARA ABAJITO QUE YA ME INSPIRE (CREO):**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-esto es excelente- y Yonuki se va…

Mientras tanto, Tsukimori y Rosalía:

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!- dijo apartándola de su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto? No te creo-

-pues créelo, además yo…-

-TU nada-y lo mira con malicia-tú no tienes nada con nadie, estas tan solero como yo, y creo que hacemos buena pareja-

-nunca me fijaría en una como tú-

-pues te lo pierdes- y le da la espalda. Tsukimori también le da la espalda y estaba a punto de irse pero: -no me rendiré, y hare lo posible por tenerte a menos-

-¿a menos que?- dice sin verse

-¿te interesa mi "pero "verdad"?-

-lo que me interesa es que no me molestes-

-jiji, a menos que tengas novia- y ahora ella es la que lo pasa y se va…

Tsukimori se queda viendo hacia donde Rosalía partió pero un breve recuerdo le viene a la mente…

-creo- y se queda pensativo- creo que ya la conocía, ¿pero de dónde?-, él se sacude un poco la cabeza como para sacarse los pensamientos y se va…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente Hino estaba a punto de irse de su casa, pero…

-¿no quieres que te lleve Kahoko?-

-Yonuki-semi…-

-que te dije- le hace una cara maligna-

-pero me dijiste que no me llamarías por mi nombre-

-te lo dije enfrente de los demás-

-pero…

-mmm…-

-está bien, gracias Yonuki…- y se sonroja cuando solo dice su apellido, y se sube a la preciosa limo de Yonuki…

Por todo el camino rumbo hacia la escala Hino se fue nerviosa ya que Yonuki nunca quito su mirada de encima de ella…

…

-bien ya llegamos-dice el conductor

-si- dice Yonuki

-gracias Yonuki-dice Hino roja y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero…

-no la abras-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hino a Yonuki. El solo se baja del auto y da la vuelta, y abre la puerta de Hino

-porque una dama siempre espera a que le abran la puerta-y la toma de la mano, y luego sujeta su maleta y ahora el lleva las dos, la de él y la de Hino…

-pe-pe-pero…- dice ella roja

-no te preocupes-

Ella se suelta de la mano de Yonuki al ver que todos los miraban con cierta artimaña y en especial las mujeres…

-ven-dice Yonuki-te llevare a tu salón-

-no, no es necesario-

-si lo es Hino- y la ve como "ahora solo di mi apellido"-

-gracias, yo-Yonuki-

-¿Yonuki?-

-"esa voz"-piensa Hino, y voltea – ¿Tsukimori-kun?-

Y él se acerca muy enojado-hola Hino, Yonuki-sempai-

-hola Tsukimori-dice Yonuki de lo más tranquilo y con su cara de "yo no fui"

Hubo un gran silencio, incómodo para dos violinistas pero divertido para un flautista

-bueno, Tsukimori-dice Yonuki interrumpiendo el silencio-mejor no vamos-

-espera-interrumpe el violinista-necesita hablar con Hino-

-está bien-dice Yonuki-te espero Hino en la entrada de tu salón-

-sí, si gracias, Yonuki-semi

FLASH BACK

-…o te llamo por tu nombre frente a todos…-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-gracias Yonuki-

Yonuki sonríe al ver la cara de enojo de Tsukimori, pero hace como si nada y se va…

Hino se voltea y ve a Tsukimori con sorpresa y él la toma del brazo y se la lleva, pero atrás estaba cierta reportera que ya se había perdido en la historia y los vio y los siguió…

Llegaron al jardín que se encuentra aras del instituto y Tsukimori comienza:

-¿Por qué solo lo llamas Yonuki?- dice con ojos de enojo

-porque-y se recuerda-porque le tango más confianza-

-y a mí-

-a ti ¿Qué?-

-porque no me llamas sin el "kun"-

-pues, es que… -se pone nerviosa- porque a ti… te… te tengo… mas, más respeto-dice roja

-y ¿tener confianza es perder el respeto?- le pregunta apretándole más el agarre ya que no la ha soltado aun.

-no, digo, no pues, es que…-

-…- el solo arquea una ceja

-Tsukimori-kun, por favor suéltame me estas lastimando-

-no lo hare-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿me tendría que pasar algo?-

-pero estas muy extraño hoy-

-ya te dije que no es nada- y la suelta de sopetón y se voltea dándole la espalda-¿para eso me estabas pidiendo tiempo?-

-¿he?-

Se voltea y la mira con enojo-solo me pediste tiempo parta ver a quien elegías verdad-

-no, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta asustada, esa actitud es muy extraña de él.

-tiempo, eso me dijiste, pero nunca me lo imagine para que-

-no, es que, yo…- la respiración se le entrecorta…

-veo que no debí acercarme más a ti-

-NO-

-¡ ¿no que Hino?!-

-¿Por qué estas así?-

-: (- solo la ve enojado…

Ella le sonríe tiernamente, lo toma de las manos y se acerca más a el-tu siempre ocuparas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, no tienes por qué estar celoso-

Él no la ve a los ojos y trata de esconder su sonrojo: -no estoy celoso-

-mmm ¿seguro?- le vuelve sonreír

-no hagas eso-

-¿hacer que?-

-eso-

-¿eso?-

-Tsukimori-kun, puedo hacer algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunta sin verla

-esto…-

Y Hino suelta las manos de Tsukimori y las lleva su rostro masculino, el obviamente se pone rojo, y ella vuelve a sonreír, y poco a poco ambos se van acercando…

"_Estar contigo, es como tocar el cielo con las manos, con el sol de un primer día en verano, como en un cuento, estar contigo"_

Primero solo van rosados los labios, como para tratar de o perder esa magia, poco a poco se van abriendo, sienten la respiración del otro, juntos, muy juntos…

"_Estar contigo, desvelando uno por uno tus secretos, descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro, lo dejo todo por un momento, estar contigo"_

El oxígeno hace falta, uno se roba el aire del otro, pero la atracción es demasiada, se necesita, y los celos lo demuestran, se quieren, se aman…

"_yo siento que tu compañía, es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja seguir adelante, en todo lo que tengo es lo más importante…"_

La pequeña distancia es demasiado sacrificio, necesitan estar juntos, sentirse explorarse, Tsukimori la toma por la cintura, la acerca más a él, ella se deja hacer y…

"…_Estar contigo, es como un sueño, del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos si no estás, vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer porque a tu lado puedo ser, solo yo mismo, solo yo misma…"_

Ambos labios se juntan, van a la misma sinfonía, el viento los acompaña, acariciando ese amor que es muy notorio, muy limpio, muy real…

"_Estar contigo es que cada día sea diferente siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme, es como un juego, que me divierte estar contigo"_

Abren más sus labios, dejando que la lengua de él explore la boca de ella, la misma se estremece al sentir como es "violada", pero al mismo tiempo lo acepta; ella para conseguir un mejor resultado con sus manos juega con el cabello azul, y hace que él se pegue más a su rostro, y el mismo deja su estrecha cintura para posar sus manos es su espalda y también sentirla más cerca de él…

"_Yo pienso que tu compañía, es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja seguir adelante, es todo lo que tengo es lo más importante…"_

Ambos juntos, sin pensar en nadie más, sintiéndose sin llegar a los extremos, amarse limpiamente, ese amor que el mismo ser humano a podrido, pero ellos encontraron uno, que lo aprovecharan para sí mismos y lo aran crecer, sin pena, ni temores, ya que no nada de qué avergonzarse, …NADA…

"_Estar contigo, es como un sueño, del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estas, vivir contigo, es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer, porque a tu lado puedo ser solo yo mismo, solo yo misma…"_

Lastimosamente se tiene que separar ya que es necesario el oxígeno, ya separados ambos se ven directamente a los ojos. Tsukimori la acerca a su bien formado pecho, y ella deja su cuello para abrazarlo de forma posesiva, no hay peligro de que se separen, no hay peligro de nada, pero se quieren sentir cerca, se sienten cerca:

-Hino…-

-¿si?-

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿QUEE?- ella lo ve asustada, y al mismo tiempo feliz

"_PARA SIEMPRE, NIÑA, PARA SIEMPRE… _

Él ríe, y le da una sonrisa seductora:

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

"_Estar contigo, es como un sueño, del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estas, vivir contigo, es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer, porque a tu lado puedo ser solo yo mismo, solo yo misma…"_

-si,-dice incrédula-SI, SI, SI ¡SI!- dice después abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Ambos casi se caen por la fuerza que Hino ejerció al dar el abrazo, pero igual fue un abrazo lleno de amor…

Amao casi se le cae la mandíbula al descubrirlo, pero igual por ser amiga de la violinista se jura a sí misma no decir nada, pero también habían personitas que no mucho con el noviazgo, y eran nada más y nada menos que Yonuki que los siguió y Shun que también los había seguido, en cambio Rosalía que desde hace mucho estaba detrás de Tsukimori eso le favorecía ya que podía arruinar ese noviazgo y al mismo tiempo a Tsukimori…

…

Las clases comenzaron, pero Hino y Tsukimori no se fueron juntos, ya que preferían mantenerlo en secreto, por si las moscas, pero eso era mejor para la pobre de Hino, y a Tsukimori no le iban los revuelos, así que estaban en par.

Cuando llego la hora de ensayar, Hino igual se fue muy contenta y al mismo sonrojado, ¡había de donde!

Tanto Aoi, Tsuchiura y Hihara se dieron cuenta, ya que en la práctica de día de ayer Hino le costaba como de costumbre, pero esta vez las notas le fluían de los dedos, había algo extraño, pero eso era mejor, ya que les facilitaba la práctica y tal vez les daría tiempo de divertirse un rato…

Tsuchiura en el piano, muy contento y divirtiéndose como no lo había echo en las practicas anteriores.

Hihara con la trompeta, el alma de la pieza, y sobre todo más contento de lo normal, aunque ya sabía que Hino no le correspondería, tampoco quería perder su amistad, así que le puso mucho de sus ganas para no dejar de ser ese amigo incondicional que siempre fue para Hino.

Aoi con su viola, dándole el toque de inocencia a la pieza, detrás del violín, si inocencia magia, lo necesario para que sea la sinfonía perfecta…

Y por último Hino, que de por su con su alegría era el ingrediente faltante para que todo sea mágico…

…

El día continuo, y al mismo tiempo finalizo…

Tsukimori iba saliendo de su aula, la verdad que también estaba bastante emocionado pero algo lo saco de si:

-vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que te gusta jugar con las chicas-

-Yonuki-sempai…- lo mira extrañado

-¿te sorprende verme?-

-¿a qué te refieres de jugar?-

-me refiero a lo de ayer-y lo ve serio-cuando besaste a Rosalía-

-YO NO LA BESE-

-¿y porque te enojas?-

-porque no es cierto-

-¿Qué pasaría si Hino se enterara?-

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRSELO-

-¿Por qué?-

-no me gustaría que ella pensara cosas que no son-

-mmm, lo pensare- y se da la vuelta y se aleja…

Tsukimori solo lo ve irse y luego se va el.

Ya estando en su casa, y de noche ya recostado listo para dormir dice por ultimo:

-la verdad no sé porque no quiero que se entere Hino, pero prefiero que no sea así-

Y así se terminó de acomodar en su cama y el día termino, dando paso a un miércoles lleno de…

Continuara…

**BUENO, QUE TAL, AHORA SI ME CONVIENE QUE SEAN NOVIOS JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI, AAAAAAAAAAAA QUE SUEÑO TENGO Y LA VERDAD APENAS SON LAS 9:00, PERO BUENO A ESCRINIR QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE YA ME INSPIRE.**

**UN RVW PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSSSSSS**

***MeLoDy***


	23. Antes de la Alegría

**BUENO LA VERDAD NO SE QUE DECIRTE ADAGIO10, SOLO ME COMPLACE SABER QUE ME TIENES PACIENCIA ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y COMO LO DIGE AL PRINCIPIO AUNQUE SEA 1 PERSONITA AQUÍ TAAAAAAAAAAA.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

El día comenzó de lo más normal que se puedan imaginar, había de todo un poco, pero la nieve le daba un toque de amor, si me refiero a Kahoko y Len, cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo pero a la vez estaban en otro, es muy complicado de decir pero lo que sí es que puedo decir es que la tormenta acaba de empezar…

Resulta que en la entrada del colegio estaba Tsukimori esperando a su querida Hino, todos se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahí ya que queda claro que aunque solo han pasado 24 horas de noviazgo nadie lo sabe, pero al fin la chica apareció.

-buenos días Hino-

-buenos días Tsukimori- y le sonríe

Eso sorprende un poco al chico ya que le quito el "Kun", pero eso es genial, no se toman de la mano, no se dan un beso, nada, ya que pues ninguno se atreve, pero ya que vayan juntos al jardín de atrás es un avance.

Ambos se sientan en el césped, pero como es siempre de romántico esperar a que la chica coloque su mano en el suelo primero y que él la coloque encima de ella, pues a lo romántico de Romeo y Julieta.

-te vez hermosa hoy Kahoko-

-gracias-pero de ahí reacciona-me has llamado por… por mi nombre-

-si ¿algún problema?-

-no- y ve hacia el cielo-es más me encanta, gracias Len-

-tú también-y se sonroja al solo oír su nombre en los labio de la linda peli-rosa

Y ambos se dan un pequeño beso ya que la campana ha sonado y deben ir a clases…

Esta vez Yonuki prefiere no hacer nada y como si se pusieran de acuerdo él y Rosalía pues lo prefieren dejar a un lado, asique par que alargarme si nada interesante va a pasar…

Y así el miércoles, jueves y viernes fueron día normales, solo las dulces melodías de los cuartetos daba a entender que con cada día que pasaba era un nuevo cuento que se iba escribiendo, ya que pues para el alumnado solo era una competencia más…

Para los 8 concursantes una oportunidad única…

Para 3 hombres una pelea de amor…

Para 2 violinistas una historia que comienza…

Y para 1 cantante una venganza que no se ha podido completar…

Resulta que ese mismo viernes y un día antes del tercer gran concierto Tsukimori decide convertirse en un novio de verdad así que:

FLASH BACK

_-vaya hijo, desde hace un par de días que no se te quita la cara de idiota- _

_-¡madre!- dijo Tsukimori muy rojo_

_-lo vez ahora pareces un tomate, dime ¿ya le dijiste a Hino que fuera tu novia?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-soy tu madre, no una amiga más- -_-_

_-si, lo siento, pero si ya se lo dije-_

_-y supongo que te dijo que si-_

_-sí, así es-_

_- y ¿Qué te tiene en las nubes?, si ya no es un secreto, no hay porque suspirar por ella-_

_-bueno es que me gustaría invitarla a salir-_

_-mmm, una cita-_

_-sí, y la verdad- se pone rojo- me da vergüenza-_

_-ya no hay razón para ello, ya es tu novia ¿no?, entonces dilo, seguro dirá que si-_

_-¿y qué idea me das?, ¿A dónde la puedo llevar?-_

_-pues…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que a la hora de salida él la busca, y la encuentra, (jiji lógico burra):

-hola, Hino-dice sabiendo que aún no quieren que todo se enteren

-hola Tsukimori-

-oye Hino, toma-

-he, ¿Qué es eso?- lo ve-AAA, en serio-

-bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

-claro, me encantaría-

-bien, voy a buscarte a las 4:00-

-si, adiós Tsukimori-

-adiós Hino-

Hino se pone muy emocionada, su primera cita como novia de Len, así que tenía que ponerse bonita. Corre como alma que lleva al diablo para su casa…

-MAMAAAAAAAAA- llega gritando a su casa

CHINNNN (sonido de un plato rompiéndose)

-¿hija que sucede? ¿Por qué entras así?-

-mamá, ¿qué me pongo?

-¿para qué?-

-es que hoy saldré con Len y no sé qué ponerme-

-AAA, es eso- O.O- espera ¿Cómo que Len?-

-: O, he, he, pues bueno…-

-mmmmm, como me alegra hija, que ya tengas un compañero, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

- he, es que, bueno… yo… MAMAAAA, NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO ¡ ¿QUE ME PONGO MAMA?!-

-fácil, hija-

-¿fácil?-

-lo que te diga tu corazón, si él te ama, no importa si llevas pañales, él te amara como seas-

-si, tal vez tengas razón- y se va creciendo para el cuerpo-gracias mamá- le grita ya algo alejada

La madre sonríe, y cuando ya está en la cocina para recoger el plato que se le rompió dice en voz baja-la próxima vez que me grite le rompo la boca-

Ya en su cuarto la chica realmente no sabe que ponerse, está más perdida de lo acostumbrado, pero la ganas de ir bonita no le gana, así que solo confió en sus instinto.

Iba a pedirle ayuda a Lili, pero no lo había visto en un buen tiempo, tuvo que conformarse con lo que tenía;

Llevaba puesto un pantalón normal de coló azul, una botas altas de color negro, una comida de manga larga de color sora, y una chaqueta negra; llevaba arreglado su cabello en una cola alta y un ligero color en los labios, que la verdad no le quedaba nada mal…

El tiempo pasó volando, hasta que por fin llegó la hora adecuada:

TOCK, TOCK, TOCK

La madre de Hino fue a abrir:

-ha-dice dándole una gran sonrisa-hola joven Tsukimori, Kaho baja en un momento-

-si, gracias señora-

-no hay de que, pasa si quieres-

-gracias, pero mejor espero aquí-

-como quieras-y voltea- ha, mira ahí viene, solo te pido un favor-

-dígame…-

-cuídala y no regresen tarde-

-sí, así lo are…-

Y por detrás venia la hermosa de Hino, y al verlo se puso roja, y el también. La madre de Hino solo se va dejando a la joven pareja; Hino termina de bajar y se ambos se van.

Ni se saludaron, y prácticamente eran dos desconocidos, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo novios tengan pena? ¡QUE RIDICULO!

Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, pero (el "pero" siempre está presente) por delante venia cierto chico trompetista que iba rebotando un balón de basquetbol.

-he, Kaho-chan, hola-

-he, hola Hihara-sempai-

-hola-dijo Tsukimori

-¿A dónde van?-pregunta inocentemente Hihara

-pues-contesta algo dudosa-solo salíamos a caminar-dijo ya que Tsukimori no se dignaba a decir nada.

-entonces ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?-

-¿a dónde Hihara-sempai?-

-hay una hermosa y divertida feria que acaba de llegar a la ciudad-

-pues, suena divertido, pero hoy vengo con Tsukimori…-

-ha, no se preocupen, me voy a juntar con mi hermano mayor allá así que pueden irse cuando quieran o a donde quieran-

-pues…- contestó dudosa Hino.

-¿quieres ir Kahoko?-

_-"¿he Kahoko? Bueno supongo que como son ya algo,-suspiro resignado- supongo que ya no tengo oportunidad"-_

_-_pues, no sé a dónde me querías llevar…-

-no era un lugar tan diferente, así que…-

-entonces está decidido-dice Hihara mu alegre-vengan acompáñenme-

Y así fue como se fueron, y cuando llegaron, era verdad Hihara se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Hino y Tsukimori solo se quedaron viendo, si todavía hacía falta mucha confianza, pero bueno.

Tsukimori toma la mano de Hino, ella obviamente se pone roja-ven acompáñame-

-he, s-s-si-dice ella.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-pues-y voltea a ver a todos lados –AAA, mira la rueda de Chicago, vamos a subirnos ahí-

-bueno, vamos-

Que después de eso fue un día realmente hermoso, ya la pareja se estaba emparejando, ya que todo cambio en ese paseo:

Hino llevaba a Tsukimori a rastras, por todo el parque, cabe mencionar que la vista desde la rueda de chicago fue hermosa, y fue el momento más romántico del paseo, en ese instante Len le agradeció por primera vez al loco de Hihara por traerlo a un momento tan agradable como ese, si realmente agradable…

En otro lado…

-y ¿Qué aras?- pregunto Shun

-mañana lo veras-

-qué raro, esta vez no me contaste lo que eras para arruinar a Tsukimori-

-es porque no te necesito-

-GUAU, resulta que en vez de hermano soy una herramienta-

-no hermanito, no, pero tampoco me gustaría arruinar la sorpresa-

-mmm, no me has pedido que tome fotos de nada, no has mandado a hacer nada, es quiere decir que…-

-eso quiere decir que Hino no podrá tocar en el siguiente concierto-

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA- dijo el poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Rosalía del brazo

-tranquilo, no la toques, bueno, no a ella precisamente- y la cara que pone da miedo-mañana lo veras-

Continuara…

**OK, OK, SE QUE NO PASA NADA INTERESANTE AQUÍ, BUENO ESO CREO, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO SABRAN, JIJIJII, ME CONVERTIRE EN LA MALA OTRA VEZ…**

**PLIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS UN RWV**

***MeLoDy***


	24. Alegría, parte 1

**OK, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, Y AQUÍ TA LA PEQUÑA TAMPITA QUE ROSALIA LE TIENE A HINO, ME DISCULPO SI ESTA DEMACIADO CORTO PERO TODOS LOS CONSIERTOS DE DIVIDEN EN PARTE 1 Y PARTE 2:**

***MeLoDy***

* * *

**A LEER:**

La nieve le daba los buenos días a u hermoso sábado, que iba a ser testigo de un trago muy amargo para la música, y para una persona…

Olvidando las predicciones, llego el momento de que una hermosa chica abriera sus ojos para prepararse para que el siguiente paso se diera:

-¡buenos días Hino Kahoko!-

La chica abrió sus ojos y bostezo-bueno días Lili, ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi habitación?-

-solo te vine a despertar porque hay que prepararnos para el concierto-

-pero esta vez comenzara a las 8:00 porque solo serán 2 presentaciones, ¿no crees que es muy temprano?-

-¿para una mujer…?-

-jiji, Lili, yo no me tardo una eternidad-dijo ella levantándose y preparándose para toar un baño

-no es malo lamentar Hino Kahoko-

-bueno Lili, nos vemos después-

Fue una mañana llena de risas y maravilla, la mama de Hino aún no le había preguntado por lo de la cita pero después lo averiguaría…

Hino después de desayunar fue a un paseo como siempre lo hacía. Lo hizo a paso lento, respirando el frio aire de la nieve, pero no le hacía nada ya que estaba bien abrigada. Caminando lentamente, viendo a unos niños correr y adentrarse en la nieve, tirando y jugando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-que lindos-

Dijo Hino, si realmente bello, y al mismo tiempo recordando aquellos bellos tiempos que paso con su padre, las veces que ella se caía, cuando intentaba armar un muñeco de nieve y las bolas no le salían redondas, y aquel momento en que su padre falleció…

FLASH BACK

_Era una hermosa mañana de invierno, era la semana de navidad (24 al 29), ella esperaba a que su papa volviera…_

_-mami, mami, ¿porque papi no viene?-_

_-recuerda que esta nevando y hay dificultad en las calles-_

_-pero ya se tardó demasiado-_

_-tranquila, recuerda que cuando el venga te llevara a quemar los cuetes-_

_-bueno-_

_Pero nada es para siempre…_

_RING, RING…_

_El teléfono sonó…_

_-¿SI?- pregunto la madre totalmente inadvertida_

…

_-¿QUEE?- pregunto la madre horrorizada_

…

_-si, si-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -En seguida vamos-, PUNK y colgó._

_-Mami ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pones así?-_

_La madre se agacha: -hija, tu… tu padre- sollozando- tu padre no vendrá-_

_-¿porque a donde se fue?-_

_-hija, en la vida- explicaba tratando que el nudo de garganta la dejara halar- hay veces que uno no pude tenerlo todo-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-hoy, hoy tu papi está en el cielo-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_Como sabes… está nevando… y, y el carro, resbalo y…y…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hola Kahoko-

-¿he?-dijo asustada-ha, Yonuki, me asustaste-

-en que pensabas…-

-en cosas que no tienen importancia-

-y…mmm ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto alarmada

-los chismes vuelan-dijo el apartando la vista de la de ella.

-ha- sonrojara

-veo que te regalo un hermoso collar-

-¿Qué?- y Hino se ve un collar que tenía un dije en forma de violín-sí, el me lo regalo ayer-

-mmm que tierno, ¿me pregunto si se lo habrá regalado a su amiguita también?-

-¿amiguita? Dijo ella algo dudosa

-sí, ¿Qué? ¿No te conto?-

-¿sobre qué?-

-mmm, no sé si deba decírtelo-

-Yonuki, ¿de qué hablas?-

-"perfecto"- pensó Yonuki-es que Tsukimori tiene una amiguita muy cercana en el instituto-

-ha-dice Hino con un nudo en la garganta- pero solo es amiga, él nunca me ocultaría nada-

-¿y lo dices con solo 5 días de novios? ¿O menos?-

-no además ya hace tiempo que lo conozco-

-mi querida Kahoko-dice Yonuki abrazándola por la espalda y poniendo sus manos en su vientre- nadie- y acercando su boca a su oído- nadie se conoce totalmente- y se aparte y se va dejando a Hino muy confundida…

Hino caminaba perdida, ya eran las 12 del mediodía, pero esas palabras no salían de su cabeza, volvía a caminar, y dejando que el reloj actuara solo, esta vez debía estar en el teatro a las 6, como siempre 2 horas antes del concierto así que tenía tiempo…

Ella regreso a su casa…

-hola hija, que bien que regresaste-

-…- Hino no respondió, ella no era celosa, pero que le ocultaran algo, bueno ella o debía eterarse en los asuntos privados de Len, aunque fuera su novio.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- pregunto su madre

-madre, ¿Cuándo alguien es novio de alguien se debe sabes todo acerca de ella?´

-pues son todo, pero por lo menos lo más importante-

-¿y qué es lo más importante?-

-sus miedos, sus gustos, lago de su vida, no toda por supuesto y lo mas importante es que si tuvo alguna relación antes de estar contigo-

-lo de la relación es importante-

-sí, claro, porque a veces, las ex parejas se ponen celosas por algo y a veces inventan chismes, pero si hay confianza y tú al cual pareja te lo cuento, no hay problema de que lago pueda interponerse entre ustedes-

-ha- dijo ella mirando por otro lado

La madre sonríe y:- ven ayúdame con el almuerzo-

-sí, madre, ya voy-

La tarde pasó normalmente, llegando las cuatro de la tarde Hino miraba la nieve caer por su ventana, el tiempo pasaba, pero a Hino algo no la dejaba tranquila, y se repetía:

-"no debo ser celosa, no debo ser celosa, él debe tener razones, para no decírmelo todo, no hay que desconfiar, vamos, tú lo amas, ¿no?, hay que tener confianza, si, confianza"-

-TOCK, TOCK-

Ella voltea -¿Qué sucede madre?-

-hija ¿vas a ir al concierto?-

-¿QUEE?- y mira el reloj 5:30- DIOS YA SE ME HIZO TARDE- y se levanta agitada, toma su violín-ADIOS TE VEO EN EL CONCIERTOOOOOOOO- y de va echa bala…

…

-hola Hino-san-

-hola Aoi-san-

-¿Qué paso porque vienes tan tarde?-

-es que me quede dormida-

-bueno apresúrate-

-si- y avanzando y poco más y PUNNNNN choca con alguien…

-AUCH, lo siento la verdad…-

-no hay porque preocuparse, hola Kahoko-

-he- ella se ruboriza el oír esa voz y levanta la cabeza- hola Len-

-hola, creo que debes irte a preparar-

-sí, nos vemos más tarde-

-adiós-

Y ella llega a su camerino.

-VAYA HINO KAHOK VEO QUE NI LEVANTANDOTE 12 HORAS ANTES ERES CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A TIEMPO-

-lo siento Lili, ya no me grites, mejor ayúdame a vestirme-

-ok, bueno veré que te doy hoy-

Y Hino hizo su magia, era un vestido sencillo pero hermoso vestido color azul, todo adornado con lentejuelas, y un ligero velo que le daba la sensación de magia, unos guates totalmente blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos y un par de zapatilla de tacón blancas también, el cabello recogido y un diadema también blanca. Unos pendientes en forma de notas y por supuesto el pendiente que le dio Len el día de ayer…

FLASH BACK

_Después de una noche llena de juegos y emociones Len Tsukimori llevo a Hino Kahoko a su casa y antes que ella entrara…_

_-espera- dijo el_

_-¿Qué pasa Len?-_

_-quiero darte esto-_

_Y Tsukimori saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, as bien parecían a cajita de anillo, pero al abrirla otra cosa era…-_

_-he, Len es hermosa-_

_Y Len saca la cadenita con el dije de violín, y se coloca detrás de Hino, pasa por enfrente el collar y se lo coloca en su delicado y fino cuello._

_Ella caricia el dije y le dice- te prometo nunca quitármelo, pero ¿porque un violín?-_

_-porque esto es lo que nos hizo conocernos y me gusta recordarlo-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hino se miraba realmente hermosa, demasiado, tanto que a la hora de salir para el salón de reunión, todos los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla…

Ella entra silenciosamente, como siempre lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo con la mirada buscaba a su príncipe azul, (literalmente) pero no lo miraba, eso le pareció raro, ya que el siempre es muy puntual.

-"bueno supongo que nadie es perfecto"- pensó Hino…

Entran los dos directores a dar las instrucciones:

-buenas noches- dijo Ousaki

-buenas noche- contestaron los demás al unísono

-bien, he ¿Dónde está Tsukimori y Kaino?-

-es cierto donde estarán- se preguntó Kanazawa –Kimoto, ¿tú sabes dónde está la señorita?-

-pues no, en realidad-

-¿pero ella no es tu pareja de presentación?- dijo Yonuki en tono sarcástico

-si- dijo Shun poniéndose frente a frente con el flautista- pero yo no soy su nana para saber en dónde estará siempre-

-pero, eso no es irresponsabilidad de su parte- dijo Tsuchiura, ya que ellos se miraba muy responsables

-si ella no aparece, pues yo tocare solo el piano, no somos concursantes, no es indispensable nuestra presentación-

-si pero esto es raro- dijo Hihara rascándose la cabeza- que Tsukimori tampoco este, y él no es así- y mira a Hino- he Kaho-chan, no te dijo nada-

-he, no, no- dijo nerviosa aun no se3 acostumbra a tener algo así con el violinista- pero cuando vine ya lo había visto preparado, no me imagino porque no está aquí-

-nos arias el favor de ir a ver dónde está…- dijo Ousaki

-he ¿Por qué yo?- dijo nerviosa

-porque tú y e son muy unidos, ¿o no Hino?- dice Ousaki guiñándole un ojo

Ella se pone roja, pero luego asiente y se va…

Shun se queda viéndola y se preocupa, ya que imagina que nada saldrá de "Alegría"

-Kimoto- dijo Ousaki

-¿sí?-

-hazme el favor de ir a buscar a Kaino-

-si-, y se va

-"este trae algo"-piensa Yonuki-"¿acaso sabe lo que paso con esos dos?"- y se le queda viendo a la puerta, con unos ojos de malicia, da un buen suspiro pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-oye Yonuki-

-¿Qué pasa Hihara?- dice volviendo a la "inocencia"-

-¿Por qué miras así la puerta?-

-es que no me gustan los retrasos-

-ha- y le da una palmada en la espalda- no te preocupes además aún queda tiempo

-si- responde el con esa típica sonrisa que tanto ustedes como yo sabes que no es real…

FLASH BACK

_Rosalía ya estaba lista, y ya se acercaba la hora de ir a la reunión, pero su plan comenzaba en ese mismo instante…_

_Salió de su camerino, como si no matara a una mosca salió, se dirigía al baño, pero justo en ese instante lo vio… Tsukimori_

_-hola- y se le acerco de manera seductora._

_.- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió de manera seca_

_-¿Aun sigues molesto?- se hizo la ofendida_

_-…- solo levnanto una ceja_

_-ven conmigo- y se da la vuelta para caminar_

_-¿para qué? Y ¿adonde?_

_-quiero hablar contigo, y vamos a tu camerino, ¿o prefieres el mío?-_

_-no me interesa hablar contigo-_

_-mmmmm, pues creo que te conviene-_

_-ya te lo dije, ¡No lo hare!-_

_-¿eso crees?- y ella truena los dedos. Detrás de Tsukimori aparece ese gran amigo de Rosalía que le consiguió el violín falso, y realmente era un gran, GRAN amigo…-¿ahora si me acompañas?-_

_-…- Tsukimori no le quedaba de otra, ya que no quería armar un pleito en ese lugar, además, ¿Cómo le iba a ganar a esa COSA?_

_Llegaron al camerino, y Rosalía "cerro" con llave la puerta…_

_-bien ¿ahora qué quieres?-_

_-a ti- dice ella y se zafa la parte de adelante del vestido, dejando al descubierto un poco de la parte superior de su busto._

_-¿Qué ahora las mujeres son las abusadoras?-_

_-no, siguen siendo los hombres- y se le acerca hasta quedar busco con pecho pegados. Tsukimori se pone nervioso ya que nunca ha tenido a una mujer así._

_Rosalía empieza a subir sus manos de manera seductora por el pecho de Tsukimori, el traía puesto un esmoquin blanco, y una camisa celeste abajo, pero el chaleco del esmoquin estaba abierto, solo le quedaba la camisa._

_Así que ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Tsukimori pero él la detiene, de 7 bonotes, desabotono 3._

_-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?- dijo ella_

_-sal de aquí- dijo el en forma de orden_

_-¿sabes Tsukimori?, los hombres tiene una debilidad muy grande, y es lo que te pone a mi merced- y diciendo esto Rosalía, levanta la rodilla y le pega a Tsukimori en la parte masculina._

_Él la empuja y se agacha para tratar de disminuir el dolor, pero ella aprovecha eso y le da una cachetada y luego lo empuja tirándolo al suelo…_

_Ella se le tira encima y al hacerlo deja expuesto su brasier y casi en su totalidad su busto, y con una rapidez increíble termina de desabotonar la camisa de Tsukimori…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(Lo que esta con **negrita** es lo que está pasando con Len y Rosalía y lo normal es con Hino)

Hino venia buscando a Len, y vio a un conserje y le pregunto:

-ha, si, lo vi entrar a su camerino, junto con otra jovencita que canta muy bonito-

-¿con otra jovencita?-

-si, en su camerino-

-gracias- y se va –"¿Qué jovencita?"- ella no se lo imagina

**-suéltame, vete-**

**-no, Len, vamos acuérdate, yo te quiero-**

**-vete… mmm- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rosalía lo beso de manera brusca**

Hino va caminando inocentemente, llega al camerino…

Ella toma las manos de Len, y estando aun en el beso forcejeado, y las coloca a la par de la cabeza de él, al subir su cuerpo un poco más deja todo su busca sobre el pecho desnudo de Len

Va a tocar, pero, no se atreve…

-¿Por qué tengo miedo?-

**Rosalía no lo deja de besar y pega más su cuerpo al de él...**

-no, soy su novia y no hay nada de malo que entre así, además esta con un ella-

Hino toma la perilla

**Rosalía muerde a Len en el cuello**

Gira la perilla

**Len no se la puede quitar**

Abre la puerta…

**Rosalía se baja más el vestido y vuelve a besar a Len, pero él no la quiere.**

Hino abre los lo más que puede, se le nubla la vista, e, oxigeno se le acaba, todo le da vueltas, tiene un nudo en la garganta…

-no-dice quedito –NOOOOOO- grita desesperada

-Len ve a Hino-¿Kahoko?-

-¿Por qué Len? ¿PORQUEEEE?-

Continuara…

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OK, OK, OK, HABER QUE ME DICEN DE ESTO, JIJIJIJIJI, TALVEZ ME PASE UN POCO, PERO TENIA QUE AGREGARLE MAAAAAAAS, Y LA PENSE QUE ESTO ERA NECESARIO, PERO NO SE COMAPRA PARA LO QUE TENDRE MAS ADELANTE, ACLARO, YO NO ESCRIBO **_**LEMON,**_** SOLO DOY LA PAUTA CUANDO SEA NECESARIO, YA ES COSA DE USTEDES, PERO CREO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA NO HABRA NECECIDAD DE ESO…JIJIJIJIJI, OK.**

**OYE ADAGIO10, QUE ES ESO DE AMIGA DE ADAGIO10, EN UN RWV ANTERIOR, ESO ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE HAY UNA AMIGA TUYA LEYENDO MI FIC?, SI ES ASI DALE LAS GRAXIAS...**

**SAYONARAAAAAAA…:***

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS SS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	25. Alegría parte 2

**¡KONICHIWA!**

**OK, OK, OK, AQUÍ VINIENDO A DEJARLES EL DESENLACE Y A PEDIRLES QUE NO SE ENOJES QUE ESTE NOVIAZGO DURO LO QU DURA UNA BUENA HISTORIA, "NADA", JIJIJIIJI, PERO HABIA QUE HACER, BUENO ESO PENSE, PERO SI TIENEN SUGERENIAS, SERAN VIENVENIDAS…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Dolor, tristeza, amargura, desilusión, cosas que no se pueden demostrar, solo sentir y pensar.

La hermosa peli-rosa, con lágrimas ya explorando sus mejillas sale corriendo del camerino, no quería saber nada más…

-Kahoko, espera- diciendo esto Tsukimori se quita de manera brusca a Rosalía de encima y sale componiendo se la camisa, y atrás se quedó ella componiéndose el vestido, al mismo tiempo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a las pareja que acababa de salir…

Hino corría sin detenerse ante nada y nadie, solo le importaba alejarse, quería irse a su casa olvidar el dichosos concierto y olvidar lo demás.

Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver, así que tropezaba con todo lo que estaba a su paso, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero gracias a Dios no sucedió, no se ponía a pensar a donde sus pasos la llevarían, pero no era un buen lugar…

Llegando a ese lugar, alguien la detuvo, bruscamente la tomaron del brazo, y la hicieron verlo:

-Kaho, por favor escúchame- dijo el suplicando.

-por favor tú, suéltame-

-pero, no es lo que tú crees-

-no… NOOOO- grita ella cayendo al piso junto con el- no, no es lo que creo Len, yo no creo nada…- dijo entre sollozos, y las lágrimas también regando su poco maquillaje

-por favor, Kaho,… yo… yo-

-DEJAME- le grita, soltándose del agarre, y entrando a "esa" habitación y cayendo de rodillas…

-¡HINO!- dice Tsuchiura al verla tirada en el piso y no paraba de llorar.

Yonuki al oír ese nombre sale como alma que lleva al diablo, empujando a todo y se arrodilla en el piso para poder estar a su altura-Hino, mírame ¿qué sucede?-

Ella solo levanta a la cabeza, y lo abraza con mucha fuerza…

-tranquila- decía el- dime ¿Qué paso?-

Ella solo negaba con la cabeza, así es, no quería hablar del tema, pero

que yo sé lo que paso- dijo Tsuchiura viendo como Tsukimori se asomaba en la puerta, este se acerca a él y le coloca una de sus manos en su cuello-veo que estaba ocupado- y al mismo tiempo quitaba una marcas de brillo labial de este.

-¿pero qué es eso?- dice Hihara que se acercaba al par.

-eso mejor que te lo diga el principito- dice Tsuchiura limpiándose la mano en una servilleta y dando se la vuelta.

Hihara solo lo ve sorprendido, no sabía que preguntar y Tsukimori tampoco sabía que decir, mientras volteaba a ver a Hino, que estaba en el piso abrazada a Yonuki y este la consolaba, esto hizo que se le quebrara el corazón, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hacerlo…

Él se arrodilla frente a ella, y:-Kaho, por favor escúchame- y estaba a punto de tocarla…

-no te le acerques- una voz lo detuvo.

El levanto la cabeza, y lo ve con recelo.- ¿Qué quieres Aoi?-

-no me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa, y no sé lo que le paso a Hino, lo único que puedo decirte es que es lógico que ella venia huyendo de ti, así que será mejor que le dejes en paz-

-como tú has dicho esto no te importa-

-pero Hino si-

-bueno, bueno- interviene Hihara- pero ¿Qué pasara con el concierto?- dice el tratando de cambiar el tema.

-nada- dice Ousaki que solo estaba viendo- el concierto debe y tiene que continuar-y acercándose a donde estaba Hino le dice:-Hino cálmate, y trata de explicar que es lo que pasa-

Ella solo nieva con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Yonuki.

-bien, si no quieres, supongo que es algo personal, pero precisa es necesario seguir, y ya está a punto de comenzar en concierto así que vete a arreglar, si-

Hino solo asiente, Yonuki la ayuda a ponerse de pie, y ambos se van hacia su camerino (el de Hino)

-bueno- dice Tsuchiura, se voltea viendo a Tsukimori, lo ve con ojos de furia-no es la primera vez que Hino llora por tu culpa- y lo agarra de la camisa-pero esta no te saldrá gratis- lo suelta de manera brusca y sale del cuarto, y detrás de le salen los demás…

Tsukimori se queda solo en la habitación, o eso suponía

Unos brazos lo rodearon por los hombros y un rostro femenino se le coloca en la nuca:

-¿no crees que así estas mejor?-

Tsukimori toma uno de las manos de Rosalía, pero lo hace fuertemente y la aleja de él doblándole el brazo-si te vuelves acercar a mí, no me importara que seas mujer- y la tira al piso saliendo de la habitación.

Rosalía en el piso: -no me importas Len, pero esto aquí no acaba-

En el camerino de Hino.

-tranquilízate preciosa, ¿no quieres que los jueces te vean así, verdad?-

-no, claro que no- decía Hino terminándose de arreglar.

Yonuki, no se quiso apartar de su lado, y ella no se opuso ya que necesitaba un amigo en el cual poderse sentir segura, y aunque Yonuki no ha demostrado ser lo que finge ente los demás, con ella es sincero y eso es más que suficiente…

…

…

Hora de la presentación:

Ya los interpretes estas en su lugar:

-buenas, noches a todos- dice Satsuma- y nos volver a ver, en el tercer concierto, si, la verdad que hace mucho frio, pero estoy segura que estos maravillosos músicos nos calentaran- y se coloca en medio del escenario- bienvenidos sean todos-

El público aplaude…

-bueno, -continua- comenzaremos con la típica presentación de Kaino y Kimoto, es una canción muy hermosa, y la verdad creo que esta noche también nos harán vibrar, con ustedes Kaino y Kimoto…-

Ambos suben al escenario, se coloca cada uno en posición, y la presentación comienza.

Mientras ellos hacen lo suyo, Hino está perdida, no está presente, su rostro esta caído y sus ojos apagados, esa luz, esa alegría, se desvanecieron:

_**HINO KAHOKO POV:**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¿realmente me amaba? ¿Realmente era especial para él? ¿Qué paso con lo que nos dijimos? ¿Acaso era una mentía? Pero si era así ¿Qué propósito tenia? No soy millonaria, no soy popular, solo una simple chica que lucha con salir adelante, y tratar que el mundo no la bote, ¿Qué significa esto?

¿Me duele? Claro, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, yo,… yo si lo amo, ¿pero porque? ¿Por qué?, siento que el mundo se puso en contra mía.

Que tonta fui, pensando en que los cuento de hadas se pueden hacer realidad, sí, claro, solo yo puedo creer en los milagros, solo una tonta puede creer que eso es real.

Que ridícula fui, si, solo fui un juguete para él, una simple chica como yo jamás podrá ser amaba por alguien como él, era de esperarse, Rosalía es mejor que yo, no hay que ir tan lejos, solo hay que oír su voz, eso es algo natural, no es necesario que se haga una investigación completa, solo hay que vernos, y todo ya está…

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, y no puedo detenerlas, mientras estaba en el camerino con Yonuki, le prometí que no volvería a llorar, pero… no puedo, soy tan cobarde que no puedo…

Gracioso, es muy gracioso, que no me haya dado cuanta antes, ver algo irreal, algo imposible, solo falta que me imagine que las vacas vuelan y con eso ya tendrán suficientes pruebas para llevarme con el psicólogo, solo eso es necesario…

Levanto mi cabeza, y me doy cuenta que la presentación de Rosalía y Shun ya se acabó, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que ellos tocaron? ¿10 minutos ya?, se nota que estoy perdida, ¿cuándo me tocara a mí? ¿Acaso poder tocar bien?, ¿puedo hacer que todo se borre de mi mente por tan solo unos minutos?

Imposible de predecir, solo queda ir y averiguarlo…

Pongo atención unos minutos y puedo oír:

-"ahora es turno del cuarteto de Tsukimori le"- valla ya veo es su turno, podre oírlo, dicen que la música refleja lo que uno siente, lo que uno es, ¿Qué será lo que el transmita?…

_**FIN HINO KAHOKO POV**_

Fuyummi, Tsukimori, Yonuki y Shimizo suben al escenario, todos se colocan, y así la presentación inicia:

Shimizo es el que inicia, dando la bienvenida con una melodía tranquila, a los 10 segundos después lo siguen Yonuki y Fuyummi con las misma notas y al mismo tiempo ambos instrumento de viento.

Se espera como unos 20 segundos después, y BUM, Tsukimori entra con la alegría del violín, aunque su grupo parece contento, el sigue igual de serio.

El principal de ese grupo él es violín, es decir que esa es el alma de la canción, los 3 jueces siguen igual de serio, pero al parecer les agrada, si parece que es la mejor interpretación de los 2 conciertos anteriores…

_**LEN TSUKIMORI POV:**_

¿Cómo puedo tocar? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que nada pasa? ¿Tan raro soy? ¿Cómo puedo hacer como si nada paso? Pero al mismo tiempo lo recuerdo, ¿acaso mis manos tiene vida propia?, Dios, realmente solo tú me puedes ayudar, tu sabe que la amo, que yo no hice nada, pero tampoco hice nada para impedirlo, deje que Rosalía se pasara conmigo, ¿acaso era un plan? ¿Yonuki estaba enterado?

¿Por qué meto a Yonuki? ¿Será porque él fue el único que pudo tocar a Kahoko?, ¿le tengo envidia? Tan insensible, me volví, incluso golpe a Rosalía, yo nunca había tocado así a una mujer, ¿será porque me lastimaron? ¿Cómo? Si la lastimada fue Hino.

¿Qué hare? Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que arreglarlo todo, y poner a Kaino en su lugar, ¿pero porque hizo eso? ¿Qué propósito tenia?

Tanto en que pensar, tanto que hacer, y yo sigo aquí, tocando esta pieza, como si nada, al parecer la toco de manera correcta, porque ya termine, y la gente nos aplaude, y también está de pie, si, mis manos tienen vida propia…

_**FIN TSUKIMORI LE POV**_

La interpretación termina, todos los del cuarteto se despiden y se dirigen a la zona de revisión:

-¡QUE BONITO!- dijo Satsuma- bueno chicos, no cabe duda que el concurso se está poniendo cada vez más fuerte, ya que cada uno da lo mejor de si, ahora veamos que dicen los jueces-

June: bien, no me puedo quejar, la verdad que estuvo excelente, los felicito, se nota que quieren ganar, solo una pequeña sugerencia, Len – y él la mira- sonríe es música no matemáticas- el músico solo asiente-

Shiryu: bien, concuerdo con June, es una muy buena la canción que decidieron tocar, es una de las mejores de Beethoven, y me gusta que la música se la tomen en serio, pero chicos, sonrían, y lo digo por Len, y Fuyummi, chica, no te pagas nerviosa, disfrútala…

Shainy: no logro entender, ¿Por qué, no siento nada?, mis compañeros dice "bravo" "excelente", pero yo veo lo mismo, unos chicos que intenta hacer algo, pero al final solo eso hacen "algo" y no pasan de eso, pero bueno, lo hicieron bien, no más de eso…

-bueno, chicos, se nota que se tiene que esforzar más, pero no duden y sigan que al final siempre ganara uno- y Satsuma los despide…

-ok- continua- bien démosle la bienvenida al segundo y último cuarteto de la noche…

…

-Hino, ya es hora-

-¿he?, si, perdón Aoi, vamos- y el cuarteto de se va, se coloca en el escenario, y se prepara para la presentación…

Tsuchiura es el que comienza, una melodía clásica, tranquila, pero poco a poco va aumentando su velocidad Hihara le empieza a hace segunda, con su trompeta y luego en un punto específico cada instrumento toca diferentes notas, pero sin perder la armonía de la canción, luego entran Hino y Aoi.

Aoi entra ambos con la misma nota, solo que él era el acompañante y Hino la principal…

_**HINO KAHOKO POV:**_

Si el pudo yo también, si él pudo tocar como si nada, yo también, si el olvido, yo también puedo, yo puedo y también quiero hacer… No me dejare vencer…

Abro mis ojos ya que estaba cerrados, y me doy cuenta que no me he equivocado ya que los demás tiene sus rostro de siempre, y luego vuelvo a ver mi violín, este instrumento que expresa lo que siento, no le puedo quedar mal, Tengo que tocar con todo lo que soy, tengo que llegar más alto que él, no me puedo dejar que el me pisotee, yo también puedo, yo puedo.

No, no, no puedo dejar que la tristeza me gane, no puedo dejar que el dolor llegue a mi corazón, pero entonces ¿Por qué mi vista se nubla?, ¿Por qué siento un nudo en la garganta? ¿Por qué me siento tan derrotada? ¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Por qué él no se quebró como yo? ¿Por qué lloro? ¡NO QUIERO LLORAR!

¿Por qué no puedo parar? Necesito demostrarle que él no es más fuerte que yo, tocare, tocare con el alma, demostrare que mi dolor no es más grande que mi felicidad, este es el concierto "alegría" y yo estaré alegre…

Aunque no pueda…

_**FIN HINO KAHOKO POV…**_

Hino toco con más fuerza que antes, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, dando todo lo que tiene, sus dedos se movían dejando salir las notas, el violín sonaba más dulce de lo que ya era, y con más emoción de la que produce, pero algo era distinto, algo no concordaba con la música y eso era la dueña del mismo…

Hino…

Shainy se interesa, una emoción entra por su pecho al oír a Hino, la ve y se da cuenta que sus ojos están apagado, su vista es nula, su labio tiembla, pero sus dedos demuestran lo contrario y su música también…

¿Qué sucede?

…

Faltaba poco para que la interpretación del cuarteo termine, Hino no paraba de llorar, Tsukimori no la dejaba de ver, Yonuki por primera vez quería estar con ella sin ningún interés, y Shainy sintió la magia que tanto buscaba, y la encontró…

Hino llega a su fin, y dando el último pasó del palito sobre las cuerdas del violín, cae de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que su violín se rompe por el golpe y ahí vuelve a caer en llanto…

Tsukimori y Yonuki se levanta al mismo tiempo, solo que Shimizo interviene y toma a Tsukimori del brazo dándole el paso libre a Yonuki:

-¿Por qué me detiene Shimizo?-

-Hino-sempai no te quiere ver y por ti está llorando, mejor no te le acerques-

-pero…

-pero nada Tsukimori-sempai, espera hasta que se calme la marea…- y Tsukimori se sienta viendo como ella llora por él y no puede hacer nada…

-señorita Hino, ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta Satsuma intentando arrodillarse

-nada, señorita Satsuma, continúe, Hino ya se pondrá mejor, solo necesita desahogarse- dijo Yonuki por ella, ya que Hino se encontraba ausente…

-bien, continuemos- continua la presentadora

June: (se pone de pie y les aplaude) excelente, no tengo palabras ala felicitarlos, y en especial a Hino, esa es la emoción que busco, bravo… (Se vuelve a sentar)

Shiryu: creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, fue realmente emocionante y especial…

Shainy: (silencio, solo mueve la cara a ver a Hino y dice): creo que nadie ha podido proyectar lo que hoy presencie. (Se coloca a escribir algo en un papel)

Mientras tanto Hino seguía llorando en los brazos de Yonuki, el solo la consolaba, los demás concursantes solo se fueron colocando alrededor de la escena.

-¿Hino-san que sucede? ¿Porque lloras así? ¿Qué paso?-

-…- ella no le contesto a Aoi que estaba acariciando su cabellera.

-ven Hino, mejor vamos al camerino- y diciendo esto Yonuki la cargo.

Tsukimori le hierve la sangre al ver a Yonuki así, con SU Kahoko en brazos y sobre todo ella lo deja, no piensa ni dice más y se pierde rumbo a su camerino…

…

…

-¿segura que estarás bien?-

-si, gracias de nuevo Yonuki, y no te preocupes que me iré con mi madre- y Hino se va rumbo a la salida don de su madre la esperaba dentro de un taxi. Ella sube y se van

El flautista se queda viendo el taxi hasta que se pierde de su vista pero por atrás una voz…

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-¿yo?-

-no te hagas Yonuki-sempai, yo sé que algo ocultas-

-Tsukimori, yo no fui el que la engaño

-yo no he engañado a nadie-

-Entonces no me explico porque lloraba Hino-

-eso es un mal entendido-

-sí, claro, ¿y Rosalía piensa lo mismo?-

-ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo-

-JAJA, no me hagas reír- y se acerca hasta quedar frente a frente muy pegadas

-no te vuelvas a acercar a Kahoko-

-ella es la que decide, y la verdad no creo que te quiera cerca-

-solo necesito hablar con ella-

-de acuerdo, solo asegúrate que no haya brillo labial en tu camisa-

Y Yonuki le pasa a un lado y se va dejando a Tsukimori, el cual espero a que se fuera para poder soltar esa lágrima que hace tiempo quería salir

-Dios, por favor, permíteme arreglar las cosas- y se va

…

Ya casi llegando a su casa, se encuentra con ella:

-…- le pasa de largo

-no te preocupes Len, solo vine a decirte, que esto es el comienzo-

Él se acerca y la agarra de un brazo muy fuerte-aléjate de mí-

-te are pagar todo lo que me hiciste-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-acuérdate- se suelta de golpe y se va

… (Rosalía en su cuarto)

-solo espérate, solo 2 conciertos más y si no te acuerdas yo misma lo te hare recordar…-

Continuara…

**BIEN GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ES QUE LA VERDAD TUBE UNA GRAN PELEA CON MI NOVIO Y LA ISNPIRACIO SE ME FUE, NO SE COMO HAY HOMBRES QUE SE OLVIDAN DE NO ERES UN JUGUETE, PERO BUENO AQUÍ TAA, ESPERO QUE EL OTRO SALGA RAPIDO PLIIIIIISSSS UN RWV**

***MeLoDy* **


	26. ¿Qué sera de nosotros?

**¡KONICHIWA!**

**OK, ¡QUE OSOOOOOOO!" BIENVENIDAS CON "V", PERO ES QUE NI CUENTA ME DI, HASTA QUE YA LO HABIA PUBLICADO, PERO BUENO UNA FALTA NO MATA A NADIE, BIEN CONTINUAMOS…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**HINO KAHOKO POV:**_

"_he encontrado en estos muros a quien tanto yo guarde, hoy muy poco queda de quien fue aquella mujer…"_

Aquí estoy, saliendo de mi casa rumbo al instituto, mi madre me pregunto lo que paso, pero no le quise contar, todo el domingo me la pase en mi cuarto, y solo salgo para demostrar que nadie me puede pisotear…

Camino lento, no me importa perder el primer periodo, solo quiero olvidar, lo que vi, pero no puedo, es una contante película que no deja que correr en mi cabeza.

Kahoko Tsukimori, si, mis amigas me molestaban con eso, pero ahora solo soy Hino, nada más…

"…_la que entregaba, quien respiraba vida, me he visto tan forzada a olvidar cada memoria pero vivo…_

Me siento diferente, no puedo sonreír más, ¿a qué le sonreiría si lo hiciera? No puedo, lo único que demuestra que estoy viva son las inesperada lagrimas saladas que salen de mis ojos sin que lo pueda impedir, necesito olvidar…

¿Cómo lo haré?

Me pierdo entre mis pensamientos, y ni cuenta me doy que ya llegue, al parecer aún es temprano, camino sin emoción, topo con cualquier cosa que está enfrente mío…

Lo amo

Levanto mi rostro y lo miro, esta recostado en un árbol, con su rostro apuntando hacia el cielo, mis piernas tiemblan, mis ojos se nublan, la respiración se me entrecorta.

Como me gustaría correr he ir a abrazarlo,…

Pero no puedo, no debo hacer…

Aunque quiera…

"…_entre sombras del pasado he vivido hasta hoy, pero cuanto será el pago de un minuto sin razón…_

El voltea y me ve, no lo soporto y salgo corriendo, ¿Cómo me puede ver a los ojos con tanto descaro?…

Corro, corro lo más rápido que pueden hacerlo mis piernas, no quiero verlo así, no quiero que me veas tan derrotada, tan frágil a lo que realmente soy…

Me detengo a recuperar un poco de aire pero no fue buena idea ¿desde cuándo es tan atleta?

-Kahoko por favor escúchame…-

-¿Qué quiere?-

-¿he?- se sorprende lo trate de usted

-hable- no lo veo a los ojos, no podría y me derretiría en sus brazos

-solo necesito unos minutos-

-dime-

-pero…-

-NO ME PIDAS QUE TE MIRE A LOS OJO- grite, ya me había desesperado, necesito separarme de él.

-lo que viste, yo…-tomo aire-yo no tuve la culpa-

-¿no?-

-no, ella… ella…-

-…ella te empujo y tu como un caballero no la empujaste…- digo sarcástica

-pues… s-s-si-

-Len- y esta vez sí lo veo a los ojos, con una mano acaricio su mejilla-si esto paso en tan solo una noche, ¿Qué pasara el resto de una vida?-

.-Kaho, es que…-

-es que nada Len, todos aquí sabemos cómo es Kaino, nadie te hubiera juzgado-

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-

-¿Cuál nosotros Len?-

-por favor Kaho

-nada, no había pasado ni una semana, dame tiempo-

Me doy la vuelta y lo dejo…

Primero camino

Segundo troto

Y tercero corro

"_hoy soy la esclava, y soy la dueña de ese gran error si intentan amarrarme y aunque logren olvidarme sé que sigo…"_

Llego a mi aula, me siento en mi pupitre, y vuelvo a llorar

"bajo el mismo cielo, respiro el mismo aire, bajo el mismo cielo en que tú estás viviendo sin el miedo a nada, aquí me encontraras soñado con poder cruzar aquella puerta…"

El tiempo avanza y no estoy aquí, mis amigas me hablan y no les contesto, no porque no quiera, sino porque no les pongo atención.

Nadie sabe lo que paso, ni nadie lo sabra, esto es un problema de dos, aunque creo que formanos una pareja de tres…

El tiempo pasa, y me doy cuenta que llegoi la hoa de ir al salón de pratica, voy y ahora me acurdo que nos toca un trio Fuyummi y otra vez con Tsuchiura…

No me molesta en lo absoluto, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hoy no tuve ganas de practicar, el al parecer lo entendio asi que solo estuvo hablando con Fuyummi y estuvieron perfeccionando lo suyo…

…

-tu ojos están muertos- me dice tsuciura después que el dia termino y yo me dirigía a mi casa

-no se porque lo dices-

-tu siempre tienes un brillo especial, pero desaparecio-

-no es cierto, lo uqe pasa es que estoy cansada…-

-¿cansada?, no hino- y me abrasa- tu estas muerta, y necesitas que alguien te reviva- y luego se aleja

-no, no es cierto-

-tu lo amas, pero si ese amor, es doloroso, trata de olvidarlo-

-pero… pero…- y las ganas de llorar continúan

-pero nnada- y me acaricia la mejilla-da un sispiro, y relájate, dale tiempo al tiempo-

-gracias-

-y no dejes que nadie te quite tu felicidad, adio Tsukimori kahoko- y se va

Cuando me dice Tsukimori kahoko n el corazón se me paraliza, ¿aun soy su novia? La verdada no lo se, pero de algo estoy segura…

Tratare de retener las lagrimas que salen por el

_**FIN KAHOKO POV**_

Continuara…

**BIEN SE QUE ES CORTO PERO SE ME OCURRIO AHORITA EN LA NOCHE, Y ME DESPERTE, AGARRE MI BB Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR, LA VERDAD ME CREO QUE ME QUEDE CHOCA POR ESCRIBIR EN LA OBSCURIDAD, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, ESTA ESPERA POR EL CUARTO CONCIERTO NO SERA TAN LARGA COMO LAS DEMAS Y DE UNA VEZ AVISO QUE EL RPOXIMO CAP SERA…**

_**POV YONUKI:**_

**ASI QUE YA VERAN Y LA PROXIMA TRAMPA DE ROSALIA SERA ESTROPEADA POR…**

**CHANANANANNNNNNN JIIIIIIII**

**PLIIIIISSSS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	27. ¿Hermanos?

**¡KONICHIWA!**

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO LO QUE LES PROMETI Y DE UNA VEZ LES AVISO (pura telenovela jijiji) PROXIMAMENTE EN DICIEMBRE EL GRAN FINAL DE "MELODIA DEL CORAZON" ESPERALO...**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**YONUKI POY:**_

Lunes...

Martes...

Miercoles...

Y hoy jueves, ya casi ha pasado la semana desde que los ojos de Hino se apagaron, y la verdad no me gusta verla asi.

Donde esta esa chica tan energica, nerviosa pero sobre todo alegre? Si, esa es la chica del que yo me enamore, pero esta no la conozco. Se llama igual pero no es ella. La alegria que deberia reflejar en sus ojos a muerto. Sera por Tsukimori?

No

NOOO

Maldicion, de tan solo pensarlo me da jaqueca, ella sufre por ese estupido violinista que al parecer solo le gusta jugar con los demas. Ay mi querida Kahoko Acaso no te das cuenta? El jugo con 2 chicas a la vez y Aun asi lloras por el? No cabe la menor duda que nadie se compara a ti, esa, esa es la razon por la que me enamore de ti. Pero Porque no eres capaz de ver que hay mas para ti? Porque no te das cuenta que hay mejores oportunidades que el? Date cuenta.

Yo estoy aqui...

...

Me salgo de mi practica antes, ya que no tenia ganas de continuar. La melodia que tocaremos ya desde hace tiempo que me la sabia asi que no es necesario que siga ahí.

Estoy muy concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta hacia donde me llevan mis pasos. Sigo avazando y m encuentro contigo y tu trio. Veo que practicas y lo haces muy bien. No te confundes, no desafinas, pero no tienes esa chispa que te identifica. Desaparecio.

Mi corazon se estruja al verte asi, la rabia invade mi cuerpo y la impotencia me debora interamente, Acaso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti. Maldito amor.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la terraza, necesito aire fresco, necesito pensar, desahogarme.

Dios, necesito tu ayuda, no importa cuanto me esfuerze siempre me veras como un amigo mas, me hacerco a ti y automaticamente haces una barrera que impide que algo mas entre a ti. Solo lo haces por mi? No me quieres cerca? Prefieres tener el recuerdo de Tsukimori en ti? O talves no quieras ser herida otra vez...

Aun recuerdo ese dia, fue el martes cuando todo en mi mundo se desplomo...

FLASH BACK...

_-Porque no te quitas ese collar- pregunte, ya habia pasado tiempo que ni ella ni el se hablaban, pero aun conserba ese collar. Porque?_

_- porque prometi que NUNCA me lo quitaria- me respondio al mismo tiempo que acariciaba ese pedazo de plata..._

_- pero el prometio cuidarte y amarte y no lo cumplio- al terminar de decir esas simples palabras me arrepenti, ya que tu sonrisa se volvio a perder. _

_-pero...- y levanto el rostro y me vio con esos ojos apagados y tristes- yo no soy Tsukimori-kun- volvio a decir el "kun" Que quiere significar? Abran cortado? - asi que, te pedire un favor Yonuki-_

_-el que sea-_

_-no me vuelvas a hablar de el- y una lagrima traicionera sale de sus ojos, da media vuelta y se va_

_-Kahoko...-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Si, ese dia todo cayo al piso...

Cuando estoy a punto deabrir la puerta pero una voz me detiene...

Rosalia...

-si, ya lo hice- dice ella-pero de todas formar toco como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, al parecer no la ama de verdad o su orgullo esta en sima de todo-

-"Que es lo que quiere decir?"- me pregunto, no entiendo deveria quedarme mas tiempo escuchando, no es costumbre mia pero...

-creo que habra que pasar a la siguiente etapa-

-que consiste en...- he? Esa voz es de Shun, Que hace aqui?

-este es el cuarto concierto, Verdad?-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

- Quienes son los integrantes del trio que Tsukimori-

-Para que quieres saber-

-seria interesante que algo pasara con ellos-

-HA NO, CON ESO NO- oigo que le grita

-Acaso no me ayudaras?-pregunta muy enojada

-querida hermanita-Hermana?- una cosa es tsukimori, y otra muy distinta los demas-

- Y que quieres que haga? Que le rompa las cuerdas otra vez?- Cuerdas? Eso quiere decir que...

-no, pero puede pasar algo que impida que Tsukimori llegue al concierto-

-Que planeas?-

-eso dejamelo a mi...- y oigo pasos, me voy corriendo inmediatamente para que no me descubran.

Ya abajo hago como si estuviera subiendo por primera vez y ellos pasan a mi lado como si nada, al parecer no sospechan de mi...

Termino de subir y me pongo a pensar. A atar cabos que la verdad si estaban algo extraNos para mi.

Primero las cuerdas del violin de Tsukimori se las cortan "accidentalmente" (acccidentalmente la abuela de Lu), eso fue en el primer concierto.

Luego le cambian el violin por uno falso (eso lo saque de Candy, cuando creen que Candy si sabe tocar y una amiga le da uno falso y la que si sabe tocar se soloca detras de ella) en el segundo concierto, y el verdadero lo esconden.

Y ahora en el tercer concierto, que bueno, no tocaron el violin de este pero si que lo "abusaron" y con lo que acabo de oir fue a proposito.

Ahora que lo pienso y analizo bien TODAS las piezas encajan, y demasiado bien, pero aun hay piezas faltantes en este rompecabezas.

Como por ejemplo. Porque le hacen esto a Tsukimoria? Que relacion hay o habia entre Kaino y Tsukimori? Si ella y Shun son hermanos? Y si lo son Porque lo ocultan? Y porque no tienen los mismos apellidos?

Aqui hay un cuento que no me contaron, y lo voy a averiguar.

Agacho mi cabeza y veo salir a Kahoko, con la cabeza gacha, igual de muerta que hace 5 dias.

Y detras de ella sale Tsukimorian quien se detiene y no le aparta la miraba hasta que ella se desaparece de la vista de ambos. Lo veo igual de muerto que ella, talves, solo talvez si la ame.

Y detras de ellos salen los "hermanos" no es raro verlos juntos ya que son pareja de concurso, Que son en realidad?

No me importa lo que le hagan a Tsukimori o a su violin, pero sus sucios trucos ya tocaron a Kahoko y eso ya se esta volviendo algo personal.

Podría abrir la boca he impedir que sigan asiendo de las suyas, pero si lo hago puede que no logre armar el rompecabezas por completo, y puede que no logre mucho con Kahoko, es mas puedo volver a unirla a el.

Que confuso, yo quiero a Hino para mi, pero si no es feliz conmigo creo que seria capaz de dejarla ir. Pero todavia puedo luchar.

No, no dire nada, veremos que pasa, esos dos tiene un secreto muy grande y lo voy a averiguar...

...

...

Llego tarde a mi casa, y me gano una gran regaNiza de mi querida abuela...

-Que horas son estas de llegar?- me pregunta y segun veo muy enojada.

-lo siento, pero tuve cosas que hacer-

-sabias que tendriamos una cena muy importante-

-abuela, el invitado principal era mi hermano mas grande, yo no era necesario-

-pero eres parte de la familia "YONUKI" y acabas de ensuciar el apellido por tu irresponsabilidad-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el agua del vaso...

-YA ME TIENES ARTO CON LA MISMA CANCION ABUELA, "QUE POR EL APELLIDO, QUE POR MIS HERMANOS, POR LAS TRADICIONES" YA ME CANSE, POR TODO ESO NO PUEDO SER YO MISMO-

-NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO-

- es la unico forma en la que me escuchas- digo tranquilo, intentando calmar las aguas per será imposible…

-PERO NO ES EL MODO-

-TU NO ME DEJAS ELECCION, NO TIENES LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE COMO ME ARREPIENTO HABER CANCELADO MI TRASLADO A INGLATERRA- terca como una mula…

-si yo tambien rechazaste un gran y única oportunidad- dice cruzando los brazos y dándome la espalda.

-AYYYY-grito ya me tiene arto-NO ES POR ESO, ME ARREPIENTO PORQUE HUBIERA SIDO UNA MUY BUENA FORMA DE ALEJARME DE TI.- y me voy directo a mi cuarto porque conociendola esto podria durar toda la noche o hasta desgarrarnos la garganta...

...

Ya acostado en mi cama recuerdo la conversacion de esos "hermanos" y se que no puedo dejar pasar en alto ningun detalle ya que es una bomba muy grande.

Demaciado, y no me da un buen presentimiento, algo o alguien va a terminar mal aqui

_**FIN YONUKI POV**_

Continuara...

**BIEN YA TERMINE ESTE CAP Y COMO LO DIGO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS RVW.**

**ADAGIO10 TU SIEMPRE TAN FIEL, TE LO SUPER AGRADEZCO.**

**LOVUUU15: MILAGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REAPARECEIO LA NiNIA LA VERDAD ME ALEGRA BASTANTE TENER TUS RWV EN ESTE y El OTRO FIC...**

**BIEN SOLO LES PIDO QUE LOS HORRORES GRAMATICALES X FA IGNORENLOS Y DE UNA VEZ LES AVISO ESTOY USANDO UNA COMPU GRINGA ASI QUE NO HAY "Ñ", (esta ñ puede escribirlas ya que lleve el cap. al internet y ahí puede escribirles estas notas) ASI QUE SORRY PERO LA MIA SE QUEDO SIN CARGA Y COMO SALi OLVIDE EL CARGADOR Y NECESITABA ESCRIBIRLO AGRADECIENDO QUE MI MUSA HOY Si SE INSPIRO Jiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**BUENO AHORA SOLO QUEDA PEDIRLES UN RWV PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii iiiiiiSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

***MeLoDy***


	28. Reconciliacion

**¡KONICHIWA!**

**PROXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL DE "MELODIA DEL CORAZON" ESPERALO…**

**OK, AHORA QUE YA DIJE LOS ANUNCIOS, VIENE UN ADELANTO DE ESTE CAP, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO ANTES DEL CUARTO GRAN CONCIERTO QUE ES "SUEÑOS" AQUÍ HABRA UN ACERCAMEINTO ENTRE HINO Y LEN, VEREMOS QUE MAS PASA JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Era una hermosa maNana de invierno, y la verdad que la blanca y tranquila nevada le dan un paisaje celestial.

Una hermosa peli-rosa iba caminando rumbo al instituto pero su aspecto aun no cambiaba, seguia igual de apagada que hace dias y no importaba cuanto se esforzaran sus amigo ella seguia en las mismas.

Sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados, pero la persona que mas importaba no hacia nada.

Len Tsukimori...

El solo la miraba que iba y venia, practicaba y estudiaba, pero desde aquella platica ya no se habian vuelto a ver las caras. Es decir nada mas, mas que todo era Hino la que lo evitaba, ella tenia miedo de no ser correspondida, era ese temor que la carcomia desde las entraNas, Que podia hacer? Necesitaba tiempo, pero Para que?

Ese dia fue "normal" las practicas para el cuarto concierto se hacian presentes, pero durarian mas de lo esperado...

Cada trio estaba en su salon, terminando de dar las perfecciones y arreglos, solo ellos quedaban de todo el alumnado, asi que se puede decir que la escuela estaba vacia...

Las practicas eran geniales, una gran melodia se escuchaba por toda la escuela, ya que debian...

FLASH BACK

_-bien chicos les tengo un aviso de Shainy- dice Ousaki._

_-De Shainy, la juez de hierro?- pregunta incredulo Tsuchiura_

_-asi es y les tiene un pedido especial- continua_

_- y Cual es?- dice Aoi_

_-una gran interpretacion-_

_-he?- nadie lo entiende_

_-veran, solo este y el siguente concierto quedan para que toquen los 8 concursantes, despues solo quedaran 4, entonces la competencia se realizara de la siguente manera..._

_Los dos trio y el dueto estaran en el escenario al mismo tiempo, pero tocaran seguido. Es decir que cuando uno este a punto de terminar, el siguiente tiene que improvisar algo que concuerde con el final de esta interpretacion y al mismo tiempo tienen que arreglarselas para que inicie la suya, lo que Shainy quiere es que sepan inprovisar..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Asi que por eso todo debian ponerse las pilas, esto llevaria a sus ultimos puntajes para la gran final y la maravillosa beca, eso era lo mas importante...

...

_**HINO KAHOKO POV**_

-si, adios tsuchiura, te aseguro que estare bien-

-bueno entonces que descanses y nos vemos maNana en el concierto-

-asi es- y agacho mi cabeza- ahí nos veremos- digo casi en susurro. Pero siento que el me levanta la cara y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, yo me sonrojo y el me dice- asi es como eres tu- y luego se va.

Yo me quedo algo confundida ya que no entendi ese gesto.

En vez de irme para mi casa prefiero irme a un parque que se encuentra a una cuadras a la izquiera.

Me voy hacia ahí y en cuentro una banquita me dirijo ahí y me siento, saco mi violin, pero en vez de tocarlo solo lo veo y lo acaricio.

Aun recuerdo ese dia, en que Lili me lo dio, fue un gran regalo, pero ahora es mejor, ya que soy yo quien lo toca y no la magia.

Pero lo que realmente me encanto fue ese dia en el cual oi por primera vez el Ave Maria.

La melancolia me fue invadiendo poco a poco, mi resporacion estaba siendo obstruida por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, mi vista tambien se fue nublando, Porque lloro?, solo es un recuerdo.

Inclino mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos y al hacerlo una lagrima cae de ellos, mojando parte de la madera del violin.

Me duele, verlo asi fue un golpe muy duro, demasiado duro, pero aun asi no puedo dejar de amarlo. Esa melodia fue la primera que escuche y fue la que me enamoro de el.

Abro mis ojos y vuelvo a acariciar el violin, luego lo coloco en mi pecho y lo abrazo, como queriendo detener el tiempo en ese abrazo.

Mi vista se dirige al paisaje que tengo en frente, es realmente hermoso, y sobre todo con la hermosa cortina de nieve adornandolo desde el cielo, dandole ese toque de magia que tanto me gusta...

...

Apresiando el paisaje me encuantro, pero una melodia me distrae...

Le presto mas atencion, y...

Esa cancion es...

Se va acercando y... Si no hay duda, esa es el...

-Ave Maria-digo incredula que lo este escuchando...

Me doy la vuelta poco a poco, con un gran nudo en mi garganta, pero no logro ver a nadie, pero la cancion sigue sonando, Sera un sueNo?

Busco al responsable de esa tonada pero no lo veo, pero lo sigo oiendo, Quien sera?

Sigue la tonada, cierro mis ojos para poder apreciarla mejor...

Es hermosa...

Las notas parecen tener vida...

Se esta haciendo mas fuerte?

Si, la melodia es mas fuerte, tal vez el responsable se este hacercando, y abro mis ojos.

La escena que veo, me deja petrificada, mis ojos me estan engaNando, no puede ser sierto, el, el esta en frente de mi. Si el esta enfrente de mi...

-L-Len- susurro.

Len esta frente a mi, bajo la nieve, tocando esa melodia, con una rosa roja entre sus dedos, la rosa se encuentra en la mano que mueve el palito (que vergUenza aun no se como se llama ese mugroso palo kyaaa), aun trae el uniforme del instituro, pero hay algo en su rostro que no logro visualizar bien, algo en sus ojos que, He?...

Sigue tocando, yo no digo nada, solo lo veo, hay momento en que me dan ganas de tocar con el pero mis dedos no de mueven, no me obedecen...

Lo veo, pero el no me ve, tiene sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados, sabe que estoy aqui, pero, Que pretende?

Las ultimas notas...

Tonada termino...

El termina de tocar, baja la mano donde tiene el palito y la rosa, pero la que tiene el violin no, esa sigue en su posicion, continua con los ojos cerrados. Que es lo que quieres?

Silencio sepultral.

Nadie dice nada, yo lo sigo viendo, el con sus ojos cerrados, mas yo no puedo evitar llorar.

Las lagrimas traicioneras siguen bajando en mi rostro, parece que han pasado siglos, mas solo han pasado unos pocos minutos. Que quiere? Que significo eso? Que es lo que piensa? Que quiere que haga? Porque la rosa?

-no, no sabia...- el es el que empieza a hablar- que es lo que tenia que hacer-

No entiendo

-Que, que quieres decir?- pregunto dudosa.

-no soy bueno en muchas cosas, asi que no sabia como pedir perdon- dice con la voz entrecortada y con un su toque de miedo, abre sus ojos.

Lo que veo me deja en piedra, los hermosos ojos azules estaba rojos, inchados, apagados.

El se acerca, y por primera vez veo que anda con duda, camina a paso lento, pero inseguro, y conforme se va hacrcando puedo ver lo que no podia por la nieve.

Lagrimas.

El estaba llorando, y... Era, Era por mi?, no eso no puede ser posible.

Porque me siento tan culpable por sus lagrimas? Porque yo tambien vuelvo a llorar? Si, la culpa se comparte...

El se acerca mas y yo automaticamente me pongo de pie, se acerca mas, mas y mas hasta que nuestras miradas estan muy cerca la una de la otra. Demaciado diria yo.

-Kaho... Yo... - su voz se oye quebrantada, las lagrimas, aunque no tantas como las mias, pero lagrimas sigue cayendo por sus mejillas, esto es demaciado para mi- yo... Yo...-

-Shhhhh- lo silencio colocandole mis dedos indice y medio en sus labios, lo miro a los, no, sus hermosos ojos zafiro y le digo: no necesitas decir nada mas-

Me inclino un poco y tomo la rosa que llevaba en su mano. Al momento de acercarme a tomarla el es el que toma mi mano junto con la rosa, que lastimosamente aun tenia las espinas. No se como pudo tocar con una rosa con espinas. Me lastimo, levanto mi cara para poder verlo de frente, pero aun estaba ido, con la mirada hacia el vacio y sus ojos inchados pero apagados, no puede hacer mas que sonreir, y poco a poco fui zafando mi mano de la suya, solo que la mia traia esa hermosa rosa roja.

Al terminar de sacar mi mano la de el queda completamente abierta y el la final alfombra de nieve quedo el palito del violin, sonrio en mis adentrosn y me vuelvo a colocar enfrente de el. Vuelvo a observar sus hermosos zafiros y le dedico una sonrisa muy sincera...

-nos vemos en el concierto- y le doy un lebe beso en su mejilla.

El solo se sonroja, al momento del beso y me vuelve a ver a los ojos, yo solo sigo sonriendo. Como no dice nada yo me voy pasando al lado derecho de el. Pero me detiene con su mano lastimada y sangrante.

-...- se que iba a decirme algo, pero solo pude oir un suspiro de su parte, jijijijiji no es muy comunicativo.

Me voy zafando y -nos vemos maNana Len- y termino de zafarme y empiezo a caminar pero logro oir un -"Te Quiero"- de su parte, y yo solo le digo al aire ya que no me detuve-"Yo Tambien"- y me voy dejando solo el estuche de mi violin vacio.

Me doy cuenta a pasos pero no quise regresar por el. Se que maNana tendre el gusto de verlo junto a el.

_**FIN HINO KAHOKO POV**_

Continuara...

**BIEN QUE OPINAN, Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii BUENO LES AVISO QUE ME COSTO UN BUEN DE INSPIRACION FUE UNA OLA QUE GRACIAS A DIOS LA PUDE AGARRAR, Y BUENO TIEMPO RECOR DOS CAPS EN UN DIA, MEJOR APROVECHEN YA QUE HAY VECES EN QUE ME DESAPAREZCO PERO AHORA NO LO CREO YA QUE EL FINAL YA ESTA CERCA Y EL PROBLEMA MAS GRAVE TAMBIEN ASI QUE...**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL GRAN FINAL DE "MELODIA DEL CORAZON" PROXiMAMENTE EN DICiEMBRE SOLO AQUi EN SU PAGINA WEB PREFERIDA: (:D)**

**SE ME OLVIDABA UN RWV PLiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiSSSSSSSSSS**

***MeLoDy***


	29. Sueños, parte 1

**KONICHIWA!**

**OK, VENGO DE RETRANCA Y A TRAERLES LA CONTI, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

El dia se miraba bastante comprometedor, la nieve solo se miraba en el suelo, la pequeNa tormenta de la noche anterior solo dejo que el amanecer fuera de lo mejor posible. Y eso era especial ya que hoy les contare como despertaron Romeo (Len) y Julieta (Kahoko)

Ella abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es esa rosa roja que es bien resaltada por toda la nieve blaca detras de ella, ya que se encontraba modelando en la ventana.

La violinista antes de reincorporarse toma dolo el aire que le pueden caber en sus pulmones para asi comenzar una nueva aventura...

Mientras tanto el peli-azul, solo se levanto para encontrarse con su madre que lo esperaba con una tasita de chocolate caliente en la orilla de su cama.

Ella se miraba llena de alegria, mientras que Len, pues, se miraba igual que antes. Aunque con ese brillo de vuelta...

-me alegro que ya estes mejor-

-he?- Tsukimori no lo entiende, si el no dijo nada.

La madre deja la tasa en una mesita de noche a la par de la camqa y ella se sienta en la orilla de la misma.

-tu ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo que perdiste dias atras- y le acaricia su cabello- no dejes que se te valla de nuevo- se levanta y se va del cuarto dejandolo solo de nuevo.

-se nota que a una madre no se le puede esconder nada...-

FLASH BACK

_Regresando el reloj, al dia en que las trsiteza de Tsukimori se hizo notoria..._

_El regresaba del instituto, despues de esa platica que tuvo con Hino, iba triste, apagado, en fin, para que tanta explicacion. _

_Llego a su casa y lo unico que pudo hacer es ir y quedarse encerrado en su habitacion. _

_Entra, su madre lo saluda mas en cambio no recibe respues, el no le pone atencion, sigue su camino, al parecer las escaleras estan en su contra para que pelear, mejor las sigue hasta su destino final. _

_Al llegar a su destino, solo deja sus cosas a la par de la cama y se tira boca abajo en ella, tratando que le de un poco de sueNo y tratar de descanzar y tener la cabeza fria para poder arreglarlo todo con su amada Kahoko. _

_Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni cuenta se habia dado que fue seguito todo este tiempo por la persona que mas fuerza le podia dar. _

_-Hijo, Que sucede?-_

_-nada madre-_

_-Seguro?- y se sienta a la orilla de la cama._

_-si- y el se da la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. _

_La madre lo comprende todo, no con todo y detalles, pero la presencia muerta en los ojos de su hijo le dicen que la unica persona capaz de poner a su hijo a si es..._

_-regresa el tiempo, hasta la vez primera que tu corazon latio por ella, y ahí tendras la respuesta que tanto buscas-_

_No creia que Hino fuera capaz de lastima a su hijo, por que, bueno, presentimiento de madre, y sabia que debia arreglarlo, asi que mejor remedio que volver al comienzo._

_-Que?-_

_-si- y lo toma de unan de sus manos- cuando ya lo tengas avisame, que asi yo te dare vel toque magico..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El sonrie y se dirige a prepararse para la presentacion de esta noche.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hino...

Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamietos viendo ese hermoso rojo carmesi que adornaba su ventana, se podria decir que la baba se le caia...

Estaba de lo mas tranquila, pero cierta personita no, su madre, ya que ella tenia un mal presentimiento desde hace dias, primero se reforzo por el tristeza de su hija, y ahora por otra corazonada. Debia averiguarlo, pero no podia hablar por hablar necesitaba pruebas, ya que sabia que su hija no le haria caso, y especialmente estando su sueNo de por medio.

Asi que deja lo que estaba haciendo en la cosina y se dirige a la habitacion de su hija:

-veo que te gusta la vista- le dice muy cerca de la espalda de Hino.

-si-ella la oye entrar por eso no se asusta.

-Todo esta bien?-

-si, Porque?-

-nada, solo me gusta que me lo digas

-pues- y la voltea a ver-todo esta perfecto-

Ella ve la felicidad de su hija en sus ojos, sabe que dice la verdad, pero Porque siente que algo no esta bien.

-ok, te dejo, recuerda que a las 5:00 te tienes que ir-

-si madre, lo tendre pendiente-

Y ella se va...

*-''no se porque presiento algo malo''-*

*-''no se porque presiento algo malo''-*

Ambas madres lo presentian y no se referian por la trampa de Rosalia, sino por algo mas futuro...

...

-HEY, HOLA HINO KAHOKO-

-hola Lili, ya te me habias perdido-

-mmmm, bueno muy aparte es que estuvieras muy ocupada como para verme-

-O.o- ella se sonoroja

-jijiji, no te preocupes, Pero te veo angustiada Porque?-

-solo mira la tormenta Lili, si sigue asi, no podre ir al concierto y eso es fatal para mi-

-si es cierto esta fuerte-

Y asi es, resulta que desde las 3 de la tarde hay una gran tormenta de nieve que interrumpe las cayes, y eso seria un problema ya que ella no podria salir de su casa y eso como efecto seria no ir a la presentacio y eso afectaria su calificacion. Y eso su oportunidad de la beca.

Y Porque precisamente hoy? Porque cuando tenian un reto de Shainy? Porque no en el pasado? Porque no cuando vio a Tsukimori en esa situacion tan penosa?

La verdad es que el cielo estaba en su contra...

Ya eran las 5 y si no se iba ya, no llegaria

-Dios, ayudame- decia Hino en susurro, debia ir...

Se levanta y ve por la ventana, no habia seNales que esto fuera a parar... Pero por la carretera se veia una mancha negra que cada vez era mas clara, no porque la nieve parara, sino por la cercania de la misma, ese objeto negro se iba acercando, segun se podria apresiar era un auto, y no un auto cualquiera, era...

-Una limosina? Que hace aqui?- y la cosa se ponia mas interesante ya que se estaciona en frente de su casa...

Ella baja y se queda elada...

-hola seNorita Hino, que gusto me da volver a verla, tan hermosa como siempre-

-usted es...- y se recuerda de ese dia, cuando por poco es violada por un dejenerado, pero gracias al cielo fue recatada por su principe azul. Despues de todo ese mal sabor de boca, ese joven fue quien la trajo devuelta a casa, si, si, SII, es el chover de Tsukimori...

-si, y vengo a llevarla a la presentacion-

-pero Porque?-

-bueno, no creo que la nieve le haga mas rapido el camino-

-no, disculpe, a lo que me refiero que Porque se tomo la molestia de venir?-

-bueno, fue idea de los dos, de mi seNor y mia, ya que por este camino queda el teatro pues...-

-ve hija-

-pero- dice ella con cara de perrito mojado-me da pena molestar-

-kaho-vuelve a interrumpir la madre que habia interrumpido despues de oir todo lo demas- harias molestia si no te fueras, ya que el joven se tomo la pena de venir, y ayudarte a llegar al teatro sin ningun problema, acepta-

-bueno, mi madre tiene razon- y ella se da la vuelta-solo traigo mis cosas y nos podemos ir-

-aqui la espero-

La madre se siente tranquila, Talvez este sea el mal presagio que tenia en la tarde?

Hino baja y se va con el, que traia un paraguas para protegerse de la nieve. Y el momento de subir a la limosina. Lo ve a el.

Sentado del otro lado de la puerta del conductor. Este al ver las caras no espero orden de partida, simplemente arranca y se van.

El viaje estaba totalmente cayado, ni siquiera la radio pusieron, ya que todos estaban de puntas.

Hino ve que Len iba nervioso, porque no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, a ella eso le da ternura, asi que en una parada de semaforo ella se levanta y se sienta a la par de el.

Este se sorprende, pero no lo demuestra, Sera una buena seNal?, bueno lo que le da la respuesta es ver que ella revuesta su cabeza en su hombro, si es una buena seNal...

El no se queda atras y toma su mano, y con la otro (la de Len) le da...

-olvidaste esto ayer- y le entrega el estuche del violin

-si- ella lo toma-gracias por traermelo-y se separan solo para que ella saque su violin de una maleta junto con su arco, y colocarlo en su estuche (aRigatoooooo Connii, Adagio10, por decirme el nombre den ese ''palito'') y luego vuelve a esa posicion.

Ahora si, todo iba a estar bien.

O eso creian...

Habian dos personas ya en el teatro, que de por si siempre eran las primeras en llegar, solo que cada una por su lado...

-y?-

-y Que Shun?-

-Que es lo que haras esta vez-

-;;) Quien yo?-y hace una cara de ''yo no fui''-yo nada-

-encerio?-dice incredulo

-YO, no hare nada, TU si-

-O.O QUE?-

...

...

Hino y Tsukimori llegan al teatro, el chover despues de dejarlos regresa a la casa a traer a los padre de Len, como siempre lo hace y luego volver.

Mientras tanto, Romeo y Julienta (XD), caminan agarraditos de la mano hacia los camerino, llegaron a las 6:00 y el concierto comenzaria a las 7:00 tenian buen tiempo para cambiarse y terminar de arreglarlo todo.

-bien Lili haz tu magia-

Y Lili la viste con un vestido ''sirena'', de color azul, es decir un vestido que le quedaba ajustado por todo el cuerpo, desde su busto hasta sus rodilla, todo era azul, el sus cintura tenia un cincho grueso solo que celeste, y desde sus rodillas hasta abajo le quedaba suelto y abierto, tipo aleta de pez, su cabo estaba recojido en una coleta de lado, unos aretes sencillos en forma de estrella, coldando, el collar que le dio Len y unos zapatos de tacon alto, con correa alrededor de los tobillo y obviamente un ligero color en sus mejillas y labios, se veia realmente hermosa.

Como nunca tardaba mucho, siempre se ponia a revisar su violin o a pensar, ya que esta vez no habria reunion, ya que todo fue dicho con anterioridad, el orden lo los grupos y que todos debian estar en el escenario al mismo tiempo, asi que tenia 45 minutos libres...

Pero, a los 10 minutos y alguien entro al camerino de Hino (jiii rimo) ella se levanto asustada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le taparon la boca con un paNuelo con un somnifero impregnado en el.

La joven cae en segundos al suelo desmayada, y la persona que entro con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, sale con la chica en brazos, rumbo al sotano. Baja por el ascensor de servicio y llega a un cuarto que tiene objetos de decoracion, es decir que ya no se utilizara el resto de la noche, asi que la chica no sera descubierta.

La coloca con cuidado en el piso y se va dejando la puerta bien asegurada con llave.

Y nadie se imagina como para que esto. Pues ya lo veran...

...

...

Ya faltando 5 minutos para que todos empiecan a tomar sus lugares, algo le llega al camerino de Tsukimori.

-Que es esto?- dice all ver un papelito entrar por debajo de la puerta.

_Len:_

_Hay un regalo muy especia para ti en el sotano, ultima puerta al lado izuierdo, no te tardes o puede que sea demaciado tarde._

_PD. Que bonito cuerpo tiene Kahoko. Verdad?_

Esto pone en alerta a Tsukimori, pero puede ser una trampa. Asi que va al camerino de Hino, y no la ve, solo a su violin tirado en el piso. Si, esto no es buena seNal.

Se va, sigue las seNales que le indica la nota, es un lugar muy sucio y escondido, lo malo es que la ultima puerta a la izquierda tenia unas escaleras las cuales en vez de subir bajaban. Len sigue y trata de abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave. Que podia hace?

De la nada la llave se oyo, es decir que alguien la tiro por la primera puerta asi que Tsukimori fue la agarro y al abrir la puerta la ve ahí.

Tirada en el suelo, inconciente, asi que el se agacha, la toma entre sus brazos y...

La puerta se cierra, dejandolos adentro y cerrada con llave. Tsukimroi se quita el saco y lo coloca como almohaa para Hino e intenta abrir la puerta de mil y una formas, mas es imposible hacerlo.

...

-bien chicos arriba, al escenario- dice Kanazawa

Todos obedecen, mas todos se dan cuenta que faltan los dos vioplinistas...

-he? Kanazawa-sensei, kaho-chan y Tsukimori no estan-dice Hihara

-yo los vi aqui pero ahora no se-dice Aoi

-''esto me huele mal''-piensa Yonuki al darse cueta que no estaban los objetivos principales de los ''hermanos''

Todos se preguntaban donde estaran, esto no es algo normal...

-tranquilos, aun podemos esperarlos unos minutos- los intenta calmar Ousaki.

-si, pero se deben apresurar, es el concierto de Shainy y ella es de temer-interviene Kanazawa

-no te preocupes, vendran-

1 minuto...

2 minitos...

3 minutos...

...

...

8 minutos...

9 minutos...

...

...

15 minutos...

Ya to do estaba listo, los jueces en posicion, la presentadora, el publico, solo faltaban los concursantes.

Ousaki y Kanazawa haciendo circo, maromas y teatro para ganar tiempo, pero la juez de hierro ya no da mas...

Se levanta de su hacientoy y se va hacia la cocnductora, le quita el microfono y dice-Quiero a todos los concursantes en este preciso instante en el escenario, y los que esten ausentes, despues de la interpretacion de Kaino y Kimoto se les daran 5 minutos mas para que aparezcann y me den una buena excusa, si no me convencen quedaran fuera de este concierto-

Todos suben, se preparan y...

Continuara...

**OK, AHORITA NO DIRE MUCHO, SOLO ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR SUS RWV, REALMENTE ME ALEGRA QUE ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO Y AYUDA. **

**ADAGIO10 Y CONNII: GRACIAS AHORA YA SE QUE ES ARCO Y NO ''PALITO'' PERO SONABA BONITO JIIIII**

**BUENO, CREO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN EL CAP PERO MEJOR LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO, JIIIII**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS UN RWV**

**SAYO n.n**

***MeLoDy***


	30. Sueños, parte 2

**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, ME COSTO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP, PORQUE SIMPRE SE ME BORRABA, ESTA CREO QUE ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE LO HAGO, PERO BUENO, YA ESTA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**

**LA CORDA D'ORO NO ME PRETENECE, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSOAJES, A EXCEPCION DE ROSALIA KAIO Y SHUN KIMOTO, SI FUERAN MIOS, EN LA SERIE MISMA SE CASARIA ESTOS DOS, (GOMENE TSUCHIURA ME CAES BIEN PERO ME GUSTA MAS TSUKIMORI) XD**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

El concierto comienza, y eso preocupa más a la pobre pareja que se encuentra encerrada en lo más profundo de un sótano, Tsukimori utiliza todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta intentando abrirla de golpe, pero es imposible. Él no se imagina de del otro lado de la puerta está un armario de herramientas que impide que esta se habrá, no, es probable que no se pueda abrir.

-Bienvenido, esta noche presentaremos un concierto distinto, ya que la música no parara hasta que todos pasen-dice Satsuma-pero primero como siempre una actuación especial de Kaino y Kimoto-

El público les aplaude fuertemente ya que son realmente buenos. Rosalía se levanta con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shun con un gran pesar en su corazón, no sentía pena por Tsukimori, sino por su amada Hino…

-¿Dónde estará Kaho-chan?- pregunta Hihara

-la verdad no sé, me extraña que no se encuentre aquí- le responde Tsuchiura

-Kaho-sempai nunca falta me preocupa-dice Fuyummi

-Hino-sempai "quiero oír tu música"-dice y piensa Shimizo.

Ambos hermanos se prepara, respiran y listo…

Empieza con su interpretación y la han de tocar en "TITANIC"

…(8) (esto significa la interpretación de Rosalía y Shun)

-¿ha?, "no, no puede ser, ¿ya comenzó?"-empieza a golpear mas fuerte, pero todo es inútil

Hino que aún estaba inconsciente, por el sonido de los golpes fue despertando, cuando ya estuvo completamente despierta al ver a Tsukimori de rodillas y agarrándose el hombro derecho, se asusta y se levanta tan rápido que eso no fue una muy buena idea…

-¡LEN!- le grita, pero al ponerse de pie, todo le da vueltas, y cae también de rodillas…

-¡Kahoko!- él se levanta y la va a ver-¿te encuentras bien?- y la levanta un poco.

-si, si, ¿y tú?- y le pone una mano en su hombro-¿Por qué golpeas la puerta así?-

-no, no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-

-¿recordar que?- y ve a su alrededor-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-

-es una historia muy larga, mas a delante te la contare, ahora lo importante es averiguar cómo salimos de aquí que el concierto ya comenzó-

-si-

…(8)

Intentan con todo lo que encuentran en ese cuarto, palos, fierros, incluso con un martillo, pero nada resulta, la desesperación de Tsukimori está llegando al límite, él no quiere llegar por su interés, él quiere llegar por Hino, él quiere que ella logre aunque sea una beca, ese es su sueño, ese es su anhelo…

…(8)

…(8)

La interpretación de los hermanos ha terminado…

Dan las gracias al público y regresan a sus asientos…

-bien, ahora daremos 5 minutos para que los concursantes se preparen y planifiquen lo que harán ya que el orden a presentar será el siguiente:

1. Hihara, Aoi y Tsukimori-kun

2. Tsuchiura, Fuyummi y Hino-kun

3. Yonuki y Shimizo-kun.

Los concursantes pueden salir-

Ya estando fuera de la tarima:

-tenemos que encontrar a Hino y Tsukimori- dice Tsuchiura

-¿pero dónde buscamos?-responde Hihara

-intentemos preguntando a los trabajadores del lugar, por lo menos alguno los ha visto-responde Aoi

-Hino- sempai, ¿dónde estará?- dice lentamente Shimizo

-aquí cuestionándonos no lograremos nada, así que vamos a buscarlos- y diciendo eso Tsuchiura y los demás se van a buscarlos, excepto Yonuki.

Este se queda viendo como l9os demás se va corriendo a buscarlos, y cuando voltea la cara ve a su presa, Shun.

-Kimoto me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿conmigo? ¿Por qué?-

-¿te molesta?-

-no, pero me extraña-

-¿entonces…?-

-¿qué quieres saber…?-

-¿Dónde están?-

_**POV SHUN KIMOTO**_

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Por qué me lo pregunta directamente a mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? ¿Será que sabe algo?

-no, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema, lo admito, soy malísimo para mentir

-sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero-

-no, te lo…-

-no lo jures Kimoto, ¿Qué traman?-

-¿traman…?- es seguro este sabe algo.

-si, tú y tu… hermana- y me sonríe de lado de forma malévola

-¿he-hermana…?- abro mis ojos a mas no poder, ¿cómo sabe eso?

-es extraño que precisamente sus presas falten, dime ¿Qué la traen con ellos, o mejor dicho con Tsukimori?-

-lo siento pero no sé de qué me hablas- trato de ser fuerte, porque si no me mata él lo hará la que sé que si puede hacerlo, Rosalía.

-¿sabes?- y se me acerca, la verdad me da miedo, pero trato que no lo note- lo que le pase a Tsukimori me viene valiendo un pimiento, pero si algo le pasa a Hino, juro que conocerás el cielo, antes de lo acordado- y se va.

Esto se está complicando, pero no puedo ir a traerlos, ojala que esto termine pronoto, el propósito original de Rosalía era perjudicar a Len, pero esto ya se está complicando, me pregunto, ¿si nunca hubiera ayudado a Hino desde un principio esto no estaría pasando?

Uno hace tonteras por amor, aun sabiendo que ese amor nunca te corresponderá…

_**FIN POV SHUN KIMOTO**_

5 minutos…

4 minutos…

3 minutos…

2 minutos…

1 minuto…

El tiempo se terminó.

Todos tienen que regresar a la tarima, sino puede que las becas se cancelen, no los encontraron y no pueden hacer nada más…

-bien ahora que ya estamos todo presentes es momento que los sueños aparezcan…-

Todos los concursantes presentes se ponen de pie en forme al orden que va pasando, y los primeros en tocar son Hihara y Aoi…

Ambos se ven nerviosos ya que no saben que harán sin el principal, pero por suerte Aoi sabe, así que a darle…

…(8)

…(8)

-esa, ¿esa es…?-

-si, esa es mi melodía, ahora lo importante es que logremos a que tú llegues al tuyo-

Tsukimori le tarta de echar más ganas, hasta que la paciencia lo agota, empieza otra vez a golpear la puerta tratando de abrirla a golpes, pero nuevamente es inútil, y como ya tenía lastimado su hombro vuelve a caer, esta vez el dolor es más fuerte.

…(8)

Esto a Hino la altera y:

-¡BASTA! Por favor ya no sigas te harás mucho daño-

-pero… te tengo…-

-pero tu nada, si no se puede, pues…-

-pero Kaho…-

-ya bata, no importa-

…(8)

…(8)

…

La presentación de Hihara y Aoi está por termina y ahora Tsuchiura y Fuyummi se preparan para tocar, el que empieza a improvisar es Tsuchiura, luego Fuyummi agarra el hilo, y vuelven a su presentación, la que ensayaron a fondo, pero, Hino no está.

Rosalía que ya se encontraba debajo de la tarima, sonríe triunfante, esto hará que la juez y la que más voto tiene de decepcione de Tsukimori, le da pena Hino ya que ella no tiene nada que ver, pero era necesario, debía utilizarla, eso le pasa por estar enamorada del Romeo equivocado.

…(8)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desgraciadamente el concierto termina, siendo un fracaso, ninguno de los jueces se atrevió a opinar, ¿Qué le sucedió a la gran academia Seiso? ¿Por qué no llegaron los violinistas?

No se sabe, lo único seguro es que Shainy está como alma que lleva el diablo.

Regresando a los camerinos, Fuyummi sale del suyo para ir al sanitario de damas, y cuando llega:

-Kaho-sempai ¿ que se sucedió?-

_-HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ PUEDE OIRME-_

-¿Kaho, Kaho-sempai?- ella se acerca al conducto de ventilación y:-¿KAHO-SEMPAI ERES TU?-

_-FUYUMMI-CHAN ¿ERES TÚ?-_

-ESPERAME KAHO-SEMPAI, VOY, VOY POR AYUDA-

Resulta que Hino encontró o mejor dicho descubrió un conducto de ventilación, así que ella se puso a gritar a ver si alguien los descubría, debían tener suerte aunque sea después del concierto que fue un verdadero desastre.

…

TOCK, TOCK, TOCK…

-¿Quién será?- y sale a abrir Hihara.-he, Fuyummi-chan ¿qué te trae por aquí…?-

-yo, yo, yo, Hihara-sempai- lo dice muy nerviosa ya que está en el vestidor de hombres-en, encontré a Kaho-sempai-

-¿Qué, DONDE?-

-necesito que me sigan por favor-

-claro, HEY AMIGOS ACOMPAÑENME-

Y así ella y los demás chicos fueron a…:

-enserio ¿Hino está aquí?-pregunta Tsuchiura al ver que fueron llevados al baño de damas

-no, no está aquí, pero por aquí la oí- dice nerviosa Fuyummi

-¿es necesario entrar?-dice Hihara rojo como un tomate

-pues…-

_-HOLA, ¿FUYUMMI-CHAN, SIGUES AHÍ?-_

-ven Kaho-sempai está por ahí.-

Todos los chicos se quedan viéndose, hasta que por un piedra, papel o tijera Shimizo es el afortunado en entrar.

Todo adormilado pregunta-¿HINO-SEMPAI, DONDE ESTA?

_-EN EL SOTANO-_

-AHÍ ESTAREMOS-

Y de ahí fueron al sótano, fue obvio el lugar donde estarían ya que había un lugar donde se marcaba que debería estar un gran armario de herramientas, y ese mismo armario estaba corrido, así que ahí estaban.

-listos uno, dos, tres- y Hihara Tsuchiura y Yonuki empezaron a empujar ese armario, sin darse cuenta que había una persona viéndolos por detrás en su auto.

Cuando terminaron de empujar que la puerta se habría, y de ahí sale Hino y Tsukimori, Yonuki la abraza y se nota que su novio se pone celoso, se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta…

-con que por eso faltaron, bien el castigo no será tan severo…-

Y así fue, por primera vez Rosalía gano en sus planes, esperando a que con eso se calme, pero ahora que Shainy se enteró porque faltaron, no será tan severo el castigo…

Continuara…

**BIEN NO EXAGERARE, QUE OPINAN, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, UN RWV.**

***MeLoDy***


	31. Ahora será mi juego

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIII, CREO QUE ME TARDE MAS DE LO DEBIDO, PERO ESTABA DEPRE, JIIIIIII, OK, OK, OK, NO BUSCO ESCUSARME, SOLO PEDIRLES QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP…**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA CORDA D'ORO ME PERTENECEN A EXCEPCION DE ROSALIA Y SHUN.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Han pasado dos días desde el cuarto concierto en el cual fueron encerrados Hino y Tsukimori, la verdad eso les afecto en la calificación de la beca, pero nada se sabe, solo queda esperar a que los jueces den su veredicto final.

Sin irnos muy lejos hoy martes las parejas estaban practicando para el último concierto antes de la final, pero cierta pareja se estaba luciendo con su presentación.

Kahoko y Len.

Era el concierto amor, y para variar ese par estaba enamorado, así que seguramente iba a ser la mejor presentación, más un chico de cabellos violetas dejo libre a su acompañante, no estaba de humor para tocar la flauta, ya sabía que no importara lo que sucediera el estaría siempre bajo Tsukimori mejor aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Se sienta en la orilla de la ventana de la habitación en donde se encontraba con Fuyummi, a escuchar la práctica de los violinistas, recuesta su cabeza en el barandal, perdiéndose en las nubes que pasan por el cielo.

Escuchando las desafinaciones de su adorada Hino, las instrucciones de su ya vencedor rival, oyendo las risas y las disculpas de la más hermosa flor que pudo conocer, y derramando esas lagrimas que jamás creyó tener.

Solo había tres personas en el instituto, mas solo dos practicaban, o eso pensaba…

Yonuki oye pasos, así que decide esconderse, no por miedo, sino por curiosidad y si lo miraba no podría ver quien es, estira un poco el cuello y logra ver a la persona menos indicada en ese lugar, una idea salta por su cabeza… hora de ponerla en práctica.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

Yonuki logra ver a Rosalía que se asoma a la ventana de los violinistas, el flautista la sigue, ve que no quiere hacer nada, mas solo los observa…

_**POV YONUKI AZUMA…**_

¿Qué planeas esta vez? Veo que solo los mira, mas conociéndola un poco más de cerca algo planea, su rostro es serio, tiene algo en mente.

Me acerco por su espalda y la tomó por sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-no me asuste así- veo que me mira con odio

-contesta-

-no tengo porque, ¿debería preguntarle lo mismo?-

-…-

-…- guerra de miradas, y ninguna piensa ceder.

-¿Qué la traes con Tsukimori?-

-¿Qué?- veo que le di en blanco.

-acompáñame- y la jalo.

No soy nada caballeroso con ella, intenta zafarse, más no la dejo, la arrastro hasta una habitación lejos de donde practicaba esos dos, y ahí comenzara la verdadera diversión.

-¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?-

-¿Por qué no te comportas como realmente eres, Rosalía?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-¿Qué la trae contra mí?-

-¿Por qué nunca me respondes?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-RESPONDE-

-NO TENGO POR QUE HACERLO- me encara, veo su miedo al ser descubierta, algo planea, pero la mayor pregunta es ¿Qué paso?

-veo tu miedo Rosalía, ya deja e fingir, ¿no crees que es muy obvio tu rencor hacia Tsukimori?-

-… solo me ve enojada.

-dime, ¿Qué te hizo?-

- es algo que no te interesa-

-valla, veo que por fin me tuteas-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-la verdad-

-es algo personal-

-también para mí-

-¿en qué?-

-en que has metido con Kahoko-

-¿la amas?-

-tú lo has dicho-

-…- veo odio en sus ojos, debió haber sido algo malo, tengo curiosidad, y no la dejare ir hasta que me lo diga.

-hola Rosalía Kaino, ¿o debería decir Kimoto?-

-O.O, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-se muchas cosas y a la vez nada-

-explícate-

Sonrió triunfante-no sé, tal vez, las cuerdas rotas, el violín falso, tu hermano de diferente apellido…-con cada palabra la voy acorralando hasta que la pared le impide retroceder más. Levanto mi brazo derecho para apoyarlo contra la pared a la par del rostro de Rosalía, y acercar más el mío al de ella.-…Kahoko y Len encerrados, ¿eso es suficiente?- le susurro en su nariz.

Siento su miedo, mas intenta hacer algo, pero no sabe con quién esta

-no te pases de lista niña, no soy Tsukimori- le digo al detener su rodilla con mi mano izquierda.

-lo que haya pasado no te interesa-

-no, puede que no, pero metiste a Hino, eso ya me interesa-

-ella tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de ese estúpido-

-¿un problema de amor?-

-JAMAS ME ENAMORARIA DE EL DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HIZO-

-¿entonces…?-

-ya te lo dije, NO- TE- INCUMBE-

-está bien- me alejo, si sigo así no saldríamos de este cuarto nunca-solo te advierto, te vuelves a meter con Hino, yo me encargo de destruirte- y hago algo que me arrepentiré con toda mi alma.

La beso.

Ella intenta alejarme, mas no la dejo, ella forcejea, me intenta morder, mas no la dejo, me junto más a ella, esto no lo hago por placer, lo hago para que entienda que yo puedo hacer lo que me propongo.

Cuando ya creo suficiente me separo de ella, me dirijo a la puerta, me despido cordialmente y vuelvo a mi cara falsa.

Finalmente me voy del instituto…

_**FIN POV YONUKI AZUMA…**_

_**POV ROSALIA KAINO…**_

Maldito, maldito mil veces maldito…

¿Cómo demonios se enteró?

¿Quién le dijo?

Solo hay una persona que lo sabe, y se lo pudo haber contado, pero ¿Qué beneficio le daría saberlo? ¿Qué pretende? esto es algo que debo averiguarlo.

Salgo corriendo del instituto, y me dirijo a su casa, corro lo más que pueden hacerlo mis piernas, más el odio me alimenta, no puedo creer que me haya traicionado de esta forma, juro lo matare…

Abro la puerta de golpe, lo interrumpo, estaba tocando ese piano, ¿nunca puede dejarlo? Me ve raro, más yo con odio.

-¿Qué sucede Rosalía?-

-MALDITO- y le doy una cachetada, él no se la esperaba, luego me ve con odio, lo admito, él es el único que me da miedo, pero no dejo que lo vea, lo desafío con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¿Cómo si no supieras?-

-POR FAVOR ROSALIA, DEJATE DE REGUNTAS Y VE AL GRANO-

-TU LE CONTASTE A YONUKI LO DE NOSOSTROS ¿VERDAD?-

-O.O- abre sus ojos, veo que estoy u en lo correcto- ¿te dijo algo?-

-Lo suficiente-

-pues él lo descubrió solo, yo no le dije nada-

-¿y esperas que te crea eso?-

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA-

-entonces… ¿Cómo… como se enteró?-

-no es mi problema, y no vuelvas a tocarme-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-eso es problema tuyo- y se da la vuelta para volver a sentarse en el piano

-¿Qué Quieres decir? ¿Me vas a dejar sola con todo esto?-

-ya no quiero hacer nada, hazlo tú sola-

-¿vas a olvidar lo que nos hizo?-

-el no hizo nada…-

-SI HIZO-

-NO, NO LO HIZO ROSALIA, FUE UN CONCURO Y EL GANO-

-PERO POR SU CULPA MAMA MURIO-

-OLVIDA EL PASADO ROSALIA, o debería decir Miranda…-

-NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI-

-PUES ESE ES TU NOMBRE, ANTES QUE NOS ADOPTARAN FAMILIAS DIFERENTES…-

-no, tú lo que quieres es olvidar a mama-

-yo nunca la olvidaría-

-PUES ME LO ESTAS DEMOSTRANDO-

-lo tuyo es una terrible obsesión, ya por la paz, olvídalo- y se intenta acercar a mí, pero yo me alejo.

-si no me ayudas, lo hare a mi manera- y me voy corriendo, el odio me carcome.

…

Ya en mi casa, siendo media noche veo las estrellas, he imagino que mamá está ahí…

-madre, te lo juro, te vengare…-

_**FIN POV ROSALIA (Miranda) KAINO…**_

Ve al cielo, una silenciosa lagrima cae por su ojo derecho, se la limpia rápidamente, y se volvía, la luz de luna llena la ilumina, su piso es de madera.

Con la ayuda de un cuchillo levanta una tabla y se deja ver un…

La toma entre sus manos, y le dice al viento:

-Ahora todo se hará a mi manera-´agarra un… y se lo coloca al… y se va a la ventana- tres días y contando Len, solo tres días y contando.-

Continuara…

**¿SE ENTENDIO? EN ESTE CAP SE DEJA VER ALGO DEL ¿POR QUÉ? EL ODIO DE ROSALIA ¿O DEVERIA DECIR MIRANDA? A TSUKIMORI, OK, EL PROXIMO CAP, HABRA MUCHA MIEL DE PARTE DE LOS ENAMORADOS, YA ESTA CASI LISTO, SOLO FAlTA QUE LO RELEA Y LO CORRIGA Y LO SUBA, JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Y SERA EL ULTIMO ANTES DEL CONCIERTO, OK ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI TIENE SUGERENCIAS, SERAN BIENVENIDAS CON LAS LETRS ABIERTAS, (si mal chiste)**

**SAYO n.n**

***MeLoDy***


	32. Disfruta, mientras puedas

**OKKKK, NO SE SI PIENSEN QUE ME ESTOY ADELANTANDO DEMACIADO CON EL ULTIMO CONCIERTO, PERO NO QUIERO LLENAR LA HISTORIA DE BABOSADAS, ASI QUE AL CLIMAX DIRECTAMENTE.**

"_**NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE *MELODIA DEL CORAZON*, EL FINAL SE ACERCA Y LOS PLANES DE ROSALIA NUNCA HAN SURTIDO EFECTO.**_

_**¿LOGARARA SU OBJETIVO AHORA QUE LA RABIA Y EL ODIO HAN LLENADO TODO SU CORAZON?**_

_**¿HINO Y TSUKIMORI SALDRAN CON BIEN DE TODO ESTO?**_

_**¿CÓMO TERMINARA SHUN AHORA QUE HA DECIDIDO ABANDONAR A SU HERMANA?**_

_**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE LOS PIERDAN Y POR FAVOR DEJEN RWV"**_

**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYY, NO SE USTEDES PERO HASTA OI LA VOZ DEL CUATE QUE LO ESTABA HABLANDO ;) OK AHORA SI A LO QUE VENIMOS.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Los días siguen avanzando, y ya llegamos a viernes… todo el instituto estaba con los nervios de punta, y muchas chicas estaba súper preocupadas ya que imaginaban que Yonuki sería el ganador, en fin todos tenían a su ganador, y a su perdedor, lo que si asombraba a toda la escuela era el desempeño que cierta chica demostraba en cada concierto. Pero que este día, tenía un reto más grande, estar a la altura de su amado Len…

En la sala de prácticas:

SHIRRRRIIIIIIINGG

-mmmmm- susurra Len.

-lo siento- se disculpa la chica-pero esta parte me cuesta un poco- con una gotita en la nuca

-ven- y se coloca detrás de ella- pon tu violín de esta forma… el arco de esta… y tus dedos, de… de esta manera, y desliza despacio- Hino esta roja, ya que Len está muy, muy, muy cerquita de ella, sus manos están entre lazadas, pero después se acostumbra.

Se deja llevar por la música, y sin darse cuenta Len ya no la estaba guiando, cerró los ojos, y seguido hasta que la pieza termino.

-¿y que paso ahora?-

-¿he, Len?-

-¿Por qué ahora si pudiste tocar bien esa parte?-

-HAA, BUENO, YO, YO…-

-Kaho…-

-¿si?-

-…- se acerca más a ella, toma su violín y lo coloca tras a la par del suyo, y luego le acaricia la mejilla-te amo…- le susurra al final

-Len…- ella entrecierra los ojos, y le da su mejor sonrisa, luego pone una de sus manos en la de él, y le acerca un poco su rostro al de el-…yo también…-

Se acercan poquito a poco, las bocas se empiezan a abrir, las manos bajan y se sueltan, ambas manos de Len se aposesionan de la cintura de Hino, y se acerca más a ella, hace tiempo que tenía esta necesidad de besarla como realmente se debe.

Los pocos milímetros que quedaban fueron acortados por la misma Kahoko, sus bocas se unen, primero empieza lento, con miedo, nada fuera de los besos de los 50's, hasta que la necesidad fue de ambos, las manos de ella se colocan atrás del cuello de Tsukimori, para acercarlo un poco más, el en cambio una de sus manos deja su cintura y la apoya en su cuello, pero aun así no era suficiente, necesitaban más, estar en medio de la habitación era incómodo para ambos, asique Len empieza a caminar hacia adelante y ella por inercia empieza a retroceder, hasta que su espalda toca la pared,.

Len sonríe internamente ya que la ya la tiene como quiere, y su mano derecha deja su cuerpo para apoyarla en la pared, y su mano izquierda se apodera se su hombro y cuello. Hino deja su cuello y las apoya en el rostro masculino de su amado, mientras que la lengua de él pide permiso para invadir territorio ajeno.

Ella leda el paso libre y también se apodera de la cavidad bucal de Tsukimori, se prueban mutuamente, pero desgraciadamente necesitan oxígeno para poder sobrevivir, así que solo se separan uno cuantos milímetros para recuperarlo y volver a fundirse en uno, y perderse en el otro.

…

-HAAAA- suspira Amao (jiji ya la había olvidado)-. Que aburrió, como todos están en eso del concurso ya no hay novedades para el diario escolar- decía la pobre chica periodista caminando por los fríos jardines del instituto, y era verdad- que Hino unas veces triste, otras demasiado alegre, otras ida, esta tiene un carácter bipolar-

Sigue caminando hasta que encuentra algo muy interesante…

-O.O, "esto es de primera plana"- sí, los encuentra en semejante escena-"CLICK" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA ¡QUE BUENA FOTO!-

Hino y Tsukimori se separan de golpe y ambos se ponen rojos, pero la que reacciona es Hino:

-AMAO-SAN DAME LA CAMARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- y sale corriendo tras ella-DAMELAAAAA-

-NOOOOOOO, hace rato que quiero un titular y ¡YA LO TENGO!-

-NOOOO, DAMELA…-

…

En fin el día estuvo bastante bonito, todos los preparativos para el concierto de mañana en la noche estaba casi terminados, pero una personita lo arruinaría todo.

-¿COMO QUE NO ESTARAS EN LA FINAL KAINO?-

- así como lo oye, no iré al concierto-

-¿pero porque?-

-no tengo ganas-

-¿solo?-

-si-

-¿y Kimoto, es tu pareja, que hará el?-

- no se preocupe el solo con el piano se puede lucir solo, con su permiso me retiro- hace una reverencia y se va.

Kanazawa se queda rascándose la cabeza,- que chica más imprudente, esto no le agradara a Kira- y se da la vuelta aun rascándose.

…

Las clases han terminado, pero una chica sigue con su práctica.

Hino está en el tejado, no tocando la pieza que tocara junto con Tsukimori, sino con una clásica, la que la unió al violín y a Tsukimori.

…(8)

"Ave María"

…(8)

Ya no necesita una partitura, ya que ya se la sabe, pero aun así disfruta tocarla, sus dedos se mueven solos.

…(8)

-"que bien se siente"-piensa la chica, el frio aire de invierno mueve sus suelto y rosados cabello, lleva su uniforme de siempre, y solamente una chaqueta color cafecito fuerte. Más el frio no se compara con el color de la música, así que esta genial.

…(8)

Dando las ultimas notas. Y termina.

Baja su violín y su arco, y se queda viendo el paisaje, no oye que alguien está detrás de ella.

Ese alguien se acerca y con sus manos tapa sus ojos, ella se asusta pero al oír la voz todo cambio.

-¿no te has dado cuenta que hace frio?-

-no- niega sin quitarle las manos de sus ojos-y ahora menos-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque ahora estoy contigo- y se recuesta en su pecho (sí es Tsukimori)

-Kahoko- y deja sus ojos para volver a la cintura-te quiero conmigo siempre- y una delicada lagrima cae de los ojos zafiro. Junta más sus cuerpos

Ella se asusta por el repentino cambio de actitud-¿Qué sucede Len?- lo intenta ver a los ojos, mas él no la deja, y cierra sus ojos.

-nada, solamente te quiero conmigo-

-mientras tú lo permitas siempre lo estaré-

…

A lo lejos una silueta los estaba viendo su mirada se llena de odio.

_**POV ROSALIA (Miranda) KAINO…**_

Mañana veremos, tú has tenido mucha suerte maldito, estúpido, desgraciado, te maldigo, te maldito con toda mi alma, te maldigo, estúpido.

Mientras tú dormías en camas de seda yo lo hacía en una que ya se le salían los resortes de vieja, mientras tu tenías la mejores escuelas y los maestro te respetaban no tenía que vender fruta para vivir.

Tus padres son ricos y sanos, mientras que mi verdadera madre enfermo por tatar de sacarnos a delante y eso la mato. Su única salvación era el dinero del concurso y tenías que aparecer tú, juro que me las pagaras. Disfruta tu querido romance será lo último que tendrás…

_**FIN POV ROSALIA (Miranda) KAINO…**_

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, NO EXAGERARE, JIIIIIIIII SOLO QUE MAÑANA SUBIRE EL SIGUENTE, ESPERO UN RVW PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.**


	33. Amor, parte 1

**COMENZANDO POR EL COMIENZO, JIII (*-* mula) ARIGATO POR TUS RVW ADAGIO10, EN ESTE CAP PUES REALMENTE PASARA TODO LO DEL CONCIERTO, LA PARTE DOS RESA ALGO RARA, NO SE, PERO BUENO ESPERO SUS CRITICAS, Y AHORA A LOS ANUNCIOS:**

"_**NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE *MELODIA DEL CORAZON*, EL FINAL SE ACERCA Y LOS PLANES DE ROSALIA NUNCA HAN SURTIDO EFECTO.**_

_**¿LOGARARA SU OBJETIVO AHORA QUE LA RABIA Y EL ODIO HAN LLENADO TODO SU CORAZON?**_

_**¿SERA CAPAZ DE HACER TODO LO QUE SE NECESARIO PARA CUMPLIRLOS?**_

_**¿HINO Y TSUKIMORI SALDRAN CON BIEN DE TODO ESTO?**_

_**¿CÓMO TERMINARA SHUN AHORA QUE HA DECIDIDO ABANDONAR A SU HERMANA?**_

_**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE LOS PIERDAN Y POR FAVOR DEJEN RWV"**_

**NO SE PORQUE, PERO ME ENCANTA ECRIBIR ESO, SIENTO QUE REALMENTE ESTOY EN UNA TELENOVELA, JIIII, BUENO AHORA SI, UN RWV PLIIIIIIIIIIIS**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

El día comenzó frio, pero no tanto como para mantenerlos en sus casa, todos los concursantes estaban nerviosos algunos lo demostraban más que otros, a otros ni color, pero bueno, eso es personalidad de cada uno.

Pero algo que si tenían en común eran dos personas, eran dos mujeres, dos madres, que presentían algo extraño, algo que no venía con los nervios de la final. ¿Qué será?

Ambas saludaron a sus hijos con alegría y felicidad, ambas los ayudaron perder un poco la tensión, ambas los aconsejaron, ambas los ayudaron a escoger un buen vestuario (la mama de Hino la ayudo a imaginarse uno bonito y decente), pero había algo fuera de lo normal, había algo que no cuadraba con ese día, pero ¿Qué era?

Ninguna quiso hablar, ya que no querían que la felicidad del otro se perdiera, pero ninguna se imaginaba lo que sucedería.

…

El día siguió su curso, en el teatro todo estaba listo, ya, nada fuera de su lugar, solo para que se presentara por última vez los 8 concursantes, cada uno en su casa, practicando por última vez lo que pudieran, esta sería la noche decisiva.

1:00 pm

2:00 pm

5:00 pm

6:00 pm

-¡Hija apresúrate que ya no tardan!-

-ya… ya… ya estoy lista madre-

Resulta que la madre de Tsukimori llamo a la de Hino, para decirles que pasaran por ellas. La pianista pensó que tal vez eso era lo que temía, que a su nuera (*-*) le pasara algo así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La limosina llego, y el padre de Tsukimori junto con Tsukimori se bajó de la misma, ya que era de mala educación esperar a que ellas vinieran.

Ambos hombres llevaba trajes de gala y cada uno con una sombrilla, solo que la diferencia que el padre una corbata verde y Tsukimori una azul.

TOCK, TOCK, TOCK

La mama abre la puerta.

-buenas tardes- saluda la madre.

-buenas tardes señora- saludan ambos.

La madre llevaba un tradicional vestido rojo, con un abrigo negro, y una zapatilla de taco no muy alto, cabello suelto y un ligero maquillaje.

-se ve hermosa señora-

-lo mismo digo joven-

-me haría el favor de acompañarme- le extiende la mano el padre

-sería un gusto para mi caballero- y toma la mano- no intentes hacer punto conmigo- le dice a Len y al mismo tiempo le guiña el ojo.

-…-Tsukimori solo asiente, y ambos padres ríen y se va al auto.

Tsukimori vuelve a ver a dentro de la casa, y la ve, bajando las escaleras como una reina. Ella al verlo se sonroja, y el al verla se tontea, este realmente hermosa.

Con un vestido gris, largo, que le ceñía la figura desde la parte superior de hombro hasta la cadera, marcando bien su cintura, era suelte desde ahí, hasta abajo, tela bien fina, (de lo cara, no transparente), la parte superior, estaba decorada con brillantina, y unos dobleces, es estraple. Su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta alta de lado, y sus típicos cabellos de enfrente sueltos, un delineado en sus ojos, chapitas, y un brillo en sus labios rosa. Y un abrigo color blanco

Realmente hermosa.

Tsukimori regresa del trance y le extiende la mano, ella acepta algo roja, y se encaminan al auto, los tres padres solo sonríe, la madre de Hino orgullosa de su yerno y los padres de Len, orgullosos de su nuera.

El recorrido estuvo tranquilo, ya que la pareja ni se habló de la pena, solo as madres tirando indirectas.

-qué bonito lugar-

-yo preferiría una casa con 4 cuartos-

-después de graduarse me gustaría ir a Italia-

En fin, planeando el futuro de sus hijos mientras que esos, solo se coloraban con cada comentario nuevo.

El viaje fue lento, ya que los caminos estaba algo atrancados por la nieve, ya no nevaba, pero aun así la nieve en el piso quedo.

Llegaron al momento exacto para prepararse y presentarse.

Los padres se fueron a su lugar de espectadores, mientras que la pareja a su lugar de presentación.

Tanto Yonuki, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Aoi y Shun se quedaron boquiabiertos con el vestuario de Hino, que la verdad se miraba muy hermosa. Pero al mismo tiempo un chico tenía un mal presentimiento, su compañera y hermana no estaba, ¿se había rendido?

No eso era imposible conociéndola, aquí había algo raro y debía averiguarlo.

Más no le fue posible, puesto que ya los llamaban a escenario. La función comenzaría, pero de igual forma, no estaba tranquilo.

Los 8 concursantes fueron recibidos con una fuerte ovación, ya que para muchos seria la final. Se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos y Satsuma inicio.

-buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir, esta noche será algo especial, ya que se sabrá quienes son los elegidos para ganarse las maravillosas becas-

El público aplaude.

-bien comenzaremos como siempre, solo que se me informo que la señorita Kaino se encuentra enferma así que solo nos deleitaremos con la presentación de Shun Kimoto-

Él se levanta, da una reverencia, el público le corresponde con aplausos y empieza a tocar.

*MOONLIGHT, de Beethoven*

…(8)

La gente se deleitaba con las maravillosas manos de Shun en el piano, mas una persona solo observaba la acción, con una bolsa, que escondía algo, algo que podría cambiarlo todo.

…(8)

Se sentía tanta paz que nadie se imaginaria que a 9 días de la noche buena todo podría acabar.

…(8)

Dentro de una semana la final, y dos días, la noche buena, la magia y amor era presente.

…(8)

Pero el futuro

…(8)

Nadie lo sabe.

La presentación termino, y fue recibido con grandes aplauso y Satsuma prosiguió:

-bueno ahora si, tendrán que impresionar a los jueces, ya que esta será la última y más importante calificación, con ustedes el dueto de Fuyummi y Yonuki-

…(8)

…(8)

Ambos se colocan en medio del escenario y la que comienza en Fuyummi, tranquila relajante, pero después llega la melodiosa y alegre flauta.

…(8)

Muchas chicas suspiran, otras se emocionan, y los jueces serio, June, que es la alegre también, todo es diferente esta noche, esta noche es especial.

…(8)

La presentación del "Amor" en este dueto hace sentir como si el amor necesita un complemento para hace que funcione, o se lleve bien, ya que la flauta de Yonuki es alegre, y el clarinete de Fuyummi es relajador y tranquilo, es pocas palabras si hay armonía hay amor.

…(8)

La presentación termina.

-bravo, excelente, chicos me agrada la combinación que hicieron, en serio, me encanta, pero yo no tengo voz ni voto aquí, así que- se dirige a los gustaría agregar algo-

-yo si- dice June- Fuyummi- toma inhala, exhala- esto hubieras hecho desde un principio-

Ambos agradecen, y se van a sentar…

-ok, ahora con ustedes, el dueto de Aoi y Shimizo-

…(8)

…(8)

Los dos comenzaron al mismo tiempo, pero poco a poco se fueron separando, quien diría que el lento y delicado de Shimizo pudiera hacer una presentación tan alegre.

…(8)

…(8)

Se puede sentir que intentan expresa que el amor es alegre, es libre, una pareja puede ser uno, sin dejar de ser dos, indica que todo es posible, pero siempre la confianza y la pasión hacen que el amor funciones y dure para siempre.

…(8)

Los jueces siguen en las mismas, apuntando, borrando, rayando, oyendo, mirando, criticando en silencio. En fin los nervios no faltan en este teatro, como tampoco las sorpresas.

…(8)

Fin de la presentación…

-me encanta cono estos chicos tiene un don especial para hacer sentir que todo es posible, bueno, algún juez quiere agregar algo

-…-

-…-

-…-

-ok, bueno, gracias- se van-bien con ustedes el dueto de Hihara y Tsuchiura-

Tsuchiura va tomar posición y Hihara se le posiciona del lado izquierdo.

…(8)

…(8)

El que comienza es Tsuchiura, dando el tono de algo mágico, real, y como si la trompeta fuera la cantante daba entender que contaban una historia de amor, una historia que sufrió por todo, pero al final el amor verdadero siempre vence. Algo magnifico.

…(8)

…(8)

Muchos cerraron sus ojos, ya que la trompeta puede ser usada d diferentes manera y de diferentes tonalidades, es un instrumento que según la ocasión es perfecto siempre.

…(8)

…(8)

Ultimas notas y termina.

La gente les aplaude.

-muy bien chicos, me agrada su entusiasmo, aquí por favor- y ambos e colocan a la par de Satsuma, ella mira los jueces- algún comentario-

-yo- dice Shiryu-la música se disfruta, y eso es lo que hicieron en este concierto, gracias por un gran final-

Ambos asienten y se van.

-bueno, el ultimo dueto, con ustedes Hino y Tsukimori.-

Hino en su asiento se tensa, pero con una caricia y estas palabras…

-solo disfrútalo- todo está bien.

Se colocan en posición, y listo, que la magia resulte.

…(8)

Una nota aguda pero bien afinada sale del vi9olin de Tsukimori, y detrás de ella una nota normal de Hino, no hay nadie a parte de esa melodiosa música saliendo de ellos, todo en silencio, todos disfrutando, y por fuera la nieve cayendo.

…(8)

Los dedos de ambos se mueven solos, nada los detiene, solo necesitan saber que su ser amado está a la par para que todo salga bien.

…(8)

"por favor violín, no me falles, solo te pido que logre alcanzar el nivel de Len para no defraudarlo, por favor"

…(8)

"disfruta tu momento Kahoko, yo sé que lo lograras, solo disfrútalo, así como me enseñante ha hacerlo a mi"

…(8)

Disfrutar, esa es la palabra necesaria, el amor se disfruta, es alegre es libre, cada uno tiene su opinión del amor, pero lo correcto es disfrutarlo, no pensar en un futuro no pensar en que le gusta, o que no, solo hay que disfrutarlo, y saber que lo importante es el presente.

…(8)

…(8)

Termina. Todo en silencio, hasta que uno a uno todo los presentes se ponen de pie, regalándoles una fuerte ovación a los violinistas. Hino aun temblando agradece daño una reverencia, al igual que Tsukimori (solo que este sin temblar) y se van a colocar a la par de Satsuma.

Lo mismo, ningún juez les dice nada, pero esta vez no tienen que irse a sentar, como fueron los últimos se colocan en medio del escenario, y los de atrás se colocan a la par de ellos, ya que esta vez es la decisión final.

Ya estando todo en fila Satsuma empieza:

-bien chicos, para mí fue un verdadero placer haber escuchado todas su presentaciones, fue algo encantador, y créanme nunca lo olvidare, pero hasta aquí… aquí llega la oportunidad de unos y el ultimo chance de otros, los jueces aún están sumando, eligiendo cada uno de sus votos- respira- todo se tomó en cuenta, afinación, expresión, puntualidad, respuesta del público, todo, así que lo importante que ustedes se sientan satisfechos de su trabajo, y que no importa lo que digan los demás, del más de 1000 estudiantes ustedes 8 sobresalieron así que ya son ganadores-

PIIIIII, se oye una especie de pito

-ok, iré por los resultados- va a la silla de los jueces, toma un sobre, y regresa a posicionarse en frente de los alumnos-aquí-muestra el sobre- están los cuatro seleccionados, por favor, cuando diga el nombre dar dos pasos al frente-

Le da la vuelta al sobre, lo abre, levanta la hoja y:

-el primer seleccionado es…-

Nerviosismo, tención, dedos cruzado…

-Yonuki Azuma-

El mencionado, da dos pasos al frente agradece y se queda ahí, muchas de sus admiradores aplauden de pie, y dan gritos. Este solo rueda los ojos.

"no pasaran a la final, NO PUEDES PASAR" pensaba una y otra vez una chica escondida en la multitud, "solo tres más"

-segundo seleccionado…-

Nervios, dedos, tensión…

-Tsuchiura Ryutaro-

El mencionado suspira da dos pasos al frente y agradece, el público le responde con una fuerte ovación.

"solo dos más"

-tercer seleccionado…-

Las madres de los violinistas con las manos cruzadas, agarradas, nerviosas, solo dos lugares más, lo justo para…

-Tsukimori Len-

"¡ ¿QUE?! ESTO NO PUEDE SER, NO LLEGO UNA VEZ, NOOOO" la cara de sorpresa no se le va.

El seleccionado solamente ve de reojo a su novia, la cual le dedica su mejor sonrisa, y este se coloca a la par de los otros dos.

Shun presiente algo malo, Tsukimori no debió ser el seleccionado, no. Se levanta de su asiento y empieza a buscar a alguien con la mirada mas no logra ver nada, hay muchos espectadores, algo lo asusta, algo lo preocupa desde hace rato pero ¿Qué es?

-y el último seleccionado es…-

…

…

"por favor, que sea Kahoko" ruega Len en su mente.

-es… Hino Kahoko-

Esta no quita su cara de sonrisa, esta realmente emocionada, esta vez luchara por su sueño, pero ni había terminado de avanzar una voz proveniente del publico capta la atención de todos…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Shun abre sus ojos, la encontró, y la ve, venir hecha una furia, llena de odio, con la misma ropa del instituto, pero con una bolsa es sus manos, no, esto es malo.

-¿señorita Kaino?- pregunta Satsuma

La mencionada sube al escenario quitando al que se le ponga enfrente, y se coloca frente a la pareja de novios.

-ESTE HA DE SER UNA DE LAS TANTAS COMPETENCIAS PAGADAS A TU FAVOR VERDAD-

-¿señorita…?-

-CALLATE SATSUMA- Y le muestra lo que cargaba en esa bolsa, una pistola (no me pregunten que marca, numero, porque no soy zeta)

-Rosalía, por favor cálmate, estas muy…-

-NO TE METAS SHUN, TU ME ABANDONASTE, ABANDONASTE A NUESTRA MADRE, AHORA YO SOLA VENGARE SU MUERTE-

-ROSALIA, eso es pasado, cálmate-

-NO LO HARE…- y PAM, le sonido del arma disparada.

Shun cae al piso, con la pierna derecha sangrado, todos se asustan Hihara y Aoi protegen a Fuyummi, y Yonuki y Tsukimori cubren a Hino. Ven a la cantante con desprecio, mientras que la violinista se cubre casi toda por Len.

-como verán hablo en serio-con una cara de diablo y camina rodeando al grupo de concursantes- como siempre el niño de padres millonario y músicos siempre gana, y los demás, "gracias por participar" ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta confundido el violinista

-no te hagas el idiota, siempre ganas, yo solo pedía ganar uno, cuando éramos niños, mi voz no pudo ganarle a tu violín, DESDE ESE INSTANTE JURE QUE TE DESTRUIRÍA-

Ahora agarra con ambas manos la pistola, la apunta hacia Len-mi madre murió por tu culpa, yo necesitaba ese dinero más que tú, pero el niño rico debe ganar, ahora la vengare…-

-Miranda, cálmate-Shun se levanta con dificultad apretándose la pierna herida

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI-

-CALMATE, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que yo también me sentí impotente al no poder ayudar a mamá?-

-NOOOOO, TODO FUE CULPA DE EL-y señala a Tsukimori, los ojos de Rosalía se llenan de lágrimas- si el, no hubiera llegado yo habría ganado, y mamá estaría viva-

Rosalía en este instante se distrae, y Shun se le lanza enzima para tratar de quitarle la pistola, ella reacciona rápido y empieza a forcejear, mas Rosalía tiene una ventaja, si pierna no está lastimada, así que le da un rodillazo a Shun en ese lugar.

Este por el dolor se agacha, y Rosalía le da una cachetada para quitarlo del camino, pero al hacerlo agarra más la pistola, y su dedo índice estaba en el gatillo…

_**PAM**_

Ese sonido inundo todo el teatro, una persona al ver esto raciona y cubre al otro, ambos cuerpos caen al piso, mas solo uno sangra.

Dos madres se levanta aterradas, viendo como sus hijos caen, guardias del teatro agarran a Rosalía por la espalda, pero ya es demasiado tarde…

Y todo ocurrió en tan solo 3 segundos…

Continuara…

**¿LOGRE EL SUSPENSO QUE QUERIA?, SOLO LO SABRE SI ME DEJAN UN RVW. Y ESTO LO DIGO A LAS TRES LECTORAS, SI NO TENGO POR LO MENOS 2 RVWS, NO HABRA CONTINUACION (esto es para presionar a CONII, Y LOVUUU15 a dejarme uno).**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIS ACABO DE SUBIR UN ONE-SHOT DE LA CORDA D'ORO, SE LLAMA "**_**SIN TI, JAMÁS"**_** PIDO QUE LO LEAN Y ME DEJEN UN RVW, PLIIIIIIIISSS.**

**BUENO YA LO SABEN 2 RVW, O NO HABRA CONTINUACION Y NO SABRASN QUIEN MURIO, LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO, EL OTRO CAP YA ESTA, SI HAY 2 RVW, MAÑANA PROMEDIO A ESTA HORA LO SUBIRE SINO, PS NO…**

**SAYO… TwT**

***MeLoDy***


	34. Amor, parte 2 Hino Kahoko

**QUE EMOCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON LAS TRES ME DEJARON UNO, QUE BIEN, ME GUSTA, ME GUSTA, OK, SOLO LES PIDO UN FAVOR EN ESTE CAP NO ME MATEN, NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE MI MENTE TENGA UN TERRIBLE ENFERMEDAD.**

**P.D. ESTOY EN EL TERCER MES DE MEDICINA "ONGOLOGIA", ASI QUE POR FAVOR SI NO ENTINDEN ALGO ME AVISAN…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Y todo ocurrió en 3 segundos…

FLASH BACK

_-Hino, váyanse junto con Fuyummi de aquí- le dice Tsuchiura._

_-He, he, s.-s-__si__- __respondió__temerosa._

_Fuero cubiertas por los varones del concurso tratando de que nadie las viera y salieran ilesas de esto._

_Se fueron al otro lado del escenario, pero Hino tuvo un mal presentimiento:_

_-Fuyummi-chan, vete- y se da la vuelta para volver._

_-pe-pero, Kaho-Kaho-sempai, ¿y tú?-_

_-yo tengo que volver-_

_-¿pero…?-_

_-vete, por favor- y regresa, al volver ve que Shun se está quejando por su pierna y cuando ve que Rosalía le va a pegar a Kimoto, lo único que ve es la pistola que está apuntando a Len._

_Corre lo más rápido que pueden darle sus piernas: -¡NO!- _

_PAM_

_Ese sonido inundo todo el teatro, ella al ver esto reacciona y cubre a Tsukimori, ambos cuerpos caen al piso, mas solo uno sangra._

_Dos madres se levantan aterradas, viendo como sus hijos caen, los guardias del teatro agarran por la espalda a Rosalía, pero ya es demasiado tarde._

…

_Y todo ocurrió en tan solo 3 segundos…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-HIJAAAA- grita la madre de Hino, como puede va al escenario. Los padres de Tsukimori la siguen.

Mientras tanto ahí esta ella, sobre el cuerpo de Tsukimori, con un balazo en la espalda. Este al verla así, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Kaho, Kaho, KAHO- la llama más ella no responde.

Rosalía está atrapada por 2 guardias así que ya no puede hacer más daño, del que ella ha hecho.

Yonuki con cuidado levanta a Hino, y Tsukimori rápidamente se inca para poder recibirla en brazos. Ya estando en sus brazos, Yonuki se da la vuelta y ve a Rosalía. Su cara demuestra odio y desprecio.

Rosalía nunca tuvo tanto miedo, mas este no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se voltea y se inca nuevamente para ver a Hino. La dulce Hino, pálida, fría, aún no ha muerto, pero…

-una ambulancia por favor…-llama la madre de Tsukimori. La de Hino solo se inca, acaricia el cabello de su hija. Llora, llora en silencio.

Esta empieza a despertar:

-L-L-Len- dice con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunta con un nudo en la garganta y llenándose de lágrimas los ojos.

-P-Por-el aire se le escapa-amor-r-r-le aire le falta.

-no, debiste, NO- una lagrima se le escapan de los ojos, tiembla, pero siente como a mano de alguien se le coloca en su hombro. Tsuchiura, que también derramaba lágrimas.

Todos sentían que la maravillosa Hino se iba, el único que no derramo ni una sola fue Yonuki, solo ahí, estático viendo todo.

Kaho les sonríe a todos, mas sus ojos se le empiezan a cerrar:

-no dejen que Hino.-san se duerma- interviene Aoi- no dejen que eso pase- también con lágrimas.

Entonces Tsukimori le empieza a hablar, a moverla un poco, toda su mano derecha tiene sangre de la herida provocada por la espalda, tiene miedo de perderla, la amaba.

En ese instante se oyen las sirenas de la ambulancia, llega, se estaciona, 4 hombres se bajan con 1 camilla y otros 2 ayudan a Shun a entrar en ella.

Con sumo cuidado colocan a Hino boca abajo, le ponen una mascarilla de oxígeno, y la entran a la ambulancia. No permiten que ninguno la acompañe, ya que la situación es delicada, solo la madre sube, Tsukimori se queda ahí incido viendo como la ambulancia se iba, esa era su única esperanza, las lágrimas siguen cayendo silenciosamente.

-vamos hijo-le dice la madre, este solo obedece sin decir nada, Aoi, y Tsuchiura se fueron con ellos. Y Shimizo, Hihara y Fuyummi se fueron con Yonuki rumbo al hospital.

Rosalía fue detenida y se la llevaron a la delegación, todo su asunto se sabrá más adelante

En la ambulancia:

Los paramédico le rompieron el vestido a Hino para poder ver la herida de mejor manera, la bala se alojó en el omoplato derecho, necesitaba una operación urgente. La chica respira con dificulta, si no fuera por el oxígeno y sus fuerzas, ya no estuviera aquí.

…

4 horas después…

Shun está en un cuarto descansando, su pierna OBVIAMENTE, no es nada de gravedad, pero Hino…

Todos están en la sala de espera, serios, cayados, Fuyummi lloraba en silencio, la madre de Tsukimori apoyada en el pecho de su marido, mas la de Hino solo se la pasaba rezando. Tención tristeza, a Hino la tenían ahí desde hace tiempo más nadie salía a decir nada, era desesperante.

30 minutos después…

Sale un doctor.

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?-

Eso hace que todos reaccionen, y le ponen atención al doctor:

-su hija esta delicada, la bala toco el pulmón, y fue muy difícil extraerla, hubo un momento en que la señorita dejo de respirar-

-O.O, Tsukimori abre más sus ojos, Hihara igual, Yonuki los achica más, Tsuchiura los cierra, Fuyummi no para de llorar, Shimizo no hace nada, Aoi agacha la cabeza.

-la logramos regresar, pero…- en ese instante pasan a Hino en una camilla, la iba a pasar a su cuarto-que en estado vegetativo…-

-no- dice la madre en susurro, todos se ponen tristes, cada uno lo expresa a su manera.

_**POV TSUKIMORI LEN**_

¿Vegetativo? Kahoko, en coma.

No, eso no, me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a una ventana, veo que la nieve cae delicadamente, como esa noche, la primera nevada de este año, cuando demostró ser digna rival en el concurso, y ahora a solo un paso lograrlo pasa esto-.

Mis piernas no me aguantan y caigo de rodillas, las lágrimas no piensan cesar, siguen cayendo, apoyo mis manos en el piso, trato de controlar esta tristeza, esto no puede ser.

Yo, yo, YOOOO, YO SOY EL QUE DEVERIA ESTAR AHÍ, NO ELLA, A MI ME QUERIA ROSALIA, NO A ELLA, NO, no, no, eso no es justo.

Siento como una mano se coloca en mi hombro pienso que es mi madre, pero me equivoco es la de Hino.

No me atrevo a verla a los ojos, yo soy el culpable de que su hija este en ese estado, si quiere odiarme, está en todo su derecho, si me grita también, pero…

-ve a verla-

Eso me descoloca, la veo a los ojos, mas no encuentro odio, solo… solo…

Amor.

Ya sé de donde Hino saco ese carácter tan amable, le sonrió, ella me limpia el rastro de lágrimas y me pongo de pie.

El doctor me guía al cuarto, antes de entrar me ponen una gabacha, y un tapa bocas, entro y la veo.

Acostada con aparatos a su alrededor, su pecho sube y baja lentamente, con ayuda de oxígeno, claro, me acerco y la veo.

Pareciera que nada más estuviera dormida, que con cualquier ruido fuera a despertar a abriera sus ojos esos ojos que tanto amo, que tanto me gustan.

Me acerco y me incoó, acaricio su mano y le digo:

-yo siempre te esperare, mi bella durmiente-.

Yo sé que me escucha, y yo sé que despertara…

**ALGO CORTO, PERO BUENO ASI SALIO, OK, OK, OK:**

"_**PROXIMAMENTE GRAN FINAL DE *MELODIA DEL CORAZON*, LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESPERA EL GRAN FINAL, NO TE LO PIERDAS Y SI QUERES SABER COMO TERMINARA, DEJA UN RWV."**_

**JIJIJIJIJI, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIS UN RVW…**

**SAYO N.N **

**P.D. MAÑANA SUBIRE EL OTRO, PERO PARA ESO UN RVW…**

***MeLoDy***


	35. La verdad

**OKKKKKKKK, RETORNE, ESTE CAP SERA MAS LARGO, Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ES Q TUVE QUE SALIR, Y PS SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO, PERO YA REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E.**

**ADAGIO10: NESSA, ME PODES DECIR QUE DIA ES, ASI Y CALCULO LOS CAP, VERAS YA HICE LAS CUENTAS, SOLO NECESITO SABER CUENO PARA QUE ESE CAP SEA PS TU REGALO….**

**CONII, NO ME MATES, Y UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE LA BELL ADURMIENTE DESPERTARIA?, JIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESO AVERIGUALO AL FINAL.**

_**PROXIMA SEMANA *GRAN FINAL DE "MELODIA DEL CORAZON" NO SE LO PIERNAN***_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Dos días han pasado, y los chicos se la mantienen en el hospital, ninguno perdía las esperanzas de que Hino despertara, pero al mismo tiempo ninguno quería irse de su lado.

Hihara no ha vuelto a sonreír, y solo toca canciones tristes, Fuyummi ya no puede tocar, Tsuchiura no se atreve a volver a tocar el piano, Shimizo dice que ha perdido su partitura y Tsukimori se ha vuelto más serio de lo que ya es…

Aoi sigue tocando, pero desafina mucho, el único que sigue con lo suyo es Yonuki, y hablando de el:-

-¿y los demás?- le pregunta a Kanazawa- sensei.

-no han venido, y hoy tenía que decirles un asunto acerca del concurso-

-esto es el colmo- y se va

-ESPERA…- ya es tarde, él ya se fue rumbo al hospital.

Se fue callado todo el recorrido, ni siquiera pensando en algo, estaba ido, a él también sufre por Hino, pero no puede hacer nada más que esperar, y eso lo frustraba, no pudo hacer nada para protegerla. ¿Realmente la amaba, o solo era un capricho?

Cuando llego al hospital se fue directamente a la sala de espera ya que se imaginaba que todo estaría ahí. Y no se equivocó.

Hihara estaba sentado en una silla, con los codos en las rodillas, y la cara entre las manos. Shimizo solo esta ido sentado en una silla a la par de Hihara. Tsuchiura está recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Aoi viendo por una ventana que estaba a la par de las sillas.

Esto lo enojo bastante…

-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?´-pregunto más nadie la contesto, solo Hihara se dignó a verlo-esto es el colmo…- vuelve a decir.

Muestra una cara de enojado…-sentados ahí, no creo que logren algo-

Más ninguno, le intenta hacer caso, el chico solo se da media vuelta y les dice:-mañana se les espera a todos en el instituto, ya que darán información acerca del concurso-

-¿Qué?- pregunta atónito Hihara-¿novan a cancelar la final?-

-¿Por qué tendrían?- le responde Yonuki sin voltearlo a ver.

- pues por… por…- no lo dejo terminar.

-eso se iba a saber hoy, pero como ninguno llego, lo pospusieron para mañana, pero si todo sigue igual, no ve porque tendría que desistir-

-por Dios Yonuki-sempai-interviene Tsuchiura- ¿acaso no te importa Hino?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTA!- le dice en voz alta, y ahí si lo voltea a ver.

-¿entonces?-

-pero no por lo que le paso, yo también me tenga que estancar- todos lo ven, ya con la intriga de lo que quiere decir-yo puedo estar aquí, en mi casa, no importa lo que haga, no depende de mí que ella se recupere-. Todos le ponen atención-por supuesto que me importa, pero aquí solo vengo a calentar un asiento, pregúntense ¿acaso a ella le gustaría que estuvieran aquí, perdiendo todo?- y luego nuevamente se voltea y esta vez si se va.

Y tenía razón, lo que Hino siempre peleo era que no perdieran la música, y estando ahí eso era exactamente lo que hacían, y eso la pondría triste, el único que debe estar ahí es Tsukimori, ya que él es su novio, ellos solo sus amigos, sus hermanos, y así cada a su tiempo se fue ara su casa, incluyendo a Tsukimori quien estuvo todo el día en la habitación de Hino. Esperando.

…

Al día siguiente todos fueron al instituto, incluyendo a Shun que iba con muletas, pero lo importante es que fue, él iba pasando y resulta que todos los varones y Fuyummi lo vieron, por supuesto que cada uno por su lado. El solo sentía las miradas llenas de odio y dolor que le expresaban, pero no se merecía menos. Cuando iba a entrar a su salón se encontró con Ousaki, que le dijo que él también tenía que llegar a la reunión. Solo asiente y se va.

Todo seguía su camino normal, excepto uno, Tsukimori.

Este chico que siempre se la mantenía frio y totalmente enfocado a la música, este día, y probablemente muchos que seguían iba a ser lo mismo. Esta vez a la hora del almuerzo, en vez de practicar solo fue a la terraza, a ver pasar las nubes, derrama unas lágrimas, pero el violín, no lo toca.

No se atreve a hacerlo, le duele escucharlo, simplemente eso, no puede.

Las clases continúan su curso, no9 hay porque las cosas cambien, no hubo ningún terremoto, ni huracán, simplemente una chica está en coma, una chica duerme, una chica que hizo que la música entrara de lo normal en 5 chicos y hoy no está.

Al fin llegó la hora de que todos se reúnan otra vez. La tensión se siente, pero al final lo que se expresa mas es la tristeza.

Toman asiento y Ousaki entra:

-me alegra que ahora si estén todos-

-…-ninguno le responde.

- la persona que les dará las nuevas noticias acerca del concurso es la misma dueña de la academia francesa, Shainy-

La nombrada aparece, y se coloca en el centro del salón, ninguno la saluda, ninguno le die nada, todo es reciente, demasiado…

-buenas tardes- dice ella

-….- nadie le responde.

-bueno he de entender cómo se sienten, pero la educación no pelea con nadie- se pone seria ya que n planea ponerse a pelear con nadie- solo he venido a decirles que la actuación final se pospondrá-

-¿para cuándo?- pregunta Tsuchiura-

-la noche buena-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabe cómo nos sentimos?-vuelve a decir.

-si me dejaras terminar de explicar tal vez entiendas- ese tono hizo que Tsuchiura se calmara.

-bueno-prosiguió-el concierto se pospondrá para la noche buena, pero solo será el concierto navideño, no habrá final-

-…- eso descoloco a todos, ¿cómo que no habrá final?-

-el miembro del comité eligió, que los resultados se quedaran como están, la final, pues era para a los mejores 4 darles otra oportunidad, peo debido a lo sucedido, se decidió que se quedaran tal y como están- y entre su bolsa saca un sobre y lo coloca sobre la mesa que se encuentra detrás de ella.

-bien eso es todo- y se va.

-…- todos están confundidos y al mismo tiempo agradecidos. Ya que por lo menos todo está como Hino lo dejo.

-ok, chicos, como Shainy les dijo, tendrán que hacer 4 canciones en conjunto, serán 3 navideñas, y la otra la que ustedes elijan-

-…- otra vez, nadie contesto.

-bueno, se nota que no quieren hablar, está bien los dejos, veliz tarde muchachos-

-…- los chicos se quedan cayados, más Tsuchiura que siempre ha sido muy cercano a Hino comienza una conversación con…

-¡Kimoto!-

-…-este solo voltea.

-es el momento que explique todo…-

-"llego el momento" está bien- responde-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-todo- y se le pone enfrente.

-Rosalía es mi hermana-toma aire y comienza explicar:

-especificándolo es mi gemela, venimos de una familia humilde, madre soltera. Nuestra madre se esforzó siempre para sacarnos adelante, ella era cantante de un bar, pero lo que si les digo es que ella nunca fue ebria o algo por el estilo. Mi hermana le gusto cantar desde que tengo memoria, y mamá le enseño. Pero…- y volteo la cara para ver a la ventana, su cara se volvió triste- enfermo de leucemia… el trabajo excesivo, mala alimentación y cansancio le dio anemia que con el paso del tiempo se volvió leucemia.- volvió a verlos a la cara.

-…- ninguno le contesto.

-teníamos 7 años, y descubrimos que el dinero de la competencia nos ayudaría a pagar los medicamentos que mamá necesitaba. Con ayuda de la jefa de mamá inscribieron a Miranda al concurso, fue una actuación sorprendente, pero al llegar Tsukimori el premio se nos fue de las manos...

-…-

-paso 2 semanas y mamá murió, desde ese día Miranda juro vengarse de él… paso el tiempo y fuimos a un orfanato, nos adoptaron familias diferente, me sorprendió que le cambiaran al nombre a Rosalía, cuando nos volvimos a ver ya estábamos en tercero de secundaria, por casualidad nos inscribieron en la misma escuela, ella había olvidado por completo lo de la venganza y todo eso, pero una vez pasamos por una tienda de música, y vio un afiche que decía "La gran familia Tsukimori" eso la volvió a desmoronar…"

FLASH BACK

_-esto es demasiado, no lo puedo creer…-_

_-pero cálmate, ha prosperado ¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-todo, el hijo prodigio, rico, padres sanos, todo, y nosotros ¿Qué? Solo sufrimos, nos separaron, mamá murió, y el sigue igual-_

_-Miranda, solo Dios sabe lo que hace…-_

_-pues entonces yo me encargare…-_

_-¿de qué hablas?-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-… me hizo convencer a mis padres para que me inscribieran en esta escuela, con mis adres adoptivos aprendí a tocar el violín y el piano, pero por órdenes de Miranda me inscribí en la sección general-

-¿Por qué la obedecías?-pregunto Hihara.

-por recuerdos, ella siempre fue la foto de mama, y no quería que ella sufriera más-

-¿Qué pasara con ella?- pregunto Yonuki.

-ira al reclusorio femenil por 4 años, ya que la madre de Hino no quiso aportar cargos-

-¿no te afecta?- dijo Aoi.

-ella dejo de ser mi hermana desde que nos adoptaron, ese fue el pacto que hicimos-

-¿y porque varias veces la llamaste hermana?- volvió a decir Yonuki.

-por costumbre, el tenerla cerca era volver al pasado-

-¿tú te enamoraste de Hino?-

-no-

-¿entonces porque la protegías, te le acercabas, la cuidabas?- tenia duda Tsuchiura de eso.

-porque así era mi hermana, yo creí que me había enamorado, pero una noche me di cuenta que solo quería a mi hermana de vuelta, a Miranda, no a Rosalía.

-…-

-bueno, si esto es todo, me retiro-

Se levanta y se va lentamente, los chicos solo lo ven irse, nadie dice nada, por unos 10 minutos, en eso Fuyummi se levanta y va a la mesa de enfrente.

Toma el sobre y lo abre… se sorprende, y una lágrima cae por sus ojos:

-felicidades… Kaho-sempai…- dice en susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Fuyummi-chan?- pregunta Hihara.

-esto…- y le muestra el papel, Hihara baja, seguido de los demás, excepto Tsukimori que siguió sentado, ido, con la vista en su escritorio.

Él es el primero en tomar la hoja, y también sonríe, poco a poco se van juntando y de manera que todo pueden ver que:

-Kaho-chan gano…-

_8º_: Fuyummi.

_7º_: Shimizo

_6º_: Aoi

_5º_ Hihara

_4º_ Yonuki

_**3º **_**Tsuchiura**

_**2º **_**Tsukimori**

_**1º**_** Hino.**

Tsukimori al escuchar esto se levanta, y se va, todos voltean y lo ven partir, saben perfectamente a donde va.

-bueno parece que me quedare con el 50% de beca- dice Tsuchiura- felicidades Hino-

…

…

El sol del crepúsculo alumbraba una habitación, la cual estaba habitada por dos seres, una en cama y el otro hincado a la par.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo el "PIP" de la máquina que indica que su corazón todavía late, pero sus ojos siguen cerrados.

Len estaba hincado acariciando esa mano mágica que le enseño a amar, sus bellos ojos azules estaban clavados en su rustro, una que otra lagrima de vez en cuanto salía, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, silencio, solo eso había, hasta que susurro.

-felicidades… Kahoko…-

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKKKK, NO ME EXTENDERA, SOLO GOMENEEEEE POR LA TARDANZA Y…**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS UN RWV.**

**SAYO…**

**TwT**

***MeLoDy***


	36. La Navidad, y 12 Meses de espera

**MEJOR SOLO LEAN:**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Los días pasan, y se necesitan preparar para la presentación navideña, todos han puesto de su empeño, incluso cierto violinista, ha ido y venido, espectacular como siempre, se concentra al parecer el dolor no impide que toque como lo que es, un músico…

_**POV TSUKIMORI LEN.**_

Cada segundo que pasa me desanimo más, no sé porque, si sé que ella va a despertar, pero necesito tenerla cerca, su sonrisa, tú inocencia, es tan vital para mí.

El tan solo ver el violín me recuerda a tu música, y una increíble tristeza me invade.

De por si no he vuelto a sonreír, que casi nunca lo hago, pero nada es lo mismo ya, mi madre me intenta anima pero no puedo recuperarme, siempre te voy a ver, no necesito explicarte lo que pasa ya que no es necesario, solo me importa saber que tu estas aquí.

Lo que pasa en el colegio no me interesa ya que no estás aquí para vivirlo conmigo.

Al momento de practicar me da un dolor en el pecho, mis dedos se mueve por obligación, solo Dios sabe cuánto me duele.

Pr este maldito violín comenzó el odio d3e Rosalía por mí, por este maldito violín su madre murió, pero también por este maldito violín te conocí.

¿Maldito o bendito?

No me importa cuánto tiempo tardes en hacerlo, sé que despertaras. Lo harás y volverás a tocar conmigo, volveré a ver tus hermosos ojos, y tus tan esperadas desafinaciones, además ganaste, tienes que despertar para que así vallas, no, vallamos a Francia, para mejorar, porque yo sin ti no voy.

Cuando toco en las prácticas te imagino ahí sentada acompañándome, te imagino desafinando pero aun así dando todo para que sea perfecto, cada día es lo mismo, mi imaginación es lo único que me alegra, y al mismo tiempo me desanima más.

Cuando todo termina voy a la terraza, el frio no es lo que hace que los huesos me duelan, es la soledad, es el frio de no tenerte entre mis brazos, le frio que reseca mi boca, pero aun así la terraza tiene tu calor.

Cierro los ojos y la nieve desaparece para retroceder el tiempo y te veo, te veo ahí, tocando, el sol acariciando tu piel, y el viento moviendo tus cabellos rosas.

No me interesa lo que los demás sientan, no, me importa sus problemas, nada cabe en mi cabeza aparte de ti.

Recordándote ahí, acostada con un montón de aparatos alrededor, frio, tu piel pálida, labios secos, no es lo mismo que tenerte enfrente a mí.

Cada vez que tengo tiempo voy a verte, tu madre me deja estar ahí contigo.

Los días pasan, y La Noche Buena llego…

Estoy listo, ya solo para la presentación, me levanto y abro un poco el telón.

Veo que todos están ahí, incluyéndola, ese ser que te dio la vida, ahora está aquí, supongo que no quiere defraudarte, entonces yo tampoco lo hare.

Lego el momento de la presentación, y tú entras con nosotros, el público nos recibe y la noche comienza…

…

…

…

_**FIN TSUKIMORI LE**_

_**Enero**_

El tiempo pasa, y la bella durmiente sigue en su sueño, los integrantes esperan su regreso, pero cuanto tiempo será…

_**Febrero**_

El me dl amor y la amistad, a la chica la sacaron de estado crítico, dice que su cerebro esta muerto, mas nadie pierde las esperanzas.

El 14 de febrero fue un día duro para Len, pero no quiso que ese día pasara sin demostrarle el amor que siente, fie a una joyería y le compró un anillo de oro, preparo una melodía romántica con su violín y fue al mismo hospital a tocársela.

Nadie lo interrumpió, toco con todo su corazón, no quería que ella dejara de sentir su amor, eso era lo importante. Levanto su mano y le coloco el anillo, cuando ella despierte lo primero que vera será eso.

_**Marzo**_

Ya todos poco a poco han recuperado su estado habitual, la van a visitar, Hihara se encarga de contarle todo, las nuevas y las viejas, Fuyummi a arreglarla un poco, en fin, esperan a que ella este bien, ya que la beca la espera, la madre ya afirmo que ella ira cuando se recupere, y lo hará.

_**Abril**_

La vida como un suspiro se va, todo lo que es hoy pronto se volverá un ayer, y todo lo que es un ayer se convierte en un recuerdo, y todo lo que es un recuero nunca fue…

_**Mayo**_

Como se puede querer tanto a una persona, se hace hasta lo imposible por él, sacrificando muchas cosas, muchas, arriesgando y apostado mi vida todo lo construido lo deshaces de un plumazo, pero como algunas personas nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma de quien nos enamoramos, queremos con sinceridad, derramamos muchas lágrimas, nos hacen creer que nos quieren, juegan con nuestros sentimientos tanto las amamos, pero ¿Por qué seguimos adelante y seguimos confiando en estos amores tan grandes para nosotros?.

_**Junio**_

Divagando en mi mente, con el corazón destrozado, tratando de entender, ¿Por qué duele tanto el amor?, va cayendo una lágrima.

Llora sin consuelo mi alma, sin saber que esta sériala última lágrima.

Alguien llama a la puerta, no quiero atender ¿Quién será? No quiero que me vea llorara, ¡oh sorpresa!, se escucha una voz si, si es él está tocando a la puerta, es él, él que por mí a vuelo.

Está ahí, ah... Mi Dios se ve lindo, mi corazón llora, llora su última lágrima, él me abraza, me besa, me dice, princesa mía, te amo no se vivir sin ti, ese instante entra la luz a mi alma ahora todos está claro para mí, para él, en sus brazos al fin, lloro.

_**Julio**_

¿Por qué tu falsedad? ¿Por qué este frio?

Este frio que me llega al alma, si estás conmigo igual siento frio, ¿Por qué este vacío?  
por qué este deseo que te largues de mi vida,  
¿por qué?

_**Agosto**_

Y por qué siento tanto frio?, y por qué si estás conmigo siento frio y por qué esta rabia de no sentir ya nada todo me da igual, será que no significas nada en esta vida mía, será esta "mi realidad"

_**Septiembre **_

Este amor que hoy galopa en cascabeles sigilosos, que ameniza pensamientos y sonrisas displicentes.

Este amor que se mendigó a si mismo que se trancó en horizontes diferentes, que se alimentó de neuronas presurosas.

_**Octubre**_

Es el mismo amor que ayer, moribundo recogió sus alas, levantó el olvido y durmió en un sueño sin sentido. Es aquel que siendo niño, escondido entre tules de deseos esperaba conciliando en el silencio el sentido, la caricia, "Ese momento". Es el mismo amor que ya no quiero nunca más volver a ser… Mendigo.

_**Noviembre**_

No sé cuánto pueda aguantar mi corazón, no sé si deba esperar por este amor, si tenga fuerzas para seguir adelante, si en verdad tu sientas lo mismo por mi quiero seguir a tu lado; y aun no sé si tú quieras estar al lado mío que suerte y que tristeza tan grande agobia mi alma al saber que a lo mejor no sientes lo mismo.

_**Diciembre**_

Pero aquí estoy esperando que quieras estar a mi lado, no importa cuánto tiempo tardes porque sabes que después de la muerte te seguiré esperando por siempre. No me importa que suceda quiero que seas feliz aunque en ella se vaya mi felicidad te quiero aunque me muera por hacerlo…

…

Los días han pasado, y volvemos a donde todo comenzó…

En un cuarto un chico llora, y una chica duerme, ha pasado exactamente un año, volviendo al día en que todo comenzó.

-sabes Kahoko, tu serias mi mejor regalo de navidad…- le susurra en el oído, nadie más está ahí, esperando que la escuche y todo vuelva a ser como antes…

Continuara…

**NO DIGO MAS, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS UN RWV, Y…**

"_**MAÑANA ESPERA EL GRAN FINAL DE *Melodía del Corazón* NO TE LO PIERDAS"**_


	37. Y así, después de todo

_**GRAN FINAL**_

**BUENO, LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, LES QUIERO AGRADECER CON TODO MI CORAZON, QUE SE HAYAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEERLA Y OPINAR, NO SE CUANTO MEREZCA ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LES JURO QUE DI TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, OJALA LES GUSTE EL FINAL, JI, FUE LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME OCURRIO.**

**BUENO, SAYO TwT**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Las esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo con el tiempo, un año ya, un año que la dulce Hino duerme, el frio se volvió a sentir, más fuerte que el del año pasado, y Tsukimori esta triste y preocupado. El frio no era el causante, era el tiempo, las cosas no mejoraban y Kahoko no despierta.

Desde lo que escucho hace una semana, ¿puede perderla?

FLASH BACK

_Tsukimori venía a ver a Hino como todos los días, solo que esta vez venia más temprano:_

_-no hay esperanzas señora-_

_-"¿Qué es eso?- piensa, él sabe que es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas pero estaba en el cuarto de Hino, así que se asomó a escuchar._

_-¿Qué quiere decir doctor?-_

_-señora, el paro respiratorio que tuvo su hija fue muy grave, su cerebro murió, es prácticamente imposible que despierte y si algún día lo hace tendrá un problema, no moverse, hablar, señora que prefiere ¿Qué muera o que sea una mujer especial?-_

_-yo…-_

_-nosotros no haremos nada de lo que no usted quiera… solo píenselo-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_**Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día**__**…"**_

"…_**donde apostaría yo toda mi vida**__**…"**_

"…_**por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.**__**"**_

¿Qué era más importante? ¿Qué dolía más?

¿Ver a Hino incapacitada? ¿O muerta?

Loa voltea a ver, es tan hermosa, como quisiera que se levantara y empezara a caminar, juntos tomados de la mano, el corrigiéndola y sintiendo ese amor que nadie más se lo puede dar.

5 días y otra vez es navidad, ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Su felicidad o la de Hino?

Sabía perfectamente que a madre trabajaría con todo para poder pagar la cuota del hospital, aunque no sabe que la mayor parte está siendo pagada por el padre de él. Ella no quiere perder a su hija, pero, ¿Sería más doloroso verla incapacitada? "idiota" sin poder moverse, con la cara torcida" que no recuerde nada, ciega, todo eso hay que ponerlo en balanza y pensar.

…

No sé a atrevido desde hace más de 5 meses a volver a tocar el violín, le duele decimado, últimamente ha estado ido, no come bien, no pone atención en las clases, tiene algo más en que pensar.

"_**Pero qué diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo**__**…"**_

"…_**y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo…"**_

_**TSUKIMORI LEN POV**_

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Qué es lo correcto?

No quiero perderla, pero no quiero verla mal.

Ya es de noche, a 2 días de la navidad, y mi mejor regalo seria que te levantaras, no quiero nada más, no quiero nada más, solo a ti. Pero ¿despertaras?

"…_**quisiera regresar.**__**"**_

No estoy solo, y lo sé, pero el frio de la soledad de no estar contigo es más fuerte.

Estoy en mi habitación, y no tengo hambre, es sueño es escaso, me levanto, la cama pareciera que tuviera púas, me duele estar ahí acostado, tal vez sea la idea que tú has estado así durante un año, ¿Qué estarás asiendo? ¿Qué estarás sintiendo?

¿Estás en un lugar bonito? ¿Quieres regresar?

Siempre que te voy a ver, te veo en paz, no hay miedo ni temor en tu cara, si, ya sé qué decisión tomar, y creo que tendré el mejor regalo de navidad.

Será tu libertad.

_**FIN TSUKIMORI LEN**_

"_**Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida**__**…"**_

"…_**y andar a solas…"**_

Ese día era especial, noche buena, Tsukimori se levanta, ve su casas adornada, al árbol puesto en su lugar, adornado, pero él estaba preparado, eso era lo que le decía su corazón era lo que iba a hacer.

No le iba a decir a nadie, iba hacer su secreto, hasta que todo pasara.

Su padre logro que le dieran permiso en quedarse esa noche en la habitación de Hino, así que todo lo llevaría en marcha…

"…_**quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos**__**…"**_

"…_**Tu cuerpo.**__** "**_

6:00 pm

Se va rumbo al hospital, a paso lento, no hay prisa, disfruta la caída lenta de la nieve, el aire frío que mueve sus cabellos azules, refresca su blanca y final piel. Nunca había estado tan en paz, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, aunque también muy difícil.

Llegue y se sienta a la par de Hino, el llevaba una rosa, no es necesario llevar nada más, ya que pronto todo lo que hay aquí en la tierra no va a valer nada comparado con el paraíso que el cielo le dará.

Acaricia su cabello, espera al que el tiempo pase, hasta que llegue la hora correcta de darle su regalo de navidad real. Para que ella realmente sienta la felicidad y que su música se escuchada no solo por los ángeles, sino también por el mundo.

_****__**"Antes, de olvidar"**____**  
**__**"Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte**__**"**__**  
**__**"Antes, del libro cerrar**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final**_

Un nudo en la garganta se le hace, un nudo que no lo deja respirar, las lágrimas invaden sus ojos, ¿se estará arrepintiendo de su decisión?

No, eso es seguro, lo que pasa es que le duele, le duele no poder tocarla más, le duele que no podrá estar con ella más, pero llegara un día en que puedan estar juntos y nadie los podrá separar.

La noche corre, más a la pareja de enamorados no le sin importa lo que suceda afuera, lo único importante es vivir ese último adiós, ya que muy pronto no podrán más.

-nunca lo dudes, te amo, y todo lo hago con amor…-

_**.**____**"Antes...**__** "**_

Creo que no habido jama un amor como eso, es realmente grande, el joven violinista siente un terrible dolor en el pecho, ¿podrá hacer lo que tiene en mente?

_****__**"Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte**__** "**__**  
**__**"Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte**__** "**__**  
**__**"Pero ves mi vida que no fue así.**__** "**_

Todo está a oscuras en la habitación lo único que brilla es la máquina que indica que aun respira, no que vive solo que respira, la luz de la luna entra en la habitación, iluminado exactamente el rostro durmiente, y reflejando la mitad del masculino.

La lágrimas no se hacen esperar, las lágrimas no pueden parar, caen lentamente, es ojos están apagados, están perdidos en el rostro de la chica, nada se oye, nada brilla, solo la luz de la luna, y su amor.

_****__**"Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo**__** "**__**  
**__**"Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera regresar".**___

Solo faltan 50 minutos y pronto todo acabara, la imagen no ha cambiado.

Nadie entra, nadie sale, nadie habla, nadie caya, paz, si eso, paz, solo eso se siente, pronto llegara el momento del adiós, el adiós definitivo,

¿Porque el reloj manca las horas? Podría arrepentiré mas no lo hará, todo está planeado, todo está dicho, el hará lo que su corazón le indica, nada más que eso, lo hará, y nadie se enterara hasta que todo este hecho.

"_**Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida**__** "**__**  
**__**"Y andar a solas,**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos**__** "**__**  
**__**"Tu cuerpo.**__** "**_

Todo está listo el momento llego.

Las luces de media noche se hacen presentes, grandes chicas, rojas, azules iluminan el cielo japonés, la gente saluda y grita, la gente ríe y juega, las familias juntas y los amigos tomando.

Todo parece paz y alegría, pero el momento decisivo llego, todo está listo. Nadie sabe lo que esta pro suceder en un cuarto de un hospital, que una chica estará a punto de dejar este mundo, solo para poder brillar en el otro.

_****__**"Antes, de olvidar**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte**__** "**__**  
**__**"Antes, del libro cerrar**__**"**__**  
**__**"Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.**__** "**_

Tsukimori toma la mano de, la mano de él tiembla, la levanta despacio y le da un beso suave en ella, luego la deja en su lugar y levanta su vista, la ve ahí durmiendo indefensa ante todo. Pero es lo mejor.

Un dolor en su pecho, sus piernas temblaban pero lo haría.

Se levanta lentamente y pone su rostro cerca del de Hino, acaricia su cabello, y su mano derecha tiembla, pero poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro de Hino. Ella tiene una, mascarilla que le da oxígeno, y esa mano se dirige directamente ahí. Len le da un beso en la frente.

Solo la coloca arriba, y la agarra pero no la mueve, solo está ahí, y la otra se mueve para la pared, que arriba tenía un conectador, en el cual estaban "conectadas" las maquinas que le daban la vida a Hino, para ser exactos son dos. Una la que le da oxígeno y la otra la que marca los latidos de su corazón.

_****__**"Antes, de olvidar**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte**__** "**__**  
**__**"Antes, del libro cerrar**__** "**__**  
**__**"Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.**__** "**_

Una a una las desconecta, más el oxígeno sigue llegando a su rostro, así que la mano que estaba en la mascarilla hace su trabajo, la retira de su rostro.

Poco a poco la respiración se le hace más lenta, Len no puede más, y su rostro cae en el pecho de ella, trata de retener su llanto, y oye como poco a poco su corazón late más despacio, pero no quiere oírlo parar, así que levanta la cabeza y ve a Hino.

-te amo…- dice con la coz entrecortada solloza y se levanta, y luego empieza a caminar para la puerta…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

Avanza lentamente hacia la salida, paso lento, sus oídos se quebraba con ese sondo más…

_****__**"Antes...".**_

_-"yo también te amo…" _

…

…

…

…

…

_**8 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

-estamos aquí, afuera del auditórium Ingles, esperando a que salga el señor Tsukimori que esta noche termino de dar su último concierto de la temporada primavera -verano- decía una reportera.

-ahí viven- corren y se le acercan-joven Tsukimori ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que está en lo mejor de su carrera?-

-luchar para que se mantenga-

-¿regresara a su país de origen?-

-así es-

-¿tendremos alguna presentación más?-

-por el momento no, tengo un asunto muy importante y no quiero que nada más interrumpa-

Y así se abre paso, y se mete a su limosina.

…

-¿muchos problemas señor?- le dice su chofer

-no demasiados-

-¿nos vamos?-

-si-

…

…

Tsukimori regresa a Japón, es ayudado por su conductor a subirse al auto ya que es aprisionado por los periodistas…

-HUY, bien señor ¿a su casa?-

-no- dice recuperando el aire- vamos…-lo piensa- vamos al cementerio-

-si señor-

…

El viaje fue cayado, ninguno de los dice nada, hasta que por fin llegan al dichoso lugar.

Tsukimori pasó comprando un ramito de violetas, y se dirige a una tumba, se hinca y acaricia el pasto que debajo de él tenia a una joven que no debió partir tan joven.

-hola-le dice-veo que recibes visitas- lo dice por las flores a su alrededor-no es de extrañarse, pero bueno, aquí vengo yo, espero que nos acompañes desde el cielo, te estaremos esperando- y coloca el ramo en el césped, se levanta y se va…

-"adiós Rosalía"-

-¿a su casa?-

-si-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-en una semana-

-pues, buena suerte-

-gracias, pero no creo que la necesite-

-si-

_**1 SEMANA DESPUES…**_

-te ves bien guapo-

-gracias madre-

-y… también nervioso, Len tranquilo-

-lo sé, pero…-

-jiji, no te preocupes que es normal, pero tú no tiene ese privilegio de llegar tarde-

-lo sé, bueno, nos vamos-

-vamos-

…

-te ves hermosa, felicidades-

-madre, aun no es momento de las felicitaciones-

.-bueno, pero te lo quiero decir antes ¿algún problema?

-jiji, no-

-bueno, te dejo sola unos 10 minutos prepárate, que no debes llegar tan tarde-

-si-

Y la madre se va, mientras ella se queda viéndose el hermoso vestido de novia, a sus 25 años, se casa con el hombre que ama, después de tantas dificultades, que su amor hasta la misma muerte venció.

-suerte-

-gracias Lili-

-nunca dejes la música-

-jamás lo haría, ¿me acompañaras en este día?-

-siempre lo hare, aunque la noche de bodas mejor me la reservo-

-jiji, sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-bueno, no llegues tarde-

-si, "aquí voy"-

…

…

-… puede besar a la novia-

Ambos novios se toman de las manos, y se ven, ella sonríe, mientras él se va acercando…

-te amo Kahoko-

-te amo Len-

…

_**3 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA- respira entrecortadamente.

-tranquilízate hija, solo respira-

-ME, ME DUELE, AAAAAA, AAAAAA-

-solo un poco más, solo un poco más, respira y cuando te diga puja- dice una enfermera

-s-s-si, si-

En la sala de espera…

Un joven de cabellera azul caminada de un lado al otro, casi haciendo un hoyo en el piso.

-hijo cálmate, abrirás una tumba-

Mientras de Yonuki, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizo y Fuyummi solo lo siguen con la vista.

-ya cálmate Tsukimori, desesperas-

-cuando estés en esta situación me dices Tsuchiura-

-jiji, ya no falta mucho, pero seguro no seré como tú-

Sí, todos consiguieron a una buena chica, Yonuki ya está casado con AYANO, y los demás en proceso. Cada uno ha hecho su vida, y sus carreras están en lo mejor, cuando se enteraron de que Hino ya iba a dar a luz pues, no pudieron evitar venir a ver a su gran amiga de siempre.

Aunque los nervios no se hacen esperar.

En la sala.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-

-una vez más- dice el doctor-

-¿lista? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10-

-MMMMMMM, AAAAAA, AAAAA, ¡SAQUENLAAA!-

-ya viene ya viene-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA…-

…

-¡ES UNA NIÑA!

…

_**FIN**_

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SE ACABO, BUENO EXPLICO, ESTE ULTIMO CAP EXPLICA UNA HISTORIA REAL, UN ACHIAC QUEDO EN COMA 5 ÑOS, Y AL MOMNETO DE DESCONECTARLA EL CEREBRO REACCIONO, RESULTA QUE TODO LO QUE TENIA ERA UN CEDANTE, Y PUES PENSE QUE SRIA UN GRAN FINAL AQUÍ.**

**ROSALIA MUERE EN LA CARCEL, YA QUE LA DEPRECION Y TODO ESO, PUES LE DIO LO MISMO QUE A SU MADRE, MURIO A LOS 3 AÑOS DESPUES.**

**¿EPILOGO? NO LO SE, TENDRE QUE PENSARLO Y HBER QUE DICEN LOS RWV.**

**LOS ANUNCIOS. COMO TODA NOVELA QUE TERMINA SIEMPRE VIENE OTRA.**

_**UNA ROSA…**_

Una chica que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, no está enterada de que hay chicos peleando por su amor, hay uno en especial que no se atreve a decirle sus sentimientos, tendrá que encontrar nuevos instrumentos, para demostrarle su amor.

Que mejor que una flor, que mejor que una rosa…

KAHOXLEN

**SI LA QUIEREN LEER, ESPERENLA EN ENERO DEL 2013, OK ¿EPILOGO?**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIISS UN RWV**


	38. Melodía del Corazón

**BUENO, DESPUES DE UNA LARGA DESPEDIDA REGRESE POR UN MOTIVO ESPECIAL RESULTA QUE ME LLEGO UN PM'S Y PS ME PIDIERON FAVOR DE SUBIR ESTE EPILOGO POR UNA FORMA ESPECIAL.**

**LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR: "**_**Abrázame"- Camila, **_**VA DE ACUERDO A LA OCASIÓN…**

**NO SE SI MI QUERIDA LECTORA LOVUUU 15 SIGUE CON NOSOTROS PERO ES ESPECIAL PARA THU PERSONA, ME COMENTO QUE EL DIA MIERCOLES 15 DE MAYO DIOSITO TE REGALO 15 AÑOS DE VIDA, ASI QUE UNA CHICA LLAMADA ALEXILLA, ME PIDIO QUE TE LO DEDICARA, Y BUENO MEJOR DECIDI ESPERAR…**

**Y PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TAMBIEN HAN ESADO ESPERANDO EL CIERRE DEFINITVO DE ESTE HISTORIA QUE FUE LA PRIMERA QUE TUVE LA DICHA DE ESCRIBIR "MELODIA DEL CORAZON"**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**TSUKIMORI POV:**_

Es una Hermosa tarde de invierno, hace frio, sí, pero yo estoy en el paraíso, me encuentro sentado cerca de la ventana, con la mejor vista del mundo, y no me refiero al paisaje invernal, sino al paisaje familiar.

Justo en frente de mí, esta Kahoko, cargando a la hermosa Aurora, dándole de mamar, es tan tierna, me da una paz, y tan solo recordar que hace unos años atrás estuvo a punto de perderla, se que debería dejar el pasado, pero a veces es bueno recordarlo, así poder aprovechar lo que tienes ahora…

No hay más que una simple luz de la lámpara iluminando el lugar, y el brillo de la luna afuera es un espléndido cuadro, ella con un hermoso camisón, y en sus brazos la bebita, envuelta en una chamarrita rosa, sin quererlo una lágrima cae por el rostro.…

FLASH BACK

_Era el día de navidad, estaba listo para cumplir con lo prometido, iba a liberar a Kahoko de ese sufrimiento, el dolor en mi corazón no me dejaba tranquilo, las manos me temblaban, pero quería hacerlo, verla ahí sin nada más que una seña de vida._

_El sube y aja de su pecho…_

_Pero quería decirle feliz navidad aún con vida, no me importaba lo que sucediera después, me daba tristeza, y que le provocaría un gran dolor a la madre, pero yo no daría marcha atrás._

_Llego la media noche, y la verdad era el momento que menos quería que llegara, ya sé que podía retractarme, pero no lo haría, así que espere que los fuego artificiales se terminaran, que los abrazos cesaran, y que las risas se callaran, hasta que por fin la espera termino._

_Con dolor me levante de la silla en donde estaba contemplando a mi bella durmiente, me dirigí a los conectores, solo uno era el que la hacía respirar, estire mi mano, y antes de que todo acabara:_

_-te amo mi bella Kahoko, te amo demasiado como para verte así-_

_Pero no me había dado cuenta de algo, ya que las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, lo único que veía claro era ese conector, me acerque y… lo desconecté, en ese momento empecé a oír el BIP, que iba deteniéndose poco a poco, pero… no se detuvo._

_Eso me desconcertó, así que me limpiar las lágrimas y me acerque a ella, y respiraba, coloque mi mano sobre la suya y empecé a hablarle._

_-Kahoko ¿me oyes? Bonita…- pero ya no puede terminar, ya que su mano apretó la mía…_

…

_Así ese fue mi mejor regalo de navidad, un regalo que me devolvió lo que había perdido._

_El tiempo paso, y me entere que Rosalía estaba enferma del corazón que todo se le complico con todo el rol de su estúpida "venganza", y como que no se cuidó en la cárcel, así que lamentablemente murió, la verdad que todo se enteraron, hasta la misma Kahoko, Shun vino dos meses después de que dieran de lata a Hino del hospital a despedirse y a pedir disculpas, se veía su arrepentimiento sincero, y como Hino me lo había pedido todo quedo en el olvido._

_No supe más del solo que una vez años después, cuando ya habíamos salido de la preparatoria, que andaba de viaje, ya que compartiríamos un espléndido escenario en Inglaterra, gracias al cielo todo fue mejorando._

_El tiempo paso, y Hino se volvió una violinista estupenda, hasta todos los periódicos dicen, que me hace competencia, la verdad que la chiquilla de segundo grado, ya se volvió una hermosa mujer…_

_Seguían pasando los meses y después los años, hasta que le pedí matrimonio, y gracias al cielo me dijo que si, justo el día de la boda nocturna, me fui a despedirme de Rosalía, ya que sería a última vez que la visitaría, no por rencor, sino para dejarla descansar en paz, le deje una rosa (irónico) y me fui a arreglar._

…

_-…aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por sobre todas las cosa hasta que la muerte los separe…-_

_-acepto-_

_-y tu Len Tsukimori… aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por sobre todas las cosas hasta que la muerte los separe…-_

_-acepto-_

_-entonces los declaro marido y mujer…-_

…

_Y así todo empezó…_

_Después de un año Kahoko quedo embarazada, y todas las vueltas de la habitación, la ropita, y demás, las madres de nosotros se encargaron de todo eso, Hino dejo de dar concierto hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo, y yo me encargue del resto._

_Ahora la beba tiene 6 meses y esta hermosa igual que la madre…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Len, Len, ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué?- reaccione, me quede ido recordando-lo siento- me disculpo- ¿Qué sucede amor?-

-ya se durmió Aurora, y creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros que mañana será un día ocupado para los dos, mi madre ya me confirmo que vendrá a cuidarla mañana-

-la mía nunca deja a su adorada nietecita, ¿Sabes? La consienten demasiado-

-la consentimos Len… la consentimos-

-si, tiene razón-

Ella estaba parada frente a mí, y luego yo me levanto y le acaricio el cabello-

-¿tienes sueño?- le pregunto seductoramente

-depende ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-…vamos…-

Salimos cuidadosamente de la habitación dejando bien dormida a la beba, y ahora nos dirigimos a la nuestra…

Igual, solo que aquí nada más no había lamparita…

-te amo Kahoko-

-yo más Len…-

Cuidadosamente me fui acercando a ella, sin pedir permiso me apodere de sus labios, y ella solo corresponde mi beso poco a poco ese hermoso camisón se va resbalando dejándome ver esa hermosa silueta, solo en ropa interior.

Ella empieza a hacer lo mismo conmigo, hasta que mi pecho queda completamente desnudo ante su presencia, pero a mí me gusta ir primero, así que con cuidado la fui recostando por la cama, la vi, tendida a mí, pero con sus hermosos ojos mirándome y deseando lo que ya sabía que pasaría, pose mis manos en su cintura y deslice su ropa íntima inferior despacio dejando al descubierto su intimidad, deslice mi nariz por su vientre pero me encontré con la íntima superior, así que metí mis manos por su espalda y deje su pecho al descubierto, me quede sorprendido tal y como lo había hecho en nuestra noche de bodas.

Estaba tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo hermoso cuadro, estaba a mi merced, otra vez…

_**FIN TSUKIMORI POV**_

La pasión surgió entre ellos esa noche, besos, caricias, abrazos y demás, pero en el techo de esa casa estaba cierta criaturita, viendo para las estrellas, esperando que dejaran de "jugar", sabiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho, suspira hondo, y sin querer una lágrima sale de sus ojos, sabe que es el fin…

Cumplió su promesa, creo una gran artista, pero ya era una mujer, madre y esposa, ya no tenía nada que hacer por ella, solo quedarse cerca y vivir con ella, ¿tal vez la hija seria su nueva responsabilidad?, bueno, solo queda esperar…

…

Casi la madrugada se levanta de donde esta y se dirige a la ventana, y los ve abrazados, pobres lucharon tanto por su amor, y ahora lo pueden vivir sin que nadie los interrumpa…

-hasta siempre Hino Kahoko…- y se acerca a darle un beso, y luego se dirige al cuarto de la beba.

-esperemos a ver qué pasa en el futuro Aurora… solo esperemos…-

Y vuelve a salir a la fría madrugada de invierno, pero antes de desaparecer…

-Lili…-

-…- el llamado voltea-pensé que ya estabas dormida…- dice viéndola salir envuelta en una bata de noche.

-lo estaba… ¿A dónde vas?-

-a donde pueda verte, y saber que estarás bien…-

-¿te volveré a ver?-

-cada vez que quieras, solo piensa en mí…-

-te extrañare Lili…-

-.y yo a ti… Hino Kahoko…- y así el susodicho se empieza a elevar y a desaparecer de la vista de la violinista…

-hasta siempre Lili…- y una lagrima traicionera sale de su rostro… y con paso cuidadoso se regresa al lado de su marido, y al acostarse lo abraza, él se despierta momentáneamente y también la abraza…

Hino recuerda todo lo que vivió con Lili, y se lo agradecerá eternamente, y lo mejor que puede hacer es vivir feliz, ya que le siempre quiso eso…

Se acomoda y con una sonrisa se duerme, sabe que su hija estará cuidada por él, y por toda la familia, y algún día… todos harán una…

"Melodía del Corazón…"

_**FIN…**_

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW, AHORA SIIII, SE ACABOOOOO, SE DAN CUENTA, YO NO DESCRIBO LEMONS, PERO UNA MI AMIGA ME LO ACOSEJO, JIIIIII, ASI QUE DI EL INICIO, AHÍ SU IMAGINACION, JIIIIIIIIIII, BUENO, FUE UN VERDADERO PLACER ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTEDES, HABER CUANDO REGRESO CON LA MINI HISTORIA QUE TENGO PLANEADO DE "ROSAS", NO SE PREOCUPEN, VENDRA, SOLO FALTA UNOS DETALLES, Y VENDRA, OK…**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS UN ULTIMO RWV, PARA CERAR CON BROCHE DE ORO… Y HASTA OTRA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD…**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
